In the Mind's Eye
by Reyson
Summary: Sheppard and McKay are captured by an ant creature with mind probing and telepathic abilities, resulting with both men being seriously injured. Teyla and Ronon run into trouble of their own. Atlantis tries to send a rescue team.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: In the Mind's Eye**

AUTHOR: Reyson

SEASON: Two

CHARACTERS: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon and OCs. (Weir, Carson, Zelenka and Lorne also make an appearance.)

CATEGORY: Gen, Action&Adventure, Suspense, Mystery, Angst, HC

RATING: Gen, T for violence and language

SPOILERS: All episodes of Season Two can be considered as fair game.

SUMMARY: Sheppard and McKay are captured by an ant creature with mind probing and telepathic abilities. Lots of Sheppard and McKay whump. Teyla and Ronon run into trouble of their own. Atlantis tries to send a rescue team.

FEEDBACK: Yes, please, reviews keep the plot bunnies writing.

DISCLAIMER: This story was written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. Stargate Atlantis, the characters, storyline and anything shown on the series itself belong to the respective parties who created them. All other original ideas, characters and story created here is the property of the author.

WARNING: This tale has lots of whump and angst in it, so if you don't like whump, don't read it.

_AN: Please note that I haven't distinguished the way McKay pronounces the ZPM differently from the others, as you guys already know that. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta._

**In the Mind's Eye**

**Part 1**

The throbbing pain and persistent pressure digging deep into his skull woke Sheppard from the deep abyss of unconsciousness. With his eyes still closed, it took him a while to realize that his body was being painfully dragged backwards on the ground by something or someone. He instantly knew that something was wrong, for if he were injured, he would be carried and not dragged unceremoniously on the rough, dusty ground. It reminded him of an animal being dragged by a predator to be eaten in its dent. This didn't bore well for him. Worry about his team forced him to try to move and open his eyes, however, the attempt increased the throbbing in his head tenfold. The feat was too much for him, he gave a low moan and faded back into darkness.

oOo

**Earlier that day**

Sheppard and his team had arrived at planet P3X-279 on a cloudy and overcast day. As soon as they stepped through the Stargate, McKay took out the life signs detector and began scanning for power readings. His features lit up when it began registering strong power sources almost immediately.

"Whoa! I do believe that we may have struck gold, Colonel. From what I'm picking up, there's a real possibility that there could be a ZPM on this planet, maybe even more than one, if we're lucky!" McKay crowed in hurried excitement.

John glanced briefly at Rodney. "Oh yeah? Well, that'll be a nice change. The MALP that we sent through did indicate unusually strong power readings, which is why we're here in the first place. Usually we get zip." A ghost of a smile played at the corner of his lips as he continued to scan their surroundings. His casual tone turned a little teasing. "And the one time we _did _manage to get our hands on a fully charged ZPM off-world," he shot McKay an accusatory look, "you blew it, by revealing too much to that Sudarian girlfriend of yours."

"Hey-hey-hey! That wasn't my fault!" Rodney retorted indignantly. "How was I to know that Alina was part of the new founded Brotherhood? Besides," he continued, "Alina wasn't my girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah." Sheppard replied, satisfied that there were no hostiles in the immediate vicinity. He gave Teyla and Ronon a knowing grin, to which both returned amused smiles at him, when they saw the scientist's flustered reaction. McKay's face was now turning a bright pink, either from embarrassment or anger, they could not say.

"Anyway," Rodney continued rapidly, "that was a long time ago. Are you never going to let me forget it?"

"Eventually, but not today." Sheppard quipped.

The scowl on McKay's face deepened. "Cos, I gotta tell you, this is getting _really_ tiring, Colonel. You can only blame a guy for so long before it looses effect on him."

"Oh really?" Sheppard gave McKay an exaggerated look of surprise as he walked past him. "Well, obviously that day isn't today."

Rodney suddenly realized that by his very reaction, he was doomed by his own argument. "Oh yeah, well... I'm smarter than you!" he snapped in irritation.

Sheppard smirked, not needing to reply, knowing that he had won the first round. Ronon leaned towards Teyla and queried softly in a puzzled tone. "Brotherhood?"

Teyla smiled. "It's a reference to something that occurred a year ago before you joined us. We found a ZPM on one of the planets we visited. We lost it to a group called the Brotherhood after they discovered that we lived in Atlantis, but we were not the true Ancestors," she explained. "The Colonel sometimes like to tease Dr McKay about it, as you will have noticed." Ronon nodded, not needing further explanation.

John looked back at the now sulking scientist and decided to give the man a break. Sometimes, it was just way too easy to wind up the astrophysicist. "Hey, can't blame a guy for having a little fun, McKay. Now stop sulking and let's go find this new ZPM of yours."

McKay brightened, and he looked back at the life signs detector and pointed ahead. "Okay, it's this way, follow me." He hurried on, not seeing if the the rest of the team followed. "And for the record, I _don't_ sulk!" he shot back.

Sheppard smiled and said softly to himself, "Oh yes, you do..." as he hurriedly followed in McKay's wake.

oOo

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when McKay stopped in his tracks, looking a little perturbed at the life signs detector. "Huh, that's funny," he uttered in a puzzled tone.

"What's funny?" John asked, coming up to stand beside him.

Rodney looked up at him. "For a while there, the scanner showed a third, smaller power source approaching ahead of us. It dotted on the screen for a few seconds but now it's gone."

"Could it be a malfunction?" Ronon asked, giving Sheppard a nod, before taking a peek over the scientist's shoulder to study the detector's readings.

McKay shook his head. "No, I don't think so ... Wait, wait, on second thought, it could be. Perhaps, from all the interference from the other two power sources... A ghost reading!" he snapped his fingers, speaking rapidly. "Yes, I've heard of that happening. Sometimes, when two powerful readings inter-lap upon one another, it can cause ghost interference, like when an electrical thunderstorm causes interference to a TV channel."

This got Sheppard's attention. "Hang on, McKay, _two_ power readings? And when you were going to tell us this?" Sheppard's tone was a little accusatory.

Rodney looked up, surprised. "Oh, didn't I say that earlier? We're following the trail of the stronger one, of course. It would be the best chance of it turning out to be a ZPM!" he said smugly.

Sheppard looked annoyed. "No, you didn't, McKay. A bit more intel in the future would be appreciated."

McKay didn't look apologetic at all. "Well, if you had been paying more attention to me when we first arrived, I did say that there was a possibility that there was more than one ZPM on this planet. What did you expect me to mean by that?"

Sheppard thought back and realized that McKay was correct. Round two to Dr Rodney McKay. "True..." he conceded, "Well, I promise to pay more attention to what you say in the future." He beamed Rodney a smile.

"Good." McKay said smugly, obviously pleased with himself. "Cos everything I say has significance."

"Now that we got that settled, do you still think it's a ghost reading?"

Rodney looked down at the Ancient scanner again and fiddled with some settings. "Well, I can't get it to show again, so, I guess the likely answer to your query would be a 'yes', Colonel."

This seemed to satisfy Sheppard. "Okay, then," he said. "Lead on, McKay. But keep your eyes peeled, if you see any ghost reading again, let me know. Teyla, Ronon, stay alert for trouble."

"Aren't we always?" Ronon grunted. Teyla just smiled and gave him an acknowledgment nod.

For the next quarter of an hour, most of Sheppard's team walked in relative silence looking out for signs of possible danger. McKay was the only one who was too engrossed reading the life signs detector to pay much attention to their surroundings. However, soon after, Teyla approached Sheppard with a perturbed look on her face.

"Colonel Sheppard, I sense a presence that disturbs me."

Sheppard paused, his stance going a little more tense. First, McKay's mysterious ghost readings, now this? If he had any spidey sense, it'll be tingling awfully loud right about now.

"Wraith?" he asked the Athosian.

Teyla closed her eyes, then shook her head in puzzlement. "I do not believe so, Colonel. Something else, yet," she paused, "I believe it is best that we tread cautiously, I do not like what I am sensing."

John nodded, it was good enough for him. The last time Teyla had mentioned she sensed something different, they had met Ellia. Then it went downhill all the way. He had gotten infected by the retrovirus from the injury he received from the crazed young female wraith, after she had injected herself with Dr Becket's experimental drug. He shuddered at the memory. The experience of slowly loosing his mind and turning into a bug in a matter of days was placed highly on his 'never-to-do-again' list.

Sheppard pushed the unpleasant memories from his mind as he studied the landscape around him. They were currently walking through an open field dotted with blue and white flowers that didn't provide much for cover. Further ahead, still quite a distance away, were some strangely formed boulders, situated in front of some hills. On their left, about twenty meters away, were a cluster of trees, evidenced of a thick forest nearby. Towards their right and back, where the gate was, the flat plains continued as far as the eye could see.

Sheppard saw the tall Satedan giving him a grim look and he knew what the former Runner was thinking. There was no cover in the immediate vicinity, the closest source of cover was a copse of trees approximately fifty meters away. Until they reached those trees, they would make easy targets out in the open should an enemy decide to attack. If the mysterious readings that McKay had picked up earlier turned out to be a Dart, they would need to get under cover fast.

The last time some members of the team were caught out in the open, they had almost lost Dr McKay and Lt Cadman. It was a miracle that they got both McKay and Cadman back in one piece, with their minds still intact and into their respective bodies again. There had been some dicey moments for sure, but Sheppard had to admit, McKay did prevail, coming up with the idea to use the Stargate to save himself and Cadman in the end. Sure, he had Zelenka's help, but for a self proclaimed genius, he sometimes did live up to his reputation. It was the reason why he had McKay on his team. Despite his over bloated ego, and self absorption, McKay usually delivered the goods when it mattered. _Usually_, that was the operative word, _not_always, but it was good enough for Sheppard to trust McKay with his life. And that didn't come easily for John Sheppard. Of course, he would never admit that fact to Rodney, for he still had to make the scientist sweat after that disaster with Arcturus; destroying half a solar system was not easy to forget. That was why he had taken so much satisfaction in pointing out McKay's mistake with the Brotherhood when they arrived at the gate. However, McKay was slowly, if not surely, working his way back into Sheppard's good books.

"Rodney, is the scanner showing any extra life signs nearby?"

The scientist dropped his skittish gaze back to the life signs detector adjusting the readings. He had been looking nervously at their surroundings when Teyla first voiced her concerns to Sheppard.

"No, no. There doesn't appear to be any," he breathed out, the relief palpable in his voice. "Here, look for yourself." McKay turned the life signs detector to face Sheppard. John took it and he spotted four large dots, indicating themselves, but there was no indication of other life signs close by.

He showed the life signs detector to Teyla, who only shook her head in puzzlement. "I cannot explain what I am feeling, Colonel Sheppard. I can only to tell you that despite what the scanner is showing, I do believe that we are not alone."

John nodded, not happy with the situation either. "That's okay, Teyla. I believe you," he said handing the life signs detector back to Rodney. "McKay, fall back to the middle. Teyla and I will take point. Ronon, guard our six. We'll head towards that copse of trees over there," he pointed towards the left. "It should provide us with some cover against an aerial attack."

"But the power source is ahead of us, somewhere beyond those hills!" McKay pointed ahead. "And the life signs detector clearly indicated that there's nobody remotely close to us!"

Rodney was clearly disappointed that they were diverting off track from the power readings. He did not want the ZPM to fall into the wrong hands again. While McKay didn't show it, he still felt the sting of Sheppard's earlier remarks. He did not like being reminded of his previous mistakes, despite knowing that Sheppard enjoyed teasing him about them. After all, he had saved Atlantis and their collective asses on numerous occasions, why didn't Sheppard remind him about those times? As for the power readings he was getting from the Ancient scanner, he felt certain that it was a ZPM, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

"I know that, McKay." Sheppard replied, clearly beginning to loose his patience. "But call it a gut feeling. For all we know, whatever Teyla is sensing, and that ghost sensor you picked up earlier, could be related. There could be hostiles waiting among those boulders ahead of us, for example, perhaps cloaked and ready to attack. So, unless you want to get your butt fried..." Sheppard left the rest unsaid, it was clear to the scientist what he meant.

"Oh." Rodney spluttered, paling slightly as he took a quick look at the boulders ahead, then quickly scrabbled back to stand close behind Sheppard and Teyla. He then turned for a quick glance at Ronon to make sure that the big guy was guarding his flank. Ronon lifted an eyebrow, Satedan blaster already in hand, and smiled wolfishly back at him.

"Don't worry, McKay. I'll watch your back."

"Uh, yes-yes, see that you do. After all, we can't afford to loose the most knowledgeable, smartest scientist on board Atlantis now, can we? Am I right?" McKay quipped.

John ignored the astrophysicist, his mind already focused on the task at hand. "Teyla, if you sense, whatever it is ... a bit of warning from which direction would be good."

"Yes, of course, Colonel Sheppard." Teyla replied, her own weapon gripped ready for use.

Sheppard got his team to spread out a little as they headed towards the line of trees. He didn't want them too close together so as to be an easy target, but at the same time they needed to be close enough to provide backup, if required.

They had just reached the edge of the forest when when the attack occurred. There were no shooting arrows, sudden energy beams, or a rush of attackers from all sides. Instead, Sheppard caught a blur of something small speeding towards them from the corner of his eye, at the same time, Teyla shouted out a warning, and Ronon whipped his weapon at the object that fell in the midst of their feet.

The round silver object, which was the approximately the size of a small golf ball, landed with a bounce, then rolled to a halt next to McKay's shoe. Rodney's eyes widened as he recognized what had just happened. "Oh SHIT!" he exclaimed, diving for cover. In that same instance, the object began emitting a high pitched sound, followed by a dazzling white light that covered an extensive range enough to stun all members of Sheppard's team.

o0o

Sheppard was the first to regain consciousness. He didn't know why, perhaps, because he was the furthest away from the stun grenade when it exploded. The first thing he saw was a blurred outline of something ominous and dark moving away from Teyla's unmoving body to stand beside the supine form of Dr Rodney McKay. It took a while for John's vision to clear, and when it did, he realized in horror that the creature standing next to McKay looked awfully like a dark maroon humanoid ant. It walked on two grasshopper type legs, but upright like a man instead of an ant. In contrast, its upper body was segmented almost like a real ant; its thorax, a hard and shinny exoskeleton, not covered by skin or tissue. It had two claw-like 'hands' (if you could call them that) instead of the normal six legs found on a regular ant. Its face was entirely ant-like however with two L shaped feelers attached to its forehead. Protruding from the sides of its mouth were two large, nasty looking mandibles. Its eyes were strange, luminous and unreadable. Currently, it was making strange clicking sounds as it examined McKay. One of its feelers reached out to lightly touch the unconscious astrophysicist on the face.

Sheppard grimaced. It was a giant version of a bug from his nightmares. Granted it walked on two feet and had claw like hands, which made it appear strangely humanoid, but it was a bug nonetheless; and John Sheppard hated bugs with a vengeance. Whatever, the creature's intentions were, John didn't like it. He couldn't allow it to harm McKay, no matter how annoying the scientist could be at times. Despite his limbs still feeling numb and not fully connected to his body, Sheppard forced his hand to move silently, reaching for the P90 that had fallen close by.

The creature's head snapped instantly towards him. Its compound eyes had obviously detected the movement, no matter how slight it was. Sheppard cursed inwardly, with his presence detected, stealth was no longer required. He lunged for the P90, grabbed it and turned to face the creature in a single fluid motion. At the same time, the creature gave a high pitched insect like scream, and three small stingers shot out from the tips of its mandibles, flying straight at Sheppard.

In alarm, John tried to roll away but he wasn't fast enough, his earlier encounter with the stun grenade had slowed down his reflexes. One of the alien stinger scored a hit, striking Sheppard in the left forearm. Looking down, he saw the stinger dissipate quickly into his forearm, melting almost like ice. It left only an ugly red mark on his skin. Almost immediately, he felt a painful burning sensation in his arm.

Sheppard cursed under his breath, ignoring the pain, he had more pressing matters to worry about. Getting his team out of this mess alive was first priority. He brought up the P90, aimed it at the ant creature and pressed the trigger. He was careful that his spray of bullets went high, for he didn't want to accidentally hit McKay, who was laying unconscious on the ground.

The creature however had other defensive abilities as it fazed out in a whirl, vanishing from McKay's side. It moved with incredible speed to appear before a startled Lt Colonel, knocking the P90 from his hands. Sheppard's bullets slammed harmlessly into some trees behind McKay. With sharp claw hands, it grabbed Sheppard from behind, screaming triumphant insect like shrieks as it rendered him to his knees. John was thankful that no more projectiles shot out from its deadly mandibles again, as he found himself staring directly into a set of ferocious golden black compound orbs. Its large opal shaped eyes were similar to fly eyes, but it differed in one aspect: the creature had eyelids that would fold vertically instead of horizontally whenever it blinked.

It studied him for a moment, then, one of its feelers reached out and touched the side of his forehead, making Sheppard cringe. At its touch, John detected the presence of something foreign enter his mind. He heard alien words and sounds that made no sense to him. The ant creature was trying to communicate to him, screaming in a language that he did not understand. Then an invasive force hit him and Sheppard felt an overwhelming sense of anger, frustration, and ... loneliness. For a moment, he thought that those feelings were his own, until he realized that he was experiencing the feelings of the being before him. The creature was trying to access his mind, and John fought it for all he was worth.

The invasive presence in his brain increased, and John let out a painful moan through gritted teeth. He knew that the alien wanted information from him, information that he could not, would not, provide. He would not betray the location of Atlantis; he would not reveal what had happened to the Ancients. His hand went reflectively towards the 9mm strapped to the hostler at his thigh, but the creature sensed his surface thoughts almost immediately. Before Sheppard could react, there was an angry shriek and his mind exploded into white hot pain. He felt something hard hit his midriff and Sheppard found himself flung into the air backwards. The last thing he heard was a loud thud as his head hit the ground first on impact, then everything went black.

o0o

**Current time**

When Teyla opened her eyes, she found Ronon looking down at her, grim faced. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

She blinked a couple of times to clear her dazed vision. "Yes, I am fine." she said. Then her eyes widened as memory of what had happened returned. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay?"

"Were taken," was Ronon's curt reply.

Teyla sat up now and looked around. She saw Sheppard's P90 lying abandoned on the ground some ten meters away. She frowned at Ronon's words. "Are you certain?" she asked. She keyed her comlink. "Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, come in please?" She received only static back in reply.

"I already tried that. There is no answer." Ronon informed her. "Whoever took them must have removed their comlinks." The tall Satedan nodded towards where the P90 lay. "There are signs of a struggle over there. Looks like Sheppard tried to put up a fight and lost."

Teyla's frown deepened.

"I found some tracks showing signs of two bodies being dragged away by someone. I followed the trail as far as the base of those hills," he pointed north. "Then, they disappeared. They were possibly taken into an alien vessel. There were signs of something large resting on the ground."

"That does not sound good. Why did they take Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay, and leave us?" Teyla wondered.

Ronon shrugged his broad shoulders. "Does it matter?" he asked. "At least we're still alive."

Teyla sighed in agreement. "That is true. How long have I been out?" The Athosian wiped a stray lock of hair from her face. A considerable amount of time must have gone by for Ronon to have done some scouting ahead and return.

"A while." Ronon replied. "I was beginning to get worried. Thought you might have hit your head or something when you fell, but I could find no injury on you."

Teyla examined herself once again just to be sure. "No, I do not believe that I sustained any such injury. Perhaps it's because I was in closer vicinity to whatever that knocked us out than you were."

Ronon nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. Sheppard would have been furthest away, which would explain why he had awakened first and put up a fight. It also means that McKay would still be out, as it literally fell right on top of him."

"Yes," Teyla agreed, clearly worried over the fact that the Colonel had lost the said fight.

Ronon seemed to have read her concern, for he stated, "The Colonel might have a few new bruises but I found no traces of blood."

Teyla felt relieved to hear this. "Have you contacted Atlantis?" she asked. She was surprised to see Ronon shake his head.

"I believe we should inform Dr Weir what has occurred and sent for reinforcements," she explained. "We will need the scanners from a Puddle Jumper to help us determine where Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay were taken."

"I agree," Ronon replied. "But the gate doesn't work anymore."

It did not take Teyla long to come to the conclusion that Ronon was waiting for. "Those who took Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay also disabled the gate?" The news was not good.

Ronon nodded. Teyla caught on fast. "Actually, there is only one."

"One?" she asked, puzzled.

Ronon looked at her in the eye. "One attacker," was the curt reply. "I also read that from the tracks left behind."

"I see," breathed Teyla. "How do we know if Sheppard and McKay were not taken off world through the gate while we were unconscious?"

"We don't," Ronon replied, "but I feel that they are still on this planet. The marks on the ground indicated a vessel larger than a Puddle Jumper."

Teyla knew what Ronon was getting at. She smiled in understanding. "Which means that it could not have flown through the gate."

Ronon smiled wolfishly back at her, and extended a hand. "Yes. We have six hours to track them down before Atlantis opens communication when we fail to meet the scheduled deadline." Ronon then asked,"Do you think they will be able to open the gate?"

Teyla considered this as she came to her feet. "I believe so. I think only the DHD has been disabled from this end. The gate should work fine for Atlantis to activate it. However, before we go, we should leave them a message."

oOo

TBC

_AN: If you enjoyed it, please let me know as I would love to hear from you. It'll inspire me to continue writing and posting this story._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: In the Mind's Eye**

AUTHOR: Reyson

SEASON: Two

CHARACTERS: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, OC and others. (Weir, Carson, Zelenka and Lorne also make an appearance.)

CATEGORY: Gen, Action&Adventure, Suspense, Mystery, HC

RATING: Gen, T for violence and language

SPOILERS: All episodes of Season Two can be considered as fair game.

SUMMARY: Sheppard and McKay get captured by an ant creature with mind probing abilities. Sheppard has to perform emergency first aid on himself and McKay when they are both seriously injured. Teyla and Ronon try to track them down but run into trouble of their own.

FEEDBACK: Yes, please, reviews keep the plot bunnies writing.

DISCLAIMER: This story was written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. Stargate Atlantis, the characters, storyline and anything shown on the series itself belong to the respective parties who created them. All other original ideas, characters and story created here is the property of the author. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters of this story.

_AN: A big THANK YOU to everyone who took the trouble to review. Thanks guys, I certainly appreciate very single word of encouragement and feedback that you gave :-). Part 2 is not a very long chapter, but I think you prefer it sooner rather than later._

_Btw, if anyone likes to volunteer to be my beta, I'll be happy to hear from you. As usual, all mistakes are mine. _

_And now, the continuation._

oOo

_**Part 2**_

Lt Colonel John Sheppard awoke to the sound of a low powered hum and the feel of twin turbines vibrating dully under the hard metallic floor he was on. He had spent a lifetime piloting enough aircrafts to recognize that he was currently on board an airborne vessel of some kind. From its odd vibrations, he also knew that the vessel's inertial dampeners were less advanced than Atlantis' ultra cool Puddle Jumpers. This made him aware that he wasn't aboard a Puddle Jumper, which, he had to admit, was somewhere that he wished he were at the moment.

Despite these disturbing observations, Sheppard kept his eyes shut and made no effort to move. The cold metallic floor that he was laying on did nothing to ease the pounding of his aching head. Frankly, it was damn uncomfortable for his already bruised body. But for the moment, he could live with the discomfort. He wasn't quite ready to become fully awake yet. On his right, from where he lay, he felt another body, crumpled close by. He wondered who it was, but could not rouse himself enough to open his eyes. Everything still hurt too much, and he felt dizzy and nauseous from the slightest movements. So he decided to rest, take some slow deep breaths, and wait for the pounding in his head to ease to a more manageable level.

He must have drifted off, for he was jolted awake when he felt movement, an indignant sound, more movement, and the presence of the warm limp body next to him being moved away. This worried him. If that was McKay, Teyla or Ronon, he preferred the assurance of having them close by rather than in a separate cell.

It wasn't long before he heard the approaching sound of an insect-like clicking. Memory returned harshly as Sheppard felt cold sharp hand-like claws examining his body, removing his protective vest out of the way. His eyes snapped open, shuddering from the touch, he did not want the ant creature touching him. This time the nausea and dizziness stayed away, and he knew that the few minutes of rest he had received earlier had strengthened him.

The cell that he was in was dark, illuminated only by dim lights on the ceiling above. He couldn't make out much except for the disturbingly dark shadow that crouched before him. He struggled, desperately wanting to escape from the bug's ice cold clutches. The ant creature seemed to sense his aversion towards it. The claw-like hands held him firmly for a moment longer, then, to his surprise, it abruptly released him from its grip. He breathed out a sigh of relief, not caring if it heard him; the fact that he was no longer held by the damn bug was all that mattered. But it was only a short reprieve, a ruse to make him let his guard down.

The attack came unexpectedly, with the savage intensity of a predator going in for the kill. Sheppard wasn't prepared for it when he suddenly felt the alien intrusion slam cruelly into his mind. Instantly he became wide awake, he remembered all too vividly how Colonel Sumner had his thoughts ripped out by the Wraith queen, and in doing so, he had unintentionally betrayed Earth to the bane of the Pegasus galaxy. However, this time for Sheppard, it wasn't a Wraith, it was something else, something different. It didn't make him feel any better knowing that, for he recalled all too well his own unpleasant encounter with another alien bug and a retrovirus that had almost cost him his life. Those two experiences had made a mark on him: he desperately wanted **no **more encounters with any bug-like creatures within his lifetime.

If he could have one magic wish, he would eradicate all bugs (Wraith included) from the Pegasus galaxy to high heaven, no scratch that, make it to fire and brimstone hell. Heaven was for the good guys. But wishes didn't grow on trees, and despite what he wanted (and didn't want), he was faced with one nasty alien bug, with a mean set of stingers and a terribly nasty mental bite. In his mind's eye, John saw the wave of darkness surging forward greedily, wanting answers and all the secrets of his mind.

He didn't know how he did it, but he reflectively pushed the darkness back and slammed down whatever mental barriers he had within him. _Wall! _Think of a brick wall, John! _Hard ... Impenetrable ... Rock solid ... Unmovable!_ For good measure, he imagined iron grids surrounding the wall that he had constructed within his mind. He felt more than saw the puzzlement of the other's mind. The mental attack eased and then halted all together, leaving only a tiny threading probe that still linked him to it. That pause was enough to bring blessed relief to his bruised and battered mind.

oOo

Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex had been walking for a while. The hike up the hill wasn't too bad, with the tall Satedan leading and the smaller Athosian following a step or two behind. For now, Teyla was comfortable to let Ronon lead the way. After all, as a former Runner, he was good at invading and tracking down Wraiths.

Before heading on the journey, they had left a clearly marked trail and a message at the gate. Should Atlantis try to contact them or sent someone through the gate, they would know soon enough what had happened. However, Teyla hoped that they would sent through a MALP first, otherwise, whatever team sent to them, would also be stranded on the planet without a working DHD. What they needed was a Puddle Jumper to solve all their problems. The jumper's on-board DHD would be able to dial the gate home easily. That was why Teyla had made certain that a clear message was left behind for the MALP to find.

It had taken Teyla and Ronon some time to go back to the gate, leave their message, and return to the site of the attack. By the time they had reached the hills, they had lost more time. When they finally reached the ridge, Teyla was getting worried that they were not making fast enough progress on foot.

The view from the top of the hill was impressive. It allowed them a clear view of the surrounding landscape and valley below. From where they were, Teyla could see the gate standing solitary on the flat plains far away below. However, it was not the gate that concerned her, but the whereabouts of Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay.

Ronon had assured her that they were heading in the right direction. According to the Satedan, whoever who had taken the two men, would likely return to the source of the strong power readings that McKay had observed earlier. When McKay had mentioned the strange ghost readings, Ronon had an opportunity to study the scanner's readings. He recalled seeing the power source coming from somewhere beyond these hills. This made sense; it was where they were headed to now. Teyla only hoped that they had chosen correctly, for she also recalled Dr McKay mentioning two power sources in the area.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Please continue to review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: A big thank you to everyone who took the trouble to review. Titan5, Stealth Dragon, glad you liked the mind block scene, as that's my best scene too. :) Linnzi, glad you're enjoying the bugs, as you'll get to see more of them. Sophie, you'll definitely get more Shep whump here and even McKay whump a few chaps down the track. Jules47, yeah, Ronon and Teyla might have a wee bit of trouble getting our guys out of the mess they've gotten themselves in. Firefly, StargateRocks, Hettie, ESCotLoE and rebekah, very happy to hear that you are all enjoying it. :) (Thanks Hettie for pointing out the DHD error, I've fixed it up in Chap 2) All your wonderful comments have kept me inspired to continue writing :) and as a result, this has enabled the muses to work overtime! I would wake up in the middle of the night thinking up scenes of how to link everything together... then, I'll drag myself out from my nice warm cozy bed, just to note down some dialog or scene that got stuck in my mind - Pretty bad huh? lol! _

_Last but not least, a huge THANK YOU to ESCotLoE for offering to be my Beta, and doing a fantastic job of it:-) This chapter turned out better because of her. If there are any mistakes they're all mine as I have the tendency to tweak stuff even after the beta._

_Now for all of you who likes to read more about nasty alien bug creatures and our boys, here's the continuation..._

**Part 3**

Sheppard stared stubbornly at the ant creature as it stared right back at him. They had been scrutinizing each other for several long, painfully slow, excruciating minutes. Neither one was willing to make the first move. It was basically a Mexican stand off.

It was John who finally broke the silence. "I've got an idea," he said helpfully. "How about we discuss this in a civilized manner? And by civilized, I mean, **_no_ **poking around in places that you **_don't _**belong... like inside my head, for example."

There was a moment of silence, then Sheppard leaned forward and said in a conspiring tone, "We humans kinda **_like_ **to keep our thoughts to ourselves." He gave the bug a worried smile. The ant creature did not react, but continued to stare back, antennas twitching slightly.

"Okay..., I've got another idea," John said brightly, going for option number two. His tone made the ant's antennas twitch a bit more rapidly. "How about, if you let me and my team go, and we forget about all this?"

When no reaction was forthcoming, he sighed. "No? ... I didn't think so," he said glumly.

This was getting tiring. The creature did nothing now but continued to stare at him with its creepy golden black luminous eyes, which would blink occasionally with a rustling kind of sound. Yet, once in a while, he would feel it send out a tiny questing thread to test the strength of his wall. Whenever it did it, John would wince silently, for he knew that it wanted him to let his guard down.

He looked wearily at the alien bug, taking in its feelers, which was moving less rapidly now. He was glad that it didn't attempt to touch him again with those damn antennas. The last time was bad enough. However, the unwavering scrutiny made Sheppard uneasy. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He supposed he now knew how Hermiod felt when he had continually stared at it the first time he saw the Asgard on board Daedalus. He told himself that he would not do it again.

"O-kay..." he mused softly to himself. "Have it your way. Personally, I do **_prefer_** the silent treatment myself. It's better than trying to suck the information from my mind, which, I might add... is **_never _**going to happen."

Getting fed up, Sheppard decided to ignore the damn creature, with its frozen gaze and its creepy vertical blinks. He turned and looked upwards and around him. The ceiling, he observed, was illuminated by five tiny blue-green lights. He noticed that his eyesight was also getting used to the dim lighting. A soft moan and a dark shape caught his attention, and he spotted a dazed Rodney McKay leaning motionless against a wall not too far away. A feeling of relief washed over him at the sight of the scientist alive.

Then he looked around, and his eyebrows furrowed, as he wondered where Teyla and Ronon were. He hoped that they were unharmed, and more importantly, still alive. His hand reflectively went to the missing comlink, feeling it no longer attached to his ear. He glared back at the ant creature.

"Where are the others? Ronon and Teyla? What have you done to them?"

He did not expect an answer and wasn't disappointed when no reply came. It was behaving extremely uncooperative at the moment, making that irritating soft clicking noise (that grated at John's nerves), as its mandibles opened and closed rhythmically. Sheppard stared at them for a moment, then tore his gaze away. He remembered too well the stinger that had struck him and his uneasiness grew. His left forearm felt a little strange, still painful from the earlier stinger that he took, but other than that, he appeared to be okay.

He doubled checked his mental wall, making sure there were no loop holes into his mind. He didn't trust the ant creature not to try another surprise attack. It had been staring silently at him for far too long. It was up to something, he couldn't figure out what yet. The next move, unfortunately, was not John Sheppard's. He couldn't do anything about it now but wait, and hopefully be prepared for whatever it was.

Satisfied at his wall's fortification, he turned back to study his surroundings. He knew that they were in some sort of vessel as he recognized the sound of the low energy hum and vibration of the walls around them. He also knew that the vessel must either be on autopilot, or if not, then there must be someone else piloting the ship. He hoped that it wasn't the latter; one bug creature was enough to deal with at the moment. He didn't think he and McKay could handle two.

Speaking of McKay, he heard more sounds from Rodney, and observed that the astrophysicist was finally rousing. It was time to wake sleeping beauty from his slumber so that he could face the big bad ant. After all, it would be unfair for him to have all the fun.

"Hey, McKay, you awake?"

McKay heard his query, and despite the dim lighting, Sheppard saw the scientist lift a hand up to his face and groan aloud. "What the hell happened?"

"Stun grenade," Sheppard replied simply.

"Hmm, that'll explain why I feel like crap, and why I can hardly feel my legs." Rodney complained.

Sheppard saw the scientist slowly turn his head to look in the direction of his voice. "Why is it so dark in here?" There was a pregnant pause and then the scientist's eyes widened.

"What is that!" he asked in a high pitched voice.

Before Sheppard could reply, Rodney snapped his fingers and spoke rapidly. "I know, I must be dreaming!" Eyes wide and blinking ferociously, Rodney pinched himself. Hard.

"Ow!"

Sheppard couldn't help but smile—he knew that the sight of the ant creature would certainly get Rodney's attention. After all who could miss an over-sized ant creature standing a few feet away from you?

"Oh, I'll say it's **_very _**real, McKay."

Rodney looked at Sheppard then back at the ant creature that was staring at both of them now. He took a nervous gulp and stammered nervously, "Is that, is that,what I **_think _**it is?"

"If you're thinking, 'giant bug', then I'll say yeah." Sheppard responded dryly. He really hated these bugs.

"Wait, wait!" Rodney held up one hand, fingers spread apart as he looked down and closed his eyes briefly, the other hand went to his forehead. "This can't be right! Let's see, the last thing I remember was—was—oh-no! ... stun grenade at my feet! Oh, shit, you weren't lying!" He looked at Sheppard, blue eyes anxious. "Oh oh, we're in trouble, aren't we?"

"That's the understatement of the year." The pilot's voice dripped with sarcasm.

oOo

Teyla and Ronon knew that they were not alone some ten minutes after they had climbed down the other side of the hill.

"Ronon?" Teyla called out in a warning whisper.

The tall Satedan looked around him, sword in one hand and blaster in the other, obviously ready for trouble. "I see them," he acknowledged softly.

"I recommend that we try to talk to them. They may have information on where Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay have been taken."

The Satedan did not turn towards her but gave a curt nod.

There were more sounds, then several people dressed in pale white and green camouflaged attire, surrounded them. Blaster like weapons were pointed at them. These people were obviously more technologically advanced than most people that they had met in the Pegasus galaxy.

Teyla held her P90 upwards, in a placating gesture. She gave them a calm smile as she took in the unfriendly looking faces aiming weapons at them. "We mean you no harm. I am Teyla and that is Ronon. We are travelers looking for two of our friends."

"Drop your weapons," one of them said, a tall fellow with a dark beard and a small scar at his left cheek. He was obviously the leader of the group.

Teyla looked at the man, she knew that even if they were to try to fight their way out, they would be at a disadvantage as they were greatly outnumbered. Besides, what she said to these people were the truth, they were not here to fight, but to find Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay. She nodded to Ronon as she slowly lowered her weapon to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Satedan reluctantly follow suit.

oOo

After seeing that McKay was okay, Sheppard turned back to consider the ant creature that was still silently scrutinizing him. It needed a name. _Tom. _That would do. It seemed appropriate seeing that it would have half of Atom Ant's name. Atom Ant was an old TV cartoon series he used to watch as a kid. Now, that ant could **_fly_**, and anything that could fly and kick evil villains' butts while saving the world was considered cool in his definition when he was a kid. He sighed, he didn't mind insects back then, in fact he found them rather fascinating, but that had all changed after he arrived at the Pegasus galaxy.

"+_Drayx_+"

The word vibrated suddenly in Sheppard's mind giving it a strange itching effect. Sheppard shot his gaze towards his captor, his eyes narrowing. "Drayx?" he repeated the word softly, wondering whether he had 'heard' it right. To his surprise, the ant creature seemed to become slightly more animated, making louder clicking noises.

"Is that your name? Drayx?" he eyed the ant creature curiously, hazel eyes studying golden black compound ones. Way to go John, you're communicating to a bug, he thought wryly to himself. "Cos, personally, I thought _**Tom** _was better."

"Sheppard? Er... what are you doing?" McKay's voice whispered nervously from across the room. "You can't possibly know its name—the chances of the human ear being able to comprehend or distinguish nuances from those nonsensical insect sounds are highly unlikely. You **_do_** realize that don't you? It'll be like us suddenly finding a Zero Point Module hidden under Ronon's long jacket. Which, by the way reminds me, where are Conan and Xena anyway? Shouldn't they be here too?"

John ignored McKay's questions but continued to study the ant creature. He thought he detected the slightest of nods.

"Sheppard?" Rodney called out nervously again. "You haven't snapped, have you?" This time scientist sounded worried.

John shot him an annoyed glare. He ignored McKay's indignant "_What!_" and focused on speaking what he took to be the creature's name clearly and slowly, paying close attention to every movement the ant creature made.

"Drayx?"

The antennas on the creature's head twitched and moved a little faster, the clicking sound increased a notch.

At the creature's increased clicking sounds, McKay's voice also rose and the pace of his words multiplied. "Uh-oh... I don't like the way that thing is acting." He shot John an anxious look. "Sheppard, stop staring at it like that! You're gonna to annoy it! Then it'll have **_you _**for lunch! And, and... probably **_me _**for dessert!" It was astounding that Rodney didn't trip over his own words, considering how rapidly he was speaking. "Personally, I like eatingdessert, not beingone!"

Sheppard ignored McKay. He felt a little of Drayx's excitement tingle in his mind. Then, as if on cue, intense feelings of anticipation, eagerness, frustration, even a touch of madness, swiftly invaded his mind. Having experienced them during his first encounter with the ant creature, he was quick to realize that these feelings were not his own. Yet, more rushed in, and pretty soon he couldn't decipher the chaotic jumble of emotions. Then the emotions changed to a strange rustling noise that he 'heard' more than felt in his mind, and Sheppard realized that it was attempting to communicate.

It spoke with words that he could not understand. They were foreign, creepy, incomprehensible. They were too much for him to take in all at once. In the midst of all the rushing chaotic noise, he caught a few recognizable words: "+A_nswers-answers-answers ... Gone-gone-gone ... Colony-colony..._+" This time, they were actual words that his mind could understand. But these words held no meaning for him. What answers did it want? Gone where? Was it referring to its own colony or something else? Before he could reflect further, more sound, more noise, more emotions bombarded his mind like a tidal wave out of control. He staggered backwards by the barrage of emotion and overflow of voices, if it had not been the cell wall supporting his back behind him, he would have fallen to the ground. He gritted his teeth, eyes tightly closed as he tried to stop the mental barrage. He realized that his mental barrier was not strong enough to stop the overwhelming flood of feelings and noise. He had built it to keep the alien from reading his thoughts, not the other way round.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Sorry for the cliffie guys! So, what you do think? Still interested to know more? Please R&R, thanks! _

_By the way, for those of you who aren't familiar with Atom Ant, it's an old US cartoon made by Hanna-Barbera created in 1965. As Sheppard is approx 38 or 39 years, he would have probably watched it as kid. If you're interested to find out more about the wee super hero, just do a Google search and you should be able to see its pic and read more about it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Hi every one! First off, apologies for the late update to Chap 4 as I was waiting for it to be beta-ed, and my beta has been busy with RL. So, the poor lass had to put up with me 'bugging' her about it... ;-) However, she did a wonderful job with the beta to which I owe her my thanks! The good news is, during the wait, I've been trudging along working on two more chaps, so fingers crossed, I hope to get them to you a little faster now. This should hopefully make up for the long wait, especially after all the wonderful reviews you gave me to which I truly appreciated!_

_Before I start, once again I want to heartily thank all of you who took the time to read and review. They are like food to budding writers like me and it keeps us going :). I loved reading all your thoughts and comments, knowing about areas of stories that you enjoyed, etc. So without further ado, I would like to say thanks and reply all who gave their reviews so promptly:_

_**Titan5**: Very happy to know that you're still interested :-). Yes, you're right, the ant creature does seem to be trying to communicate, we'll just have to find out the reason why, and whether it has good or bad motives. :-)  
**highonscific**: Happy to hear that, and that you think it's a clever idea! (blush!) Glad you liked the Atom Ant bit too.. so do I! ;-)  
**auStraliS: **Oh, thank you so much about commenting about my writing style (blush even more!). I loved reading what you had to say, it got me inspired with lots more writing:).  
**Stealth Dragon**: Why thank you! Sheppard will certainly get more dealings with the creature, though the poor lad doesn't appear to be enjoying it at the moment...  
**reen212000**: Yeah, thought you'll like big telepathic ants! ;-D Glad to hear you want more!  
**parisindy**: Thanks for thinking it was cool!  
**Hettie: **Oh, so glad to hear that you want more! It keeps me going, so more you shall get!  
**ESCotLoe**: Very happy to hear that you loved it! Yes, you'll definitely get to see lots of whump here... I remembered my promise, not to worry!**  
rogue1503**: Oh wow! You have me blushing big time! I loved reading your review! I try my best to ensure that the characters stay true to form, and was ecstatic to read what you had to say :) Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up! And as for don't-talk-much Ronon? That credit goes to my beta, ESCotLoe, for pointing out that fact to me when she was reviewing it:)  
**Sophie Fatale**: Yeah, I know what you mean. Atom Ant was created in 1965, but it was still showing years later, so we can't really guess people's age just because they've seen it! As for Atlantis, they come in later - nobody knows the lads are in trouble yet, because they haven't missed the first check-in time.  
**Jules47**: Yeah, you've got it spot on! Sheppard is certainly in trouble and McKay is making it a wee bit difficult for him because he doesn't understand what's happening!_

_Ok, enough from me, now for the continuation that you have been waiting for..._

oOo

**Part 4**

"Stop! Ever... heard of... information overload?" Sheppard gasped, eyes tightly shut between gritted teeth. His head dropped onto his hand, as everything tilted alarmingly from the onslaught of information. He felt terribly sick, and the room dipped and swayed in his vision

The creature must have somehow sensed his discomfort, for it abruptly stopped its telepathic barrage of thoughts and emotions. Using the tiny mental thread that still linked Sheppard to it, he was able to sense feelings of barely restrained frustration. But it stood close by now, watching him intently, its mind almost silent, except for the _clicker-click-click _of its mandibles and the slow swaying of its feelers.

Through the intense pounding of his head, John heard Rodney ask in a puzzled tone. "Huh? What are you talking about? What information overload? What I said made perfect sense. It wasn't as if I was talking rocket science here..."

McKay was obviously not aware of the telepathic bombardment that just occurred between Sheppard and the ant creature. And who could blame him? If John had not experienced it himself, he would have serious doubts about his own sanity.

Rodney rolled his eyes and continued. "Hmm... Okay then, I'll explain it again, as obviously, there are some of _us_ who can't keep up, and by us I _don't_ mean _me!..._ If you continue to antagonize at that overgrown bug, you'll make aforementioned bug angry, bug eats you, _then_ it eats me! _That_ clear enough for you?" McKay finished his sarcastic loaded sentence with an acerbic smile.

When Sheppard didn't answer, Rodney leaned forward slightly and squinted at the dark form of the Lieutenant Colonel trying to see him clearly in the dim lighting. He only now noticed that the man was leaning heavily against the wall, his head hung down, one hand cradling his head as if it pained him. The ant creature's stance was no longer so threatening, but it instead stood silently close by, watching Sheppard intently. But something about Sheppard's posture didn't seem right. McKay eyebrows furrowed. He had been too concerned about the ant creature's unpredictable nature, to take much notice of Sheppard's appearance (other than note that the man kept staring at the bug and annoying it) that is, until now. From across the room, he realized that Sheppard was breathing rapidly as if he had just run a marathon.

McKay's anger turned to concern. "Sheppard, you alright? You don't look too well."

It took a while before Sheppard answered him. Then, "Yeah, McKay, I'm good."

Sheppard replied in as normal voice as he could muster. He still felt shaky and weak from his encounter with Drayx, but didn't see the point of worrying Rodney. He lifted his other hand to cradle his head now with both hands in an attempt to stop the mad world from spinning at such an alarming pace.

McKay paused as if wondering whether he should believe him, but then he sighed and decided to take what the man said at face value. "Uh... Good. Now, where was I?" he looked at Sheppard again, then at the ant creature, and said in a tone of approval. "Yes, that's good. Sheppard, don't look at the bug, otherwise you'll only aggravate it further, and that can't be good for either one of us."

John nodded under his hands, and instantly wished he hadn't, as the spinning got a little worst. He decided that he would not mind if Drayx stood all day and just looked at him from now on. Communicating with the ant creature, he realized, was painfully intense and damned confusing. He did not want a repeat session anytime soon.

oOo

His breathing was becoming more even, and the world had finally stopped doing loop-de-loops, when Drayx, as if knowing that he wasn't expecting it so soon, suddenly slammed a word so hard into his mind that Sheppard's eyes snapped open and his aching head hit the wall behind him with a soft thud.

"_+HOME+"_

Less forceful in the background of his mind, he heard a rustling whispered demand: "+_Atlans-atlans ... Give-give-give ...+". _Sheppard froze, and shot a hazy angry glare back at the ant creature. 'Home' and 'give' those words he understood, but he wasn't quite sure what '_Atlans'_ meant, it could be 'Atlantis', as it sounded pretty close. It looked like it wanted to know Atlantis' position. He heard McKay give a disgusted snort when the scientist caught him looking at the creature again. The clicking noise started again, getting louder by the minute, as its mandibles opened and closed threateningly. _Clicker-click-click, clicker-click-click! _Ignoring McKay, he stared angrily at Drayx and scowled. So, it was back to that again. He would not betray his home and his people; it was information that he would not give—he thought Drayx already knew that.

His heart rate increased, and the rush of adrenalin gave him strength. He thought back stubbornly to his mental wall and reinforced it with titanium metal platting. _Solid... Large... Impregnable... _Iron grids, he feared, were not going to cut it. He needed something stronger. Drayx immediately sensed what he was doing and he felt a furious lashing of frustration and rage assail him. He inwardly winced, but they were mild in comparison to the bombardment he had experienced earlier. The clicking sounds began to increase alarmingly and he became aware of a growing concern that he wouldn't like what was about to happen.

McKay's urgent whispers were getting faster and louder too as he worked himself into a fitful state that was typically Rodney. "Oh sure, ignore me—that's very mature of you, Sheppard! Cos I seem to recall, only recently I might add, your promise, that you'll pay more attention whenever I spoke. Remember? Everything I say has sig-ni-fi-cance? Why are you glaring at that... thing, after I specifically told you not to? Are you even listening to me, Sheppard? I really _don't_—like—being **_ignored _**here!"

"Rodney, will you _shut _up!" Sheppard finally had enough strength to hiss back at McKay. He couldn't deal with the scientist right now. He knew that McKay was afraid. Whenever Rodney was afraid, two things tended to happen: the astrophysicist could become abnormally brave, especially when he knew that he was the only one capable of saving the day, or he could become extremely hyper, and rant and ramble incessantly. Unfortunately for Sheppard, Rodney had chosen the latter option this time.

At their raised voices, the ant creature's clicking noise also increased and its feelers began to swing erratically from side to side. Sheppard saw Drayx turn its head towards the scientist. This time all his internal alarms went into over-drive: the concern wasn't for his own safety now but for the astrophysicist.

"Rodney! If that thing tries to get into your head..., think of a _wall_ around your _mind!**"**_ he cried out anxiously.

"What?" McKay asked, looking at Sheppard then making an annoyed face as the words sunk in. "That doesn't any make sense!" he retorted back.

There was no time for Sheppard to argue with McKay. "Drayx!" John called out, trying to distract the ant creature back to himself. "_Calm down_, McKay's harmless." For a moment, Sheppard sensed the bug's hesitation as if considering his advice.

"Calm down? You're telling _it _to _calm _down? It can't understand you!" Rodney gave him an incredulous stare, he was getting really concerned about the way Sheppard was behaving. "That's it, Sheppard, you've totally, absolutely _snapped!_ You're having delusions that..., that overgrown insect, can understand you! And what were you yammering about building 'walls' in my mind? That made absolutely _no_ sense whatsoever!"

John gave an inward curse as McKay's agitated tone lured Drayx's attention back to the scientist like a spider to a fly. Sure McKay could be as infuriating as a fly that wouldn't leave you alone with its incessant buzzing, but he didn't deserve to have his mind ripped apart by an overgrown alien bug. Sheppard knew exactly when the bug creature lost interest in him and turned its attention back at McKay. The clicking sounds had also continued to increase. With growing alarm, Sheppard began to seriously fear for the other man's safety. "Dammit, McKay!" he whispered the frustrated words through tightly clenched teeth.

Rodney wasn't aware of the danger he was in as he continued his tirade. "There! See! Look what you've done! You've made 'Mr Ant' agitated! You _happy_, now! Must I—"

Rodney was half way through his sentence, when in a whirl of speed and motion, the ant creature fazed out from Sheppard's side to appear directly in front of one very startled Dr Rodney McKay. John heard the sound of a very unmanly human shriek, before McKay went suddenly quiet as he became aware of the danger he was in. The sudden tension in the room was thick enough to slice a butter knife through. Then the softness, tiniest, intonations of "_Pleasepleasepleaseplease _..." began. Sheppard realized that it would be the first time that Rodney had a clear view of the ant creature up close. He almost felt sorry for the man.

As Drayx took another step closer, Sheppard heard McKay stop his soft plaintive murmurings and state nervously in a louder, higher pitched tone. "Oh God... Er, no-no-no, I was wrong. I mean, ... I... I _like_ being ignored ... _especially _by you!"

Sheppard finally took pity on the scientist and decided that it was better to distract the ant creature before it harmed McKay. As infuriating as Rodney could be at times, at the end of the day, he was a valued member of Sheppard's team, not to mention a close friend. After all, as Rodney had so often reminded him, the scientist did save their collective asses and the city of Atlantis a number of occasions now. John grimaced in determination, it was time he returned the favor.

"Hey, Drayx!" he yelled with as much strength as he could manage. "It's _me _you want!" With his shout, he aimed the thought as loud and clear as he could towards the ant creature. He didn't know whether he did it right, but his plan seemed to work for Drayx turned back to glare angrily at him.

John took a step forward and that action was enough for it to leave McKay's side in a blur of motion to reappear before Sheppard in two seconds flat. However, now that Sheppard was occupying the full blunt of the ant creature's attention again, he didn't quite like it. Its eerie golden black orbs shimmered angrily at him, and it pulsed with unrestrained fury. It looked almost fed up with all the waiting it had done earlier. This time, despite Sheppard's growing discomfort, he returned its gaze evenly, knowing that he was in for a confrontation that he would rather not have.

When the second mind probe struck, John was more prepared for it. Yet, the force of its intensity still surprised him, making him stagger back slightly. This time it did not ask questions or project its emotions at him—this time, it was greedy for answers and it demanded everything that was of John Sheppard. With growing dread, Sheppard sensed that it refused to take NO for an answer; the darkness raged with a madness, and the madness cared not that the mind it wanted to empty was Sheppard's. It was in a strange way similar to the iratus bug that almost took Sheppard's life, only this time, this bug wanted his mind. Yet, in another way, it was different: it wanted to take, but in taking, John sensed, that it also wanted to share. It was a paradoxical enigma, one that Sheppard couldn't quite understand.

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as white flashes of light danced before his closed eyelids and sharp stabbing spikes jammed into his head. A painful groan escaped from him. _Sturdy... Brick... Walls... Sturdy... Brick... Walls... Impenetrable... Unmovable... _and then the cycle repeated itself as he projected the image again and again into his mind, his thoughts becoming like a mantra to a prayer. It took all his determination, concentration and will power to maintain the mental shield, but despite his best efforts, he could feel tiny cracks forming at the corners his barrier. Obviously titanium platting wasn't strong enough to protect the wall behind it from the howling shrieking onslaught of alien insect fury. He could feel Drayx's alien mind pounding against his fortified shields with an intensity that was relentless and downright frightening. He sensed the touch of madness in the surging storm, reaching out—starving, unmerciful, unrelenting, needing, wanting, desiring, everything: his thoughts, his self, his mind, even his identity, what made him who he was—as if by doing so, it could wipe away the pain, the ache, the rage, the confusion, the emptiness... Sheppard moaned now, falling to his knees, wondering how long he could maintain this defiance before the shield to his mind collapsed all together.

oOo

Dr Rodney McKay's anger had quickly changed to fear when he saw the ant creature leave Sheppard's side and approach him with an insect-like speed that was terrifying. For a second, he was speechless, fear clutching his gut in an icy grasp. Then, almost instinctively, he started to ramble ever so softly, "_Pleasepleasepleaseplease..."_ followed by _don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me,_ silently in his mind. At the same time, he crunched down and hid his face under his hands, squeezing his eyes tightly shut so as not to see the horrifying vision of the ant creature looming threateningly over him.

It took him a few tensed seconds to remember what he had been saying to Sheppard, before the creature was there before him like the crack of a recoiled whip. When he finally did, he reproached himself at his verbal blunder. Yet, when he felt no death stingers or razor sharp claws upon him, Rodney slowly lifted his head and cracked open an eye lid—he saw the ant creature studying him now as it did with Sheppard before. Getting a bit braver, with his heart rate slowing down slightly, he straightened himself, lifting his head from his shaky hands. What was he? A man or a mouse? he berated himself. Then he saw Drayx take a step forward, and all his courage swiftly flew out the window; he started to babble in panic, quickly retracting his earlier words that he had said to Sheppard.

"Oh God... Er, no-no-no, I was wrong. I mean, ... I... I _like _being ignored ... _especially _by you!" he squeaked at the ant creature.

In between his babbling, he heard Sheppard call out the ant creature's name, turning Drayx's attention away from him, to which McKay murmured a soft, heartfelt "Oh, thank God!" gasp to himself.

However, to Rodney's horror, his relief was short-lived, for Sheppard's distraction worked a little too well to the detriment of the Colonel. With the ant creature's attention now fully focused on Sheppard, the creature appeared to take its rage out on the man, hurting him somehow. In horror, Rodney witnessed Sheppard collapse to his knees, holding his hands to his head, moaning in pain.

"Sheppard! You okay?" Rodney called out anxiously. There was no reply, but the painful sounds continued. Shit! This was so _not_good! Why did Sheppard always get himself into this sort of mess and then leave it up to him to safe the day? He wasn't Rambo with guns blasting—that was Sheppard's and Ronon's department; he was a scientist for heaven's sake, give him a technical problem or computer program and he'd be able to resolve it, hands down, but fighting against overgrown bugs was so _not _his department! Didn't these people _know _that by now? Sheppard should know well enough to stay well clear of all bugs from the Pegasus galaxy, especially after his experience with the iratus bug. Sometimes, he felt, the Lieutenant Colonel just went looking for trouble!

"Hey-Hey-Hey! Ant man! Leave him alone!" Rodney shouted again. In spite of him putting on his bravest front, his voice still trembled slightly. He wondered what he would do if the ant creature should turn around and attack him. No, no, don't go there, get it to stop hurting Sheppard first, then worry about the next step later, McKay admonished himself. Drayx, the name that John had called it, chose to ignore him. Sheppard really didn't sound good at all, and McKay knew that he had to stop the creature from hurting the Sheppard before it was too late.

oOo

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Mind's Eye**

_**AN:** Hi there again. As promised, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Again special thanks goes to ESCotLoE for doing such a great job beta-ing this chapter—burning the midnight oil and all! For all her hard-work, this chapter is dedicated to her. She made some lovely comments, to which I owe her. I was intending to post this earlier, but then found that I couldn't stop myself from doing some major tweaking and restructuring some parts of the chap in order to make it work better. I think I prefer it now to what it was before, and hopefully it works for you readers too._

_Once again a big thank you to everyone who took the trouble to read and review the last chapter, and to everyone else out there who are enjoying reading this fic. As I've said before, all your comments inspires me to write more... people are starting to wonder why I'm starting to look bleary eyed - the result of waking up in the wee hours of the morning, tapping-tap-tap on my computer! It hasn't hung out to dry yet... lol! The muses are working overtime and I'm loving it... :) _

_**Hettie:** Sorry about the cliffhanger but I know you guys love it! (evil grin). Actually, I don't write it on purpose as the story sort of writes itself. Yeah, I liked that Drayx repeated his words too, just a fluke that it was similar to TOFK, those ants sound cool though.  
**ESCotLoE**: I'm ecstatic that you're still enjoying the story and loving the whump, snark, ants, etc. :) There's more to come, so sit tight, put your hands and feet inside the carriage and hang on.  
**kirojathshadow**: More is here right now :)  
**Stealth Dragon**: Yeah, Rodney may be a bit late in the program, but he gets there eventually!  
**Jules47**: Rodney definitely comes up with a plan, but you're right, hopefully it'll be in time to save Sheppard:) Glad that you're loving the angst and tension, I like those too as you may have guessed.  
**JoyBean: **Why thank you very much!  
**auStraliS**: Thanks again for your comment about characterization, you got it spot on, as that's what I was aiming for, and I'm very happy to know that it worked!  
**Kirsteen:** Glad you're enjoying the whumpage! Keep on reading cos you'll get more!  
**chokolaj**: Hey, welcome! After your stumble, please have a seat, put your feet up, and enjoy yourself.  
**TangledPencils**: Your idea of a jumbo size can of Mortein or a flame-thrower had me laughing out loud... I'm sure John would certainly appreciate it too... now, if only he can get his hands on one!  
**Hromiko**: Thank you very much! Hopefully it'll continue to get better with each chapter. _

oOo

**Part 5**

As if from afar, Sheppard heard McKay's anxious voice calling his name, then a little later, he heard the scientist shouting at Drayx. Yet he paid no heed to Rodney, for his attention was solely focused on trying to ward off the relentless surge of alien intrusion wanting access to the inner most recesses of his mind. Time ceased to have any meaning for John Sheppard. All he knew was the unending nightmare of maintaining the wall against the ravenous force demanding, wanting, needing a way into his deepest thoughts.

He felt himself moving closer towards the edge of an unknown abyss, more cracks were appearing on his wall, if the pressure mounted any further, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. By now, he knew that he had invested too much of himself into the psychic barrier, but he had no other choice, and he did not regret his decision. Within it, he had placed all his reserves, all his energy, including his very life. If it were to break, he instinctively knew that he too would cease to exist. For the shattering of his mind would also result in the ending of his life.

But to guard Atlantis and Earth, and all those that he held dear, he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. He had been in that dark place before, when faced with prospect of loosing Atlantis to the three Hive ships bent on invasion. It was not something that he wanted to do again, and given a choice, he would rather choose life over death, but this time, he no longer had a choice. It was a small price to pay in the larger scheme of things. The way Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard saw it, he was expendable: one soldier, one life, to save countless others—it was not too much to ask. If the action of shielding his mind could save Atlantis and Earth from invasion or attack, then the cost of his life was acceptable. Yet stubborn determination made him battle on, he would not make his death come easily. Ultimately, he knew he would fight to the bitter end. And as the battle of minds raged on, somewhere along the way, Sheppard discovered that he no longer feared the consequences of Drayx breaking down his mental barriers, for either way, whether he was dead or alive, he had made certain that Drayx would be denied the information that it desperately craved from him.

oOo

Dr Rodney McKay knew that he didn't yet have the strength to reach Sheppard on his own. Although his vocal cords were working fine, the rest of his body, especially his lower extremities still felt numb from the effects of the stun blast. He knew that it was the result of him being closest to the stun grenade when it went off, therefore taking him the longest to recover.

Knowing that he was temporarily incapacitated and not much use, Rodney frantically looked around the dimly lit cell, searching for something, anything to distract the creature away from Sheppard. There was nothing in sight. At the lighted corridor, just beyond their cell door, he spotted Sheppard's off-world backpack leaning against a wall, and beside it, was the dark familiar shape of his own backpack. He brightened, remembering that he had his handy Tablet PC snugged comfortably in there. But a second later, he shook his head. No, that wouldn't do, he wouldn't be able to reach it from where he was. This situation needed brawn and not brains. God, how he wished it were the latter. That was something he could handle—it was within his considerable realm of expertise.

"All right, you can do this... you can find a way to help Sheppard!" McKay admonished himself in an anxious voice. He was breathing in short nervous breaths, as he tried to rack his brains to come up with a plan. "You've resolved innumerable mathematical, scientific and technical problems, and you've come up with ingenious solutions each time, surely you can do this! Don't panic... use your scientific brilliance... think up of a way to prevent Sheppard from becoming insect fodder!" More rapid breaths followed as his gaze darted all around him scrabbling for an idea. His voice sounded on edge. "After all, that... that ant creature... probably has less brain cells than an common earth arthropod. Its brain is probably the size of a pea..." he paused, then his voice hitched, "even if... it's a scary, ferocious, maniacal monster that wants to—" He never finished the sentence as his blue eyes settled upon an object. A nervous smile slowly lighted across his features as he got an idea.

When he finally got the object in his hand, McKay looked at it and mused thoughtfully, "Well, not exactly a Eureka moment, but I suppose it'll have to do..."

oOo

The leader of the group of people was called Dohan Talonter. After Teyla and Ronon had surrendered their weapons, the tension eased dramatically. Stressed, knotted muscles relaxed, blasters were lowered and those who surrounded Teyla and Ronon became more amiable. Further introductions were exchanged, and the two members of Sheppard's team discovered that Dohan and his party were Gernosians, they came from a city known as 'the City' with no other name. The City was situated somewhere relatively close by from where they were, approximately an hour or two by foot. Teyla and Ronon also learnt that the people whom they encountered were part of a hunting patrol that regularly scouted the City's forest in search of dangerous wild animals and any extra food sources that they could collect in the hunt. The crops grown in the City and the animals reared there provided for most of their meals, but sometimes, it was good to have something different found only in a hunt.

"It is fortunate that we came upon the two of you first before the Predators did." Dohan stated as he turned and started to walk, indicating that they should follow. "This wilderness can sometimes be dangerous to travelers unfamiliar with this region." He gestured towards the surrounding trees.

"Predators?" Ronon asked curiously, feeling ill at ease without his weapons. He did not like being unharmed, more so, with a race of people whom he did not know. He glanced sideways at the two armed men who were walking easily alongside him. These people might appear friendly enough, but obviously they still had issues with trust.

"It's the name to which we call them, they are called 'Predators' because that is what they are." The bearded man explained, looking at the former Runner as he studied the dreadlocks, the toned muscles and the way he held himself. "You're a hunter?" He asked. "You have a look of one."

"I can hunt." Ronon replied, recalling how many Wraiths he had hunted down and killed in order to survive as a Runner. Meeting Colonel Sheppard and his team had changed all that. If it weren't for Sheppard and McKay being missing, he would have never surrendered his weapons without a fight.

"I don't doubt you." Dohan said thoughtfully.

"Tell us, what are these Predators that you refer to?" Teyla asked curiously.

The Gernosian features went grim and he shared a sympathetic look with a blond haired woman beside him. Her name was Dalter. "They started appearing about twenty cycles ago, always close to the city. They are creatures unlike anything we've seen before, as horrifying as the Wraiths and the cullings that we've heard our forefathers tell. They walk on two legs, even carry weapons in their hands, but they are monstrous creatures, looking more like giant insects rather than men. The eerie shrieks when they are about to attack are enough to curdle anyone's—"

At this point, Ronon interrupted. "Two legs, you say?"

"Yes," Dohan replied curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Ronon exchanged a quick look with Teyla before speaking. "The tracks we found, the ones that took our friends, they were different."

Teyla nodded, in agreement. Ronon had shown her the track marks when they were making their way to the hills, they had wondered about the strangeness of it. Now they knew why.

Dohan frowned at this new piece of information. "The Predators have never been known to take prisoners before," he said in puzzlement. "Usually, all they do is attack and kill without reservation. It has been the case ever since we've encountered them. Perhaps they are not the creatures that took your friends, perhaps it was something else."

"Do you know of others then that walk on two legs but do not leave foot prints of a normal man?" Teyla asked the Gernosian leader. "The marks that we saw were strange, not human. Each print left three deep depressions on the ground, shaped like an extension from a large bird of some kind or perhaps claws from this Predator that you speak of. It attacked us with some kind a stun grenade, which seem to imply that it was a Predator."

The bearded man considered her first question, then shook his head. "No, all other dangerous wild animals that we know of hunt on all fours. And the marks that you indicated do appear to be like those of the Predators. Which is strange, for usually after any attack, we rarely find tracks, except for the ones that we managed to kill. They have been elusive to us, as we have never managed to track them back to their base; it is almost as if they found some way to conceal themselves. But I find it difficult to believe that it would attack you, and drag away some of your people still alive. It's not like what we know of them, they do not take prisoners, they are savage beasts that just kill."

"It's them." Ronon interjected, his stance tense. If what he had heard about these Predators were true, then Sheppard and McKay were in a lot of trouble.

At that moment, a small triangle-shaped object, approximately the size of a hand, came buzzing in their midst rotating and spinning around rapidly. It flew around the group, gliding close by Teyla and Ronon as if it was studying them. Ronon looked at it with suspicion and alarm and was about to knock it away with his arm, when he felt a firm grip on his forearm holding him back. He turned to see that it was one of the Gernosian hunters who was preventing him from striking the object. He glowered at the man, the hunter stared stonily back at the tall Satedan, but did not release his grip. If he wanted to, Ronon could have easily disengaged that hold and have the hunter by the throat.

Dohan noticed the interaction, and said loudly. "Ah, I see you've met the Eye. That's okay, Zander, you can release Ronon's arm now, I'm sure he won't hit it."

"The Eye?" Ronon queried, feeling his arm released as he turned to stare suspiciously at the flying triangle object milling around them.

"Yes," the Gernosian replied. "We call it the Eye, for it belongs to High Legate Kantor, the esteemed leader of our fair city; he who sees and hears everything. It follows us on our missions sometimes, reporting back to him how we fare. We are honored today, for he has obviously decided to pay us a visit."

At that moment, the Eye made a strange buzzing sound, and one of the hunters took something out from his sling bag: this time it was a medium flat triangle-shaped device with a lighted screen that looked like very similar to a computer. It reminded Teyla and Ronon of the Tablet PC that Dr McKay liked to carry around and work with. The Gernosian read the screen's contents then touched a small object attached to his ear, apparently a communications device of some sort. He nodded, then quickly approached the Gernosian leader and whispered something softly in the bearded man's ear.

"Ah, you'll be pleased to know that High Legate Kantor sends his greetings. He has invited the two of you to visit our fair City. It is an honor not lightly given to strangers." Dohan commented with a welcoming smile.

Ronon shot Teyla an annoyed looked. The last thing he wanted to do was go visiting an alien city while Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay were still missing.

oOo

_Thud! _

The military issued shoe that had struck the ant creature's exoskeleton frame made Rodney yell out a triumphant,_"Yes!" _

He grinned with glee, unable to believe that he had actually scored a hit. He had never really been good at sports as a kid, so wasn't sure whether he could hit his target at his first attempt. To discover that he did, came just as much a surprise to him as it did Drayx when his shoe struck it. Of course the object this time was a glaringly big target, but one could never be too sure! However, his smile immediately faded when he realized that his diversion was only temporarily. The ant creature paid only minor heed to what had hit it before turning back towards Sheppard.

oOo

The raging waves from the dark formidable force that was pounding mercilessly against the wall of Sheppard's mind paused when Drayx felt something hit its exoskeleton body. That short respite was like a godsend for Sheppard: it allowed him to recover enough resources to focus on sealing up the cracks to his shield as he fortified it for another bout of alien telepathic attack. Through the telepathic link that he shared with the ant creature, he also sensed momentary annoyance from Drayx at whoever had struck it. However, it was only a temporary reprieve, for it swiftly dismissed the interruption and resumed its furious barrage at Sheppard again. He sensed rage, determination and frustration as it hammered against his shield. But the reprieve that John got earlier enabled him to maintain the wall. It was enough for the pilot to hold on, regardless of the agonizing pain in his head that beat in sync with his pounding heart.

oOo

"Oh! So, what? You want _both _of my shoes _now!_" Rodney yelled, quickly losing his temper. He was becoming really pissed off with the humanoid ant, he could see why Sheppard hated bugs with such passion. The second shoe came whipping into his hand, he looked at it, took a guarded sniff and made a screwed up face. "_Eeaww! _Note to self... I _really _need anti foot odor..." he muttered with a scowl. Then, taking a more careful aim, he threw the second shoe.

_Thud!_

This time, his shoe struck the creature at the back of its head, hitting its two sensitive feelers. There was a high pitched insect shriek of pain.

"Hah! Take that, you overgrown ant! Who's the man now, huh? _I'm_ the Man!"

oOo

A little while later, Sheppard heard another harder thud hit the ant creature. This time, Sheppard sensed more than annoyance from Drayx, this time, he sensed a little pain. Whatever that had struck the ant creature, it was enough to hurt it slightly. Drayx halted its grueling mind-probing attack, clearly distracted now. Then unexpectedly, like the sudden departure of a flash flood retreating from its scene, the overwhelming presence abruptly redrew from John's mind. However, unlike a flash flood, it left no destruction in its wake, for it could not break the shield that guarded his mind, nor could it plunder his thoughts. But as it departed, John sensed that it was toying with him, providing a false exterior to the hidden attack that was about to come. He had fallen for it before, not expecting a second attack after he had thought it had redrawn, he would not fall for it again. With stoic determination, he fortified his mental wall as best as he could. But to Sheppard's growing unease, he began to sense a gloat in the other's mind—it had discovered a weakness to his shield.

oOo

McKay crowed in triumphant glee, his chest puffing up with manly pride at finally hitting his target where it hurt. However, Rodney's exhilarated rush dropped like a plunging rock hitting rushing waters when he saw Drayx's ant head whip around to look at him in rage. Frightening compound alien eyes blazed fury at him as feelers and mandibles moved rapidly in angry-like motion. Then it looked back at Sheppard...

oOo

A heartbeat later, John realized what it was: he could prevent his deepest thoughts from being read, but he did not yet know how to stop information from being received. To his horror, he grasped that he could do nothing to stop Drayx from attacking him now. Sheppard felt cold satisfaction in the other's mind at his vulnerability, it wanted to hurt Sheppard for his defiance against it and it would do so now. With calculated ease it shot a powerful blast of pain and agony directly into Sheppard's mind; the savage shot breached the defenses in Sheppard's mind as easily as if he had left the door wide open. Its intensity slammed John violently to the ground. It left Sheppard gasping for breath and feeling like he was about to die as his head exploded with white hot agony. He screamed, placing his hands against his head and convulsed on the cell's cold metallic floor.

oOo

To Rodney horrified eyes and ears, he heard the agonized screams start from Sheppard as he fell to the floor, clutching his head tightly with both hands as he began convulsing in pain.

"Oh God!" Rodney gasped in horror, eyes wild open, at the sight before him. But before he could think or move, the ant creature left Sheppard's side, and started advancing towards Rodney with slow dangerous steps of a stalking predator. Sheppard's screams were blessedly short, a minute at the most, now he no longer made any sound but lay motionless on the cold hard floor. At the sight of him, Rodney's heart started hammering loudly in panic, he didn't know whether the Colonel was unconscious or dead.

In shock, Rodney sat frozen at his spot. He could neither move nor breathe for a few life defining moments. Then, as if snapping out of it, he looked at the ant creature approaching him. What do you do when faced with imminent doom from an angry alien ant creature that wanted to have you for lunch? McKay thought frantically to himself. He took a large nervous gulp. "I'm supposed to be dessert... _not _lunch!" he stammered loudly in a high octave voice, his face bright pink with anxiety.

He looked around in panic; there was no place to run or hide, and he knew that his wobbly legs wouldn't carry him very far. He did the only thing that had worked before. He gave a frightened sob, and crunched himself up into as small a ball as possible, hid his head behind his curled up knees, wrapped his hands tightly around them, and made rapid, soft whimpering sounds of "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._"

He felt the looming presence of the ant creature terrifyingly close beside his huddled form; he could almost feel the whiff of its feelers reaching out to touch the back of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the death blow when the ship's alarms suddenly started blasting throughout the vessel's intercom. There was a pause, then he felt something hard swipe him across the upper part of his arm, knocking him sideways and sending him rolling across the room like a tumbling human ball. An "Ooof!" escaped from Rodney's lips as his breath was knocked out from him. Eyes tightly shut he laid there, whimpering in fear, feeling a burning sting on his arm. However, much to his surprise, he didn't feel any raging ant creature tearing him apart. Instead there was the sound of something retreating, followed by an energy hum of a forcefield being activated.

When McKay's was brave enough uncurl himself and open his eyes, to his great relief, he found that the ant creature was gone. With a sobbing breath, he scrambled clumsily across the cell floor to reach Sheppard's side.

oOo

TBC

_AN: After Teyla's and Ronon's part, I originally had it structured with Sheppard's point of view represented first, then McKay's following after. However, I later realized that to get the reader more involved with what's happening (at the moment), it would be better to split their points of view to little clips like what I've done here. I've never done that in my writing before, so hopefully it worked and you guys enjoyed it for the better. _

_Oh, and as for another cliffhanger... sorry about that guys (hangs head down guiltily). They just kinda ended that way and it seemed like a good place to stop. However, the next chapter I think doesn't end with a cliffhanger, does that help? ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Once again a BIG thank you to everybody who took the trouble to read and review. You guys are awesome, and I enjoyed and appreciated very word that you wrote, and it's making this writer very happy to continue on with this tale:) It's always nice to know what you guys are thinking, whether there's still the same level of interest, etc... Also, a BIG thanks goes to my wonderful beta ESCotLoE, I certainly appreciate all her comments and the great job that she does. Now, for a few replies then on with the tale:_

_**TangledPencils:** Yeah, John will be waiting for that Fed-Ex Courier, he just hopes it has services to the Pegasus Galaxy and to the planet that he is on! Thanks, I liked that boot scene too ;-)  
**chokolaj:** Ooo, good to know that the you enjoyed the structure and whumpage. Hope you weren't late for work, and thanks so much for penning a review as it's much appreciated!  
**briebydeb & Sophie Fatale**: Why thank you! Glad you are all enjoying the whumpage! There'll be more to come.  
**rogue1503**: I was ecstatic to hear that you're intrigued, this tale is meant to have a level of mystery to it, so it's good to know it's working! Thanks you for the lovely review, it made me smile!  
**Titan5**: I was very happy to hear that I managed to get the characterization correct! I try my best. I enjoyed reading your review very much.  
**Lucygoosey**: Glad that you're enjoying the threads, you should get more here.  
**Hettie**: I'm glad to hear you're truly hooked, I wouldn't want it any other way :)  
**JoyBean**: Oh, thanks! It's good to know that it worked:)  
**Stealth Dragon**: Aaagh! I wouldn't want John's head to explode or for the lads to be eaten either! I don't write death fics!  
**Jules47: **I think your instinct about worrying about Shep's mental state has some merit there.., what consequences this has for him, we'll just have to wait and see.  
**auStraliS**: Why thank you for your lovely review! It's good to know that it worked! Glad that you liked it:)  
**ancientmaverick**: Methods of preventing giant ants attacking you in your nightmares: have a can of Mortein close at hand? (Got that idea from TangledPencils ... grin) Thanks for the review, you're totally right about Shep.  
**Kristeen**: Glad to hear that you're loving the story, and thanks for the review! Soon is now here..._

oOo

**Part 6**

Time seemed to have slowed down for Dr Rodney McKay, making it seem like hours instead of mere moments before his uncoordinated body finally reached Sheppard's unmoving form. The pilot was laying in a fetal position on the cold hard metallic floor, one hand limply cradling his head as if it hurt. Sheppard was deadly still, too still in fact. It Rodney made wonder whether Sheppard was even still breathing. His heart started to beat faster in his chest as he thought of the consequences of what that could mean.

"Sheppard?" he called out in a nervous trembling tone. His hand reached out to touch the inert form, but then he hesitated, afraid of what he would find.

Nervous sweat dripped from his forehead, as Rodney silently prayed that Sheppard wasn't dead. For a few excruciating moments he could not bring himself to do anything else but stare helplessly at his friend. The ship's alarms continued to wail loudly in the cell, but McKay was frozen by a feeling of helplessness and fear that he might not be able to do anything to help Sheppard. He knew that he was no Carson Beckett in the field of medical science. His world was in the field of writing brilliant computer programs and making ingenious scientific discoveries. He had once informed Beckett that he could never get into biology, and that was the truth. There was just way too much information about the human body, and the one time that he took the course as an undergrad, he had diagnosed himself with half a dozen separate medical conditions that he had to drop the class. He knew then that he was a bit of a hypochondriac. Also, he was rather squeamish when it came to dealing with others hurt, pain and sickness, especially when there might a chance of catching something nasty from those sick people himself.

His moment of panic and indecision was quickly over as he realized that he couldn't just sit there in frozen silence. So steeling himself for the inevitable, he reached out a hand to touch Sheppard's shoulder, as he bent to examine his motionless friend. With a great sob of relief, he noticed that the pilot was still breathing, even if a little shallowly. Give him Sheppard alive and unconscious anytime rather than the other option that he so feared.

He looked a little closer, and noticed that even though Sheppard was unconscious, his closed eyelids showed that he was experiencing REM. Something didn't seem right, and Rodney now knew what he had to do. He placed his hand on the man's shoulders and shook him a little harder, calling out the colonel's name. He hoped that the unconscious man would somehow be able to hear him. "Sheppard? This is no time for dreaming!... Wake up!"

oOo

He was in a dark place, one that he had never been before, one which he knew that he shouldn't be in. Darkness surrounded him, enfolding him within its gentle wisps, caressing him under a shrouded fog of anticipation. Within this alien land, the unknown beckoned, calling out his name, mysterious, foreign and beguiling: it begged to be explored. He took a step forward, knowing that he could not ignore the call. Yet, as he did so, the careful, wary part of him screamed out a warning: there was something not right here, he should proceed with caution. Another part of him said that he shouldn't be here at all, that he shouldn't even go forward. He sensed pain deep within him, almost as if it touched his soul; he knew somehow that he must be hurting for him to feel the agony even though he was so very far away. Yet, he could not go back there, there was a reason why he was here and he had to discover its meaning.

As if from afar, he heard rustling whispers, soft, enticing, inviting, they were calling his name, repeating it over and over again, like the wisp of an autumn breeze: "+_Sheppard, Sheppard, Sheppard... John, John, John...+" _There was something familiar in that voice, as if he had heard it before, but when he tried to think where, the memory flew away like a fleeting wasp. His thoughts felt strange, unfamiliar, almost like it didn't belong to him. Then, within him, he felt a pull, a call, an invitation to explore this region of darkness, to go forward and meet whatever that was waiting for him within the blackness of this alien space. He knew that he could not ignore the call, and the pain pulled him along, dragging him forward almost of its own accord. As he walked, he sensed alien pincers, talons and feelers reaching out towards him from the misty, murky shadows. Yet, none of them touched him, and he walked on alone. He was uncertain for how long he walked, for everything was the same in the wisps of transcendental darkness.

"Where am I?" he called out, slowing and finally stopping as if something wanted him to. He was not sure whether he expected an answer, for he did not know where he was yet; this was the unknown, this was the place he had never been before. Yet an answer did come, and when it did, the answer surrounded him, fencing him in with its darkness, bringing pain to him in this world of darkness where pain was not meant to exist. He clutched his head, wondering why he found the pain familiar. He sensed something touching his mind, wanting access to it, for him to open up his inner most thoughts to the one that waited eagerly for them. But within him, he discovered that he had built a barrier there, one so tight that even he himself was unsure how to open up, even if he wanted to. And at present, he wasn't sure that he wanted to. _"+Why... why... why... do you... resist?...resist?...resist..?" _the voice demanded of him.

He frowned, he did not understand what it wanted. Yet the presence seemed to be able to read his surface thoughts, even though he did not speak them aloud, and it answered. _"+You... you... you... are... are... Atlans... Atlans... Atlans... You... you... you... understand... understand... need... need... need... Why... why... why... do you... you... resist? resist? resist?" _The words made no sense to him, the words frustrated him, the words brought pain to him.

"Where am I?" he repeated his question again. It was all that he could say to the darkness that surrounded him. If he knew where he was, perhaps he would remember how he got there.

The dark presence enfolded him tighter in its embrace. _"+In... us... us.. us... +" _came the unfathomable reply. The presence he sensed was one, not two, yet it spoke in the plural. _"+ Link... link... link... we... must.. must.. link.. link... link... Open... open... open... mind... mind... mind...+"_

It asked for something now that he knew he could not give, much less do. And with a tinge of regret he shook his head, for within him, he sensed a longing within the presence, a need so great that it brought madness to the darkness. Yet, by his refusal, the wisps of darkness started to flutter around him, twirling around faster and faster, almost as if he was at the center of a growing thunderstorm. _"+Defiance... defiance... defiance... only... only... hurts.. hurts... hurts... Sheppard...Sheppard - John... John... John... more... more... more... +" _This time there was anger, rage, frustration in the growing whirlwind that was rippling around him. "+_Cannot... stop.. stop... stop... what... done!... Done!... Done!... Will...will... return! Return! Return!" _

Suddenly John Sheppard found himself being hurled backwards, away from the wild thunderstorm that shot out sparks, lightning and something else at him, into his mind, into his self, into his being... Even in this world of darkness, pain flared within him, and he found himself being tossed back—back to where he should be, back to where he belonged...

oOo

Ronon Dex scowled as he exchanged another look with Teyla Emmagan. They needed to find Sheppard and McKay, he certainly did not wish to waste time visiting an alien city, no matter how technologically advanced they were.

Teyla understood the look, for she turned towards Dohan, giving him a charming smile. "It is very kind of your High Legate to invite us to your great City, please inform him that we are honored," she inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment, "but unless you can somehow help us locate our missing friends, then we must politely decline. I am sure our people will be willing to visit later, perhaps even trade, once we have found our friends."

At her statement, Dohan looked at the floating Eye that was still spinning in front of him, then nodded in understanding. "Yes, of course, you and Ronon are most welcome to return for a later visit if you so choose."

From Ronon's stance, Teyla suspected that the tall Satedan was impatient to be on his way. His next words confirmed her suspicions.

"Could we have our weapons back then?" Ronon asked Dohan, giving the tall hunter a stoic look. He never liked being without his weapons, more so since hearing about the Predator that took Sheppard and McKay.

"Wait, Ronon," Teyla called out calmly, reaching out to touch his forearm in order to forestall him from doing anything else. Dohan, she saw, was not yet ready to return their weapons, he wanted to know more about the strangers in his land. It was understandable, but before he asked his questions, she had questions of her own.

Something that the Gernosian had said earlier puzzled her. Her experience from numerous trade negotiations for her people had taught her the value of gathering information. In this case, the more information she and Ronon had about the planet they were on, the more helpful it could be later on for rescuing Sheppard and McKay. "What did you mean when you said that your people have experienced no cullings since your forefathers' time?"

At this question, Dohan beamed with pride as he looked once again at the floating Eye. "It is true," he said. "Our City protects us from all that flies within our City's perimeter, any Wraith ships that arrive are shot down. We have been fortunate not to experience any Wraith cullings for over two hundred cycles now. Our people have prospered as the result of this."

"I can imagine," Ronon interjected, his features unreadable. Teyla wondered whether he was thinking about his own homeworld, Sateda. She felt an unexpected tinge of envy and grief as she thought of her own homeworld, Athos, also destroyed by the Wraith.

"Your people are most fortunate then," Teyla inclined her head slightly, her calm features not betraying her inner turmoil.

"Yes," Dohan continued. "Most of our citizens though still stay within the confines of our great City, we never leave it. It is safer that way."

"How is your City able to shoot down these Wraith ships?" Teyla asked, her curiosity peaked. She knew that those in Atlantis would be greatly interested by the answer, especially if it aided them in their fight against the Wraith. It was most unfortunate that Dr McKay was not with them now. Teyla knew that his blue eyes would have been 'lighting up' with excitement to hear such news had he been with them. It was a term she had heard Colonel Sheppard use on many occasions to describe Dr McKay whenever he discovered something new that was of interest. The people in Atlantis, she knew, would also be interested to trade technology with these people.

In response to her question, the Gernosian patrol leader explained that the City had some sort of power generator that was capable of shooting explosive munitions into the sky. It was a good way to prevent Wraith attacks, as any aircraft that flew within the City's perimeter was shot down and destroyed. Teyla wondered whether it was anything similar to the drones that protected the city of Atlantis. She also knew that it must have been this power source that the life signs detector had picked up when they first arrived at the planet.

A thought occurred. "You mentioned that there has not been a culling for over two hundred cycles?" Two hundred years was an extremely long time, usually, it was fifty years in between cullings, this length of time was four times the normal period.

"Yes, that is true," Dohan replied turning his gaze back at her.

At this confirmation, she nodded, then asked the next question. "During that time, have any Wraith ships come?"

Dohan thought back about it, then nodded. "Yes so it is written in our historical data records. But over recent years, they seemed to have stopped coming, except to send small scout ships sometimes."

Now Teyla asked the main question that she wanted an answer to, she had a growing suspicion about something. "I see. Tell me, Dohan. Have your City's defenses shot anything at the sky recently?"

Ronon who had been listening to the conversation also nodded, his eyes bright with understanding. "Like this morning?" he added.

Dohan gave them an unreadable look. "Yes," he finally admitted. "How did you know that? Sometimes, the City's defenses come alive, shooting towards the heavens for some unknown reason. We do not know why this occurs for we see no flying ships above us. But the City defenses did go off earlier this morning. Our scientists and technicians could find no logical reason for this, except to attribute it to a technical glitch in the City's system. Our City is an ancient City, old beyond its time, perhaps age has weakened some of its defenses to cause it to behave the way is does."

"I see," Teyla said again, shooting Ronon a look and knowing that the Satedan was probably thinking the same thing she was. Ronon returned her look with a subtle nod of his own.

The 'glitch' was probably not a glitch at all, but a cloaked flying vessel to which Dohan and his people did not know about. If it had occurred that morning, then it would correspond to the time when McKay first began noticing the smaller 'ghost' reading approaching them on his life signs detector. When the vessel was avoiding the City's bombardments, the close explosions must have affected its ability to remain hidden from the life signs detector. However as soon as it went past the City's defense perimeter, the cloak must have returned back to its normal state, making its presence disappear from the readings. It did make Teyla silently wonder why the Gernosian City's defenses didn't seem affected by the cloak on the Predator's vessel. It also made Teyla wonder whether the City would be able to detect a cloaked Puddle Jumper.

oOo

The first sign of awareness that John Sheppard experienced was the incessant pounding in his head; spikes of pain blossomed from the deepest recesses of his mind to expand like shooting darts to all the neurons of his brain. He winced and must have made a sound, for the second sign of awareness was the feeling of someone touching his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. Then the third sign of awareness hit him, which made the headache that he was already suffering from a lot worst, as loud wailing alarms bombarded his senses, making him want to roll over and rejoin that empty darkness of painless oblivion. Yet, even as that last thought formed, he knew that he was wrong, the darkness wasn't empty nor was it painless; the darkness held something else—a remnant dream, a memory, a place, to which he couldn't put his finger on, except to be sure he wasn't ready to go back there again. This moment at least he knew what was real.

Amidst the wailing alarms, he realized that there was a human voice calling his name. It sounded suspiciously like Rodney, and he wondered why the man sounded as if he was frightened and worried. His incessant calls and the loud sirens were making the pounding waves in Sheppard's head spike painfully. Hold on a minute..., _alarms_? Was he in Atlantis and was the city in trouble? Were they under some kind of enemy attack? If so, then he should be out of bed, not laying there trying to sort out his thoughts. But when he tried to move, his body refused to respond to the instructions of his mind. He felt sluggish, weak, and the aching in his head was making him feel sicker by the minute...

Then it hit him, and another groan escaped from between gritted teeth; his befuddled mind finally realized that he wasn't in his quarters, nor was he anywhere near Atlantis. His mind registered that he and McKay were on board some alien vessel that was probably piloted by a nasty ant creature or something similar in nature. He also realized that he was lying sideways on the cold hard floor, his body curled up in a fetal position, one of his hands still cradled loosely around his head.

Amidst the loud clanging sounds, he finally made out the words of the voice calling his name. "Sheppard? I _heard _that moan, I... I _know _you're awake! You can't go back to sleep now, and leave me to face this alone! Wake up! Ah ha! I heard that other groan too! You can't hide now! Sheppard?... Sheppard, you okay?" Despite the bite in the scientist's voice, Sheppard still heard the concern interlaced with the query. Again he felt a hand shake his shoulder violently, making another volley of spikes burst painfully in John's brain.

"Rodney, if you shake me any harder, my head is going to drop off!" Sheppard grunted, opening his eyes and immediately wished that he hadn't as everything began to whirl in speedy motions all over the place. It reminded him of a childhood game he had once played as a kid: spin the bottle, unfortunately for Sheppard, he was now _that_ spinning bottle. In alarm, he jerked urgently away from Rodney (who was now helping him to sit up), his stomach lurched in protest as dark spots began to dance about and weave chaotically in his field of vision. This time he couldn't control the nausea, and he turned desperately to his side, consciously away from where Rodney was sitting, and vomited what food he had consumed that day on the nice shinny floor.

"Eeaw!" Rodney looked on in horror, becoming a little green himself, before turning his head away, to look somewhere else.

TBC

oOo

_AN: Sorry guys, for all of you who were expecting some major Shep whump and were disappointed to read that he had regained consciousness so quickly, there's a reason for it. What he has experienced now will have consequences later.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Many thanks to my lovely and talented beta ESCotLoE, whose doing a wonderful job of beta-ing and keeping me thinking with all her comments : )_

_Once again a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review, and who are still enjoying this fic so far. I LOVED reading all your comments, and what you thought of the story, so thank you very much for your posts: ) This chapter allows our lads to have a wee bit of recovery time, as I think they deserve it as they've been having a rather difficult time lately... You'll also find out a wee bit more about the City. The action picks up again in Chapter 8. This chapter is for Rogue1503._

_Now for the continuation..._

oOo

**  
Part 7**

A short while later, McKay helped to move Sheppard a little further away from the mess that he had made on the floor. Rodney studied the man before him. He looked pale, shaky and not well at all. Whatever that ant creature had done to him, it had hurt Sheppard pretty badly. He was still haunted by Sheppard's painful screams that echoed in his head not so long ago; it wasn't a pleasant memory.

They now sat together in companionable silence, listening to the remaining echoes of the ship's alarms as they finally stopped ringing. The sudden stillness and silence in the room, was like a balm to Sheppard's aching head. Without the constant alarms blaring loudly in his ears and jarring his headache further, he found that he felt a little more human again—he could almost hear himself think. His breathing became more even, and he didn't feel like he was going to pass out anytime soon.

"So what do you think the alarms meant?" McKay finally piped up, his nervous voice breaking the stillness in the room.

Sheppard didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to sit there, rest his eyes, and take the silence in. However, he knew that if he kept quiet, McKay wouldn't leave him in peace, so he answered. "Alarms usually mean trouble, Rodney. Either there was something wrong with the vessel, or we just flew into area that we shouldn't be in."

"And the fact that it stopped?" Rodney wondered aloud.

"Means that whatever the trouble was, it's now over," Sheppard sighed, finally opening his eyes to look at the scientist. He didn't know whether the alarms sounding was a good or bad thing for them.

McKay began to notice that Sheppard was looking a little bit better. He didn't look so pale and his breathing seemed to have improved slightly, yet he waited a few more minutes before finally asking, "Are you all right?"

Sheppard didn't answer straight away, and when he did, there was still an edge of pain in his voice. "Yeah, I'm good. Just need a moment, that's all. The headache's easing a bit."

McKay dug his hands inside his vest pocket, then dropped something into Sheppard's hand. John opened his eyes to see that it was an aspirin tablet.

"Thought it might help," Rodney said with a weak smile.

"Thanks," John murmured as he took it and swallowed it dry, making him grimace. The blurred outline of the scientist sitting beside him was becoming a little clearer. His eyesight was becoming more focused too, which was a good sign. Puking his guts out had in some strange way helped relieve the pounding pressure in his head when he first awoke. The pain was still there, and his mind still felt bruised and fragile, but he felt better nonetheless.

Sheppard leaned his sore head gingerly on the wall behind him. He felt strangely light headed almost like he was having an out body experience, not that he had ever experienced one of those before. A part of him still felt fuzzy, no, he amended, a lot of him still felt fuzzy, like that there was something that wasn't quite right. But whatever it was, it eluded him, so he let the matter drop. He still couldn't quite believe that he had survived his encounter with Drayx, he had been prepared for death, and it felt strangely exhilarating to be given a second chance at life. His dazed hazel eyes took in Rodney's form, glad to see that he looked no worse for wear. The dim lighting didn't help much, but if the scientist was injured, he would be complaining about it by now, and the fact that he didn't meant that he must be okay. Then he looked down at McKay's feet and a small, puzzled frown furrowed his brows.

"Rodney... where are your shoes?" Sheppard asked in a soft curious tone, eying the scientist's feet through half closed eyelids. His reaction was quickly followed by a wrinkling of his nose as the pilot detected an offensive odor that wafted the air. "Is that _toe-jam _I smell?"

Looking up, John caught saw a flitting look of embarrassment cross Rodney's features, before it was quickly replaced by an indignant look.

"Ha! Ha! Mock the scientist! Do you hear me laughing? No?" the provoked scientist retorted back, his lower chin jutting forward with indignity. "Cos for your information, Colonel, what you're smelling is _not _coming from _my _feet, but rather from that foul odor that _you_ discharged not five minutes ago!"

Sheppard turned to look at his own puke puddle not too far away and had the grace to look abashed. Not one of his best moments, he noted wryly. "Oh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly, deciding to let the matter of Rodney's bad foot odor rest, even though he _knew_ he could distinguish the _difference _between smelly feet and smelly puke.

However, to his surprise McKay refused to let the topic drop. "If you must know, Sheppard, it was really _my _shoes that saved your sorry ass. Otherwise you'd be insect fodder by now. Got that?... Insect F. O. D. D. E. R?" Rodney spelt out the word smugly. "I had to stop 'Mr Ant' from eating you, and these nifty shoes of mine were the only things available. It was a brilliant idea actually, considering the circumstances. You really should be thanking me for saving your life."

Sheppard leaned back and looked at the two smelly shoes that lay scattered on the floor nearby. He smiled. "Wow... With a _stench_ like that, _no wonder _it released me," he quipped flippantly in an exaggerated tone of awe. Feeling slightly better now, the pilot couldn't resist the jibe, after all McKay had practically _asked _for it by continuing the topic of conversation. But his headache was like a fickle girl, coming and going in undecided waves, and with McKay's next loud outburst, Sheppard almost wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, so.. so... _that's_ the _thanks _I get for saving you!" Rodney spluttered snappishly, his ire rising. He moved his arm, and shoved his torn sleeve in front of Sheppard's face, his lower chin jutting out even further as he demonstrated his 'war-injury' to the pilot. "Look! Look! Will you look at _this! _I was seriously _injured _trying to help _you _out and all you do is _mock _me!" In between his tirade, there was a slight tone of hurt in his voice.

A look of concern flashed across Sheppard's features as he eyed the large, horribly ripped sleeve of the scientist's shirt. Then he lifted his head slightly and peeked in between the slashed cloth to view at the flesh underneath. Hazel eyes glared back at blue ones. "That's just a _scratch_, Rodney!" he said in irritation. McKay had him momentarily worried there, and he noted with relief that more damage was done to the material of McKay's sleeve then to the man himself. He wondered how that was even possible.

Rodney's features looked surprised. "Really?" he said, turning around his upper arm to inspect the injury. Strange, he had thought the injury had been worse. In all the excitement, he had forgotten to examine his arm thoroughly. In fact, in all that had been going on, he had forgotten that the injury existed, that is, until his conversation with Sheppard reminded him of it. It wasn't like him to do that, Rodney noted with amazement, it probably must have been the stress of the moment.

"Well, it still hurts!" Rodney whined, his voice now intermixed between anger and pain. Now that he was reminded of it, he could feel the cut throbbing slightly. He eyed his wound intently and realized that Sheppard was right, it _was _just a scratch. It was probably caused by one of the ant creature's longer claws when it took a swipe at him. He wondered whether he should bandage it up with a field dressing, after all it could become infected and who knows what kind of horrible alien bacteria he could contact from the wound.

A brief smile touched the corners of John's lips at Rodney's reaction before his features sobered as he looked at the man before him. He already knew that it had been Rodney who had saved his life, now he wondered how the scientist had escaped relatively unscratched (except for one small scratch) and where the ant creature was. "So what exactly happened, Rodney? That is..., _after _you hit it with your shoes?"

McKay looked up at Sheppard, momentarily distracted from the injury on his arm, as he thought back to the close call he had with Drayx. "What did you _expect_ to happen? Mr Ant came after me, of course! Mad as a Mad-Hatter... Not a pleasant experience, I might add. You owe me big time, Sheppard, I can tell you that!" Rodney ranted. "For a moment there, I thought _I _was going to be its next lunch ticket. I did regret it then, _saving_ your sorry ass... cos, if someone had to go first, I preferred it to be _you_. But then the alarms started, and it seemed more concerned about them than me, so it left."

Rodney noticed that Sheppard now was giving him his full attention, and he felt pleased about it. John frowned. "And that's when it gave you your—" he waved his hand slightly gesturing towards Rodney's arm "—wound?" he emphasized the last word, clearly indicating that he didn't think that it was much of a wound, but saying the word nonetheless if only for McKay's sake. Rodney appreciated the gesture and he found his anger fading rapidly. "Er... yeah. It knocked me down as it left, I wasn't sure whether it was because I was in the way or because it just wanted to."

"Well looks like you were right about one thing, Rodney." Sheppard stated softly.

"Oh, what's that?" Rodney asked curiously.

"I do owe you one... again," Sheppard conceded softly. He knew when to give the man his due, and this was one time when it counted. Sheppard also noted that the ship's alarms starting had turned out to be a good thing for them.

Rodney looked surprised, and a lop sided smile appeared at the corner of his face. "Yes, well... uhh—"

"So how long was I out for?" Sheppard interrupted the scientist's uncomfortable moment; it was time to change the subject. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall in hopes to ease the headache that had started to spike again. He heard a soft rustling noise start at the back of his mind, but he quickly tuned it out, frowning slightly as he wondered about it.

"Not long, maybe about five, ten minutes, tops," Rodney replied, as his hands now began rummaging through his vest pockets, finally pulling out a medium sized field dressing.

"That all?" Sheppard commented in surprise, there was an uneasy memory of darkness—something that waited for him. "It felt longer." John murmured, remembering the agonizing pain in his head; he had only vague memories of the dream he had while unconscious, and none of it made sense. He should have been out for days rather than minutes, but as the vessel's alarms were still blasting when he awoke, he had guessed that not much time had passed. It did seem odd though, the pain he had experienced at that last parting shot was more intense compared to other occasions when he had been knocked unconscious by stunners. It was the closest reference he had to the pain he felt, but still it was different, for the attack had been targeted at his mind, not his body.

For some reason that John couldn't explain, he still felt that he should have been unconscious longer, that it was unnatural for him to regain consciousness so soon. It was an odd thought to have, but it stayed in his mind refusing to go away. Then he shook his head, unable to believe that he was worried about it when in fact he should have been pleased. He told himself that it was a good sign, not a bad one. It must mean that whatever Drayx had done to him in that parting shot, it was meant to cause a lot of pain but not to permanently damage. He hoped that it was the case, but the subconscious part of his mind still wondered about it. Deep within him, he still felt like there was something wrong, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

He sighed, dismissing his concerns, it was probably his over active imagination, if he didn't watch it, he'll turn into another hypochondriac like McKay, and that was _not _something that he wanted. But still as added precaution, he checked his mental wall, satisfied to find that it was solid, that the creature wouldn't be able to read his inner most thoughts. The ant creature probably wanted him awake and lucid for his next encounter with it. That thought made Sheppard grimace, it was something he wasn't looking forward to.

The restless moving sounds from the scientist was making John's headache worse; he lifted his head slightly, cracked open an eyelid to observe what Rodney was doing. He saw that McKay was now busy trying to find a way to place the field dressing at the site of his injury. Getting fed up of watching Rodney struggle to bandage his injured limb, and doing a bad job at it, Sheppard reached out and grabbed the field dressing from McKay's startled hand. He then leaned forward and pinched the small bottle of antiseptic liquid that he knew the scientist kept in his vest pocket at all times. Ignoring Rodney's indignant sounds of protest, he began applying it to the wound.

The scratch wasn't deep, Sheppard noted, but he knew that Rodney would still be able to feel the sting of it by the "Ows!" that the scientist was currently emitting. It didn't really need bandaging, cleaning it with antiseptic was probably all that was required, but he knew that McKay would feel better because of it. At the way he was currently feeling, he preferred to deal with a happy McKay rather than a snarking McKay. Within minutes, he had the wound cleaned and bandaged. McKay appeared pleased by his handy work, and after murmuring a grateful word of thanks, he kept quiet. This suited Sheppard fine as he really needed to rest, he leaned his throbbing head back towards the wall and closed his eyes. For a moment there, he thought he heard rustled whispering again, but as he did once before, he shook his head and tuned it out.

oOo

Teyla wondered whether the Gernosians had any flying vessels of their own that could aid in their search for Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay. If they did, it would help considerably and also speed things up. She did not like the idea of the two men being held prisoners aboard a cloaked ship. It was with this in mind, that she finally decided to breach her normal Athosian reservation and ask Dohan for the help that they needed most. Usually in any trade negotiation, one never revealed what one wanted so early in the game. But this situation was different, Teyla knew that it was not even a trade negotiation; rather, it would be a case of goodwill demonstrated by the Gernosians. So preparing herself for the reply, she turned towards the patrol team leader and asked for what she wanted.

"Do you have any air vessels that you could spare in the search for our people?" Teyla asked. Despite her readiness for the answer, she wasn't prepared for the reaction that her question had on Dohan and the other Gernosians.

Dohan and all those around him gave her a look of aghast. "We have no such vessels!" he cried out in shock. "That would be suicide to all!"

Both Teyla and Ronon were taken aback by the Gernosian's outburst. They saw that the others around them also looked slightly agitated by Teyla's query.

"Why?" Ronon asked his question, undaunted by those around him. He could see no reason why the Gernosian would look so affronted.

"Because we would be shot down too!" the Gernosian hunter exclaimed in stunned surprise at the two strangers. "The City's systems were not designed to distinguish between friend or foe. All that fly in the air are shot down."

"Doesn't seem to be a very good defense then," Ronon observed impassively.

The bearded man shot the former Runner a look of disapproval, his brown eyes dark displaying the conviction of his beliefs. "It has kept us safe for many generations. We find that we have no need of flying vessels here while we have our City to defend us."

"I see," Telya said, noticing the Eye as it flew closer towards them as if listening in on their conversation. "The Eye flies," she said. "Why does the City not shoot it down?"

Dohan smiled. "It's obviously not big enough to be perceived as a threat."

"Are there others, not among your people, that have flying vessels then?" Teyla asked the Gernosian.

"No, Gernosians are the most technologically advanced people around here. There are no others better than us." Dohan proclaimed the words with proud arrogance.

Teyla said nothing to this statement. Despite the Gernosians being so adamant that they were the most technologically advanced on the planet, it was obvious that these Predators also had advanced technology at their disposal. It was strange that Dohan and his people knew nothing about the flying vessel that had taken Sheppard and McKay captive. Teyla wondered whether they should reveal that fact to the Gernosian.

However, the Athosian noted that Dohan was now studying Ronon and herself curiously as his gaze went back to his people carrying the weapons that had been confiscated from them.

"Where did you say you are from again? You must be from a great distance to not know about our City's defenses." The Gernosian commented suspiciously. "Also, I have not seen weapons such like these before." He gestured towards the P90, the 9mm and Ronon's blaster that his hunters were holding.

"You are correct, we are not from around here," Teyla replied cordially. "As I stated before, we are travelers. We came through the ring of the Ancestors to trade with others like you. However, shortly after we arrived, we were set upon and attacked, probably by these Predator creatures that you mentioned, and two of our companions were taken."

"The ring of the Ancestors, you say?" Dohan sounded surprised. "As far as we know, no one has traveled through it for many generations."

Teyla was a little amazed to hear this. "Then we are the first after many generations." She inclined her head as she stared back at the man before her.

Dohan nodded back at her, clearly pleased by this new development. "Well then, it is fortuitous indeed that we met you then. Come, you must come back with us to our City then, I'm sure we'll be able to provide some help on tracking down where the Predator took your friends. It couldn't have taken them far anyway."

"That's where you're wrong." Ronon interjected. His patience was stretching thin. Although the information they had received from Dohan was interesting, they had wasted valuable time talking, and the more time they wasted, the further away Sheppard and McKay would be. "The Predator has a flying craft."

Dohan looked at the former Runner with disbelief.

"Yes, Ronon is correct," Teyla took over, seeing the Gernosian's stunned look. "We saw the marks left behind at the site where our friends were taken. These Predators that you mentioned, do indeed have flying ships." As she spoke, she also realized that they needed to warn Atlantis not the fly any Puddle Jumper through the Gernosian City's defenses, otherwise it would certainly be shot down and destroyed.

oOo

After a while, Rodney turned to scrutinize Sheppard. It was his turn for questions and he wanted answers. "So, what did that ant creature do to you?"

The question took John by surprise, he had been trying to rest in hopes of getting rid of the annoying headache. He frowned instead. Rodney rolled his eyes at the slowness of Sheppard when he saw that no answer was forthcoming. "How did it hurt you? Cos, I didn't see that freaky ant monster bug-of-a-creature _touch_ you back there, Sheppard, yet, it still managed to hurt you somehow." He waved his hand slightly pointing towards his head to emphasize his point. "The clutching your head thing and screaming like you were about to die was kind of a dead give away. Plus you fainted."

"Oh," Sheppard said quietly. This reaction had McKay really worried, if Sheppard had been feeling himself, the pilot's come back would have been instantaneous. It was the nature of their unique friendship: they enjoyed taunting each other even at the best of times. Nonetheless, he started counting. _One thousand and one Mississippi, one thousand and two Mississippi, one thousand and three... _then—

"Hey!" Sheppard said indignantly. "I passed out, I don't faint..."

McKay gave him a smirk, it was about time, he knew that would get the Colonel's attention. After all, it had been Rodney himself who had pointed out that distinction to the pilot more than a year ago. "Nope! Wrong again. _I _pass out, _you _faint! Anyway, that's my line, you can't steal it!" quipped Rodney. Then he studied Sheppard again, but this time his tone was more sombre. "Well? You didn't tell me the reason yet how that overgrown, freaked out, mutant, monstrosity of an ant managed to hurt you _without_ laying a finger on you."

"Its name is Drayx." Sheppard said tiredly in a soft voice, his eyes cast downwards with a faraway look.

"Oh and how do you know that exactly?" demanded McKay.

Sheppard sighed wearily. "You're not going to like the answer, Rodney."

Rodney gave a loud humph and a look of exasperation crossed his features. "Of course, I _know _I'm _not _going to like the answer!" he countered. "In fact, after witnessing your impressive demonstration of screaming in pain and clutching your head in agony thing, it makes quite a bit of sense now, what you told me earlier..." When he saw Sheppard's puzzled looked, he explained further, wagging his fingers towards the side of his head once more. "You know — the 'walls' around the mind thing?... I just need to hear you say it, if only to confirm my suspicion that I'm right as usual. Your sizzled brain may be half-fried but mine isn't. I'm still a genius, with all my brain cells intact."

Sheppard winced inwardly. His mind did indeed feel half-sizzled and fried, as if it had been put through a ringer and then dashed upon some red hot coals for good measure. He stared hard at Rodney, before realizing something. "So, it didn't try to read or attack your mind then? You didn't feel it inside your head?"

Rodney opened his mouth, but no words came forth, then he slammed it shut again as the impact of Sheppard's questions stuck home. There was a moment's pause. "Well, it's _not _to say that I _wasn't _expecting that... but I was kinda hoping I could be proved wrong on this extremely rare and most likely never to happen again occasion!"

Anxious blue eyes now looked into hazel brown ones. "We're really screwed, aren't we?"

"Don't worry, Rodney, we'll figure this one out." John replied, trying to sound positive. Yet, the worried smile he gave Rodney didn't make the scientist feel any better.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Okay, for all you Rodney-whumperholics out there (who might be feeling a wee bit ignored lately), that little scene of Sheppard bandaging Rodney's arm was NOT the emergency first aid scene mentioned in the summary of this fic... just a little taste of what's to come... Rodney will get whumped pretty bad in two chapters time ... of course, unfortunately Sheppard doesn't escape scratch free either... Let's just say, both lads get whumped! _

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Thanks again to everyone who took time to review, you guys are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to ESCotLoE, who has done a brilliant job supporting me with her insightful betas, suggestions and questions that makes this fic all the better._

_Here's the continuation that you guys have been waiting for. As always, I'll be interested in your thoughts in this chapter._

oOo

**Part 8**

Sheppard yelled out a painful "Ow!", followed by an explicit curse, when his fingers got zapped by the electrical current from their cell's forcefield door for a third time. While waiting in the cell, McKay had observed that at random intervals, there was a small part of the shield was not working well. At certain moments it would faze out and flicker randomly, sometimes long enough that it might be possible to put a hand across to try to pull McKay's backpack into their cell. Sheppard had volunteered for the task, but after the third failed attempt, he was beginning to think that the feat was impossible. Currently, McKay's backpack sat temptingly close-by in the corridor just a hairsbreadth away. Sheppard wondered whether the ant creature had left it there on purpose just to torment them to try to get it.

"Hah! Told you so!" McKay cried out smugly, watching Sheppard blow on his fingers and flap them wildly in an attempt to lessen the sting.

Sheppard glared at the scientist, clearly annoyed. "Hey, in case you haven't noticed I've just got _zapped_ trying to get _your _tablet PC for you! Which, I might add..., you said you _needed_, especially if it could help us figure a way out of here!"

"Oh, that's right! Blame it on the scientist!" Rodney looked up at Sheppard from where he was sitting comfortably and waved his fingers around. Then his features took on an exaggerated thoughtful look, as he cocked his head to one side and looked up in the air. "Now let me see. Oh yes, I do seem to recall telling you that it's an impossible task after you got zapped that second time, and that we're doomed, yes, I do believe I did say the word 'doomed', because I realized that there was no way we'd be able to _retrieve_ it, with _it _being _outside _the cell, and _we _being _in _here!" Rodney started his sentence soft and slow, but soon the tone and speed of his voice crescendoed, and by the time he had reached the end of his sentence, he was literally shouting. Red faced with annoyance, he took a large bite from his powerbar and began to chew violently.

"Which was _why_ I had to _try _another time!" Sheppard snapped irritatedly in response, as he stopped flapping his fingers and turned to inspect them. Frowning slightly, he placed the tips of the three inflamed appendages into his mouth, held them there for a moment, until the throbbing eased, then removed his fingers to study them once again. His fingers didn't look too bad, they were slightly red, but not badly burnt. Absently, he rubbed them dry on his BDUs. He took a slow frustrated pace across the cell, then looked at where Rodney was currently sitting eying him as the scientist finished up the powerbar. He sighed and dropped down to sit dejectedly beside the astrophysicist.

"Well, I had to try something, Rodney," he repeated in a softer tone this time, his voice sounded tired. "I know we probably wouldn't have been able to get your tablet through that small gap in the shield, or probably fried it in an attempt, but it was worth the effort. This sitting around and doing nothing is _not _something I like..., McKay. And besides, I... _don't_ want to go with another round with Drayx again."

Rodney was surprised to hear the dejection in Sheppard's voice and to hear the pilot admit his fears so openly. Usually, he was the one who was always doing the cheering up. Rodney took the opportunity to study the pilot more closely through the dim lighting. He noted with approval that Sheppard looked a little better. The pained look in his hazel eyes had faded considerably and he was no longer constantly rubbing his forehead with his fingers all the time. He would only do it occasionally now, which meant that Sheppard still had a headache, but Rodney knew that it wasn't as bad as it was before. Perhaps the aspirin tablet he gave the pilot earlier had helped. As long as Sheppard was feeling better, it made Rodney feel better too. But this self-pity that Sheppard was now projecting wouldn't do. McKay knew what to say to fix that.

"Well, if you're giving up, then we'll definitely doomed!"

The annoyance was instantly back in Sheppard's face, but it was definitely better than the dejection that he saw earlier. "I'm _not _giving up!" Sheppard stated in irritation. "Only... _resting_ for a while..."

McKay sat back and leaned against the wall again. His hands went automatically to his vest pocket, pulling out another powerbar. He was still hungry, it seemed like ages since he last ate and he needed to make sure that his blood sugar stayed at safe levels. Besides whenever he was nervous he ate, and now seemed like a good time. He looked at Sheppard, and offered a powerbar to him, he had enough powerbars stuffed in his vest pockets to last a while. He had made sure of that before they had started out on the mission. He could spare one to Sheppard. He wondered what had happened to Sheppard's own vest, he didn't remember seeing it on him when he first awoke. John accepted his powerbar much to Rodney's surprise. Absently, he took out another one, opened the wrapper and took a large bite from it. He noticed that Sheppard had also taken a bite out of his own ration (although smaller than Rodney's) and was chewing thoughtfully in silence.

"So, what did you do to your arm?" McKay asked curiously, breaking the silence that had stretched after a while. He looked at his own arm that was now nicely bandaged and wondered whether he needed to return the favor to Sheppard, but he knew that he'd probably do a worse job than the pilot. He knew where his skills lay. A small frown formed in between his eyebrows, the throb in his scratched arm now felt a little worse instead of better. At the way it was feeling, it felt more like a cut now rather than a simple scratch—but he had seen the evidence of the wound with his own eyes so he wondered about that. He really hoped that he wasn't getting some strange alien infection from the wound. He started to worry.

John turned his gaze towards Rodney. "What?" he asked as a small frown furrowed his forehead, his thoughts were clearly miles away.

"Your arm," McKay repeated, his thoughts focusing back on Sheppard. He took another bite from his powerbar and a few powerbar crumbs dropped onto his grey pants, which he casually brushed away. "I noticed you've been favoring it. It doesn't take a genius, even though I _am _one, to figure out that you must have hurt it somehow."

John looked down at his left arm, not realizing that it was hanging close by his side, until McKay had pointed it out. He gave Rodney a sheepish look. "It got hit by one of Drayx's stingers when we were captured. It hurt like crazy when it first struck, but it just feels kinda numb now." He tried lifting it and moving it around, it actually felt better, not so numb or disconnected to the rest of his body. He opened and closed his fingers into a fist, noting the contractions he felt in his joints and muscles. Yeah, feeling was definitely coming back to his limb. Things were looking up. "Actually, it seems better, no lasting side effects. Nothing to worry about, Rodney. I'm fine."

"Huh." McKay grunted, not sure whether he believed the Colonel but was willing to let it go. Sheppard did appear to be okay, so Rodney went back to eating his powerbar. The astrophysicist looked at his feet and smiled, he was happy to see that his were shoes back on again. Now that they were back where they belonged, his feet didn't smell so much, and Sheppard couldn't give him grief over it. He would never admit it to Sheppard, but when they got back to Atlantis, he was definitely going to place an order for a large batch of anti-foot odor the next time Daedalus returned home to Earth.

oOo

It did not take Ronon long to realize that part way through their conversation with Dohan, the spinning, rotating Eye had left them, flying off somewhere on its own. This suited the Satedan fine, the strange triangle device bothered him. He did not like the thought of being observed by someone whom he could not see. It made him uncomfortable and he did not like feeling uncomfortable. He had experienced enough of that after being implanted by a tracking device during his time as a Runner.

The Gernosian patrol leader was once again trying to convince them to go back to the City and meet their leader High Legate Kantor. But after hearing that they had no flying crafts to aid in their search for Sheppard and Rodney, the Satedan had lost all interest.

"We would like our weapons back now," Ronon stated, this time his tone brooked no argument. The former Runner was becoming more than a little annoyed with all the delays, he was becoming down right angry. He needed to take action, the longer they stood around talking, the more difficult tracking Sheppard and Rodney down would be.

Patrol Leader Dohan looked at the tall Satedan and saw the look of determination on his scowling features. He was experienced enough to recognize that the stranger was reaching the end of his patience. If these people did not wish to visit their City and meet with High Legate Kantor, there was nothing he could do about it. So, he nodded to the two hunters who were currently holding Ronon and Teyla's weapons to return their weapons.

Ronon gave the briefest of nods at receiving his Satedan blaster and sword back. He had felt naked without his weapons and he didn't like the feeling. Teyla, he saw was more accommodating, for she smiled at the hunter who returned her P90. He could feel the patrol leader's gaze on him now, studying how he held his weapons with ease. The Gernosian Patrol leader would be able to recognize that he was warrior. Ronon did not care, he checked his weapons in front of the man just to make sure that nothing was damaged, then placed his broad sword back in the scabbard where it belonged. With his sword now hanging securely behind his back, and his blaster close at hand, Ronon felt better. He looked at Teyla and saw that the Athosian too was happy with her weapon. He would leave it up to Teyla to bid Dohan and his people the appropriate farewells. He was not one for words, all they would get from him was a curt nod.

With the farewells out of the way, Teyla and Ronon started walking away. They had not gone far when they heard a sudden familiar buzzing sound approach Dohan's hunting patrol from behind. They both turned to see that the Eye had returned. It was now spinning, flying and zipping about frenziedly among Dohan and his people. One of Dohan's hunters, the one called Zander, looked at the display screen of the triangle shaped device he was carrying, then hurriedly scrambled towards Dohan, showing him what was on the monitor.

"The Eye as has just picked up a Precyn swarm heading our way!" Dohan informed his hunting patrol. At his words, all the others looked excited, some even wore wide anticipated smiles on their faces.

"We shall eat well tonight!" The Gernosian patrol leader proclaimed, lifting up his arm in an enthusiastic gesture. He nodded to his team and all of them turned to press a button attached to their large dark green belts. At the activation, a low energy hum sounded, and a soft bluish energy light engulfed each hunter. Soon each member of Dohan's party was taking out a strange whip-like device, holding them ready in their hands.

Teyla exchanged a puzzled look at Ronon. The former Runner shrugged his shoulders, giving her a brief shake of his head. He didn't know what these hunters were referring to, but it looked like they were getting ready for some sort of hunt. The activation of the energy field around each Gernosian hunter bothered him, he guessed that it must be a some kind of personal shield, which meant that whatever this 'swarm' was, it was dangerous. It wasn't long before both of them started hearing a harsh deep buzzing noise approach from the southern side of forest. Turning around, they saw the tops of the trees there began to rustle and waver faraway as if something massive was making its way closer towards them. At the same time they witnessed a variety of wild native birds take off from the forest, squawking in panic, obviously retreating from some unknown threat.

Ronon took out both his weapons, Teyla, he saw was also ready with her P90 in her hand and was looking worried. The Gernosian hunters were now facing the direction that the sound and tree-rustling was coming from. He saw Dohan's head turn to give them a glance, noticing that they were still there. The patrol leader frowned then spoke softly to one of his hunters, the one called Dalter. The blond haired woman nodded and turned to retrieve something from one of their bags on the ground. Then she hurriedly approached Teyla and Ronon at a run.

"Here, wear these!" Dalter handed them both a dark green cloak that included hoods to cover their heads. "I take it that you have no personal zappers to protect you?" Dalter paused, clearly waiting for them to respond, "well these should provide you with some help against the swarm." She also handed Ronon and Teyla a similar whip device each that had a button in the middle of the handle. "Use these to fight against the swarm, they are probably more effective against them than the weapons you are using. As the swarm approaches, press the button and crack the whip. That is all we can offer you, I am sorry," she said urgently as she turned to glance back towards the sound of the foreboding disturbance that was approaching closer. Whatever it was, it would be upon them in a few minutes.

"Try to stay close to us, be at the rear, we will do what we can to protect you. You will not be able to outrun them, so it's best that you aid us in the hunt," Dalter commented, before heading back to join the rest of her team who were spreading out, ensuring to place enough distance between themselves and the range of their weapons.

Ronon and Teyla quickly placed the dark green cloaks over themselves and pulled up the hoods. Despite the thick material, the cloaks felt incredibly light and they discovered that their movements were not restricted in any way. Looking grim, both Teyla and Ronon knew that now was not the time for questions as they followed Dalter back to her companions. Whatever that was arriving, they knew that they were not going to like it.

oOo

The sudden impact and shaking floor informed John Sheppard that the vessel they were in was under attack. Picking himself up from the floor, he stumbled towards McKay who had also fallen. The scientist had gone back to examining the forcefield of their prison cell at Sheppard's request, he was hoping to find some other way to deactivate the shield.

"What the _hell _was that? Turbulence?" McKay cried out in a startled voice, as he pushed his way to his feet.

Sheppard shook his head. "No, we're under attack. The bombardments sound as if they're coming from somewhere below us." The vessel's internal alarms had started wailing again, filling the entire cell with shrieking sounds of urgency. Sheppard was glad that his headache wasn't as bad as before, otherwise that loud clanging would have driven him up the wall.

"Do you think it's Major Lorne in a Puddle Jumper or Daedalus perhaps?" McKay asked hopefully as another blast sounded close by, making the vessel rattle alarmingly.

Sheppard considered it, then he shook his head. "No, somehow I don't think we're that lucky. Also I don't think Drayx would have taken us and leave Ronon and Teyla free to return to Atlantis so easily."

"Oh." McKay sounded disappointed. "Any ideas on where are Teyla and Ronon then?" the scientist asked.

John shook his head. "Where ever they are, I don't think they're on board this ship. Hopefully, Drayx didn't harm them."

McKay looked disturbed by his reply. "So, what do we do now?"

Another close explosion sounded, this time the impact of the vibrations struck at the opposite side of the ship. It rattled the entire compartment severely, throwing both men to the floor again. McKay was starting to look decisively alarmed as he got back to his feet. Sheppard pursed his lips grimly and frowned, getting up to join Rodney beside the forcefield doors. "Unless that shield to our cell door can be deactivated, we can't do much. Don't suppose you can do anything about it, Rodney?" he looked at McKay hopefully. He knew what the answer would be, but he still had to ask on the slim possibility that he was wrong.

The scientist gave him an irate look. "Unless you can get me to the other side of this cell to that control panel over there, the answer is no. There's _no _way to jimmy this forcefield without getting my hands on at least some kind of equipment. I may be brilliant, Sheppard, but I'm _not_ a miracle worker."

"Oh, I don't know about that McKay, if I recall correctly..., you seemed to be one on a number of occasions...," drawled Sheppard, giving McKay a challenging gaze in hopes that perhaps the scientist would be able to come up with some last minute scientific solution to their problem.

"Need I remind you Colonel, that in those instances, I had _something _to work with! I wasn't _stuck _locked up in an empty cell with nothing at hand!" Rodney countered. The look that McKay gave Sheppard was not a pleasant one.

Sheppard sighed. "Okay, Rodney, relax. I'm sure we'll be fine. For now, I recommend we sit tight, see how things pan out, and pray that we don't take a direct hit." But fate was working against them, for just as he had finished that sentence, there was a loud explosion. The vessel shuddered and spun chaotically from the impact, knocking both men off their feet.

"Oh! You just _had_ to say that, didn't you!" McKay shouted angrily at Sheppard, picking himself up from the floor again. "Haven't you _heard _of Murphy's Law?"

But John wasn't listening to Rodney anymore as he observed the sounds that the vessel was making. He knew that they were in trouble. With a feeling of dread, he wondered how things could get any worse. He had been flying long enough to know when an aircraft was going down.

"McKay, brace for impact!" Sheppard shouted the warning urgently.

"What?" McKay cried out in a high pitched voice, his face drained of all color. "Oh you've _got _to be _kidding _me!" He frantically started to look around for something to hang on to, but the bare cell didn't have much to offer.

Both men were flung across the room as the craft began to make a steep dive, spinning and plummeting to the ground at an alarming rate. Then, the vessel seemed to right itself dramatically, slowing the speed of descent. Sheppard had to give the bug its due, it was damn hard to control a plummeting aircraft especially at such high speeds; as an experienced pilot, he knew it. However, it wasn't going to be enough to stop the ship from crashing. The last thing Sheppard and McKay heard were shrieking metal, flying sparks, followed by loud explosions then all went black.

TBC

oOo

_AN: Ok, based from the smaller number of reviews I received for chap 8, I take it that more of you guys prefer cliffhangers rather than nice reprises for our boys, so here's a nice juicy cliffhanger for ya... (evil laugh). Btw, I was wondering, how many of you reading this fic are Sheppard whump fans and how many are Rodney whump fans? I know what a few of you already prefer from the reviews that some of you have written, but it would be kinda nice to know what the majority likes just for statistical purposes. Also how many of you are reading this not for the whump factor but because of the super interesting, wonderfully written story line? Or maybe you like both, whump factor and interesting story? LOL! How's that for an invite to review when you read this fic? (grin). Anyway, if you would like to pen your thoughts on how you're finding the fic so far (and it doesn't have to do with whump factor), I'll certainly appreciate it. What can I say, I like receiving reviews, it keeps the plot bunnies happy. :) I also wanted to say special thanks to TangledPencils, Steath Dragon, Jules47, Silverthreads, Titan5, auStraliS, Hettie, AnCa & Kristeen for continuing with the reviews. I love you guys! Next upcoming chapter... our heroic lads get whumped pretty badly... oh dear... _

* * *

Return to Top 


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: WOW! A BIG thank you guys, I am overwhelmed by all your prompt responses, I was buzzing with excitement! I had originally planned to post the next part later in the week, but as you guys were so wonderful with all your numerous reviews, I couldn't resist it and had to reward you guys with the next chapter earlier than my scheduled plan! This resulted with me waking up at 3am in the morning just to work on the fic! LOL! I can't promise to do this all the time, so call this as an exceptional one off case beyond the call of duty (grin)! I enjoyed working on this chapter a lot. Special thanks also goes to my beta whose doing a wonderful job as usual :)_

_The stats were really interesting ... there appears to be more Sheppard fans (17), compared to Rodney fans (8) reading this fic at least for those of you who replied or submitted reviews previously. (The results above include those who mentioned both plot and whump.) Thirteen prefer both a good plot plus whump, and one who prefers plot only. If I've made a mistake in my calc, my apologies. Thanks again guys this is really truly awesome; for a writer, its kinda nice to know who your reading audience are! Ok, with that said, hopefully this fic will continue to please, cos there's still quite a bit of plot to go with mysteries to solve, and whumps ... well, they kinda continue in various degrees for both our lads..._

_Ok, now for the continuation that you guys have been waiting for. _

oOo

**Part 9**

When Dr Rodney McKay first awoke, he had been surprised and relieved to discover that he was still alive, that he had made it through the crash in one piece. At least, he hoped that he was _still _in one piece; it was yet to be determined whether that piece was in a good working condition and that everything was where it should be. Everything hurt like crazy, his head, his left shoulder (which felt strangely out of whack), his back, even his ribs, but what hurt the most was the deep pulsing agony in his right leg. Looking down he gasped in horror to see his leg bent at an unnatural angle with part of it hidden under a broken panel. He began flaying about, feeling the jarring pain in his left shoulder which he uncharacteristically ignored; his attention was focused on reaching his injured lower limb. As he reached closer, his horrified eyes spied a white piece of bone jutting out from the lower part of his leg. His heart started to beat wildly in his chest and he started to panic. Unthinkingly, he tried to drag his leg out from under the panel only to find that it was trapped. It was a bad mistake, he realized it as soon as he tried to move the limb, for the agony in his wounded leg became worse as it shot daggers of indescribable pain through out his entire body. When it reached the pain sensors in his brain, his eyes rolled over and he mercifully passed out with a groan. It was probably that reaction which saved his body from going into full-blown shock.

oOo

When he next came to, Rodney had learnt from his earlier mistake and tried to remain calm. The pain still pounded incessantly in his leg, making him dearly wish that he could pass out again and return to that empty oblivion of darkness—just to escape the rolling waves of agony that refused to cease. Whimpering like a baby, he tried hard not to panic as hot tears ran down his cheeks. In contrast, cold sweat streamed down his body like rivulets as the slightest movement aggravated his injuries further. To stop this from happening, he tried his best not to move, not to even breathe, if he could help it. Of course it was an impossible task, as he well knew, because frankly, it was a known fact that he had to breathe in order to continue on living. He finally burst out again, gasping for breath, making shooting sparks of pain expand like fireworks from his broken leg. A stream of curses left his lips after a few hair raising moments of pure agony. Then, when the pain subsided to a more manageable level, he forced himself to take slow, deep breaths. It took a while, but it seemed to work, as he felt his body finally beginning to calm down.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything else, trapped where he was, Rodney started to call for help. When his calls to Sheppard received no response, McKay's heart rate started to beat fast again, fearing the worst. It took him a while to spot Sheppard's crumpled form among the all wreckage. McKay couldn't get a good view of the pilot as there were large pieces of debris scattered in the way between them. What he could see however was Sheppard's head and shoulders.

"Sheppard! Are you okay?" Again his calls were met with unnatural silence. _Oh God, oh God, oh God! Please please please, let him be alive!_ Rodney began to hyperventilate at the thought of Sheppard dead and of him being left all alone with a lunatic, monster mind-sucking bug out on rampage. Knowing his luck, the nasty hungry bug would have probably survived the crash and wanted to suck his brilliant brain for dinner and have the rest of his dead carcass for dessert. He wondered where Drayx was now, and his thoughts was causing him into go to a full-scale panic attack for a second time. Yet, a subconscious, instinctive part of him kicked in, reminding him of something that he had read a long time ago, probably in that biology class that he once taken as an undergrad. To survive any serious injury, the best thing to do was to remain calm: _Do not to panic_. Panicking only elevated the blood pressure, increased the heart rate, and did all sorts of nasty stuff to the human body that would increase the chance of the victim going into shock, thereby leading to cardiac arrest, and well death... "No, no... You can't have that," McKay stammered to himself, in a pitiful, anguished filled voice.

_You can do this! You can do this!_ Rodney chanted the words softly to himself as he laid his head back down and looked at the broken ceiling slabs above him. It took a lot out of Rodney to deliberately close his eyes and to take slower deeper breaths.

"Stay calm, stay calm... yes... take, slow deep breaths. Slow, deep breaths... and imagine yourself with Samantha Carter in a nice warm Jacuzzi ..." Rodney paused, then his face went a little red. "Uh...no, don't go there... wrong image, McKay... Start again... Calm down, slow deep breaths... slow deep breaths... Imagine yourself sitting at a nice warm beach, yes, that's it... with a banquet of delectable feast with all you can eat... that's it, nice and calm..." he panted, willing himself to remain calm, willing for his heart to stop thumping so hard in his chest. Eventually, he felt himself growing calmer; his body had stopped some of its shaking, which was a good sign, and his heartbeat seemed to have lessened its racing pace. When he finally managed to get his heart rate and breathing under control, he opened his eyes slowly again.

"Sheppard's alive, just... just unconscious... like... like the last time." Rodney whispered softly, as he recalled back to the time, not so long ago, when Sheppard had been attacked by the lunatic, telepathic bug creature and rendered unconscious. His friend was fine, he told himself again. Sheppard would regain consciousness, then John would be able to help him and fix up his leg. He knew that he should stay where he was, not to move an inch because doing so would bring the full force of agony back again. Rodney needed help, but he wasn't sure how long he had to wait for it. He had heard of many horror stories of people dieing of shock because of their injuries, yet he had also read once somewhere, a long time ago, of a young man who had severed his arm in a farming accident. The article had reported that the man had survived purely because he had kept his head and remained calm, and done the right things from preventing his body from going into shock.

"I can do that, I can remain calm," Rodney whispered encouragingly to himself. However, it was easier said than done, to just lay there with all his uncertainties of whether help would arrive in time, and not being able to do anything about it. It wasn't long before he felt himself getting worked up again. This time, in a louder, more panicky voice, he started to call out for Sheppard, willing for his friend to wake up...

oOo

Dr Elizabeth Weir finished typing up the report on her laptop. She stared at the computer screen silently for a moment, watching the blinking cursor before hitting the save button. She took a deep breath and sighed, glad to have that report finally out of the way. It hadn't been an easy job and she had been putting it off for a while. She wondered what she could do next, now that she had completed that administrative task. There were always things that needed her attention on Atlantis. Being the leader of a scientific and military expedition in the Pegasus galaxy was a burden that she took seriously.

Yet, after focusing so long on the report, she found herself thinking about the teams away on off-world missions. Currently they had four teams off-world and Colonel Sheppard's team was one of them. Elizabeth knew that Sheppard and his team still had a few more hours to go before their scheduled check-in. However, she couldn't shake the niggling feeling of uneasiness that something wasn't quite right. She hated it when she felt that way, she wasn't sure whether it was her intuition or just because she was a worrier. Already, some of the staff had begun to notice that she tended to worry more whenever Sheppard's team was away on missions.

In some strange inconceivable way, even though they had logged heads at the beginning, she had come to rely on Colonel Sheppard a lot, both for his support on military strategies and advice, as well as for his easy confidence in making tough decisions when it mattered. However, she had also noticed that Sheppard was often too willing to place himself in the front line in order to protect others. He might have a problem with authority sometimes but he was a true soldier in the sense that he cared deeply for those under his command. He was basically someone that you could count on to do the right thing for the sake of his people. Weir's thoughts then turned to McKay. Rodney had already proven himself to be an asset to the Atlantis expedition, having saved the day on a few occasions with his considerable scientific and technical skills. Even though he had a tremendously big ego, Weir knew that he was reliable and trustworthy. Sometimes, Elizabeth knew, Rodney needed saving from himself, but that was what Sheppard was for. As for Teyla, she was the first among the Athosians who had supported the Atlanteans whole heartedly. Because of her, Atlantis now had a good working relationship with the Athosians on the mainland as she was gifted at resolving conflict between their two peoples. Elizabeth smiled as she thought about the newest member of Sheppard's team: Ronon. She didn't quite know him yet, he spoke little, but she knew that he was loyal to Sheppard, and liked eating; he even gave Rodney a run for his money. Like Teyla, he was also good at providing hand to hand combat training to Sheppard's military personnel. She trusted Sheppard's judgment and she knew that the former Runner would be just as important to the team as everyone else.

Ultimately, she realized that Colonel Sheppard and his team were an integral part of Atlantis. Neither the city of Atlantis nor her people who lived there could afford to loose any member of his team. Perhaps this was the reason why she worried more about this particular team than any one else, after all it included the head of her military contingent and the head of the scientific department, to loose any of these men would be a devastating blow to Atlantis. Nobody realized this as much as the leader for the Atlantis expedition, for ultimately, every good leader needed good people by their side, it was always a two way process.

She looked at her watch again and realized that it would be some time before Sheppard's team contacted Atlantis. However, despite knowing this, she took one last look at her laptop, clicked on the shut down button and closed the screen. Then she walked out towards the Control room where the Stargate was.

"How's it going? Have there been any problems with the off-world teams?" she asked the young technician who had taken over Peter Grodin's position.

The young man checked the readings on his screen. "No ma'am, so far all teams have checked in."

She lifted an inquiring brow at his statement, to which the young technician immediately amended his report, clarifying certain details. "I meant, ma'am, so far we're received word from Major Lorne's and Lieutenant Jensen's teams at their scheduled check-ins. Both teams have reported that things are going well. The other two teams haven't checked in yet."

"I see, so no word from Colonel Sheppard's team?" Weir amended the query, knowing how it would make her look, but she couldn't help it, something felt 'wrong' and she wasn't sure whether it was her gut feeling or something else. She just needed to hear the assurance that everything was going well so far.

The young technician met her gaze, keeping his thoughts to himself, and shook his head. "No ma'am. Colonel Sheppard's team is not due to check-in for another two and a half hours. That goes the same with Sergeant O'Day's team."

"Very well," Weir replied. "Keep me appraised of any further developments, and let me know as soon as you hear back from either of those teams."

"Yes ma'am," the technician replied. When she walked away, she could feel the technician's gaze like ants crawling on her shoulder blades, but she did not care. She would be prepared. If Sheppard's team failed to check in on time, she would send another team to P3X-279 to find out why. She hoped and prayed that the uneasiness she was feeling at the moment proved itself wrong.

oOo

He was returning home. _Home_. The word brought such a thrill of excitement to him. It was unimaginable after being away for so long. His excitement grew, especially when his ship's screens finally gave him visuals on his home planet. It had been a long time since he had last seen it, too long it seemed. There was a time when he thought he would never see it again.

He felt the others in his mind, sharing in the joy. He sensed their happiness, their excitement, and their minds united in a sharing that made them whole. They were always the collective, they were almost never alone. When they returned home, they too would share with the joining of others in the Colony: their families, their friends, their co-workers, they were all kin, they were all one. And with the joining, the others would be able share in the journey of their minds, following their hardships, their horrors, and the loss that they had suffered, which in turn would bring strength and healing. The strength of the Colony would in turn become the strength of their minds. They were almost home, and home was where they belonged...

There was a sense of unease, a _wrongness_ that grew within him. Something was not right here, this was _not_ him, this was _not _familiar... and somewhere far away, there was pain, hurt, agony... Something brushed these thoughts and feelings aside, he felt too happy at the moment to let it ruin the moment. It had been too long since he felt such happiness. A warm glow filled him again, it would be good to be home, where he and the others belonged; they were all one, all the same, all with their own designated tasks and responsibilities, all serving the Colony, all serving the One.

The monitors on the ship beeped, indicating that they were now close, ready to enter the planet's atmosphere. He was inwardly pleased as he reached with his insect hands to begin the ship's descent. Abruptly, he realized the wrongness of it all... _No!...No!... This was all wrong!_ He stared in horror, realizing that he had insect like limbs, that his body was made of exoskeleton rather than human flesh and blood. _No, this can't be happening... this can't be real!_ .. He was a being from his nightmares... he was no longer human... _He was no longer John Sheppard!_ Panic rose, his heart pounded painfully in his chest, his breath tightened, the pain returned again a hundredfold. He couldn't breath... NO! This wasn't right, this shouldn't be happening...

Sheppard gasped awake to the sound of McKay calling his name.

"Sheppard! Sheppard, can you hear me? Oh God!... Please, please, please, don't be... dead, cos I'm so not good at doing this crash survivor stuff alone."

There was desperation, worry, pain and most of all a growing panic in the voice. It took a while for Sheppard's befuddled mind to recognize that the voice belonged to one very scared Dr Rodney McKay. His hammering heart lessened in beat as he awoke to realize that it was dream. Yet, it still left behind a vague sense of uneasiness that it was more than a dream, but as the last tingles of the dream faded away, he came to realize that something else was seriously wrong. He soon found out what when he tried to move. Pain instantly flared from his entire body, hitting his neurons and screaming for all his attention. If he wasn't seriously injured, Sheppard thought through a red mist of pain, his body was certainly painfully bruised all over. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to open them just yet.

McKay obviously heard his painful gasping for his relief was palpable even to where Sheppard lay. Yet, there was something off about the scientist's voice. He sounded odd, though Sheppard was in no shape to discover why yet. "Oh, thank God, you're ... still alive! I was ...getting really worried... I thought you were... were..."

"No, Rodney." Sheppard interrupted, not wanting to hear the words for fear of making it come true. "I'm _not_ there yet... What the hellhappened?" Sheppard's head was pounding, there was a fire in his ribs, his side, his chest, in fact everything hurt like crazy. His memory was incoherent. He couldn't seem to recall how he and McKay got themselves into this predicament in the first place. He smelt smoke, something burning like wood and plastic or maybe something else.

"Hello? ...We crashed, remember?" Rodney uttered loudly, clearly annoyed, clearly irritated and very frightened. "Oh God... I can't believe... it, it's a miracle that both of us... are still alive..." There was still that strange hitch in McKay's voice. He wondered what was causing it. Sheppard then groaned when McKay's words finally registered. _Crashed?_ Did he crash the Puddle Jumper again? Damn, he had better watch it, or pretty soon he'll have to ground himself. Atlantis couldn't afford to loose valuable jumpers, and if he kept up this track record...

"No, no, no! ... Y_ou _didn't crash the Puddle Jumper! ... What is it with crazy pilots... and their damn... precious Puddle Jumpers?" McKay griped loudly, making him realize that he must have spoken aloud. Was that perhaps _exasperation _he heard in the scientist's voice? He wished it was only that, but mixed with it, he feared that it was something else, something worse.

"Remember mutant ant?... The one you insist on calling Drayx? Us... taken captive... aboard flying vessel? Aforementioned vessel... crashing?"

McKay's words jarred Sheppard's memory back into place. He opened his eyes and saw wreckage around them. Some panels from the ceiling above had broken off, there were exposed electrical wires hanging out (some were still sizzling dangerously displaying a shower of sparks); crushed, broken pieces of metals and debris were also scattered everywhere. The craft's emergency lights had come on, amazingly still working, though flickering badly, leaving the interior of the vessel in an unsteady and erratic reddish hue.

He felt a gentle breeze on his left. Turning his head ever so slightly, Sheppard noticed a large jagged hole at the corner of one of the vessel's hull. The breach was letting filtering rays of sunlight into the otherwise dim interior. Jutting from it and invading half of the vessel's interior was part of a large tree, it had obviously been knocked down by the ship's impact as it crashed. There were pieces of sharp splintered wood, tree branches and leaves scattered everywhere inside the ship.

McKay was right, it was a miracle that the both of them had survived. "Oh yeah, ... I remember now," he said, his voice getting a little stronger as he became more fully awake. "Are you okay, Rodney?"

"Of course, I'm _not_ okay!" the scientist now ranted. "We just crashed... on an alien planet! I'm _covered_ with cuts and bruises, my head, back and left shoulder hurt like crazy!... I have a freaking _bone_... sticking out from my ... brokenleg!... God knows where Teyla and Ronon are..."

"Hang on a second, McKay... you're injured?" Sheppard cut into the tirade, his voice sharp, his heart suddenly beating faster at what he had just heard. McKay's injury sounded serious. It was only then that Sheppard realized why McKay wasn't there beside him, why there was an odd tremble in the scientist's voice. The man was in pain and he was trying hard to hide it from John until he was certain that Sheppard was all right. This wasn't like McKay at all, he was usually the first one to complain at the slightest injury. To whine like a big baby more likely... But now that McKay was tallying up the list of his injuries, it made John feel better. A complaining McKay was a sign that the scientist could hold his own for the moment, that his injuries were not life threatening, at least, not yet.

It eased Sheppard's concern slightly. However, a broken leg was not good, especially if the injury caused an open wound. It sounded nasty, possibly life-threatening especially if the scientist went into shock. Sheppard knew he would have to set it and apply emergency first aid before infection set in, that is, if infection hadn't already set it. Open wounds to broken bones were incredibly dangerous; they tended to lead to complications. But McKay didn't need to know that, nor did he need to know how painful setting that leg would be especially if he was still conscious. John wondered how long he had been unconscious. He also needed McKay to calm down, but from the sounds of the man's rapid breathing it, he was a long way off from where he needed him to be.

"Okay, Rodney, calm down." Sheppard called out with as much confidence he could muster. "Stay still and don't move. I'll be with you in a minute." He did not yet know that it would take him more than a minute to keep his word.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Up next, uh-oh...Sheppard's in trouble, he'll have to help himself first before he can help out McKay... Also, is anyone interested to know what's happening with Teyla and Ronon? Btw, that tale about the young man surviving because he kept his head and remained calm that ultimately saved his life until help arrived? That was a true story which I saw in a TV documentary a long time ago. Somehow it stuck in my mind... _

_If you could spare a minute to review, please do so as I'll appreciate it :)_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Because you guys were so awesome in your reviews here's another one, earlier than originally planned. :) _

**Part 10**

The leaves from the thick trees rustled and wavered ominously; all sounds from the native wildlife ceased into an eerie silence. The only sound that rippled from forest now was the deep rumbled buzzing that marked the menacing presence of the approaching Precyn swarm. Before Teyla and Ronon were truly prepared for it, they found themselves surrounded by a swarm of ferocious black bees with ruthless looking stings in their tails. At their arrival, everybody including Teyla and Ronon, flicked on the button at the handles of their Gernosian weapons and cracked their whips into the face of the dark swarming mass.

Although Ronon hadn't thought much of the weapon at first glance, the effect of the whip was impressive. As the swarm of bees approached, the coil of the whip lashed out with a loud boom to transform into long electrical strings of fifty or more lightning energy bolts—spreading and stretching out far and wide almost like a small electrical storm. All Precyn bees that were caught in the path of the deadly lashes sizzled and popped, dropping instantly dead or stunned to the ground.

Ronon and Teyla were presently positioned at the rear of the Gernosian patrol party. With no personal zappers to protect them against the stings of the Precyn swarm, except for the sturdy cloaks that they were wearing, Dohan's hunting patrol did what they could to protect the two members of Sheppard's team. The Gernosian hunting patrol was in the front line, taking the main blunt of the Precyn swarm's force; their personal zappers lighting up their figures in bluish rays as dozens of bees slammed into them in the midst of the swarming insect fenzy. Yet, they were protected against the stings and they hunted with ease dispensing of hundreds of bees that came within range of their lashing energy whips.

However, despite their best efforts, there were still too many bees for them to contain, and many of the swarm escaped the touch of their electrical lightning whips and headed towards where Ronon and Teyla were. By now, Ronon was doing quite an effective job killing off the Precyn swamp that headed in his direction. After all, he had two effective weapons. The Gernosians had been wrong in assuming that his Satedan blaster would be ineffective in getting rid of the attacking bees—each shot discharged at the dark swarming mass by his blaster, energized the surrounding air in front of him and send hundreds of Precyn bees falling dead to the ground in a growing pile at his feet. Firing his Satedan blaster with his left hand and cracking the Gernosian whip in his right, he was a formidable force, doing twice as much damage to the raging dark mass of bees as any single Gernosian hunter could.

He turned to see at how Teyla was fairing, she seemed to be doing well, causing her own unique set of damage to the Precyn swamp. Unlike Ronon, she couldn't use her P90 as she needed two hands for the Atlantean weapon, and the spray of projectile bullets would have been less effective than the Gernosian whip in this situation. She twirled and cracked the energy whip in an impressive manner. At the same time, she spun gracefully in swift motions as if displaying some kind of exotic Athosian dance. Her features were tensed and focused, as her actions set off tremendous sparks from the raging swarm that came crashing blindly into the deadly, twirling energy strings of her lighted whip. The air bellowed and sizzled around her slim figure with sparks and smoke as Precyn bees died by the dozens at her feet.

Ronon grunted in approval as he turned to focus on his own fight, his lips twisting in a feral grin, as he concentrated on getting rid of as much of the stinging, buzzing swarm that was within his weapons reach. Pretty soon, he found that he was rather enjoying the sizzling and popping noise that the insects made each time the bees came within range of his deadly weapons. Perspiration flowed down his back as he too spun and dashed about hard and fast, ensuring that he was always moving and wasn't an easy target for the bees nasty stingers. The pile at his feet was now at least a foot deep, but still the swarm continued out from the forest trees, he began to wonder when the attack would end...

oOo

Rodney almost cried out in relief to finally know that at long last, after first waking up at the crashed site, Sheppard was going to help him. It felt that he had waited a long time to hear those words, and now that he knew that help was finally on the way, he could let go of his false bravado and leave it all in Sheppard's capable hands. After all, he thought that he had done considerably well, in spite of his own injuries; he had not thrown a tantrum demanding that Sheppard helped him immediately when the pilot first regained consciousness, and he had also made certain that the pilot was more coherent before telling him of his injuries. He felt rather proud of that fact, but now that he no longer worried about Sheppard, he was once again began to focus on his own pain.

The pain was awful, if he could curl up and die, just to be away from the pain, he would have gladly done so. He suddenly realized what he was thinking and quickly refuted his thoughts. No, he didn't want to die, he wasn't ready for it, besides it wasn't his time. Sheppard would save him, which meant, he didn't need to die. He still had too much to do, like to win the Nobel Prize for some scientific brilliance that would reveal to the world what a genius he was. But his eyes felt heavy, and he was starting to feel awfully tired, weak and shaky. Was it getting a little bit hot around here? He wondered. He worried that he might be getting a fever. He realized as well that his blood sugar level was probably getting low, likely aggravated from his leg injury and possibly blood loss. His hand went instinctively to his vest pocket to retrieve another powerbar.

He knew that he should probably eat something before Sheppard set his leg, but somehow for the first time in his life, he found that he didn't have much of an appetite. He was in pain and he was too tense thinking about the setting of his injured limb—he didn't want to think about it. However, he found that he could do nothing else but think about it. He sighed, tore open the wrapper and instructed his brain that he was hungry.

oOo

When John Sheppard tried to sit up, he immediately realized his mistake. He had forgotten about the basic instruction received as a young cadet at flight school. If you survived an air accident, stay still, assess your current physical condition and make sure that you were okay before trying to move. To his detriment, he had forgotten this fundamental rule, and three things happened at once: red hot agony shot out from his left side, his chest screamed for equal attention, and Sheppard cried out in pain. The indescribable agony brought hot tears to Sheppard's eyes; cold sweat broke out, and he could not restrain the painful sob as his right hand clumsily touched the source of throbbing pain at his side.

He felt something long, sharp and wet. Lifting his head, he stared in horror at the large piece of jagged wood, about half an inch thick and approximately two feet long (almost like a spear), sticking out from the side of his body. He felt dizziness and nausea. His instincts screamed for him to reach down and rip the foreign projectile out from his body, but his military training told him to remain still and leave it where it was. If he had his tac vest on him, it would have probably prevented the injury, but he remembered Drayx removing it as it searched him when he first awoke in the holding cell.

oOo

Rodney had just taken his first bite out from his power bar and was chewing it halfway, when he heard Sheppard's cry of pain. He froze, that didn't sound good at all. "Sheppard? You okay over there?" he called out hesitantly. There was no reply except for painful gasping sounds. Rodney frowned, and hurriedly swallowed the remaining the pieces of power bar that seemed to taste like ash now; he suddenly wasn't feeling hungry any more. Shakily, he returned the half chewed ration to his vest pocket. He would finish it later, after he found out what was wrong with Sheppard.

Worry consumed him and a part of him felt nauseous. McKay felt a growing sense of deja vu as he remembered the time when he was in a similar position not so long ago, hearing the sounds of Sheppard's pain as the pilot was being telepathically attacked by one nasty bug that Sheppard had insisted on calling 'Drayx'. During that time too, all Rodney could do was sit in his corner, powerless and unable to help. Somehow, he didn't think throwing a shoe would help now. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to reach the said shoe, for this time he was hurting as much as Sheppard was.

oOo

_Great John! You had to get yourself stabbed by an alien tree, didn't you?_ He rebuked himself angrily. The anger helped steady him a little in his battle against the pain, the dizziness and nausea. He closed his eyes, then opened them again to stare ahead, trying to recollect his racing thoughts; his lips pursed into a thin, worried line. It was then that he noticed the dark shadow of an object, just off the corner of his eye. Turning and lifting his head slightly, he saw that it was his tac vest, laying just a hairs breadth away, situated so close, as if to mock him. With a groan, his head dropped back down to the ground and he shut his eyes, turning his head away. For a few long moments, he tried to stay as still as possible, taking deep ragged breaths, which was no easy feat considering that he was having a little trouble breathing properly right now. In addition to his side, he also knew that from the way his chest was feeling, he had a couple of cracked ribs to compliment the rest of his injuries. In fact, his first assessment was correct, everything hurt, but his side was the real killer.

"Sheppard, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, cos... I clearly heard... you gasping... and crying out in pain." He heard McKay say faintly through the loud roaring and rhythmic pounding of blood in his ears. John didn't have the strength to answer the man, so he kept quiet instead. He realized that he must have been hit by an extremely long, painfully sharp, flying splinter when the huge tree exploded from the impact of their aircraft hitting it when they crash landed.

Against his better judgment, his right hand went on its own accord to the wound again, every fiber of his being was screaming at him to grab the jagged stick and rip it out. It took all his effort to try to remain calm, as his mind went back to the standard military training that every airman received concerning treating such injuries, that is, never remove any foreign object from a soldier's wound. You leave that task for the professionals. If you did it wrong, removing the said object could cause more damage than when it first went in. _You can do this, John... Remain calm, don't think about the damn stick sticking out from the side of your gut!_ No, he silently rebuked himself, he knew he had to think about the damn stick in order for him to consider the next step.

oOo

Rodney didn't like the fact that Sheppard had made no reply to his query. He knew the Colonel well enough to know that if John didn't answer his question, it meant that things were not good. In addition to that, the ragged breathing that Sheppard was making at the moment, indicated that the pilot was struggling with some considerable pain.

McKay's heart rate started to accelerate again and it took extreme effort not to go into an all-out panic attack. "Stay calm, stay calm," he whispered the words rapidly to himself. Rodney whimpered in misery as another throbbing stab of pain from his leg rose out like an evil wave to engulf him in agony.

oOo

Sheppard's mind was lucid enough now to know that it was better to leave the jutted splinter where it was. The important rule he had been given when encountering field injuries such as this echoed in his mind over and over again: _Do NOT attempt to clean the wound or remove a protruding object from the casualty_. Leave that to experienced medical personnel like Dr Carson Beckett. To pull it out could mean death, especially if it had severed something vital like an artery; if that happened, it would also mean that he would bleed to death in a matter of seconds.

Yet, he also knew that he couldn't leave it in there in his current state, not if he was going to be of any help to McKay. He needed to be mobile, and he considered the three options he had available. Risk an extraction and probably bleed to death; leave the damn stick in there and try to remain still as possible until help arrived; or break the rest of the stick off so that it wouldn't obstruct his future movements, and pray and hope to God that he was still conscious to help himself and McKay afterwards. He chose the third option. If Sheppard had been injured and alone, he might have gone for option number two, which was probably the wisest move. His limited medical knowledge told him to leave the stick in, apply first aid and wait for help. However, help was unlikely to arrive any time soon, and he had McKay to think about, so he didn't have the luxury of that option open to him.

With his decision made, he knew that the difficult part was still to come. His gaze went back to his tac vest, and his hand reached out to pull it closer towards him. He knew that there was a small medical first aid kit and field dressings stored in one of its pockets. Beckett had insisted that every off-world team kept such items with them at all times, but it was a standard rule anyway for every military personnel to carry their own batch of field dressings while away on missions. He knew what he had to do; he had to apply the field dressing to the wound first, then break the remaining top part of the stick. But before he could do the latter bit, he needed to find or improvised some bulky dressing from the cleanest material available and place these around the protruding stick close to the wound for support.

Clumsily, his blood-stained hands dug into his vest pocket, hoping that Drayx had not removed the items he needed. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he found the stock of field dressings and the small emergency kit. Using one hand now, he shakily removed an appropriate sized field dressing. The bandage would have to go above his black t-shirt that the large splinter had stabbed through; he knew that it was better if he left the material of his t-shirt stuck to the wound in order to prevent further loss of blood. It was by chance alone that the deadly projectile had stabbed him without hitting his Atlantean jacket, but gone through the gap into his exposed side. If he had been stabbed through two articles of clothing, it might have made it more difficult for him to apply the field dressing. This way was better, because it would also allow him to hide the injury from McKay. The last thing he needed was Rodney ranting on about how screwed they were.

Taking as much of a breath that his cracked ribs allowed him to, he steeled himself to press the field dressing firmly around his injured and bleeding side. He had to make sure that it contacted securely with the surrounding areas of his wound, where the wooden projectile stuck, in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. At contact with his injury, a ragged cry escaped from Sheppard as excruciating pain erupted from his side; black dots started to appear alarmingly in his field of vision. His vision started to grey out and he knew that he was close to losing consciousness. It was with steel determination to remain conscious that prevented him from doing so.

oOo

There were more painful grunts, gasping, and what sounded like a half-chocked off cry of pain. Rodney's worry meter went a notch higher. Whatever Sheppard was doing, it was causing him a great deal of pain. The scientist could see the Colonel's head lifting from the ground, struggling with something. The anxiety grew stronger and he wondered what terrible injuries Sheppard had sustained as a result of the crash. He started to call out towards John again, asking him what was wrong.

oOo

It took Sheppard a while to apply the field dressing, and there were instances where his exertions almost made him pass out from the pain. In fact, he wasn't certain that he hadn't lost consciousness for a second or two. Every small movement jarred his injury, and he often had to grit his teeth tightly to stop the moan from escaping as he rode out the waves of agony that pulsed in beat with his hammering heart. When he finally accomplished the grueling task, he had to lay there and rest for a while trying to slow down the wild thumping in his chest. He knew that he was slowly going into shock as his skin started to feel clammy and he started to shiver slightly. Like McKay, he knew that his ability to survive meant that he had to remain calm; he also couldn't afford to loose too much blood, otherwise it could result in him experiencing a sudden drop in blood pressure, which would result in his internal organs shutting down. All the while at the back of his mind, he also knew that he had to be mobile in order to help out McKay. It was the urgency of Rodney's need that kept him going.

With the field dressing in place, Sheppard quickly started on the second task by wrapping the lower part of the wooden projectile securely with some loose dressing and a clean piece cloth that he had found. Now came the hardest part, the part that he knew would _hurt_ the most. He had to break the restricting extended part of the splinter, in order for him to be more mobile, but not jar it too much as to cause further damage to his insides. His hands moved into position. Cold sweat broke out from his body as he hoped and prayed that he was doing the right thing. He knew that it was best if he did it in one quick break, but he wondered if he had the strength to do what was required. However, hearing McKay's worried and pain filled voice call his name again, resolved his determination. Chickening out now was _not _an option.

"Hang on, Rodney..., I just need to... attend to something first..." he managed to call out weakly, hoping that it would be enough to stop the other man from worrying too much. _Okay, just one clean break, John, you can do it!_ He had to do it now, otherwise he knew his courage would fail him. He was getting nervous just thinking about it. Taking a slow deep breath, as much as his injured ribs allowed, his right hand tightened around the jagged splinter, making sure he got a firm grip on it, while his left hand held the bottom part steady. Then with a quick jerk, he snapped the top half off as fast as he could.

Red hot agony erupted from his side unlike anything he had experience before, and despite his best efforts to hold back the scream, painful sounds still escaped between tightly clenched teeth. However, he could not fight against the sting of hot tears as the pain intensified, filling up his entire world. It cost him a lot to try to keep silent, but he did not want McKay to worry further; the astrophysicist, he knew, had enough problems of his own to deal with. To his horror, he felt warm blood quickly soaking up the bandages at his side as rippling agony sheared through him like acid molten lava. He knew that he must have loosened and moved the splintered wood slightly when he broke the top half off. Damn! Damn! Damn! He cursed silently to himself. His vision darkened, and the blood roaring in his ears increased.

He must have passed out then, but when John next came to, he realized that only a few heartbeats must have passed as the pounding waves of agony had not lessened. Sheppard groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the overwhelming pain, unable to stop hot tears from pouring down the corner of his eyes. He was suddenly glad that nobody could witness the intense agony he was in. Sucking in a struggling breath through tightly clenched teeth, Sheppard rode out the excruciating waves as best he could, hoping that he wouldn't pass out again or worse, bleed to death. _This has to work!_ He told himself over and over again. It was sheer will-power alone that enabled him to stay conscious. Through the blood roaring in his ears, it took a while for him to realize that McKay was still calling out his name. The scientist's voice sounded weaker now, anxious and filled with worry, there was also a hint of panic in that voice. Dammit! He knew that Rodney needed to remain calm in order not to worsen his own injuries. So much for not worrying McKay, he thought wryly to himself.

Taking as deep a breath as humanly possible, without hurting his cracked ribs or wounded side further, Sheppard made another attempt to speak to the ailing scientist. He tried to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice, but he knew that he failed miserably. "Stop yelling, McKay, you'll only make things worse... I... I just need... to rest for a while... I'll be with you in five..." Sheppard hoped that it was five, and not longer. John knew that he was the only one available that could help Rodney out, and from what he had heard about the other man's injury, Sheppard secretly feared that if he did not reach his friend in time, McKay might not survive...

oOo

TBC

_AN: If you enjoyed this chapter and like to read more, please review. :) Next chap may take a wee bit longer to be posted due to a RL issue, probably some time next week... that is, if you guys are still interested. I'll certainly appreciate your thoughts on this chapter (might get me inspired to write faster!) In case you were wondering, I do have an ending worked out for this fic (but there's still a bit of plot to go...). _


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Mind's Eye **

_AN: Wow! Thanks guys for the overwhelming response, I was over the moon! Flattery and many reviews will get you everywhere... LOL! RL is unfortunately still being a bit intrusive but it was wonderful to log on and read your thoughts. It made my day each time I saw a new review :). For all your feedback, I tried to get this out earlier in the week instead of later, and wrote an entire chapter just on our lads... so are you happy?...lol!_ _Special thanks also goes to my wonderful beta ESCotLoE, whose doing a stellar job as usual. _

oOo

**Part 11**

Sheppard did not know how he found the strength to reach McKay's side, but somehow he got there in the end, mainly by stumbling, staggering and weaving his way unsteadily through the vessel's debris, sometimes having to traverse the way on all fours, using both hands and knees. When he finally reached the astrophysicist, he was exhausted and felt close to collapse. Fighting to regain his breath and pushing the fierce pulsating pain he was experiencing to the back of his mind, John lifted his gaze to study McKay.

He didn't like what he saw. The scientist was laying on his back, eyes closed and mumbling softly, occasionally calling out Sheppard's name faintly. McKay looked much too pale; there was a thin sheen of sweat covering his form and part of his right leg was caught under a broken panel. The sight of that leg made Sheppard feel a little sick; it was a compound fracture no doubt about that. He steeled himself to study the injury, noticing the protruding bone, deformation, swelling, discolored skin and a bit of blood still oozing through the dry crusted blood around the open wound. The good news was McKay didn't appear to be bleeding too badly, which would mean that it was less likely that there would be complications from blood loss. However, the open fracture was bad news, which meant almost certain infection on this alien planet.

Suddenly Rodney opened his eyes, as if sensing Sheppard's presence there. John noted that there was a glassy look in the scientist's gaze. His worry heightened, he knew that it wasn't a good sign. "Sheppard..., took...took you ... long enough time... to get... h..here."

"Sorry, Rodney..., I'll _try..._ to be a little _faster_ next time," John said, managing a tight smile, choosing to ignore the tormenting agony at his side that was demanding attention. So far he had managed to push his pain to the far distant corner of his mind; if he could hold it there, lock it up and throw away the key, he would have gladly done so. But he knew that he could only do so for a short while, that it wouldn't last forever.

"How are you doing?" John asked the scientist, his tone still a little ragged from pain, but gentle with concern. He noted Rodney's breathing and was relieved that he didn't seem to show any signs of restricted airway. In comparison between the two of them, Sheppard knew that he was likely in a worse condition in that department. John also suspected that he had lost more blood than Rodney considering how light headed and woozy he was feeling at the moment. He knew that it was the rush of adrenaline alone that was keeping him going—the urgency to treat Rodney's injuries. If he had to push himself beyond his body's capable limits, causing more damage to himself in the process to ensure Rodney's survival, it was worth the cost. McKay would _not _die on his watch, he made that silent promise to himself.

"How...how... do you ..._expect_.. I'm feeling? Is _'crap'_ good enough for you?" came the weak respond.

John suppressed a smile at the caustic reply, that was pretty much how he felt too. "Yeah..., I kinda _know... _how that feels. Don't worry, Rodney, you'll be fixed up in no time. Just hang in there..." he said, forcing a cheerfulness that he didn't feel into his voice.

"Huh... That's what I'm worried about... the '_no time_' bit... that... my life, might be leaking out, from the gaping _hole_ where that bone is currently poking out from." Rodney gave a weak, nervous laugh, and his hand moved to cover his eyes, as if to block out the painful tears that were currently streaming down the side of his face. His voice rose a little in panic as he removed his hand from his face to grab the side of John's sleeve, staring wildly up at him. "Please tell me this isn't happening, Sheppard! I... I didn't even get a chance to _procreate_ yet... you know, spread my superior genes across the universe... that sort of thing—"

The worried look in Sheppard's face deepened. McKay couldn't give up now, not after he had busted his gut to get here. "Cut the crap, McKay, you're gonna get the chance to create little Rodneys... " he said encouragingly, then he paused, frowning slightly, suddenly realizing what he had just said. "_Although_..., a world littered with little Rodneys... _would _be a scary thing..."

McKay didn't respond nor take the bait, but continued to pant and breathe in rapid short bursts. That couldn't be good for Rodney, he was obviously showing signs of going into shock. Putting a hardness in his voice that John did not feel, he locked onto Rodney's gaze as he informed the wounded scientist what he thought McKay needed to hear. "I've seen worse injuries before, Rodney, and the men who sustained them, survived. You'll be okay after I attend to your leg."

This seemed to bring Rodney out from his self-pity and restored a little ray of hope into the scientist's eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," John lied, but if it meant that Rodney would fight on then that was all that mattered. He saw McKay lift his head slightly to study him more intently, from the cut he knew he had on his brow to the way he held himself. The scientist's gaze then went to his side hidden under the fold of his jacket, where his hand was holding protectively. Rodney dropped his head back to the ground and said quizzically. "You look awful, Sheppard. What's wrong with your side?" Now that the scientist wasn't so focused on his own injury, his voice sounded a little stronger, it made John give a tight smile.

"You don't look so hot yourself, Rodney." Sheppard countered, wondering how much he should reveal to the scientist; he didn't know whether McKay saw the field dressing, but he didn't think so. However, he knew that McKay saw him favoring his side, which meant that he could not hide the fact that he was injured. He decided to tell part of the truth. "I got hit by a flying splinter." His tone was impassive, betraying none of the hurt that he was actually feeling. It was getting harder to ignore the pain of his injuries, more difficult to get a satisfying lungful of air. It was no wonder that Rodney thought he looked awful, because if he had to stare truth in the eye right about now, he had to admit that he was feeling really, really bad, worse than awful in fact.

"A _splinter_? Is that all?" Rodney muttered in a surprised tone before giving a weak chuckle. His face was covered with perspiration, his pallor didn't look too good. Sheppard wondered whether the scientist was thinking that it was a tiny piece of splinter you sometimes got in the finger when handling a piece of untreated wood. "That doesn't sound so bad... Huh, who would have guessed from all the horrible sounds that you were making..." McKay froze then, as if recalling something, his eyes widened as he scrutinized Sheppard closer. "Wait a second, it's got to be more than that... you're pulling my leg... uh, bad pun not intended..., but it's not _just _a splinter is it, Sheppard?"

"Yeah, well... when a tree shatters it makes some real nasty splinters, Rodney." Sheppard replied in his normal sarcastic drawl, his tone indicating that he wasn't seriously injured despite what he had just said. McKay didn't need to know about the specifics, he didn't need to know that part of the splinter was still deep inside him. John needed the scientist to focus his strength on staying alive and not spend it worrying about him.

Rodney's gaze then when to his free hand, the one that wasn't hidden under the jacket. "There's a lot of blood on your hand." His voice was accusatory with a tinge of panic when he locked onto John's gaze again.

Sheppard looked at it, mentally kicking himself for the oversight. However, when he replied, he put a confidence that he did not feel in his voice. "Yeah, about that... It was one of those superficial bleeders, you know, all bleed and no bite? One that hurts like hell too but does no permanent damage. Nothing to worry about, Rodney, I'm fine." The lie formed on his lips like a pro. He saw Rodney staring at him, trying to read the expression on his face to see if he was telling the truth. Unwavering hazel eyes met anxious blue ones. John stilled his features as he as he tightened the rein of control against the pain; he refused to allow McKay to see the truth of how much he was really hurting, not while the scientist was so gravely injured himself. Rodney needed hope right now, good news, not bad.

It took a moment, but Rodney finally seemed to accept John's explanation, giving a nod before closing his eyes. The scientist looked tired and in no shape to argue the matter further. Sheppard breathed a soft sigh of relief, glad that the matter was dropped. His thoughts now going to what he needed to do. "Hold still, Rodney. I'm just going to check out the broken panel first before trying to move it."

McKay eyes suddenly fluttered open he looked at Sheppard a little alarmed. "Okay, but be sure you don't drop it on my foot, I don't need another broken limb, or... or on your foot for that matter! We don't want _two _cripples here!"

John shot Rodney a withering look, before turning to study the panel that Rodney was under. He noticed that it was rather wide, which meant that he probably wouldn't be able to push it off Rodney's leg. The best bet was to give it a base to lean on, creating enough of a gap so that he could free Rodney by pulling him out from under the panel. He didn't like the idea of moving the injured scientist especially with a compound fracture; all his field training told him that in such instances it was better to treat the injury first before moving an injured casualty. However, in this situation, he had no choice. He could view the injury in between the jagged holes of broken panel, but it didn't give him access to treat it. Rodney would have to be moved whether he liked it or not.

Taking a deep breath, and with a determined frown, John placed his hands under the panel and tried lifting it to gage its weight. He grimaced painfully, discovering that he could only lift it slightly, but not high enough to do much good; his injuries prevented him from lifting it further. McKay let out a cry of pain and a string of curses at John's actions as the lifting of the panel caused involuntary movement to his wounded leg. Shocked and a little white faced himself, from hearing Rodney's screams, Sheppard tried to set it down as gently as he could back on the scientist, while apologizing to Rodney for the pain he had inevitably caused.

Sheppard leaned back to consider his options, while at the same time taking the opportunity to try to regain back some of his fading strength. He winced, his exertions had set off another wave of pain; it felt like his side had been stabbed by a raging bull with very large horns and his chest felt like he had been hit by a ten pound truck. He was also feeling dizzy and nauseous, and the headache that was getting better before the crash was now back again with a raging force. He wondered where Drayx was, and hoped that the ant creature had been killed in the crash. He didn't think he could feel the presence of the tiny mental thread that linked him to Drayx any more, but his head was pounding too badly for him to be certain. He mentally rebuked himself, attending to Rodney should be his first priority, not wondering about Drayx's whereabouts.

He closed his eyes momentarily, reining in the pain as much as he could, he couldn't afford the luxury of resting long, not while he still had things to do. Rodney's life hung in the balance. But there were still some graces left in the world for Sheppard noticed that although the broken panel had trapped Rodney's leg, it did not crush the limb. This was because there were other broken fragments supporting the panel under it. This created a bit of a gap between the floor and the weight of the panel, with Rodney's leg stuck in between. Nevertheless, John was glad that he didn't have to deal with a crushed leg on top of a broken one; the latter was bad enough.

With the assessment of the broken ceiling panel completed, Sheppard sat back, knowing that he needed some sort of lever to help him lift the panel off Rodney's leg. He looked around his surroundings, seeing what he could use. Scattered nearby were several pieces of metal fragments, shaped almost like rocks. One of the larger pieces would be useful for the fulcrum. Another medium sized one he could use to lean the broken panel on, which would create enough of a gap to free McKay's leg. It would also mean that he would have to do less lifting, which would be less taxing to his wounded side and ribs. John gave a tight smile at having a plan of action in mind. Now all he needed was to find something appropriate to use as a lever.

Scanning the nearby surroundings, he spotted a metal pole that looked sturdy enough to do the job. One item off the list. He turned back to examine McKay. The scientist still had his eyes closed, John didn't know whether the astrophysicist was unconscious or asleep, but seeing the slight shiver on the other man, Sheppard knew that he needed to get McKay warm in order to prevent his condition from deteriorating further. He frowned when he realized that the cold sweat that covered his own body was also making him chilly. He was also well aware that his own strength wouldn't last, so he had to get on with what he had to do before he collapsed all together. He knew as well that both of them were suffering a little from shock.

Noticing that there were a lot of wooden branches and splinters scattered nearby on the vessel's metallic floor, gave Sheppard an idea. Deciding that the impact of the shattered tree had to be good for something other than becoming acquainted with his side, John stretched out as much as his injuries enabled him to and gathered a good sized bundle together to get a small fire going. The heat from the small camp fire felt good against his own chilly and clammy skin. Sheppard wished that he could sit in front of it, to rest for a while, but he knew that he couldn't afford to do so. He turned back to look at Rodney, hoping that it would help McKay and prevent the scientist from going into further shock. Despite wanting to remove his own jacket to cover McKay's shivering form, Sheppard was well aware that his own injuries prevented him the maneuverability from doing so. If he tried, he'll probably pass out, which would do neither of them any good. The fire that he had built for McKay would have to do; Sheppard knew that he had to reserve his energy to focus on the task ahead.

"Hang in there, Rodney, I need to gather some other items before I can attend to you," John informed the injured scientist.

Rodney opened pained filled eyes to look up at him. "O...okay," he mumbled. "Not ... not... going anywhere... Tha...thanks for the fire... Was c... cold..."

"Yeah, I know..." Sheppard patted the injured man's arm encouragingly before attempting to rise to get what he needed.

Swaying from a bout of dizziness and biting back a groan of pain, his hand gripped firmly against his side, holding the stub of wooden splinter in place so as not to jar it with his movements. Somehow, he didn't know how he did it, but he eventually got to his feet and staggered forward slowly as if he was a very old man. Yet, it was an impossible task to hold the splinter still, for each step that he took, felt like his insides were being chewed up by the minuscule movements that the stick made. The raging torment at his left side left him wondering whether he had made the right decision to leave the wooden projectile there in the first place. But he couldn't second guess himself now. He knew that if he had attempted to remove it earlier, it would have probably rendered him unconscious or worse, he might not have survived the feat, and time was not something that Rodney had. Perhaps, if it became worse or got infected, he would see about removing it, although he knew that Carson wouldn't like that at all; it also went against every bit of field medical training that he had received in the past. For now, despite the pain and discomfort it was causing him, it would have to remain where it was. His hazel eyes tightened with determination. He had to focus on what he needed for Rodney not on himself.

His thoughts returned on the items he required. First off, the metal pole for leverage to lift the broken panel. As he had already spotted what he wanted, that was relatively easy to get. Next came finding appropriate splints to set McKay's compound fracture. Again this wasn't too bad a task as the vessel was filled with numerous choice of wood and branches, and he quickly found a couple that fitted the bill nicely. The third item that he was looking for was more difficult to find amongst the wreckage. He was looking for his backpack. The last time he had seen it was in the vessel's corridor outside their holding cell, placed next to Rodney's tablet PC that he had been trying to retrieve.

There were several useful items that he needed from his backpack: water, disinfectant, more medical supplies, even a light weight emergency blanket—all items that Rodney would need. There were even extra rations in there, which would see to their food source for a while. The problem now was finding his backpack among all the wreckage. Silently, Sheppard prayed that it wasn't destroyed in the crash. He reasoned that if he and McKay had survived the crash, so too would his backpack. He refused to consider the thought of it destroyed in a fire or damaged beyond recognition in the crash.

In the dim flickering red light of the crashed alien vessel, his backpack hadn't been easy to find. It was by meticulously scanning through every shadowed spot that he finally discovered it in a shadowy corner, leaning against some rubble. As he approached it, he stumbled on something, looking down, he was surprised to see that it was McKay's backpack. Sheppard smiled, two for one, that was a bonus. After all that had happened, it was about time they had some luck. It was even worth the agonizing pain that the stumble had cost to his side and ribs. He wondered whether Rodney's computer had been damaged in the crash, but he wouldn't worry about it now, McKay would soon figure that out when he returned it to him. Hopefully getting his hands back on the Tablet PC would cheer Rodney up a bit. He retrieved both backpacks and headed back to where McKay was. The strain of carrying two backpacks taxed his wounded side and ribs further. Hunching low, he sucked in the pain, forcing himself to reach his destination before finally reaching and dropping wearily beside McKay's prone figure.

"You're back," Rodney greeted him, waking up from his stupor. Sheppard caught the scientist looking at him as he knelt before the injured man. He could feel Rodney's dazed blue eyes taking in his unruly dark hair, which he knew was less spiky now due to all the perspiration that was pouring out from him, to the blood that still trickled down sluggishly from the cut above his left eyebrow. He wondered whether he could hide the look of pain from projecting in his eyes as he tried to control his ragged breathing.

Becoming aware that he was being scrutinized, John straightened rigidly and forced a cheerful smile that he did not feel. "Hey, Rodney, look what I found!" he said, showing the scientist the two backpacks and waved Rodney's backpack that held the Tablet PC at the man. As expected, McKay's eyes brightened.

After getting all the items he needed, it took a while for John to recover his breath and regain his strength. However, he didn't rest long as he didn't want Rodney scrutinizing him too close again and noticing that he was more injured than he let on. Knowing that he had to make up for loss time, John was soon up again ready to perform the next task. It didn't take him long to set up the metal pole and place it securely like a seesaw on top of the broken piece of fragment that he had noticed earlier. However, as soon as he leaned his weight on the pole to lift the broken panel, he heard Rodney give out another gasp of pain, followed by a string of curses; the scientist even resorted to calling Sheppard several uncomplimentary names under the sun that was best left unrepeated. John instantly paused, trying to hold the weight still, but the effort was doing hell to his injured ribs and side.

"Sorry, Rodney... I know it hurts, but I've... got to do this in order to free you," he explained almost breathlessly. He felt really bad about the amount of pain that he was inevitably causing his friend.

However, his words seemed to have reached Rodney. "Yes, yes, hurry up with it!" The scientist gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut from the agony pulsating from his leg.

John nodded, as he placed further weight on the pole, gritting his teeth tightly against his own pain, as he lifted the broken panel high enough so that it moved to land beside the second medium sized rock-like fragment that he had strategically put in place. It now made a large enough gap between Rodney's leg and the broken panel to pull the scientist free.

Panting loudly and raggedly, Sheppard collapsed to the ground next to Rodney, trying to regain some of his breath. The next part he knew McKay would not enjoy. "Okay, Rodney, I'm going to have to pull you out first, before I can attend to your injury," he warned the scientist.

Rodney looked a little gray at his words. "Right, right," the scientist mumbled as he took more rapid breaths, as if knowing that the movement of the injured limb was going to hurt.

John went behind Rodney and knelt down gingerly behind the scientist, he could not bend down while standing up, it would be too much of a strain on his wounded side and ribs, so he had tried to make it as easy as possible for the both of them. He paused, recalling that Rodney had mentioned some other injuries when he had first regained consciousness. He tried to remember what he said but failed; the unceasing 'pain-in-the-ass' headache was making it hard for him to recall things properly.

"Do you hurt anywhere else, Rodney?" he finally asked in concern. He hadn't done a proper evaluation on all of Rodney's injuries as freeing McKay and treating the leg injury was his top priority.

McKay turned his head and gave Sheppard a dirty look. "Everything hurts, Sheppard" he ranted. "If you don't get on with this, I'm going to pass out and die before you take your next breath."

Rodney was frightened, he was quickly loosing his nerve at what was to come. John could not know that the scientist wasn't thinking straight when those acerbic words tumbled out from his mouth.

Sheppard shrugged. "Okay, hold on, Rodney, this isn't going to be a smooth ride..." So saying, he took a firm grip under the scientist's arm pits, noticed vaguely that something didn't feel right there, and began to pull Rodney out from under the broken panel. That was when McKay started screaming...

oOo

TBC

_AN: For those of you who were wondering what happened to Drayx, don't worry, you'll find out its fate (whether it survived the crash) further down the track. _


	12. Chapter 12

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Can't say it enough guys, thanks for the reviews, and to also to my beta, ESCotLoE._

**Part 12**

The battle with the Precyn swarm seemed never ending. Teyla and Ronon and the rest of the Gernosian party were soon tiring. Lighted energy whips slashed, sliced and sizzled against the continuous wave of buzzing, raging, stinging bees. Yet despite their perseverance, the dark mass of the Precyn swarm continued to attack the hunting patrol with angry buzzing and painful stings. The forest filled with the sounds of booms from the cracking of the energy whips, and the popping and sizzling of dead bees dropping to the ground. The rest of the forest was still and silent, as if watching and waiting for the outcome of the ferocious battle.

Time seemed to have lost all reference for Ronon as he cracked his whip and shot his blaster again and again killing hundreds of bees. When the swarm finally ceased in their attack, he had been unprepared, and it took a moment for him to recover from his battle rage. This left him breathing harshly and wondering why there were no more bees to destroy. Then the red haze of battle cleared from his vision and his gaze took in the huge pile of dead bees littered on the ground at his feet. The few remaining bees left alive were buzzing swiftly back into the forest, heading north now, away from the scene that had killed so many of their counterparts. Further ahead, he saw the Gernosian hunting patrol deactivating their personal zappers and switching off their energy whips. Two hunters, the ones called Zander and Dalter, took out their triangle computers and attached a circular unit to each of them. They then aimed the small units at the pile of dead bees. A wide beam projected from the device as they gathered all the swarm to be stored temporary as energy molecules to be rematerialized once they returned to the City. It reminded Ronon of Wraith dart beams, which was a little disconcerting.

Nevertheless, Ronon found that he had enjoyed the hunt tremendously; it had been exhilarating, even stimulating. It felt good to be able to fight something; it enabled him to let go of some of his pent-up frustration since Sheppard and McKay's capture. Killing alien bees were good an excuse as any for Ronon Dex. His hand went up to the hood pushing it down; the forest air and cool breeze felt refreshing upon his over heated head and perspiration filled dreadlocks. Looking down, he noticed that there were a couple of bee stings on his hands and probably a few across his face from the painful, burning sensation that he felt.

He turned to look at Teyla, noting that the Athosian had also turned off her Gernosian weapon. The coil of the energy whip had transformed back into a normal looking whip at her side. She looked tired, which was not surprising, considering the hunt that they had just been in. As Telya approached closer, Ronon frowned as he observed that the Athosian too had sustained stings from the bees; the only difference was that she looked as if she had been stung more. The sting marks on her face and hands were already starting to inflame on her smooth darker skin. Yet, as her gaze caught his eye, he grinned at her, glad to see that she was all right; Teyla returned his grin with one of her own.

There was a sound behind him, turning back, Ronon saw Dohan, the Gernosian patrol leader approaching. The Gernosian's dark gaze took in the high pile of dead Precyn bees that now lay at the former Runner's feet. The bearded man's eyebrows lifted slightly as if he was surprised to discover the level of Ronon's kill. He then looked further ahead, towards Teyla's pile of dead bees. Although it wasn't as high as Ronon's, it was impressive nonetheless.

"You hunt well, my friend, and so does your woman." The hunter finally exclaimed, a grin forming on his face as he caught Ronon's eye. Ronon saw the Gernosian take in the sting marks on his face and hands, and a small frown formed on the other man's features.

"She is not my woman," Ronon growled. He did not think Teyla would appreciate being referred to in such a manner.

Dohan lifted an eyebrow. "My apologies then, as the two of you traveled together, I naturally assumed..."

"Then you assumed wrong, Dohan Talonter," Teyla interjected, having heard part of the conversation as she approached them. "Ronon and I are friends, nothing more." She gave the tall Satedan a brief nod of gratitude for clearing up the matter.

Ronon returned a curt nod back. In the distance, he saw a couple of Gernosian hunters bending down and picking up a dead bee or two from the large pile at their feet. Taking out sharp hunting knives, they expertly loped off the tails of the stingers and popped the bees into their mouth. Even from where they were, Ronon could hear the crunching noises from their chewing. When Dohan noticed his gaze, the Gernosian patrol leader stooped down and picked up three dead, blackened and sizzled bees. He did the same procedure to the bees as his hunters behind him, then offered one to Ronon, one to Teyla and saved one for himself.

"Here, try it. It's delicious, a rare delicacy that is very pleasing to the palate." The Gernosian patrol leader said with a genuine smile on his face. "The stingers are poisonous, that is why we removed them, but the rest of the bee is very nutritious."

Teyla made a face as she looked at the dead Precyn bee that was offered to her. "No, thank you," she said delicately. "Perhaps another time."

Dohan nodded. "Of course, but you do not know what you're missing. And how about you, Ronon? Do you want to taste what you helped so hard to hunt?" he said the words with a challenge in his tone.

Ronon looked at the dead and blackened bee: it was totally fried by the whip of the energy weapon. He took a quick glance at Teyla who was waiting to see what he would do, then shrugging his shoulders and with a slight crooked smile, he accepted the offer, popping it into his mouth. He was not one to resist a challenge. Besides, he had eaten worst before when he was a starving Runner; crisp fried bee would be nothing to him. As he chewed on it, with loud crunching sounds, he noticed that the bee had a strange texture and unique favor that he had never tasted before. It was sweet, sour, bitter and a little hot all at the same time. The outer part that was burnt was quite crunchy, but the middle bit was soft and squashy. He wasn't sure whether he liked it.

Dohan smiled at the Satedan warrior, impressed, as he popped the remaining two dead bees into his mouth and began chewing too. "If you wish to join us in any future hunt, Ronon, and you too Teyla, you both are most welcome " he said. "But now, the both of you will have to return with us to our City."

The tall Satedan frowned, he did not like what he was hearing. They had already said that they had no wish to visit the City. "And if we refuse?" he asked, his right hand inching back towards his blaster. Teyla, who was now standing beside him, made a noise that didn't sound right. He turned to look at the Athosian, she didn't appear well he suddenly realized, her skin had an unhealthy pallor to it. Suddenly she swayed, and Ronon moved to catch her as she toppled over.

"Teyla?" Ronon queried quizzically. She appeared dazed, disorientated, sick. As he held her, he felt himself grow dizzy, suddenly he was hot and itchy all over, the stings on his hand and face burned, his stomach started to have painful cramps. He shot a questioning gaze at Dohan. "What's wrong with us?" he grunted, then the world tilted and he felt himself falling towards the ground. Unable to hold on to Teyla any longer, he let her go. Fortunately the Gernosian hunter caught Teyla's limp but still conscious body before he fell.

oOo

Despite checking with the technician to find out about the status of the off-world teams over an hour ago, the nagging feeling of unease refused to leave Dr Elizabeth Weir alone. Frustrated and unable to concentrate on the reports in front of her, she closed the screen of her laptop, deciding to take a break and head down towards the mess hall instead. Although she had a pot of coffee brewing in her office, she thought a change in scenery might do her good.

At the mess hall, she caught sight of Dr Carson Beckett. The chief medical doctor was currently making his way towards some muffins still available at the counter.

"Carson," she greeted him cordially, as she walked up towards him.

"Elizabeth, fancy meeting you here. Come for a cup of coffee, have ya? How are you, lass?" Carson turned to look at the leader of Atlantis with a gentle smile on his face. A hand stretched out and he selected a blueberry muffin from the counter, taking a quick sniff at it before putting it on his empty plate.

"Fine, Carson," she said, her tray held an apple and a hot mug of coffee as she looked for somewhere to sit. "May I join you?" she asked the doctor as they both headed for an empty table near by.

"Of course, I could do with a wee bit of company after the kind of day I've been having," the Scottish doctor replied.

Elizabeth lifted an enquiringly eyebrow. "Oh, anything that you want to talk about?" she asked curiously, preferring anything to distract her from the persistent unease that she was feeling lately.

Carson looked at her and smiled. "Nay, love, it's not something that I can't handle." Then he took a closer look at Elizabeth and noted the worried expression on her face.

"Is something the matter, lass?" he asked in his thick Scottish brogue.

Weir looked a little uncomfortable as she cradled her mug of hot coffee with both hands before lifting it to take a small sip. She gently placed the mug down onto the table and turned worried green eyes towards Carson.

"Have you ever had one of those feelings that something was wrong, which refused to go away?" Elizabeth commented softly.

"Aye, sometimes," Carson replied, his gaze locked on the woman in front of him, wondering where this was heading.

"What do you do about it? I mean, if there is no evidence to the contrary to prove that you're right?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

The Scottish doctor's face softened, and he blinked once before an understanding smile formed at the corner of his lips. "If I had such a feeling that I couldn't rub off? That'll be easy lass, I'll go with my gut feelings."

Elizabeth stared at Carson for a while before returning the smile. "Thank you Carson, I think I know what I have to do now. If you'll excuse me?"

Carson lifted his eyebrows, wondering what it was that Dr Weir needed to do. "Of course, love."

With a grateful and farewell nod to Dr Beckett, Dr Elizabeth Weir left the mess hall and headed back to the Control room.

oOo

The scream was abrupt and brief. As soon as it started, John had instantly stopped moving the scientist and in an urgent voice asked Rodney what was wrong. But the scientist had already passed out from the pain, his face looking frighteningly pale and ashen. With his heart thudding loudly in his chest, Sheppard gently laid the scientist back down again and did a more thorough examination on the unconscious man. It didn't take him long to discover that in addition to the compound fracture, the scientist also suffered from a dislocated shoulder. No wonder McKay had shrieked so loudly. The move must have been pure agony on his injured shoulder. John mentally berated himself for his oversight; he shouldn't have taken the scientist at his word; he should have examined Rodney more thoroughly himself before trying to move him. But the urgency of his focus had been to free Rodney in order treat the compound fracture before the scientist took a turn for the worst. This fact, however, didn't make John feel any less guilty for inflicting additional pain on the man.

In spite of this, Sheppard wasn't too concerned about the dislocated shoulder. It was relatively easy to fix. John had enough field experience with such injuries to know what to do. He would attend to it later, he knew it wasn't life threatening. The compound fracture however was another matter. That was the real worry, the one that took first priority in his assessment of the situation. On the bright side, with Rodney now unconscious, it made things a little easier, as the scientist wouldn't have to suffer through the pain of John's ministrations. Acting quickly and grimacing from the pain of his own wounds, Sheppard moved McKay to a more comfortable position, gently freeing the broken leg from under the ceiling panel at the same time. The effort made him perspire more, his heart thumping faster in his hurting chest.

Opening his backpack, and still breathing a little raggedly, Sheppard wiped perspiration from his forehead, his fingers accidentally touching the cut above his eyebrow awakening the sting, making him wince. Carefully, he laid out all the items that he needed to treat Rodney's leg: water, disinfectant, tape, field dressings and bandages (lots of them), and adding to the growing pile, the makeshift splints that he had gathered and prepared earlier. He even found three shots of morphine to which he was extremely thankful. However, he decided to save these for later, when the scientist awoke and really needed them to fight against the pain. For now, being unconscious was the best thing that could happen to Rodney.

Before starting, Sheppard made sure to wash his blood covered hands with water and disinfectant. It was a waste of water that they'll likely need in the future, but it couldn't be helped as John knew that he needed to get his hands as sterile as possible before treating Rodney's injury. When he was done, he took a pair of scissors out from the emergency first aid kit and cut away the bottom part of the Rodney's pants leg, allowing him access to properly treat the wound.

Because it was an open fracture and not the type of injury that he had dealt with commonly in the past, he had to some spend time trying to recall what he had been taught in the air force when he had received basic field medical training. As he wasn't a medic or doctor, his experience in treating such injuries was limited. While he initially thought that he could set it, he suddenly realized it was too complex a medical procedure for him to handle. In a nut shell, he wasn't qualified enough to set the bone back into place in the case of compound fractures. This made things a lot more complicated. It meant that the bone had to remain where it was. However, what he knew he could do, was keep the wound as clean as possible, stop the bleeding by bandaging and splinting it. He also observed with relief that currently, the leg didn't show signs of impaired circulation, such as cold, white or pale blue skin. This meant that there was less chance of Rodney losing the leg.

Even though Rodney was unconscious, he must have still felt the pain from Sheppard's ministrations, for the scientist moaned slightly. Frowning at the sound, but focused on what he was doing, Sheppard whispered encouragingly, "It's okay, Rodney, it'll be over soon, just hang in there."

With the wound cleaned, he began applying the field dressing and immobilizing the fracture, making sure that he had the splints well padded, to prevent excessive pressure to the wounded area. As added measure, he had also used swatch bandages, which he placed above and below the fracture in order to further support and secure the splinted limb. McKay remained unconscious throughout the entire procedure to which Sheppard was externally grateful. He didn't think his raw nerves nor his senses could have handled another session of screaming scientist in a hell of a lot of pain, made more traumatic especially if he was the cause of that pain. The last couple of times were bad enough.

By the time he had completed the grueling task, Sheppard felt utterly and completely exhausted, both physically and mentally. His aching head was pounding so hard now that he could hardly to hear himself think, and he noticed that his hands were trembling slightly from pain and exhaustion. However, he knew that he couldn't give his aching and hurting body the rest that it desperately craved, not yet anyway. He still had Rodney's dislocated shoulder to tend to. It was best to do that while McKay was still out with the faeries.

So, grimacing against the tormenting, growing pain of his own injuries, Sheppard took hold a firm grip of Rodney's shoulder and expertly moved the dislocated joint back into place. As added precaution, he applied a sling to immobilize the injured limb so that the scientist would not undo the fix that he had set in place. When that was done, he began examining the scientist for other injuries that he might have missed. Except for some bruises and a couple of cuts, which John cleaned with antiseptic lotion and added some butterfly strips to the deeper cuts, there didn't appear to be any other major wounds to worry about. John even took a peek at the scratch that Drayx had given the scientist earlier. He saw that the upper arm didn't look any worse for wear and was content to leave the field dressing where it was.

By the time Sheppard was done with attending to all of McKay's injuries, he was dead tired and close to collapse. He looked at the still form now covered with the emergency blanket retrieved from his backpack. The injured limb he had elevated, making sure it rested comfortably on the broken panel nearby. He then removed McKay's Tablet from the backpack and gently placed it on the floor within arm's reach of the scientist. Then taking the now empty backpack, he placed it under the unconscious scientist's head, using it like a pillow. When he was done, he touched the back of his hand on Rodney's forehead to gage his friend's temperature. The scientist felt a little warm, making Sheppard frown a little. He hoped that McKay wasn't suffering from a fever, the last thing he needed was having to deal with an infection on top of everything else. Looking at the ground where the morphine was, he reached for it, and gave Rodney only a small dose, reserving most of it for later. It would hopefully fight against any fever, but he didn't want McKay going all loopy on him on too much happy juice. He knew that he could probably do with a shot himself, and for a heartbeat, he was sorely tempted at the thought of the relief that the drug would provide. But then he shook his head. No, Rodney probably needed it more than he did, for now, he would have to bear with the pain. Besides, he suspected that he might also be suffering from a slight concussion, which ultimately sucked, as it also meant no morphine.

Sheppard sat back, he knew that he couldn't do anything else, he was too tired, too exhausted, he needed rest himself. He had done all he could for Rodney, it was up to the scientist now to continue the fight for survival. With a sigh, he threw some more firewood onto the camp fire increasing the heat; he watched the fire leap and dance, shooting little sparks of amber into the air above them. With a painful groan, he leaned his back against the vessel's slanted hull wall, gripping his injured side tightly in his hand as he tried to make himself more comfortable. He felt hot, achy and thirsty, but he did not have the strength to reach for the water canteen that stood a few feet away. He hoped that he wasn't coming down with a fever himself.

He knew that his body was still showing some signs of shock as his skin was both sweaty and clammy at the same time. In addition, the pounding of his head and nausea had only abated slightly. The painful throb of his other injuries refused to leave him in peace. In spite of this, he wanted to stay awake to watch over McKay, just to make that the scientist was okay. However, even that feat now seemed impossible. He knew that he had reached the limit of his body's endurance, the adrenalin that had kept him going had drained away a long time ago. Against his will, his eyes fluttered close of their own accord; within minutes, his head nodded sideways and he was fast asleep.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Stealth Dragon you guessed correctly. It was a dislocated shoulder (grin). _


	13. Chapter 13

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews, I love reading them :) as always. And to those of you who put this fic in your lists, thanks too: ) Special thanks also to my beta __ESCotLoE._

oOo

**Part 13**

As darkness threatened to engulf Ronon's world, he heard Dohan's voice inform him grimly. "You and your friend have been poisoned by the stings of the Precyn swarm. Even a single sting is poisonous. We need to take you back with us, you have no choice in the matter now, I'm afraid." The Gernosian patrol leader called out to Dalter, the female blond haired hunter, to get something. She came quickly and Ronon caught sight of a cylinder shaped device with a sharp needle at the end. It reminded him of a syringe, which Dr Carson Beckett liked to use in his infirmary. Dohan took the device with a nod of thanks to Dalter, he looked at Ronon again and explained. "This substance will halt the progress of the toxin, however, it's only a temporarily measure. We need to get you back to the City for our physicians to give the appropriate treatment."

With that explanation, Dohan injected a dose of the alien substance at the side of both Teyla and Ronon's neck. At the way he was feeling, Ronon was in no shape to argue or put up much of a fight. Besides, he saw no reason to doubt the man, Dohan had done nothing so far to make him believe that he was an enemy. The contents of the injection was fast acting and seemed to revive Teyla and himself a bit, easing the cramps considerably.

"We cannot go to your City yet..." Teyla lifted her head slightly to protest weakly. "We must warn our people who will be coming through the gate..., the ring of the Ancestors. If they send a flying vessel through, the vessel would be in grave danger especially if it flies above your City's defenses—"

Ronon agreed silently with her. Yes, someone had to go back to the stargate to warn Atlantis. "I will go," he volunteered. Sheppard, he knew, would expect it of him. After all, they were both warriors, the Colonel would do the same if he were here.

Dohan shook his head, "No, the both of you will have to get the treatment, we cannot delay otherwise it would be too late. I will send two of my hunters to the Ancestors' ring to wait for your people and inform them of the danger."

Teyla looked at Ronon weakly and nodded her agreement with Dohan's solution. A short time later, Teyla closed her eyes and seemed to fall unconscious. It did not take long for Ronon to find himself joining her in the blackness. As darkness filled his world, he felt callused hands pick him up and carry him away.

oOo

Dr Elizabeth Weir strode into the control room with determination in her stride. When she reached the young technician she nodded a greeting at him, folded her arms together and said, "Open a wormhole connection to P3X-279."

The technician looked up puzzled at her. "Ma'am?" he asked.

"I would like to speak to Colonel Sheppard please." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, ma'am" the technician said as he began dialing up the gate to the planet where Colonel Sheppard's team was. The chevrons started to light up, locking into place at each dialed coordinate. When it finally completed the dial up, the gate activated with its normal impressive kawoosh before stabilizing into a calm blue event horizon.

"Wormhole established, ma'am." The technician informed her as he activated the communications speaker and gave her a signal to proceed.

She gave him a brief nod then turned, adjusted her comlink and spoke aloud. "Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr Weir, please respond?" she waited for an acknowledgment, but only static greeted the control room. She frowned. "Dr McKay? Teyla? Ronon? Are you there?" she spoke again. No answer except more static.

She turned an inquiring gaze at the technician. He shook his head with puzzlement. "It could be that Colonel Sheppard's team is beyond our communications range, ma'am. After all, it is a fairly big planet."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth replied as she considered her next course of action. "Sent a MALP through, let's see if Colonel Sheppard left any message behind."

The technician looked up at her and said, "It'll take us about ten minutes to prepare a MALP ma'am." Weir nodded.

oOo

Ten minutes later, a MALP was at the base of the stargate ready to be send through the event horizon. Elizabeth gave the signal and the MALP rolled its way into the liquid blue substance.

The technician looked at the readings on his console; for a second, something appeared on the MALP's telemetry, then everything went black and all readings came to an abrupt halt.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the technician looking puzzled at the readings on his console.

"Ma'am, I don't understand. Readings from the MALP's telemetry have been disconnected. It looks like it might have been destroyed." The technician looked up at Weir, his tone betraying his concern.

"What? Are you sure?" Weir frowned, she didn't like what she was hearing, and her uneasiness increased dramatically. "Did someone shoot it?"

The technician shook his head. "I'm uncertain ma'am, all I know is that we're not getting any more readings from the MALP. I recommend that you get one of the scientists to analyze the readings from the MALP's telemetry just before we lost contact."

"Understood." Elizabeth tapped her comlink hitting the frequency that she wanted. "Dr Zelenka? Please report to the control room immediately."

oOo

Dr Rodney McKay had been drooling in his sleep. When he finally awoke, he discovered that his mouth was half open and there was a large sticky patch of wet saliva on the empty backpack that had been placed under his head. That gooey wetness also covered the side of his face as it dripped down from the corner of his mouth to land on the backpack that cradled his head. His eyes felt gritty and his mouth felt dry with a stale taste as if it was in desperate need of a wash. For a while, he wondered where he was, everything was a blur, then memory returned and he gave a low groan. He remembered the crash, his broken leg, Sheppard pulling him out from under the broken panel, the terrible shearing pain exploding from his shoulder and leg, the whole shebang with full technicolor clarity. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

He blinked rapidly a couple of times, then gingerly, he lifted his head and immediately noticed the emergency blanket covering his body. It wasn't there before, which meant that things were looking up. With his free hand, he lifted the top of his blanket and saw that his left arm had been placed snuggly in a sling (supporting his dislocated shoulder) and his right leg was also thickly bound by a splint. They were all obviously Sheppard's handy work. The leg felt hot and it still throbbed with pain, but it didn't feel as bad as when he first woke up right after the crash. In fact, some of the pain had dulled considerably. McKay was surprised, Sheppard had done a reasonably good job at fixing him up, despite being someone with no medical degree. He would have never thought of John as being good at first aid. The Colonel was sometimes full of surprises.

However, Rodney's initial optimism soon wore out when he realized that while he didn't seem to be in much pain as before, he wasn't feeling very good either. He still felt hot and achy as if he had caught the flu. Oh great! He thought to himself, just what he needed, he just _had _to get an infection on top of all the awful injuries that he had already sustained. He was becoming really pissed at the way he was feeling and at the way their luck had turned on them when he heard a soft cough. Turning his head, he saw Sheppard sitting slightly hutched-over nearby; the pilot was trying to repress another cough. When the Colonel finally succeeded, he appeared to be a little of out breath, and it took a moment for him to settle himself before picking up a stick to stir their campfire.

As if sensing that he was being watched, John lifted his gaze towards McKay. Seeing that Rodney was awake, Sheppard greeted him with a smile. "Hey, sleeping beauty, I was wondering when you would awake. It was getting pretty boring for a while, just looking at you drool. But I must admit, that last bit of gooey dribble leaking down the side of your face? It was pretty impressive... even had me entertained for a while."

Rodney sputtered indignantly stating loudly "I do _not _drool!", even though he knew the evidence of the large glutinous liquidy spot on the backpack, pointed to the contrary. Then he realized something else and he narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Did you just call me sleeping beauty?"

John rubbed a tired hand across his forehead. "So how are you feeling, Rodney?"

McKay considered the question, before replying honestly. "Hmm, a little better, considering that we were abducted by a giant extraterrestrial ant and crashed landed on an alien planet. But I still feel like crap, in case you were wondering, but perhaps not as bad as when I last remembered." He paused, then lifted up the sling in his left arm, "Your handy work I take?"

Sheppard gave him a wry smile. "Just _don't_ make a habit out of it. You hungry?"

Rodney considered the question, and to his utter dismay he found himself shaking his head and saying "No." Oh this so _couldn't_ be good especially when he was turning down food, he thought morbidly to himself. But feeling sick and feverish can do that to you, even for a man who had to eat constantly in order not to suffer from a hypoglycemic reaction.

John looked concerned but then chose to ignore his reply, as he picked out two ration packs from his backpack and handed one to Rodney.

"Eat," Sheppard said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Oh? And which part of 'no' did you _not _understand?" Rodney snapped, jutting his chin out pointedly in unfeigned annoyance. He then captured Sheppard's gaze before eying the ration pack offered at him. He noticed that it read beef lasagna on the label.

"The part that says that you have to _eat_ in order to survive...," John replied, his tone had lost its banter and an edge of hardness had returned.

Rodney could not argue with that, and despite his nauseous stomach, he accepted the ration from Sheppard with a shaky hand, telling himself that he was hungry. He noticed that Sheppard had started to open his ration pack; the pilot's meal looked like turkey sandwich. Dammit. Rodney would have preferred that to his beef lasagna; he wondered whether Sheppard was willing to do a trade. As he was considering it, he realized that he was too late as the Colonel took a bite from his sandwich, chewed a couple of times and then swallowed. However, what happened next, alarmed McKay, when he heard John make an odd strangled noise before hunching over, tightly grabbing his side as he tried to suppress a moan. McKay's anxiety heightened; Sheppard did not look good at all.

"Sheppard, you okay? What's wrong with you?" he asked, suddenly very worried. Sheppard, had to be all right, otherwise they were both undoubtedly doomed.

Sheppard gave another soft dry cough, before he straightened with effort, turning his face away from McKay. "I'm okay, the food just went down the wrong way," his voice sounded strained.

"Huh... you know, you'd make a lousy politician, Sheppard, cos I can see through that lie a mile away." Rodney observed caustically, finally taking a bite out from his beef lasagna, deciding that he liked it after all. He always had a thing for military rations, hospital food too, which was weird.

Sheppard snapped his head up, his hazel eyes blazing bright with fury, his words tight with warning. "I _said_ I'm _fine!_ Just drop it, McKay!"

Rodney was a little taken aback by the intensity of John's tone. While he clearly wished to continue the matter further, he didn't feel well enough nor strong enough to pursue the topic of Sheppard's health. If Sheppard insisted that he was fine, then for now, Rodney would have take the pilot at his word. It was easy to do so since deep down, McKay _really _wanted to believe it himself. So despite what his instincts told him to the contrary, he let the matter drop. Subconsciously, he knew that he was going to regret it later, but he brushed it aside, wanting to believe that everything was well with his friend.

"So, where do you think _it_ is? Do you think it's still alive? The fact that we haven't seen it so far must be good sign, right?" His change of topic and rapid fired questions seemed to drain Sheppard's uncalled for anger.

John didn't need to be told who 'it' was. He remained silent as he considered Rodney's words, his turkey sandwich left forgotten and uneaten in his hand. When he finally murmured a soft reply, his voice was distant. "I haven't been able to sense it since the crash." Then his turned his gaze back at McKay as if he remembered something. "Do you still have the life signs detector, Rodney?"

Rodney's eyes widened and he clicked his fingers in rapid succession, before fumbling one handed into his vest pocket, bringing out the Ancient scanner. "I've got an idea! Why don't I could use the scanner?" he exclaimed pretending that he hadn't heard Sheppard's original query. John shook his head in amusement.

"So, what does it say?" Sheppard asked, craning his head slightly like a small boy filled with unbound curiosity as he tried to look at the screen.

Rodney looked annoyed. "Oh, why don't you give me time to switch on the device first? Hellooo...? One handed man here!... Ah, here we go." He looked eagerly at the monitor. Then he showed it to Sheppard. "Hah! Only two life signs nearby, you and me... One, two! I'll say that we're in the clear, that hungry 'Mr Ant' might be one dead happily squashed bug on a rug right about now." His face beamed happily from ear to ear.

"I'll say that's good news," Sheppard brightened at what the life signs detector showed him. The thought of the ant creature being dead was a great relief for him. The memory of the telepathic attack he had experienced in the hands of the ant creature was still too raw in his memory. He then sat back down, looking at his ration, as his features took on a far away look. "You know, Rodney, I've been thinking—"

"Oh?" Rodney exaggerated a surprised look at Sheppard. "Did I say I was interested in your thoughts?" It was about time he got Sheppard back over that drool remark.

John shot him an unamused look, before continuing with what he had to say, his tone distant again. "Have you ever wondered why Drayx captured us, but left Teyla and Ronon behind?"

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well, let me see, um... probably because we _looked_ more appetizing?" The sarcasm was not lost to the pilot. "Come on Sheppard, sometimes crap happens. We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time... or we were just plain unlucky. That seems to happen to us a lot in the Pegasus galaxy." Rodney took another bite from his meal. Now that he had started eating, he realized that he could do with a bit of food in his system, especially if it helped maintain his blood sugar level. He _had _been feeling a little bit shaky and hypoglycemic before the meal. And as his stomach was behaving itself and keeping the food down, it was also helping him feel a little better. He noticed that Sheppard still had his sandwich in his hand, uneaten. He wondered whether Sheppard was ever going to consume his meal.

John shook his head. "No, Rodney, I think there's more to it than that. I think it recognized that we had the ATA gene somehow. That's the only thing that makes us different from Teyla and Ronon."

Rodney considered Sheppard's words. "Well, that's true, we both have the ATA gene, even if mine was artificially induced by gene therapy. I still can't believe it that Carson gave it to me from genes experimented from mice! It's lucky that I don't have cravings for cheese..., hmm, I have to admit, I actually like cheese though I can't seem to recall whether that's before or—"

"_Rodney!_" Sheppard's annoyed voice brought McKay out from his sporadic ramble.

Rodney blushed, realizing that he had diverged way off track. It wasn't like him, he usually tended to be more focused especially when he had something to say. He wondered whether Sheppard had given him any powerful pain killers while he had been out, as his more than brilliant mind still felt slightly hazy. "Oh yes, where was I? Right. What I'm saying is, I very much doubt that the bug would even know what a gene is... after all, it's just a damn bug. Granted, a big..., freakishly scary one, but I don't think it has the capability to know anything else beyond wanting to feed its belly with our dead carcasses and devouring our brains by telepathic mind probes. Personally, I like being alive and keeping my superior brain cells intact. But what's the purpose of discussing this anyway? It's dead, that's all that matters. As for why it took us? It will probably be an intriguing conundrum that we'll never likely resolve."

Sheppard shook his head in disagreement. "I think you're wrong Rodney. There was a reason it took us, and I _don't_ think it was for food." John sighed, one hand going towards his forehead rubbing it with his fingers as if he had a headache.

The scientist once more noted the stiffness in Sheppard's posture and the tightness around his friend's eyes. Again the thought arose that something wasn't right with the pilot, and again he brushed the thought aside, convincing himself that Sheppard was fine. He was not yet ready to face the truth, mainly because he was afraid. If it involved scientific input or an ingenious mind to solve some Ancient puzzle, Rodney knew it would undoubtedly fall upon his brilliant shoulders to save the day. But in this situation, he desperately needed his friend to be well—he had faith in John Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard was military, he would be able to get them out of this mess alive. He always did, especially when it came to combat situations, blood and guts, fist fights, military strategies, all that stuff that involved physical effort with a touch of Rambo to boot. He recalled back when the Genni had taken over Atlantis during the devastating Storm; it was Sheppard who had saved the day. He never really realized how much he had come to rely on Sheppard's optimism and stubborn will power, never giving up on a situation when it seemed that the situation was at its worst. So yeah. It was easy for him to look the other way, to say to himself: Sheppard was fine. Sheppard was okay. Sheppard would get them out of there. Sheppard would save the day.

oOo

TBC

_AN: If you're still enjoying this fic, drop a line and let me know what you think, as I'll love to hear from you. :)._


	14. Chapter 14

**In the Mind's Eye**

**Part 14**

The stargate at P3X-279 stood in solitary silence on an open field dotted with long grass, and blue and yellow flowers. Suddenly the gate came alive, startling some wild birds in the vicinity, making them take flight, squawking loudly.

Unnoticed and attached to the bottom of the Stargate was a small rectangular metallic device, carefully hidden by the blades of the long lush grass. When the gate came alive, it activated immediately lighting up with a soft humming sound. As the liquid vortex exploded from the gate, the device captured the energy from the gate's incoming wormhole, and a bright red energy shield materialized in front the ring. It was different from the one at Atlantis because it was shaped like half a bubble instead of a flat iris, leaving a curved gap between the event horizon and the shield. Yet, it was still deadly as a shield, for the beings that built it knew what they were doing. For several long minutes, nothing happened, then suddenly there was a sound, accompanied by part of a MALP coming through. A bright flash of light followed soon after as the moving MALP slammed hard against the energy field and was destroyed. The gate remained active for a while longer before it deactivated, switching off with an unnatural abruptness.

The startled birds resumed their flight back down towards the ground, and silence reined upon the open field again.

oOo

The swinging motions and jolts of the stretcher informed Ronon Dex that he was being carried through the forest by Gernosian hunters at a running pace. Through out the journey to the City, the Satedan had lapsed in and out of consciousness, often waking up feeling sick and nauseous. The pain in his gut, the cramps and itchiness had increased with the lengthening of time. Occasionally, he heard the whirl of the buzzing Eye as it flew close by in between him and Teyla as if watching over them, before flying off ahead, sometimes leading the way.

Ronon wondered how Teyla was fairing, but from the way he felt, he didn't think she was doing too well, considering that she had received more stings from the Precyn bees than he did. He opened his eyes and saw the rush of filtering rays from the late afternoon sun shinning through the canopy of tree leaves above as he was carried along swiftly through the forest.

Dohan, who was running along side Ronon's stretcher, looked down and saw that the Satedan was awake. He gave the former Runner an encouraging smile. "We will be there soon, do not worry."

Ronon nodded before closing his eyes fighting back against the growing cramps and nausea. This could not be good. He hoped that what the Gernosian patrol leader said was true, for he did not think he would be able to keep the contents of his stomach in for much longer. Fortunately, darkness enfolded him once again and he knew nothing more.

oOo

John's cryptic words got the better of Dr Rodney McKay and curiosity finally won out. He sighed loudly, reluctantly taking the bait as he asked Sheppard the question that he knew the pilot was waiting for. "Okay, I'll bite, what makes you think that damned ant creature recognized our ATA gene?"

Sheppard gave him a wry smile, at the same time frowning slightly. "When we were stunned by the grenade, I was the first to regain consciousness. I remembered seeing Drayx using its feelers to examine everyone: Teyla, you, presumably Ronon too, though I wasn't awake to catch that. I don't think it had time to reach me yet, but by then I was a little busy trying to reach for my P90—" The pilot trailed off, pausing as if recalling to himself what happened next.

Rodney looked at Sheppard, his blue eyes wide with interest; he had not heard this from the pilot before, he didn't even know that Sheppard was awake before they were taken to the alien vessel. He wanted to hear what Sheppard had to say. "So what happened next? Obviously you lost, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Sheppard looked up at him and said sheepishly. "You could say that. But I think that when it knocked me unconscious, it must have also used its feelers on me too, and determined that we had the Ancient gene somehow. Rodney, I didn't tell you this... but when it tried communicating with me before..., you know, through that telepathic mind thing... it kept referring to something called 'Atlans'. I'm guessing that it thinks we're Ancients from Atlantis. I could be wrong I suppose, but I don't think—"

McKay butted in before Sheppard could complete his sentence, his brilliant mind already racing ahead at a hundred miles per hour. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! That doesn't make sense, Sheppard. If what you say is true, if it knew the Ancients from Atlantis, that would make it over ten thousand years old. Somehow, the last I checked, the laws of nature still apply to all life forms in the Pegasus galaxy. And from what I've seen from the ant creature, and the incredible fast the way it moved, it's deducible that the bug isn't _that _old!"

"The Wraith are over ten thousand years old..." Sheppard countered.

McKay looked annoyed. "Oh, so what are you now...? Mr Answer Man?" There was a pause, then he shook his head, snapped his fingers and looked up surprised. "Hang on wait a minute, you're actually right about the Wraith, they _do_ have an indefinite lifespan... But that's because they suck the life energy out from human beings with their hands, therefore the reason for their longevity. All they need to do is feed on humans, then bang! It's like instant magic rejuvenating pill!"

"And the difference here is?" John lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, the fact that damn ant creature wanted to eat our physical bodies and attack our minds telepathically does not constitute in the same category as the Wraith wanting to consume our life source which induces rapid aging on our part. Also, there's a difference here; one, we die retaining our youthful selves, our painful demise caused by sharp fangs and claws; and the other, we die, painfully and agonizingly as we feel our life-forces being literary sucked from our very beings. Oh yeah, did I mention the rapid aging bit?" Rodney quipped.

Sheppard gave him an odd, worried stare. "McKay, are you rambling again? You _do_ realize that what you just said did not make a hell of a lot of sense, didn't you? Anyway, we actually don't know that the bug was going to eat us. Somehow, I don't think we're part of its food source. Besides, dead is still dead, Rodney, and only a scientist would be able see a difference in that."

"Hmm, I supposed you're right, Sheppard, it wouldn't do us much good either way, and neither deaths sound pleasant... However, you can't be sure that the bug _wasn't_ going to eat us either, and you didn't see that _look _that the abominable ant gave me while you were unconscious in our holding cell. I definitely thought I was going to be its lunch." Rodney shuddered. "But my point is, the bug couldn't be that old because it doesn't suck the life energy from humans unlike the Wraiths... Er, that is, I don't _think_ it does. Am I right?"

Sheppard gave him a dumb look. "What? You're asking me? I thought you're the genius with the answers here... Anyway, Rodney, I didn't say that Drayx knew the Ancients from Atlantis personally, but that it might have mistakenly recognized us for one." John clarified.

Rodney gave Sheppard an annoyed glance. "Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

John sighed wearily. "I believe I just did."

"Huh..." Rodney huffed obviously loosing interest in the topic of conversation as he looked down again at the readings on his life signs detector, observing the two blobs on the screen. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, cos the bug must have died in the crash." There was a pause. "You know what, Sheppard? I've just had a thought. Maybe we're not so unlucky after all... Now that the ant creature is dead, we wouldn't need to worry about the ravenous alien bug wanting to eat us. That would make the crash almost worth it, wouldn't you say? Whoa! Wait a second... head rush moment! Did I just say that? Did I just come up with an _upside_ to our current situation? Huh... I believe your sunny disposition must be rubbing off on me, Sheppard..." He looked up smiling smugly at the pilot.

"Yeah Rodney, that's good..." John murmured vaguely, his gaze having that distant look again, indicating that his mind was clearly miles away: he had obviously not heard a word of what Rodney had just said. It annoyed Rodney to no end to know that Sheppard had missed his great moment of optimism. Puzzled, Rodney wondered what could be the reason for the pilot's lack of attention. Becoming aware that McKay was observing him, John's hazel eyes suddenly shot up and locked firmly onto Rodney's gaze. "Of course... the life signs detector did _not_ pick up Drayx's life sign before the ambush either." Sheppard revealed somberly.

The satisfied smugness on Rodney's face evaporated as the meaning of John's words registered like a whack on the head. McKay scowled and he gave Sheppard a withering glare. "Oh... You just _had _to tell me that, didn't you? Just couldn't let the scientist _indulge_ in the moment, could you?"

Rodney's reaction made John wish that he had kept his thoughts to himself.

oOo

Dr Elizabeth Weir looked at Dr Radek Zelenka and said, "What have you discovered, Radek?"

The Czech scientist looked up from his computer to Elizabeth and pushed his steel framed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "From brief readings we got from MALP's telemetry, I suspect there might be some sort of energy shield on other side of Stargate, perhaps similar to what we have on Atlantis. I have been studying readings that the MALP managed to send through in those few seconds of transmission, comparing them with those from our gate when shield is raised, pattern is very similar, with only some slight inconsistencies."

"Inconsistencies?" Weir asked.

"Yes," Zelenka replied. "The shield I think is different, that is, it allowed part of the MALP to materialize, just enough to start transmitting before it was destroyed. See these explosive spikes here just before we lost contact with it? I believe that's where it struck the energy shield as it came out from the wormhole."

Elizabeth frowned. Damn, this was not what she had expected. A MALP was an expensive and difficult piece of equipment to replace, more so in the Pegasus galaxy. But at the same time, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief regarding her decision to send a MALP through first instead of a team: better to loose a machine rather than human lives. That would have been unforgivable. "How can a shield exist on that stargate? As far as we know, Atlantis is the only one that has the capacity for an energy shield. Where would it get its source of power from?"

Radek shook his head. "I do not know, but it does appear to be there."

"Is there anyway we can disable it?" Elizabeth asked, not liking what she was hearing.

"From our end? No." Zelenka replied glumly. "I recommend that we send no one through P3X-279 unless you want them to go splat like what it did to the MALP."

Elizabeth bowed her head and closed her eyes. Her uneasiness had proved itself right after all. When she lifted her head, her eyes shone with determination. "If the shield is there, then it means that our people are in trouble, Radek. What we have to do now is find another way to get there and retrieve Colonel Sheppard and his team. With the Daedalus not due back to Atlantis for another three weeks, I need another plan of action, Zelenka. Would we be able to send a puddle jumper to them?"

Radek shook his head, "Four hundred and twenty three years."

Elizabeth frowned. "Excuse me?"

"That's how long it would take a puddle jumper to reach them. I considered that first." Zelenka replied.

"I see. So what do you suggest?" Elizabeth asked.

Zelenka shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure, Dr Weir, I have not come up of a solution yet."

"Okay then, Radek," Elizabeth replied. "I suggest you get together with the other scientists, work on a plan of action. I'll see you again at seventeen hundred in the conference room. By then I expect some solution on how we can reach Colonel Sheppard and his team."

Zelenka nodded and left the control room, muttering to himself in Czech. As Elizabeth was fluent in many languages, Czech included, she smiled to herself as she overheard some of Radek's ranting which translated suspiciously like "_Why is it always up to me to save McKay's butt?"_

oOo

An hour later, at the scheduled time of when Colonel Sheppard and his team were meant to check in with Atlantis, Elizabeth got the technician to open another wormhole connection to P3X-279. Although it was wishful thinking, she had hoped to be able to establish contact with the off world team. Whatever shield that was in place at P3X-279, it could be possible that Sheppard's team might not be able to dial up Atlantis so Elizabeth had given the order for Atlantis to re-establish first contact.

As the technician patched through the communications connection, Weir silently prayed that this time, she would hear John's laid back voice when she spoke to through her comlink. Once again, they were greeted with nothing but transmission static. Elizabeth was beginning to hate the sound of it. Her worry heightened, wondering what sort of trouble Sheppard and his team had gotten into this time.

She waited for a few minutes longer, hearing the technician repeatedly call Sheppard's team, hoping that the off world team was just late at meeting the scheduled check-in time; that nothing more sinister had happened. However, when it became obvious that they would get no reply, she gave the order to disestablish connection with the wormhole. She watched as the Stargate shut down, feeling extremely tensed and worried.

Looking at her watch, she noted that her meeting with Zelenka and his team of scientists would occur within the next hour. Hopefully the Czech scientist would be able to deliver a solution to their dilemma. She prayed that it was so, because deep down, her gut instinct was telling her that Colonel Sheppard and his team could not wait three weeks for Daedalus' arrival. But until they found an appropriate solution, Colonel Sheppard and his team had to fend for themselves.

Before she left for her office she ordered the technician re-establish a wormhole connection to P3X-279 intermittently every hour. If contact was made with Sheppard's team, she was to be informed immediately.

oOo

Through the mists of sleep and the soft waves of cotton-candy clouds, Rodney McKay floated in happy contentment after having received a shot of morphine to steady the rising wave of pain from his horribly wounded leg. He stayed in that happy place for what seemed like eternity, and it was only the sound of something off that finally drew his attention away from his peaceful happy slumber to see what was causing the annoying, disturbing noise. Fluttering open sleepy blue eyes, he turned towards the sound and saw that it came from Colonel Sheppard, who was currently leaning against the half slanted vessel wall, asleep. The irritating noise, his befuddled mind finally realized was actually the sounds of soft ragged breathing.

Studying the sleeping form, Rodney drug induced mind noticed that Sheppard didn't look too good. The subconscious part of him also observed that Sheppard looked like he was in considerable pain. The scientist's sleepy gaze then went to the hand that was hidden under Sheppard's jacket; it looked like the pilot was still clutching his side tightly even while asleep. He fuzzily wondered whether the injury was more serious than the pilot had led him to believe. However, as the disturbing thought formed, his drowsy head dismissed it, wanting to return to the land of happy slumber that was presently calling him back again. No, he told himself, Sheppard was okay, the pilot had said so himself, he had to believe that it was so. They would be fine. Sheppard would find a way out from this mess; he always did. To think otherwise would mean that they were doomed.

Rodney lips moved into a contented smile again. His heavy eyelids fluttered close and he allowed the happy drug to take him far away from all the pain, the worry and the fear that he knew was out there in the real world. For now, he was content to float in white nothingness where he dreamt of Samantha Carter in a lovely sexy blue outfit, feeding him grapes and other delectable delights, while at the same time he discussed the theories of quantum and wormhole physics with her, as they slouched comfortably in the back seat of Marty McFly's DeLorean, which was flying around in circles in the Pegasus galaxy.

oOo

The fading rays of sunlight filtering through the broken hull of the alien vessel informed John Sheppard that dusk had finally arrived on the planet. After their earlier talk, both he and Rodney had fallen back asleep, their bodies in desperate need of rest accumulated from their various injuries. Always a light sleeper while on missions, John had programmed his internal alarm clock to wake him after an hour had passed, so as to watch the campfire and maintain some sort of guard. When he awoke this time, he discovered that he had been off by two hours, and that McKay was still asleep.

Not wanting to disturb the scientist from his slumber, Sheppard tried to do a little scouting of his own, at least within the perimeter of the damaged vessel. In particular, he wanted to find out what had happened to the ant creature, Drayx. However, when he tried getting to his feet, he discovered to his dismay that he didn't have much strength to stay upright. The two brief sleep periods that he got earlier was obviously not good enough for his hurting body. He knew that he had pushed himself way past his endurance when he had exerted his body to free Rodney and attend to the scientist's wounds. Now it was taking its toll on him, his body refusing to obey basic commands like standing on his feet and walking (or more accurately, staggering) about without falling over.

He had some close calls when he had tried to do that earlier, and each time he had been lucky not to injure himself even further after swaying dizzily and catching himself just in time before he lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Such jarring actions of course awoke the flaming agonies on his injured side and ribs. He had to admit it, he could be pig-headed at times; it took him a couple of punishing tries before he finally gave it up as a loss cause. Knowing that his foray within the vessel was not going to happen, he returned to McKay's sleeping form only managing to get his hands on some more firewood and several sturdy wooden sticks, one, which he intended to turn into makeshift crutch for Rodney, the other, into a spear.

He grimaced now, making another sorry attempt at trying to finish the turkey sandwich. He knew that he had to eat something, but so far he hadn't been able to get much solid food inside of him without feeling nauseous and sick, not to mention the agonizing pain that would flare up in his chest with each swallow. So, after taking a few small bites from the sandwich, he decided to put away the ration until he felt a little better. Drinking water had helped though, but he knew that because the both of them were relatively incapacitated at the moment, he had to conserve the water and was not really able to drink his fill.

Making a soft sigh and looking worried, he took a glance at his watch, noting that they had gone past their scheduled check-in time with Atlantis. It would mean that by now Elizabeth Weir and those in Atlantis would know that they were in trouble especially when they failed to make radio contact. Possibly, Elizabeth might wait a little longer to be certain that they were not just late in making the deadline before sending another team across the Stargate to investigate. His thoughts turned to the other two missing members on his team, and he couldn't help but worry about them. He sorely hoped that Teyla and Ronon were all right and that Drayx had not harmed them—that they had somehow managed to get in touch with Atlantis with reinforcements on the way.

John told himself that he and Rodney should be able to hold on until help arrived. They had no choice in the matter. He knew that both of them were pretty screwed in terms of their injuries. Already, he could feel the hot, pulsating waves of agony eating into the raw opened flesh of his injured side. It did not take a genius to figure out that the wound was infected, but this time, Sheppard did not know what to do about it. It probably needed cleaning to stop the infection, but it was something that he couldn't do especially with part of a foreign alien tree still impaled inside him. No, he had no choice but to wait for those in Atlantis to come and get him and Rodney. The extraction of that damned stick would be something that Carson would have to deal with. What he wouldn't give to hear the familiar Scottish brogue right about now, even if it was just the doctor chastising him for getting injured again. It shouldn't be long now, perhaps a few hours, or a day max. _We can hang on for that long._ Sheppard told himself. At that moment, he couldn't help thinking that Carson's infirmary seemed awfully inviting.

Nearby, he heard sounds of soft snores, informing him that McKay was still asleep. The worried look eased slightly as he studied the sleeping form. Occasionally, McKay would mumble in his sleep with what sounded suspiciously like "more grapes please...". Sheppard shook his head, wondering what Rodney was dreaming about. To prevent Rodney's fever from getting worse, he had given the scientist another shot of morphine after cleaning the leg wound again. Rodney had been only too happy to receive the pain killer as the day progressed, for John knew that McKay's pain had started to elevate as the little bit of morphine he had given the scientist earlier (after setting his leg) began to wear off. It was not the first time that he had counted his blessings for the pain killers he had found in the backpack. While cleaning Rodney's wound, Sheppard had also noticed that the flesh around the leg also felt hot and inflamed. Obviously, he was not the only one who was battling against infection.

Leaning back against the slanted hull again, John picked up the piece of wood that he had found earlier. He studied it for a while before stretching his hand to feel whether the knife that he kept hidden at his boot sheath was still there. To his pleasant surprise he discovered that it still was. He didn't know why he didn't think of using it earlier, when he was trapped in the cell with Drayx, but now thinking about it, he wondered what he would have done even if he did. He remembered all too well how the ant creature had read his surface thoughts when he had tried to reach for his P90 during their capture. Perhaps it was for the best, for the ant creature would have taken the knife away from him if he had—of that he was somehow certain. Looking at it, he tested the edge, noting with satisfaction that it still retained its razor sharpness. It made him feel a little better knowing that at least he had a weapon at hand to defend himself should they be attacked.

He turned and grabbed his vest that was laying nearby, also removing a small penknife from one of its pockets. He then reached for his backpack, removing a piece of cloth, which he cut into thin strips and lay them ready on the ground beside him. He knew he needed these items for the tasks that he planned for himself to complete. Then, with concentration on his features, he began chipping away at the rough wood with his knife, turning one into a spear and the other into a makeshift crutch using the combination of several pieces of wood tied together for Rodney. It kept his mind and hands busy, which he really needed right now, instead of sitting doing nothing while he worried about the welfare of his team.

As John worked, he kept his ear pealed to the sounds in the alien vessel: Rodney's soft snores; his own raspy breathing; the scrapping of his knife against the wood; the crackle of their camp fire; the erratic sparks generated from the vessel's electrical wires hanging from the broken overhead ceiling; and the growing noise from the wilderness outside as night insects awakened with the setting of the twin suns. The fact that Drayx hadn't shown up yet was a good sign. Sheppard breathed a sigh of relief. He had been concerned that the ant creature might still be alive and had some personal cloaking device attached to it. That might explain was why the life signs detector hadn't detected its presence when they first arrived at P3X-279. The other good news since the crash was that he hadn't felt any link of the Drayx's presence in his mind. Perhaps the life signs detector was accurate, and the creature really was dead. Sheppard could only hope that it was the case.

When John finally got the spear and wooden crutch completed, it was getting rather late, their campfire was fading, and the sunlight from the broken hull was almost non existent. Shivering slightly, he moved and threw a few more pieces of firewood into the campfire. Then he stretched out a little to stir the fire so as to bring the flames alive and generate more life giving heat. Sheppard knew he needed more rest and sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open any longer; the day had been long and taxing. He still found it difficult to believe that it had only been less than a day since they were captured by Drayx and crash landed on this bug infested planet. He should really get some more rest. Yet, the call of water and thirst drew him. John's exhausted features scanned the area and finally rested on the canteen of water standing a few feet away from where he was. He could do with a drink, all his exertions left him extremely thirsty and parched. The water would revive him a bit. He also intended to take a least two more Tylenol tablets to help with the pain.

With a weary sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment, regaining what little strength he had to prepare himself for the move which he knew would bring more pain, more abuse, to his already hurting body. Then, gripping his hand over his wounded side, he shakily knelt up and tried to maneuver his way on his hands and knees towards the water. He was too weary and too dizzy to attempt walking right now. Besides, he knew that to even try such a feat would ensure that he fell flat on his face.

As his hand reached for the water canteen, he was not prepared for what happened next. A raw and intense pain, extremely efficient and strikingly brutal, exploded in his skull. Sheppard cried out, clutching his head tightly with both hands; his mind felt like it was being grinded into a pulp. The pain intensified, exploding like sadistic daggers into his brain. Unable to take anymore, his eyes rolled over and he toppled to the ground. The fall jarred the wooden projectile deeper inside him, but mercifully he never even felt it, for blackness filled his world before he even hit the ground.

oOo

TBC

_AN: The point about the MALP being expensive was inspired by Storm Herder's review, it seemed something appropriate that Weir would think about. Credit also goes to my beta ESCotLoE._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_**In the Mind's Eye**_

_AN: I've been having heaps of problems trying to access the site for the last few days. Whenever I try to get in, it gives me a blank screen that says 'Done' at the bottom. Or it says that there are heavier than normal traffic and to try later, so haven't had much luck reading updated fics. RL has also been extremely hectic recently. Anyway, thanks again for your lovely reviews. Sorry that I couldn't reply as I kept getting error messages whenever I tried. I certainly appreciated all those who took the time to write a review. (Tangled Pencils wow! You made my 200th review! Infinitediversity, you're the star of 100th... Unfortunately, I'm all out of Puddle Jumpers for prizes.) But seriously, my grateful thanks to everyone who has contributed to a comment, esp those who are still doing so, you guys are awesome! Thanks also to ESCotLoE for beta-ing this chapter. All additional mistakes are mine. Here's the continuation to the tale._

oOo

**Part 15**

Dr Elizabeth Weir strode into the conference room with a Tablet PC in her hand. Major Lorne was a few paces behind her. She had decided to invite him along to the meeting, seeing that he would be the one who would be leading the search and rescue team.

Looking around, she was pleased to see Dr Zelenka sitting there ready for her with two other scientists, Drs Simpson and Cunningham. She waited until Major Lorne entered and took a seat before starting the meeting.

"All right, you have all been briefed about the current situation. We know why we're here. We need to find a way to get reinforcements to Colonel Sheppard and his team at P3X-279 without waiting for three weeks for Daedalus to arrive. What have you got for us, Radek?" she asked, looking hopefully at the Czech scientist.

Radek nodded, lifting his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he eyed his audience. "Yes," he said in his thick Czech accent. "To get to P3X-279, we've decided that we could send a Puddle Jumper there."

Elizabeth frowned, clearly puzzled. "I do not understand, Radek, this afternoon you told me that it was impossible to send a jumper. That it would take... what four hundred and something odd years to get there?"

"Yes, yes, you are correct." Zelenka said. "It would take that amount of time for Puddle Jumper to get there if we flew from where we are at Atlantis. What I'm proposing is that we use gate travel to get us there faster."

"As in using another stargate coordinate?" Major Lorne interjected, his eyes lighting up with interest as he rested his arms on the table, leaned forward and clasped his fingers together. "Cos the last time I checked, the gate at P3X-279 wasn't working."

Elizabeth nodded. "Or have you found a way to remove the shield from our end, Zelenka?" She asked curiously.

Zelenka stood up, pressed a button on his laptop to display what he had on his screen onto the large overhead screen hanging on the wall. On the display, Elizabeth saw what looked like a partial star chart of the Pegasus galaxy. "Please let me finish, I will explain. To go from here to here," Radek pointed to a blue dot, labeled Atlantis, to another red dot, labeled P3X-279, which was located on the other side of the star chart, "it would take a Puddle Jumper approximately four hundred and twenty three years."

"Twenty five actually," the female scientist interjected.

"Oh, yes, yes," Radek corrected himself. "Four hundred and twenty five years, thank you Dr Simpson."

Elizabeth frowned impatiently. "You're repeating yourself, Radek. Get to the point."

Zelenka nodded. "Please bear with me. I am getting there. We will not be able to get to our destination if we used conventional methods. Major Lorne is correct, what we're proposing is that we use the Puddle Jumper to go through stargate at Atlantis, but dial up gate at J2A-235 instead. We did various calculations trying to determine which gate was nearest to P3X-279, and this appears to be our best option." Zelenka explained, pointing to a third dot representing another stargate coordinate on the star chart, but this one stood very much closer to P3X-279.

Dr Weir smiled, looking at the star chart. "Sort of like a gate junction point?"

Radek smiled and pushed up his glasses again, even though this time it didn't slide off his nose. "Yes, when we arrive at J2A-235, it would be possible for Puddle Jumper to fly rest of the way, without it taking four hundred and twenty five years."

"Nice..." Lorne commented with a smile, clearly impressed by the solution. It was good to have a plan of action in place.

Elizabeth agreed as she sat up and looked back at Zelenka. "Very good, Radek. So, once we reach the final coordinate, how long will it take the Puddle Jumper to get there?"

Radek looked up at her. "We still need to do some modifications to the jumper that we send out, the main issue is to increase its power ability so that it can reach its destination and back. After all, we need to ensure that it has enough power to return, and perhaps also find a way to boost its speed..."

"How long, Dr Zelenka?" Elizabeth asked again, frowning slightly at having to repeat her question.

Zelenka locked onto her green eyes. "At its best speed, not including the time we need to do modifications to the jumper, I've calculated three days."

Elizabeth frowned at the estimated time. A lot of things could happen within three days. She hoped that no one in Sheppard's team was injured and in urgent need of medical treatment, otherwise they would be in trouble. But three days was a great improvement in comparison to waiting for three weeks for Daedalus' arrival. They had no choice here, three days would have to do. She just hoped that Colonel Sheppard and his team could wait that long.

"And how long will you need to get those modifications done?" Weir asked.

Now Zelenka looked glum. "A day or two, maybe," he said.

Damn, that made it almost five days, worst case scenario. Could Sheppard and his team wait for almost a week for help to arrive? she wondered.

"I'll give you twenty four hours, starting from now," Weir said, her voice firm.

Radek looked at his two scientists and didn't look too happy about it but nodded. As the scientists got ready to leave, Elizabeth had one more assignment for Radek.

"Dr Zelenka, when you have completed the modifications I would like you to accompany Major Lorne and his team to P3X-279."

Even from where she was, Elizabeth could see the color drain from Radek's face. The scientist was obviously not too happy with the request. Understandable, seeing that he was a scientist who preferred to remain on Atlantis rather than go on dangerous off world missions.

"I know that it's not normal protocol for you to be included in a search and rescue mission, Radek, but Major Lorne will need you to figure out how to deactivate the shield that's being generated by the gate at P3X-279. Once that's done, that would save you and Major Lorne's team three days of travel time back to Atlantis, not counting the time lost during the wormhole travel." Elizabeth explained.

"But wouldn't Rodney be able to do that?" Zelenka asked nervously.

"If he's well and fine, of course. But we don't know that for a fact, Radek, so consider yourself as backup in case Rodney is unable to do so himself." Elizabeth explained. "If Colonel Sheppard or any of his team are injured, time would be of an essence. I know that this is asking a lot of you, Zelenka, but you should be able to get some rest during the travel time to the P3X-279."

Zelenka wasn't happy about it, but he understood the necessity of the situation. So, he finally nodded reluctantly and left with the other two scientists to start work on modifying the Puddle Jumper after Weir had dismissed them.

Elizabeth looked at Major Lorne. "Well, what do you think Major? Do you think Colonel Sheppard and his team can hold out that long?"

Lorne seemed to consider her question a moment. Lifting his gaze he said somberly, "If I know Colonel Sheppard ma'am, he knows that we never leave people behind. He'll make sure that the rest of the team hold on as long as it takes. I think they'll be fine ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded, a little relieved to hear the note of confidence in the Major's voice. "I hope you're right, Major, because like it or not, they have no choice here but to wait almost a week for help to arrive."

oOo

The first thing that Rodney McKay realized when he awoke (without the fog of morphine clouding his mind) was that he was sweltering in the heat, he felt too hot, almost like a volcano that was about to erupt. The emergency blanket felt cumbersome on his overheated body, but his limbs felt too heavy to move it away. He thought perhaps that Sheppard had thrown more wood into their campfire, building it so that it heated up the entire interior of the vessel. However, it was the lack of a particular sound—the comforting crackle from the campfire—that brought the first sense of awareness to Rodney indicating that something was wrong.

Cracking open an eyelid, Rodney turned his head towards the small campfire, only to realize that it had died out sometime during the night. This surprised and confused him, making him wonder why he felt so hot when the fire had gone out. Perhaps, it was some weird alien weather on this planet, he rationalized, for he recalled being cold that afternoon, where the warmth of the campfire felt good against his chilly skin. However seeing the dead campfire, an alarm registered somewhere in his mind: Rodney knew Sheppard well enough to know that the Colonel would never let the fire die, not in the middle of the night while they were off world. McKay started to shiver then, feeling the chill in the air, despite having the blanket on top of him. It did not go pass his observation that only a few moments ago, he had been feeling as if he was about to get a heat rash has it was too hot. Worry blossomed within him, it was not a good sign.

He looked around then, wondering where Sheppard was. It was then that he became aware of sounds of labored breathing coming a little way off on his left. "Sheppard?" he croaked out, his voice didn't sound like his normal voice, it sounded hoarse and weak, like he hadn't been using it for a long time. "Sheppard, are you all right?" The concern and the sense of dread grew.

Turning his head, Rodney's eyes widened and his stomach knotted when he saw Sheppard lying unconscious on the ground. The pilot appeared to have been trying to reach for the canteen of water when he passed out. Through the vessel's pale, flickering red light, Rodney could see that the man's eyes were shut, his face deadly pale; the scientist also noted that there was thin sheen of perspiration covering Sheppard. From his angle it looked like Sheppard was laying on his injured side, which couldn't be good for him. One of his hands loosely cradled his head as if he had been clutching it in pain when he fell.

The posture was vaguely familiar, making Rodney frown as he wondered where he had seen it before. Then he remembered—Sheppard had cradled his head the same manner after that damn brain sucking bug creature had attacked him in their holding cell. _Crap, crap, craperty, crap!_ Double, triple and quadruple crap! Did the mutant angry bug make an appearance and attack Sheppard while he was asleep? Rodney wondered in growing panic. He still vividly recalled Sheppard's words to him about the life signs detector not picking up the ant creature's presence, which meant that the creature that Sheppard called Drayx might still be alive. He clearly hoped that it wasn't the case. Would this nightmare of a day ever end? When was he going to wake up to find out that this was really only a bad dream resulting from eating something that didn't go well with his stomach?

Against his will, Rodney once again started to hyperventilate and he had a moment of near total panic as he envisioned Sheppard's brains being sucked out by a mean and hungry ant creature hell bent on making his closest friend a comatose vegetable. He needed Sheppard alive and well, not some brain dead log. He also didn't want to be insect or animal fodder... He didn't want to die from his injuries on this horrible alien planet, or to be eaten by wild predators or animals that prowled in the wilderness. The world, no, the universe, would be a dimmer place without the likes of his brilliant mind to guide humanity into the new frontier of great discoveries.

Panting loudly, Rodney wondered what he could do to help and wake up Sheppard, if only to ensure that the Colonel was firing on all full cylinders; that the pilot's brain cells were still intact; that Sheppard was all right. _This couldn't be happening!_ After all, he was the brilliant scientist with the compound fracture; the one who needed rescuing and a healthy heap of help. Sheppard was meant to be Rambo, he was meant to do all that macho stuff that all trained military personnel were so good at. Crash landing on an alien planet and fighting nasty alien ant creatures were definitely in Sheppard's category of saving the day. This was not some situation that required thinking up ways to build a nuclear bomb, or creating an ingenious computer program, or solving some complex scientific puzzle, now _that _would be right up Rodney's alley. They had an unspoken understanding between them: Sheppard dealt with all the combat military situations; and Rodney with all the scientific problems that required brains and thinking. That was why they always made such a good team, soldier and scientist kicking the bad guys butts and living another day to tell the tale.

So it went against every fiber of Rodney's being to know that Sheppard was in desperate need of help, especially since Rodney himself was in no condition to give that help. He could barely stand himself, what with a compound fracture, a dislocated shoulder, and a fever to boot. If Sheppard was seriously injured or had been turned into a brain dead vegetable, then the both of them were undoubtedly doomed, and the odds of them surviving and making it back to Atlantis were decidedly grim.

The pace of Rodney's breathing began to increase, and it took great effort on his part to try to shake the thoughts of doom and gloom out from his mind. He needed Sheppard's sunny disposition to cheer him up, to remind him about the silver lining in every dark and stormy cloud. Where was that silver lining now? He couldn't even see a smidgen of it. _Dammit! _Why was Sheppard laying so still on the floor, looking and breathing as if it might be his last? Even from where he was, in spite of the dim lightning, Rodney knew well enough now that Sheppard was in serious trouble.

_Why was this happening! _Sheppard had told him that he was fine! That the injury he sustained was not serious! Surely it couldn't be that bad? Unless of course, Drayx had attacked him somehow. The thought came back to haunt him. Yet, as he looked frantically around, Rodney saw no sight nor sound of the ant creature. He turned back to look at the crumpled form of Sheppard, calling out to him.

_Pleasepleasepleaseplease, don't let him be a vegetable. Dear God, please let him be all right! Please let him wake up! _He would have given an arm and a leg to hear the pilot's voice speaking to him at the moment, even if it was just a snarly remark. It would abate his concerns, it would subdue his fears. He needed to hear his friend's voice; he needed his reassurance that they would get out of this mess alive to fight another day—the sort of things that Sheppard would say to boost Rodney's flagging spirits when things got really bad.

Rodney stretched out his hand; he could only touch Sheppard's pant leg with his hand. "Sheppard? _Wake up!_ You're supposed to be looking after _me!"_

He clutched at Sheppard's leg, trying to pull the pilot closer towards him. But despite his best efforts, there was no response. He also realized that Sheppard was too heavy for him to drag closer. Besides, even if he could, his actions might cause more damage to the pilot's wounds. He stopped trying to pull Sheppard's leg noting that Sheppard's raspy breathing was starting to sound worse. Oh dear God. Sheppard didn't sound good at all. As his thoughts twirled and whirled about in a chaotic, panicky state, Rodney also found himself getting a little angry at the entire situation. _Didn't Sheppard know how to take care of himself? _The Colonel was incorrigible, he needed a nursemaid to watch over him, to make sure that he didn't get himself into trouble with alien bug creatures or worst yet, get himself killed somehow.

"Sheppard? Can you hear me? What's the matter with you?" Rodney called out again, hoping that Sheppard would wake up as he did before. Yet this time, his calls were ignored, they went unheard and unanswered. Rodney's anger seesawed back to fear and worry again. Not knowing what else to do, he looked up in despair at the broken ceiling above him watching the vessel's red emergency light go flicker, flicker, flicker.

"I'm so _not _good at this, do you hear me?" he shouted at the inanimate ceiling above him. "Sheppard's the _one_ who should be helping _me!_" He didn't know who he was speaking to, a greater being? God? Faith? Himself? He didn't care. He just wished that there was someone, other than himself, who could help Sheppard out.

The rising panic in his chest began well up again; his internal thoughts coming up with all the worse possible scenarios. What if Sheppard died? What if Sheppard didn't wake up? What if Sheppard was already brain dead—his mind ravaged by a nasty bug with telepathic powers? What if that said bug decided to eat Rodney's own brains? What if they starved to death? Nearby, in between all his internal ranting, he could still hear the pilot's painfully raspy breathing.

Rodney was sweating, shivering and aching all over. In a nutshell, he was feeling worse than crap. It didn't take a genius to figure out that from the way he was feeling he had a high temperature and a fever; he knew that he was seriously loosing it. He turned back to look at Sheppard, and was suddenly alarmed to see Samantha Carter dressed in a lovely blue sexy outfit, one which showed a lot of cleavage, kneeling beside the unconscious pilot examining him. She turned to look up at Rodney; her blue eyes filled with concern. "He's in a bad way, Rodney, you _know_ that, don't you?"

Rodney stopped his internal chaotic monologue and stared in shock at her as if unable to believe his eyes. "_Sam? _Oh God, _not _again!" He gulped nervously. The last time he had hallucinated her was when he was trapped alone in a sinking Puddle Jumper, suffering from a concussion. O-kay... This can't be right, this can't be happening! She was _not _real, she _can't _be there! He must be _really _loosing it!

Samantha Carter smiled sadly at him, one hand still on Sheppard's unmoving form. "You'll have to help him, Rodney, otherwise he's _not _going to make it."

Rodney continued to stare at her in disbelief. "How, how, how... did you get here?" He stammered, gulping again, blinking rapidly and then rubbing his eyes. When he looked up again, she was gone. There was no Samantha Carter kneeling beside his injured friend.

"Oh thank God!" he murmured to himself. "It was just an illusion, just an illusion... I'm _not _going crazy, I'm just getting delirious with a raging fever! No..._NOT_ crazy...just delirious, got _that_ McKay!" There was a pause, then in a higher pitched voice he spoke again. "Hang on, _delirious? Fever? Hallucination?_ Oh God. Not good... not good at all! That's it! We're so doomed!"

Yet, the words of Samantha Carter echoed in his mind. Perhaps, it was his subconscious mind telling him what he had refused to acknowledged earlier. Sheppard needed help, and he was the only one who was capable of helping him. The question was, how was he to help Sheppard, when he could barely help himself?

oOo

TBC

_AN: Sorry guys, I know that many of you were expecting a speedy rescue for our boys from Atlantis and unfortunately it doesn't look like it's gonna be the case. At least not yet anyway. I sometimes like to throw curve balls in my tales, I think it kinda makes the story more interesting, with no disrespect to the readers. Hopefully you guys aren't too upset and are still enjoying the tale. (Just so you know, this has been planned from the very start, basically I've been following the skeleton structure of my original plot with only a few minor diversions.)_

_It's also interesting to note that a couple of you had doubts about whether Drayx was truly dead, and some who believed that it had died in the crash. From what I've gathered in the reviews and messages, I would say that you guys are equally balanced in this area. Most of you also suspect that even if it was physically dead, it might still be alive somehow hiding in Sheppard's mind... Good and logical assumptions on both counts... whether this is true remains to be seen. Will the tale be better or worse from what you expect? I can't even guess, hopefully better, but you never know, everyone has their own likes and dislikes... Have I got you curious, do you want to know more? Please continue to comment. Do you like a mystery? You tell me. Am I doing this on purpose? You betcha... Reviews keep me motivated and currently RL is being very distracting at the moment._

_Next chapter Rodney discovers the truth about Sheppard's injuries... and well, what can I say... hmmm maybe finding out for sure whether Drayx is alive or dead...? Er... should we have our bug sprays handy? Guess we'll just have to wait and see..._


	16. Chapter 16

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Wow! Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews, you guys are truly wonderful people. As a result of all your reviews, my muses were hopping away like crazy and I managed to do more writing, despite everything that's happening in RL (I even received a small rant as a result of tapping away on the computer, when I was meant to be elsewhere.. yikes! The things we fanfic writers do for you guys! lol!). As so many of you wanted me to post the next chapter sooner, here it is now, instead of Tues, which was the day I was planning for the next post. Thanks also goes to my lovely, wonderful beta who despite having some unexpected probs with her computer, went the extra mile to get this chapter back to me as early as possible._

**Part 16**

As Rodney looked around, wondering what he could do, his eyes fell upon a new object that wasn't there before when he went to sleep. He wiped his eyes, wondering whether he was hallucinating like he had Samantha Carter—the object was like a life line in his moment of need. He suddenly realized who must have placed it there (the idiot had probably worked for several hours and made his condition worse in the process), and a lump of emotion formed at the base of his throat, followed by feelings of anger at the said idiot for not looking after himself better.

Reaching out his hand, Rodney grabbed hold of the makeshift crutch that Sheppard had left for him. He noted that Sheppard's handy work was rather impressive, the crutch even had hand supports for him to lean and balance on, almost like the real thing, but only available on a stuck-on-an-alien-planet sort of way. It consisted of two long, solid sticks tied together at the base, while the top and middle part of the sticks were attached by two horizontal shorter pieces of wood of different lengths. They were tied together firmly by stripes of cloth to form a long triangular shaped crutch. The center stick, which was the brace had another two additional sticks joined to the base but only as high as the support, so that even if he leaned hard on it, the bottom sticks would brace his weight and not push the hand support down. Places where there were likely to be splinters had been filed away with a penknife, so that the handle felt almost smooth to the touch.

McKay was impressed at Sheppard's ability to MacGyver a crutch. First the pilot's ability to perform first aid and now this. He could see why Sheppard did so well even when things were at its worst. Now, if only John didn't get himself killed by bugs in the Pegasus galaxy and could find a way to get them out of this mess, that would make things a whole lot better. Using his new crutch for balance, McKay managed to maneuver his way to Sheppard's side, finally dropping gingerly down beside the unconscious man saying "Ow! Ow! Ow!" as pain radiated from his splinted leg, protesting all the way at the movement. Fortunately his dislocated shoulder was not on the same side of his wounded leg, otherwise even with the crutch, it would have been no use to him.

Leaning over, Rodney reached out a trembling hand and paused tentatively, just above the pilot's shoulder. "Sheppard?" he whispered hesitantly. "Sheppard, wake up." _Oh God, please be okay! Pleasepleaseplease be all right. Sheppard, wake up... Wake up!_ His mind screamed silently at the Colonel. Sheppard's breathing sounded really bad, as if laying on his wounded side was constricting his flow of oxygen somehow. Rodney knew that he had to move Sheppard to a more comfortable position. "Okay, you can do this..." he stammered to himself. "No problem, you can make the man comfortable, surely that can't hurt him."

As he touched Sheppard's shoulder, McKay almost jerked his hand back again in shock at how hot the pilot felt even though his clothing. He placed the palm of his hand on Sheppard's sweat-soaked brow and felt it radiating with heat. _What the heck?_ Sheppard was burning up with fever, probably even worse than the fever that McKay himself had. When had his condition deteriorated so dramatically? In spite of the dim lightning, Rodney could see that Sheppard's face looked much too pale, yet he also knew that there would be a dark flush of fever on the Lt. Colonel's face which he couldn't see through the darkness. Taking a shaky breath, Rodney gently rolled the unconscious man's motionless form onto his back. The pilot was out cold and did not make a sound nor stir at the movement. It worried Rodney greatly to know the depth of Sheppard's unconsciousness; a move like that would have woken most people, or at least elicited a groan.

Despite the fever that was being generated from Sheppard's body, Rodney also noticed that the pilot was shivering violently, and when he touched Sheppard's fingers and hands, they felt unnaturally cold and clammy. Sheppard's breathing was also sounding more rapid and ragged. O-kay, so Sheppard was fighting a fever, probably an infection from his injuries, and also going into shock... _Dammit! This is so not good! Not good at all!_ Rodney felt himself unqualified to handle this situation, but Sheppard needed him now, and he needed to stay calm and do something to help the unconscious pilot.

Rodney knew that he had to get Sheppard warm; he searched around him and saw the emergency blanket that lay close by. He turned and stretched out almost horizontally, grunting slightly as the movement awoke a flare of pain of his broken leg and injured shoulder; the tips of his questing fingers just managed to grasp the edge of the blanket and he pulled it successfully towards him. With his prize in hand, he placed the blanket gently over Sheppard's legs. But before he covered Sheppard's form fully, he wanted to check out the wound on his friend's side.

As his hand moved over Sheppard's jacket, he hesitated for a moment, dreading what he would find. The fold of the jacket looked odd somehow, as if there was something underneath that was sticking out. A frown formed in between his brows. He was no fool, he sensed that Sheppard had been hiding his wound from him, which meant that perhaps the wound was not as minor as the pilot made it out to be. He knew that if Sheppard had been conscious, he would have never allowed Rodney see his wound. He shook his head and sighed nervously, if he didn't do it now, he might not get another chance. Besides, if Sheppard didn't want Rodney to examine his injury, he shouldn't be laying unconscious on the floor of a crashed alien vessel, so it was all Sheppard's fault anyway.

So having argued with himself over what needed to be done, Rodney took a deep breath and with a trembling hand, lifted the fold of the jacket away from Sheppard's side revealing the true nature of the pilot's injury. What he saw made him turn as white as a sheet, as he gaped in horror at the bloodstained bandages, but more so at the sight of the wooden stump that was still embedded in Sheppard's side.

_"Oh God!"_ He gasped, his chest constricting, unable to take a breath, unable to believe what his eyes was showing him. He had expected a wound of course, that was a given, perhaps a field bandage, covering a wound, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to discover Sheppard having part of a freaking alien splinter still impaled in him. _"Crap! Oh shit! Oh freaking hell!_" Rodney cursed aloud as he gawked in horror at the sight of Sheppard's affliction. It made Rodney feel nauseous at the sight and thought of the terrible pain that Sheppard was in the entire time since the crash. How had Sheppard continued to function as he did was beyond Rodney's comprehension. He knew that Sheppard had a high pain threshold, but this... this was beyond words, and Rodney felt a growing sense of guilt and anger. The whole time long, when Sheppard cracked his sarcastic remarks and made lame jokes, he must have been in such agony, in such pain.

_Damn the man!_ Sheppard had told Rodney that he was all right, that he was fine, that he was okay! Damn the man for lying to him! _Damn the man for playing Mr Hero at the cost of his own health!_ Didn't Sheppard _know _that if he died, Rodney was a dead man too? He would not be able to survive on his own in this freaking alien planet with a compound fracture, nor would he be able deal with a crazy ant creature, not without Sheppard's help! Sometimes the man could be such a fool for trying to hide how seriously injured he was! Their fates were tied together, didn't Sheppard _know _that McKay relied on him to get them out of there? Why didn't he take better care of himself? Stupid, idiotic, moronic... were some words that came to Rodney's mind to describe Sheppard then.

However, mixed with his anger, Rodney felt terrible soul wracking guilt. Guilt that he had sensed that something was wrong with Sheppard and had chosen to ignore it. There were so many signs, so many clues: Sheppard's gasps of pain while he struggled to treat his own wound just after the crash; Sheppard's pain filled look whenever he thought no one was watching, Sheppard always clutching his side but hiding his wound from Rodney; Sheppard sitting hunched over, unable to straighten properly and would only make a valiant attempt to do so whenever he thought Rodney was watching; Sheppard's inability to eat his favorite ration a turkey sandwich; and most of all, Sheppard's recent uncalled for anger when Rodney began to question the pilot about his injuries. How could he have been so blind to his friend's pain? How could he have been so idiotic as to believe Sheppard when the pilot told him that he was fine?

He couldn't deny the fact that he had believed Sheppard, that he _wanted _to believe Sheppard, when deep down Rodney very well knew that Sheppard was _not _fine, that something was _very _wrong... It took illusionary Samantha Carter to show McKay the truth of Sheppard's condition. To make him realize what he didn't want to see. To face the truth that Sheppard was seriously wounded himself, hurting as much as, or possibly worse than Rodney was. "For a genius McKay, you can be such a fool!" he angrily rebuked himself. "Just as idiotic as Sheppard! Do you _hear _me Sheppard? Don't you _dare _die on me now! Cos, cos, if you _do_, why... I'll... I'll _kill _you myself!"

Now that the shutters were removed from his eyes, Rodney could recall back all the things that Sheppard had said and done to try to hide the extent of his injury, and he cursed aloud in helplessness, anger and frustration. His own injuries now seemed minor in comparison to what his friend was experiencing. His eyes took in Sheppard's motionless form once more, only too aware of Sheppard's ragged breathing. His trembling hand started to move now and he did a more thorough examination of Sheppard's prone body. He discovered that Sheppard also had a couple of cracked or broken ribs, he wasn't certain which, but he suspected the latter for there were a few places that didn't feel right. He worried that a broken rib might have punctured a lung, he prayed that it wasn't so. His anxiety rose, he knew now that Sheppard was badly hurt.

Compounded with the burden of Rodney's guilt was the fact that he also knew _why_ Sheppard did what he did, and it brought another lump in his throat. Sometimes Sheppard's protective nature sucked, especially when it went too far by disregarding his own well being for the sake of others. He did that a lot, McKay realized, among some examples, he vividly recalled Sheppard risking his life by detonating the nuclear device in space to save McKay, Ford and many others when they had inadvertently released the nano virus on Atlantis; he would also never forget the other time, not so long ago, when everyone thought that Sheppard had been killed when he had gone on a suicide mission (again to save Atlantis and all those whom he cared about), by flying his jumper with an atomic bomb into a Hive ship.

Rodney felt exasperated, honestly, the man sometimes needed more than a nursemaid, he needed someone to sit him down and explain to him that the needs of the one was just as important as the needs of the many. Surely being a Star Trek fan, Sheppard would be able to understand that! However, inwardly McKay knew that that logic wouldn't work here, for despite his protests and anger over Sheppard's infuriating trait of self-sacrifice, especially when the lives of those he cared about were at risk, he could understand why Sheppard did what he did; it was what made Sheppard '_Sheppard'. _In fact, he knew that Sheppard would only quote back the times when Rodney himself had taken risks to save others, like the time when he had most valiantly and very courageously risked himself to save Atlantis from the energy being despite being scared shitless; or the other time when he had volunteered to help Kolya to find the ZPM on the Sudarian world so that Kolya wouldn't harm Sheppard, Ford and Teyla. Of course, his scientific brilliance had solved the mystery, leading to the hidden whereabouts of the ZPM, but then Sheppard had utterly surprised him when the pilot had unexpectedly solved the Brotherhood's final riddle by using what he had remembered from his Mensa test!

He still found it difficult to believe that under all that flyboy persona of Sheppard's, was actually a mind that sort of rivaled his own especially when it came to Math, well no, that wasn't exactly true, Rodney knew that _he _would _always _be the ultimate smartest guy in the two galaxies, no contest there. But Sheppard, he had to admit, was still unexpectedly good in Math to have passed Mensa—and the pilot proved it by _solving _the final Brotherhood puzzle after all. Of course in the area of scientific and computer programming, Rodney reined king in his area of expertise, no doubt about that. But Rodney was beginning to realize that despite their differences in being scientist and soldier, they were not so different in many aspects in that both of them had brilliant minds and they often came up with last minute ingenious ideas to save the day especially when it mattered. However, it was a given that McKay's superior intellect was far more brilliant than Sheppard's, and that Sheppard was better at hiding his fear than Rodney when faced with imminent doom. Sheppard was also the eternal optimist, and he could always attract the females using that Sheppard charm of his... _Damn the man! _

Rodney processed all these thoughts in his normal lightning rate speed. Through his anger, guilt, worry, fear and musings, Rodney tried to consider what to do next. The overriding question now was how could he help Sheppard? He tried to recall back all that he knew about situations like this. He racked his brain but this time to his indignation, he came up with a blank. Okay, right, so he was panicking again, he knew that. He could feel his breaths coming faster and shorter, to the point of hyperventilating. If he didn't control his breathing soon, he realized he'll probably faint, no... pass out, he corrected himself.

"Calm down, calm down... You can do this!... Sheppard needs your help... You're a brilliant astrophysicist, surely you can handle a situation like this... Sheppard's counting on you to save his ass once again! Come on McKay, think, use that superior intellect and think!" Rodney ranted to himself. There was a pause, then a more questioning tone arose in his voice as he wondered, "What would Sheppard do?"

He looked at the emergency blanket that was partially covering Sheppard's form, he had momentarily forgotten about it in his moment of panic after he saw the extent of Sheppard's wounds. "Oh yes, keep him warm—I can do that..." Immediately, he placed the blanket gently over his friend's shivering body, covering the pilot fully. The blanket wasn't enough, he knew that Sheppard needed something warmer, something that would prevent him from going into further shock from his injuries. He probably needed some more bandages applied to his wound too, which was something that Rodney was _not_ looking forward to. Also, how was he going to bandage Sheppard's ribs with the damn stick in the way? But he would have to worry about that later. First priority was to get Sheppard warmed up.

Rodney then recalled the campfire that Sheppard had built earlier for him. It was about time he repaid the debt. He recalled how much better he felt after Sheppard had built the campfire for him. Was it only just that afternoon? It felt like a life time ago. Sheppard needed him now and he was not about to let the pilot down.

The thought that Sheppard might be dying right before his eyes galvanized him into action. No, Sheppard wasn't going to die, he wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't loose the closest friend he had in the Pegasus galaxy, not after all that Sheppard had done for him—fixed his leg, attended to his wound, freed him from that awful broken panel, reassured him that he would be fine, while the entire time, Rodney now knew, the pilot had been seriously wounded himself.

"Yes, yes, start a fire, that's what Sheppard would do. Why didn't I think of that before? Hmm, must be my fever, ... must be affecting my coherent thought processes..., _oh dear God_, let's hope I'm not getting worse, delirious, off my rocker... Hang on a minute, I already _am _delirious otherwise I _wouldn't _have _seen _Samantha Carter." Rodney shook his head, giving a small hysterical laugh; his fear of loosing Sheppard was so strong that he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He forced himself to take a deep breath then, to focus on what he needed to do. Sheppard needed his help and he couldn't break down now. "But, I diverge... where was I? Oh yeah, that's right, I was gonna build a fire... Yes..., Sheppard, I've got to keep Sheppard warm, I have to return the favor... You hear me Sheppard? You're going to be fine, you're _not_ allowed to _die_ on me now, do you _hear _me?" he literally shouted at the unconscious man, his voice cracking slightly almost breaking into a sob. Rodney was suddenly glad that Sheppard wasn't awake to hear the tremor in his voice then, to see his fear, to see how much the thought of Sheppard dying frightened him.

Holding back tears and breathing rapidly, Rodney looked around and saw the small pile of firewood that Sheppard had collected and placed nearby. "Right," McKay said more confidently, as he got his emotions under control, knowing now what he had to do and hoping that it would be enough to prevent Sheppard from going into further shock. As he tossed more firewood into the campfire and retrieved a box of matches from his vest pocket, McKay also wondered about Sheppard's state of mind. Something must have rendered Sheppard unconscious, and he didn't think that it was just his injury, although that could surely account for it, but somehow Rodney felt that the ant creature had something to do with it. _Had Sheppard been attacked by the ant creature? Was Sheppard already a vegetable? Is Sheppard ever going to wake up?_ _Will Sheppard survive the night? _His thoughts cascaded upon one another, overflowing amongst themselves as he once again worked himself into a fitful worried state—brilliant scientist he might be, but he knew that he was no expert in the medical field nor in first aid. With a shaky hand, he lit the match and began to rebuild the dead campfire while at the same time praying that Sheppard would be all right.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Okay, I know you guys must be asking now... what happened to Drayx?... After all, many of you were armed and ready with bug sprays and all... Sorry guys, I haven't forgotten, but somehow Rodney's POV turned out longer than expected and as you wanted an earlier update, I figured you'd prefer to read this part first rather than wait longer. However, the good news is, I've just send the next chapter to be beta-d, so it shouldn't be too long a wait, possibly a day or two, how does that sound? As usual, please drop review and let me know what you guys are thinking :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Just got this back from my lovely beta (who has been busy with RL), so it's hot off the press so to speak. Thanks again to every one who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that you guys are still enjoying the tale, it's what motivates me to continue working on this. Okay, without further ado, here's the continuation. _

oOo

**Part 17**

The shadowy mists drifted listlessly at his feet, making slow, meandering patterns that echoed his movements like lingering wispy footprints in a land of murky shadows. The darkness no longer felt so unfamiliar; he had been to this place before, he sensed that much. It was vaguely familiar, not so much of a stranger as it had once been. Yet, where in the past there had been an invitation, a calling of his name, this time the darkness was silent as if the presence within was far away or asleep somehow—it was unaware of his intrusion into a realm where he was not meant to be. Whatever had happened, however he came to be here, he sensed that it wasn't at the invitation of the presence that had once called him there. Yet, here he was, back again, unsure about how he had gotten there in the first place. But something had dragged and pulled him here as if by force; and within the darkness of this mystical place, he sensed an uneasiness, a wrongness that he could not explain.

As he strode ahead, once again a subconscious part of him whispered a warning to his inner mind: _Be careful where you tread, John, for ahead lies danger..._ But now that he was here, he knew that there was no where else to go but to progress forward. He had to go on, if only to find a way out from this realm of mists and shadows. This time, he somehow knew that there was only unnatural blackness ahead, the dark presence that was once there before was now slumbering, unaware of his intrusion into this perplexing realm of the unknown.

Yet where ever 'here' was, it was still beguiling, and he felt drawn to it, even if it did not call his name. So he walked on alone, feeling weary, exhausted, tired. Something told him that he shouldn't be experiencing these physical feelings in this unfathomable, curious place of darkness that held only swirling mists and eerie silence for company. The fact that he was feeling such discomfort meant that something was wrong, amiss, rotten. Once being made aware of his weariness, he could do nothing now but focus on it, and in doing so, he also sensed pain, agony, and a growing sense of wrongness that he did not understand. He felt out of place, out from time, dislocated from where he was meant to be. He felt lost.

As he entered the center of what once used to hold a presence, he sensed the curious stirring of an awareness, of something awakening. He realized then that he was an intruder now, that he had somehow arrived at this place uninvited. The problem was, he didn't know how to get back to where he was meant to be. He knew that he shouldn't be here, that he was needed elsewhere, that someone close to him needed his help, yet, he could not remember who or why. The presence of an alien mind, too foreign, beguiling and obscure to comprehend grew stronger, and as it awakened, he sensed the rising pressure of a rustled whispering sound surrounding him. What ever _it _was, _it _was now becoming conscious of his presence there. He sensed curiosity and surprise in the darkness. Then words formed in the darkness, and the blackness that surrounded him seemed to grow stronger; the murky mists started to twirl and dance around him, becoming more animated, more alive as the presence within it awoke and finally spoke.

"_+Sheppard, Sheppard... John, John, John... why, why, why... you... here, here, here+" _He sensed a pause as if it expected a reply, then there was an unexplained feeling of hopefulness, a stirring of excitement, and an anticipation within the presence. _"+Atlan, Atlan... ready, ready... to... link, link, link?"_

He shook his head, looking around, trying to determine the source of the rustled whispering. The whispering of dried leaves seemed oddly familiar somehow, yet with this recognition came feelings of wariness, danger, suspicion. These feelings he recognized were his own. The murky mists swirled around him, thickening, rising, caressing his dark, spiked hair, reaching for his head in a way that made him uncomfortable; he turned his head to try to brush it off. Somehow he felt that he should know the darkness, that he was forgetting something important. He recalled the words that it asked and he shook his head.

'_No_,' he spoke the thought in his mind, he knew without being told that the presence was able to 'hear' his surface thoughts. One word was enough. He would not link, he did not trust this presence, he did not know what 'linking' meant. There was something else deep within him that was also stopping him from linking with it. It was something that he had built within himself; something so strong now, that he was uncertain how to remove it. For a moment, there was a stirring in his memory, but before he could grasp it, it eluded him and faded away.

He felt in the darkness a growing frustration, a blossoming tide of anger, but it was not a full blown storm that it had once been before. _How do I know that? _Sheppard wondered, puzzled. Somehow he knew that he had been to this place before, yet his memories of it were vague, unclear, scattered like early morning dew drops on a wide open field.

The rustled whispering spoke again, the puzzlement that he felt was now echoed in the swirling mists. _"+Why, why, why..., do, do... Sheppard, Sheppard... John, John, John.. resist, resist, resist?... Atlans, Atlans, ... know, know, know... need, need, need... Reason, reason... Sheppard, Sheppard...John, John... came, came, came... Answers, answers... Atlans, Atlans... know... answers, answers... Colony, colony... gone, gone, gone...+" _With that statement came a sense of desperation, need, a touch of grieving madness and loneliness, but mixed with it was also a raging anger. The other's feelings confused him.

He shook his head. He felt that he should try to understand, to decipher, what the rustled whispering meant or wanted from him in this realm of mists and shadows. Yet, the meaning eluded him, his head hurt, his thoughts were scattered and he could not think straight. He did not think that he could provide the answers that the presence wanted from him. He also realized that he was feeling not well at all; he was hurting, he was in trouble, although he did not know why. It seemed to him that somewhere, far away, someone was calling him back, trying to reach the part of him which was now here. He felt an urgency to go back, to that other world which only held pain and worry. Yet, he did not know how to return, even if he wanted to.

The dark presence seemed to sense this too, for it seemed to move a little away from him, as if looking around elsewhere, then the whispering was back again. _"+Trapped, trapped, trapped... free, free, free..+"_

"I don't understand." This time he spoke the words aloud, not knowing why he spoke them at all. The presence he knew, would not be able to help him, the urgency to return grew—urging him to go back to where he was meant to be. He knew now that he wasn't meant to be here. He did not know how he had arrived here, but he had to go back. It had something to do with the pain, the hurt that he was feeling. Then a thought formed, and the question tumbled out from his mouth of its own accord.

"_Who _are you?" he asked. He had wondered before, but now he had to ask. He needed to know that answer, even though he didn't know why. Yet, even when he asked the question, there was a part of him that feared what the answer would be. He waited, holding a baited breath, knowing that deep down, he somehow already knew the answer, and that he would not like it. Yet like a double edged sword, he needed to know for certain, and he steeled himself for the reply.

There was a pause, a puzzlement in the darkness. For a moment, he thought that the presence would not answer him; that it would leave him standing there alone, in the swirling realm of mists and shadows. But it didn't, for soon he felt himself being enfolded by the inky blackness, the mists closing in on him, suffocating him. Then just when he thought the presence would not reply, it did with a thunderous rustled sound.

"_+We, we... are, are, are... Drayx, Drayx... DRAYX.+"_

The words slammed into his head and memory returned with a vengeance. He remembered McKay, seriously injured, the crash, their capture, and the damn ant creature by the name of _Drayx_. Suddenly, he found himself being tossed out, like a piece of driftwood from a raging, wild sea. He flew backwards, away from the darkness, away from the twirling, swirling murky mists, away from the presence that was Drayx, away from the mindless pain that had called him there... to land smack bang into a world of pain of a different kind.

oOo

With a warm fire crackling happily away, Rodney settled himself beside Sheppard's side, trying to do his best to tend to the unconscious pilot's wound. As he began his ministrations, McKay started to speak to himself preferring to hear the sound of his own voice rather than the silence of the night; sometimes he even spoke to the silent, unresponsive Sheppard. Yet, through out the entire process, Rodney fretted, watched and worried with anxious eyes, terribly afraid that at any moment, he would see John Sheppard breathe his last. If that happened, then he, Rodney McKay, would be left abandoned and alone on this desolate alien planet, and he would have lost the closest friend he had in the Pegasus galaxy.

It was strange how faith and circumstances had led them to become friends, for if it were not for their shared experiences in the Pegasus galaxy, Rodney very much doubted that he would have come to know John Sheppard, the laid back Air Force pilot, who loved flying, football and Ferris wheels, the way he did. An unexpected bond of friendship had emerged between the two of them after having experienced numerous life and death situations together, it literally forced them to trust in each other's abilities in order to survive. Rodney knew that he wasn't one to make friends easily. Given a choice, he preferred spending time in scientific experiments or in front of a computer rather than socializing with others.

However, in Sheppard, he discovered a wit that matched his own. Sheppard took no affront to Rodney's brusque and acerbic personality and gave back as good as he got. In getting to know the Colonel, he recognized that Sheppard was a bit of a loner. Although the pilot definitely had better social skills than Rodney (especially in the female department), Sheppard was still an extremely private person who never spoke about his past, his family or friends; indeed McKay sometimes wondered whether there was anyone back on Earth who would even miss Sheppard if he died in the Pegasus galaxy. Privately, he felt that there wasn't, which was kinda sad—at least Rodney had his sister to mourn him, even though they never really got along and were not close. However, Rodney knew that many people on this side of the galaxy would mourn Sheppard's loss, himself included. While Rodney was still getting used to the idea of this whole friendship thing, he knew that he liked it and valued it a lot. He didn't realize how much until he almost came to loosing it during the whole Doranda debacle. But fortunately, he managed to work his way back into Sheppard's good graces, and Sheppard had mostly forgiven him; even though there were occasions when the pilot would tease and remind Rodney about it, much to his indignation.

Now, Rodney was faced with losing that friendship again, but this time it wasn't due to the betrayal of trust, but by the fact that there was a strong possibility that John Sheppard might die as a result of his injuries. He could still vividly recall illusionary Samantha Carter's words to him not so long ago: Sheppard was in a bad way and Rodney had to help him otherwise the pilot might _not _survive. The thought of Sheppard dying... it was _not _a thought that he could bear much less consider. Determined that this was not going to happen, Rodney decided to ignore his own pain and discomfort for once, and play nursemaid to Sheppard. He practically had to push himself to ignore his squeamishness in dealing with medical stuff, and forced himself to wrap firmer bandages on top of the old blood stained ones around Sheppard's side. With a pounding heart, he packed the field dressings tightly around the edges of the protruding splinter, as he tried to stop the slow bleed that had resulted from the pilot's fall.

Rodney now knew with certainty why he never enjoyed those biology classes that he took at university many years ago: if he felt queasy, nauseous and sick just from dissecting a frog, his ministrations on Sheppard left him feeling ten times worse. The sight of blood and pain was _so _not his thing. Yet, the necessity of the situation saw him managing the arduous task without passing out. However, during the entire time, his heart had been hammering so fast, that if it had decided to hop out from his chest to bounce away like some energizer bunny, he would not have been surprised.

After he had finished tending to Sheppard's dreadful wound, he allowed himself to be a little sick for a while. The effect of vomiting left Rodney feeling weak and trembling. With a none too steady hand, Rodney reached for the water canteen and washed his mouth from the disgusting taste of bile and puke. Once his heart had eased back to a more regular beat, he poured some water into a tin container that he retrieved from Sheppard's backpack, soaking and lightly squeezing a clean handkerchief into it. He then placed the damp cloth on Sheppard's fevered brow, mopping it in hopes of reducing the pilot's raging fever. He silently prayed that his ministrations was helping the man somehow. Occasionally, he would use that same cloth to place on his own heated forehead, hoping that it would help him too.

As time passed, the ache and throb of Rodney's leg started to feel worse. The morphine in his system was still keeping most of the pain at bay, but he knew that as time went on, it would get worse. Rodney wished that he could go to sleep, but he didn't dare, for he feared that if he did, when he woke up, Sheppard would be gone. Every time Sheppard released a tortured breath, Rodney would hold his own breath, and when he heard another ragged breath being taken again, he would breathe a sigh of relief as he closely watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the Colonel's chest. After almost an hour had passed, he detected a change in Sheppard's breathing, indicating that at last the pilot was waking up.

Excitement flared, as he eagerly called out Sheppard's name, trying to coax his friend back to the land of the living. If only Sheppard would wake up, everything would be right with the world again. Rodney desperately needed Sheppard to be conscious, to tell Rodney that he would be okay, that John had no intention of dying on this desolate rock of a planet. He wanted to see the pilot's intelligent hazel brown eyes looking or even glaring back at him, he didn't care which, as long as Sheppard was awake and had his memory intact. He just didn't want to see the dead glazed look of a man who had his mind sucked dry from a telepathic attack; or the look of a man who was about to die. He knew that his voice sounded worried, frightened, tired and in pain, but he didn't care.

Sheppard let out a low groan, making Rodney frown in anxiety, knowing that despite his ministrations the pilot was obviously still in a lot of pain. He watched John stir, and as Sheppard moved his hand to clutch his injured side, he must have bumped the splinter a little, making the pilot gasp and cry out in excruciating pain, writhing in agony. Sheppard had his eyes firmly shut, but to Rodney's horrified dismay, he saw that there were tears leaking from the corners of the pilot's tightly closed eyelids as the pilot cried out in intense agonized sobs.

McKay had to turn his head away, swallowing convulsively. Feeling distressed, he closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to tune out the sounds of his friend's pain. He felt appallingly helpless, wishing he could do something to help, but not knowing what. His eyes then wove around, looking around for something, anything that could help Sheppard out with his pain. At the same time, Rodney felt irrationally like a trespasser, an interloper, he was ashamed to be there to witness Sheppard in so much pain. He knew the pilot well enough to be able to discern that Sheppard would have preferred if there were no witnesses to his suffering. He wished that he could be elsewhere, anywhere but there, but at the same time, he didn't wish to be anywhere else as he tried to will his own strength into Sheppard by placing a firm supportive hand on Sheppard's shoulder.

"Hang in there, Sheppard! You can ride out the pain. You can get through this!" Rodney cried out to the injured pilot, wishing with all his might that he could somehow take away the pain with some magic potion. "_Just hang in there!_" However, to Rodney's great alarm, Sheppard unexpectedly ceased in his gasps and struggles and went suddenly limp. The abruptness of it all sent Rodney's heart lurching into panic.

"_Oh no, you don't!_" Rodney cried out in terror-stricken desperation. "Sheppard? _Damn you! Sheppard!_ Don't you _dare _die on me!" With a pounding heart, he looked at the motionless form, his hand going to the side of Sheppard's neck, frantically feeling for a pulse.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Seemed like a good place to end... Very kind, I know... ;D _

_So, is the tale turning out to be the way you expected? Okay, at least we know that Drayx is not dead at least in that world of mists and shadows... Please review.  
_

_This is a question to anyone who has medical knowledge or know the answer to this query. There was an area that concerned me in the last chapter, and I wasn't sure how 'true' or 'accurate' I handled it. W__hat happens when you have someone who is fighting an infection resulting in a fever, but at the same time, they get re-injured again and their body is going into shock (as expressed by the cold and clammy hands on Sheppard that Rodney detects). The closest reference I found on the net which sort of mentioned both symptoms (and I don't know how accurate it was) still recommended covering the person with a blanket to prevent further shock. Is it true? However, to reduce Sheppard's fever, in this chapter, I included the scene where Rodney uses the wet cloth to mop Sheppard's brow, hopefully that works too. So, if any of you know the correct procedure to handle a situation like this, I'll love to hear from you... If the procedure in this tale is wrong, then please forgive me for my fictional oops, And I'll take it into account in any future stories that I write. Thanks._


	18. Chapter 18

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Hope that I don't sound like a broken record, but once again thanks everyone who contributed a comment on the last chapter, and also all those who answered by my query. You guys are awesome! Thanks also goes to ESCotLoE for her beta and suggestions. As a pressie, here's the continuation. It's the longest chapter I've written so far, so hopefully you guys enjoy it_.

oOo

**Part 18**

Ronon Dex never realized what a chore it was for him to battle his way back into the world of consciousness, that is, until now. He felt sluggish, weak and sick. Furthermore, his hands and face felt strangely swollen, itchy and painful. Yet, despite all his discomforts there was an urgency within him that refused to go away. His mind felt disorientated and foggy and he could not remember why he felt the way he did. For an instant, he felt an irrational bite of fear at the thought that he had somehow been captured by the Wraith again; that he was somewhere aboard a Hive ship about to be experimented on or worse—a tracker was about to be inserted in his back again. Yet, he was not lying on his stomach, but was flat on his back, so at least the fear of having a tracker implanted in his back was laid to rest. He felt something touch his wrist, a pin, a needle... and his hand whipped out automatically to grab the hand of the culprit to stop whatever drug that was about to be injected into him.

He heard a grunt of pain, and a stranger's low voice say, "Easy there, Ronon, at least that's what I've been told is your name. I'm Physician Glendale, I'm here to help. I have to administer this second dose to counter the Precyn swarm's toxins in your system, it should make you feel better soon."

At the stranger's explanation came the flow of memory, he remembered Sheppard's and McKay's capture, their battle with the Precyn swarm and their deadly stings. _Teyla! _She had been stung more times than he. Groaning aloud, he opened his eyes to find himself laying on a bed with a pale yellow blanket drabbed over his muscular body and a tall thin man with short cropped white hair and steel wired glasses looking kindly down at him as he administered the contents of the syringe into the IV port that was attached to him. There were other medical tubes inserted into his arm, presumably to provide nutrient supplements or other drugs, Ronon wasn't sure. He scowled at the man who had introduced himself as Physician Glendale.

"Ah, that's better now, it is not?" the white haired physician stated, his green eyes sympathetic to Ronon's discomfort.

"Teyla?" Ronon queried, giving the physician a questioning look.

"Your female companion is being well looked after by other members of my staff," Glendale replied. "She received more stings than you, and had a more severe reaction, so we're currently keeping a closer eye on her."

The tall Satedan frowned, not liking what he heard. The Gernosian physician however sensed his concern and was quick to reassure him. "Do not worry, stranger, she will be fine. Dohan and his hunters got the both of you to us just in time. We were able to start the counter toxin measures before it was too late. Her bed is just across from you at the end of this chamber towards your right, behind that curtain over there."

Ronon turned to look in the direction where Glendale indicated, seeing a pale yellow curtain covering the side of the bed where presumably Teyla lay. He also noted that they were in a windowless chamber, the ceiling and walls seemingly made of pale yellow hard compacted sand, almost the same color as the curtains; he could not tell whether it was day or night as the room was brightly lit by artificial ceiling and wall lights. There were also numerous medical monitors and instruments in the room, one or two of these instruments were monitoring him. Looking down at his hands, he noticed evidence that some white powdery lotion had been placed onto the sting marks on his hands, and presumably on his face too. However, through the dried lotion layer he could still see evidence of the ugly red swollen sting marks with pale halos forming around each bite. If the sting marks were anything to go by, he knew that he would not make a pretty sight.

The Gernosian physician noticed his gaze and obviously guessed what he was thinking. "It may take a while, but they will fade in time. You and your companion need more rest and a few more doses of the anti-toxins, then both of you should be fine. The instruments that you are attached to are to monitor your health status; they will let us know immediately if there are any complications. I do not foresee any at this stage, but it is best to veer towards the side of caution. The Precyn swarm's stings are not meant to be trifled with. I recommend that you go back to sleep now, friend. I'll get one of my assistants to bring a meal to you the next time you awake. I think by then, you may feel a little bit more up to it."

"I wish to see Teyla," Ronon muttered. However, it was getting harder to prevent his eyelids from closing. From his drowsiness, he suspected that he had also been given some kind of sleeping drug.

The Gernosian physician gave him an understanding nod and a gentle smile. "Perhaps later, after you've rested," Glendale replied. "But for now, you need rest, sleep. It's the best remedy that your body has to heal and rid itself of the toxins."

Ronon said nothing more. He knew that he and Teyla were in no shape to help find their missing friends; that concerned him. But there was nothing that he could do about it, he and Teyla needed to recuperate and gain enough strength first before they could start the search again. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

oOo

Propelled from the land of mists and shadows, Sheppard landed into a nightmarish world of indescribable pain. Raw fierce agony raged in Sheppard's side, pulsating like torrid waves from the netherworld to knife into him with every beat of his hammering heart. His insides felt like it was being chewed alive by some wild rabid beast with extremely long, dreadfully sharp, vicious fangs. Sheppard groaned aloud, wishing sorely that he could stop the horrifying pain from invading his senses, from filling up his entire world. He could not believe that he had returned from the darkness to arrive back into such searing and tormenting pain. Was he never going to get a break from the red haze of thunderous agony? He did not think that his body nor his mind could take such abuse and trauma for much longer.

Then, as if from a far, he felt a something wet and lukewarm being placed on his brow and he heard a familiar voice calling his name. It took him a while to realize that the voice belonged to McKay. Rodney sounded worried, concerned and very much in pain himself. It was the sound of McKay's pain that steadied him, making him want to lift his body slightly to reach out more fully into the world of consciousness; at the same time, his hand reached to clutch his side, the bane of his torment, tightly. But in doing so, he accidentally bumped the wooden projectile, causing it to ignite the screaming torrid fire at his side, eliciting a painful, pitiful cry from him. For what seemed like eternity, he laid there, trying to curl up, writhing in pain, tightly clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut while burning tears leaked from the corners of his eyelids. He could not control the painful sobs from escaping his lips as he waited for the terrible throbbing agony at his side to lessen to a more manageable level. He tried to retain his grip on consciousness, which seemed to be fading rapidly with every laborious beat of his heart. The voice that he heard frantically calling his name was drowned out by the roaring rush of blood pounding through his ears. Then the fold of darkness enclosed on him and he knew nothing more.

oOo

For a few heart pounding moments, Rodney feared that Sheppard had died. When he finally found a thready pulse, he let out a shuddering gasp of relief, shaking like a leaf at the scare that Sheppard had given him.

"Sheppard!" Rodney literary shouted at the unconscious pilot in angry, frightened annoyance. "Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again, do you _hear_ me? If you keep this up, Sheppard, _I'll _be the one keeling over with a heart attack... then... then, you'll have to be the one who has to resuscitate me!"

Silently, Rodney thanked God that Sheppard had not given up; that Sheppard was still with him; that Sheppard was still alive.

oOo

Major Lorne strode into the Atlantis jumper bay and nearly collided with a busy and bleary eyed scientist carrying an armload full of instruments. He side-stepped out of the scientist's way just in time as the woman gave him the evil eye for obstructing her path, cursing softly under her breath. Trying not to repeat his earlier mistake, Lorne approached the hive of activity more carefully as he made his way towards the jumper that was being refitted and modified with additional power source for the long trip to P3X-279. In the rear of the jumper's compartment he could near the Czech scientist's voice speaking loudly in a mixture of Czech and English as he instructed his team on the various things that still needed to be done.

"Dr Zelenka?" Lorne called the Czech scientist. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" The major felt bad at having to interrupt the scientist from his work, but if they were going on a five day trip in a small shuttle craft, Lorne realized that they needed more than just additional power source in the jumper.

Radek paused from what he was doing, looked towards Lorne, then gave two of his scientists some final instruction, before approaching Lorne with an annoyed frown on his features. "Yes, what is it, Major? I am very busy at the moment."

"Sorry, Radek." Lorne replied, "But I needed to speak to you about something else that we need installed in the jumper."

Zelenka looked quizzically up at him. "I can think of nothing more important than enhanced power, what else do we need?" Lorne noticed that the Czech's eyes were red from the lack of sleep and that his voice sounded tired. He felt a little guilty for having to pile up additional work on the scientist.

"Uh... toilet facilities," he finally muttered. "While we might be able to do... er... number ones in bottles or something, I don't think we'll be able to get away with number twos easily." Lorne suddenly realized that the Czech scientist probably did not understand his reference to the numbers. However, Radek was sharp enough to get the general gist of what he meant because the scientist's eyes widened abruptly and his face went a little pink.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and swore in Czech for a few uncomfortable moments before calming down enough to look at Major Lorne somewhat sheepishly. "Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me, Major. It would have been most embarrassing if we did not have such facilities aboard. You are very correct, I will get my scientists working on that too; Puddle Jumpers were not meant for long haul flights such as what we are planning. However, this means that we definitely need two days, possibly even three, to get everything done. You, Major Lorne will have to tell Dr Weir please."

"Hey! Why me?" Lorne squeaked, knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't be happy about the delay. In fact, neither was he. His CO was in trouble and he didn't like making Sheppard and his team wait another day or two just because they needed certain facilities on board the Puddle Jumper. But it couldn't be helped, they would waste more time if they had to do a lavatory stop on some backwater planet every time one of them needed to go.

The Czech scientist was obviously not sympathetic to his plight. Zelenka looked up at him and said snarkishly. "I am busy, I do not have time wasting on arguing with silly Majors why extra time is needed. As you brought this little problem to my attention, it is only right you inform Dr Weir of what we need."

Lorne frowned. "Okay then, but I'm telling Elizabeth only _two _days, _not _three. If you need three, I'll leave it up to _you _to inform her. Personally, I wouldn't though, knowing Dr Weir, she wouldn't take kindly on further delays." He then gave Zelenka a cool sweet smile, knowing that the scientist would not like his ultimatum, but he discovered that he didn't care.

Zelenka shot him a dark glare, then he sighed and finally gave a nod before turning around swearing colorfully in Czech, his hands moving around animatedly. Lorne wondered whether Zelenka had learnt his social skills from Dr Rodney McKay, because at that moment, Radek reminded him very much of the Head of the Scientific Department. He didn't understand scientists, they were a strange bunch, especially those whose first names started with the letter "R". At that moment, Lorne didn't know who was worst, Radek or Rodney.

oOo

He was returning home. _Home_. The word brought such a thrill of excitement in him. It was unimaginable after being away for so long. His excitement grew, especially when his ship's screens finally gave him visuals on his home planet. It had been so long since he had last seen it, too long it seemed. There was a time when he thought he would never see it again.

The others joined with him in his mind, sharing in the joy. He sensed their happiness, their excitement, and their minds united in a sharing that was totally whole. When they returned home, they too would share with the joining of others, their families, their friends, their comrades, they were all kin, they were all one.

He paused then. There was something odd here, something that wasn't right. It was almost as if he had experienced this before, like some strange sense of deja vu. He felt that he knew what was about to happen. Yet, before he could consider his feelings, his thoughts were brushed aside. He needed this moment of happiness, he needed this time away from all the madness, the loneliness, the grief... _Grief? _He wondered at the word... something felt wrong, yet, the glow of happiness filled him, pushing his thoughts aside, and this time he welcomed it with the anticipation of being home again.

The monitors on the ship beeped, indicating that they were now close, ready to enter the planet's atmosphere. He inwardly smiled and reached with his insect limbs to begin the ship's descent. He was in his element. He loved flying, he loved the feel of the ship's controls at his command. He felt the others, his co-workers, his comrades, his brothers, merging in his mind like one, sharing in the excitement, in the joy of finally returning home after all those years of being away. After all that time of being lost, they would finally meet up with the rest of the Colony again, it was for this moment that all of them had dreamt about. To be finally home, to be finally back where they all truly belonged. As he descended the ship, he finally caught sight of home. _Home... _the familiarity of the place where they truly belonged was like a caress to his aching heart. It had been so long, too long since they had been home...

He was unprepared for the sudden bombardment to hit their ship... He felt startled, confused, not knowing nor understanding what was happening... Why was the Colony firing at one of their own? The Colony does not have the capability of such weapons... His insect limbs went to the controls in an attempt to control the chaotic spin of their ship. They were spiraling out of control... He jerked back then, suddenly realizing what was wrong, not only were they going to crash, but these are _not_ his memories: they did not belong to him. They were foreign, alien, strange. He looked down at his insect limbs, at his exoskeleton frame, and he felt a growing sense of horror. _No! He hadn't turned into a mutated bug! Not again... never again... He was human! _He was John Sheppard, Lt Colonel of the US Air Force, Chief Military Officer of Atlantis. An uneasiness invaded his thoughts, and he felt an increasing fear that he was slowly loosing his mind to another's memories that wasn't his...

Then he felt a stabbing agony pulsate from his side and chest. This was familiar, this he recognized, the physical pain was his, and with it came a strengthening of memory. He never thought he would have felt this way, but for the first time since awaking injured from the crashed alien vessel, he welcomed the pain: it centered him, it focused his thoughts, it grounded his mind to his self, his identity—the pain belonged to him and to no other. With this awareness, John Sheppard jerked awake, his eyes snapping open abruptly. As he curiously stared at the vessel's broken ceiling above him, the last vestiges of the dream faded away like an early morning mist being burnt away by the warmth of a rising sun. All that remained was an echo of sadness and despair.

It took a moment for Sheppard to regain his equilibrium. He felt weak, disorientated, lost. Memory of his current situation slowly but surely returned, and the pain of his side and chest reminded him of what had happened. He released a soft sigh, realizing now that the pain was a bit more manageable. Although it still pulsed like some raging fiery being, the pain did not overload his senses to the point of making him want to loose consciousness. He closed his eyes back again and lifted a weak and trembling hand over his eyes, only to feel the presence of a wet damp cloth placed on top of his forehead.

McKay also seemed to realize that he was awake, for the first words that Sheppard heard in his moment of lucidity was Rodney's voice asking him in a highly agitated tone whether he was a vegetable. John frowned. _What the heck was the scientist going on about?_ Lifting his head, he noticed two things: first, there was a steady campfire still going, and second, there was a blanket covering his body. Rodney must have fed the flames, which was good, because the heat felt comforting against his shivering body. By the flickering light of their campfire he locked a questioning glare at McKay.

"_What?_" he grated out the word with a mixture of puzzlement and annoyance. Through the waves of pain that throbbed from his side, he felt cold, feverish, aching and sick to the bone.

However, McKay appeared relieved by John's single syllable response. He exclaimed enigmatically, "Oh _thank _God! Your brain cells are still intact!" The voice sounded too uncharacteristically optimistic in the midst of Sheppard's plight. _What was the matter with McKay? _That didn't sound like McKay at all. Was the scientist having a mental breakdown or something? He was hurting too much to deal with it right now.

"_Rodney_..., did you get a lobotomywhile I was out?" John queried cuttingly through gritted teeth. "It's either that, or that leg injury of yours is making you delirious. Because whatever you _said_... just now...? Didn't make a heck of a lot of sense." Sheppard gasped, dropping his head back to the ground and staring up at the broken ceiling, breathing painfully as he tried to catch his breath. Every breath hurt, it hurt more than ever before. He knew that he must have made the wound at his side and possibly his ribs worse when he had fallen. A worried frown creased his sweat covered brow and he bit his lower lip; he couldn't deal with a rambling scientist right now. Either Rodney had cracked under the pressure or the scientist was delirious with fever. Somehow, he feared that it was the latter, and it worried him more. If Rodney had taken a turn for the worst, they didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell of making it out of there, and while he dearly wished to help Rodney right now, he knew that he was in no shape or form to do so.

"Er... What?" He heard Rodney ask, the voice sounding puzzled. "Didn't I make perfect sense?" Then as if becoming aware of the reason for Sheppard's confusion, he suddenly looked embarrassed and started to babble. "Oh, that! When I awoke and found you unconscious, I feared that the nasty bug creature might have sprung another attack on you and left you brain dead or something..."

"_Thanks._" Sheppard managed the sarcastic loaded response; his vision was now blurring into a gray haze. He closed his eyes. Sweat dripped down from the corners of his hair line, and his breathing was becoming more ragged; he could not hold back the painful groan from escaping his lips as the pain from his wounds started to rise again. He felt his left arm being gently lifted from under the blanket, and his sleeve rolled up. What was Rodney up to? He opened his eyes to see the blurry form of McKay as he fiddled with something in his hand.

John forced his eyes to focus and saw that Rodney had somehow found the next shot of morphine that he had been saving for the scientist. If Rodney used that shot on him, the astrophysicist would only have half a shot left for himself, and Sheppard wasn't sure whether that was enough to hold back the infection that was raging through the scientist at the moment. So far, the morphine was the only thing that was preventing Rodney's fever from getting worse. Sheppard's hand shot out and held back Rodney's arm in a desperate, forestalling grip.

"_No... _You need it for yourself, Rodney," he gasped sharply, knowing that he was half commanding, half pleading. "Besides, I may have a concussion, which means no morphine..."

It was the only words he could manage before the pain swallowed him up again, but he felt Rodney pause at this revelation, which was good enough. He couldn't hold on any longer and he let go of his grip on Rodney's arm, his hand falling back limply to his side. Turning his head away, he shut his eyes, not wanting the scientist to see how desperately he wanted something to help ease the raging torment and excoriating pain that was getting progressively worse since waking up. If Rodney didn't need the morphine himself, Sheppard would have gladly welcomed it despite having a possible concussion—if only to stop the relentless growing agony that he was in. He honestly did not know how long he could last before his body caved in from all the strain. But he stubbornly refused the shot now for he knew that Rodney would eventually need it later. He had promised himself that Rodney would make it out of this hell hole alive, he would see to it that he did, even if it cost him his life. He was too caught up in his pain and conflicted thoughts to realize what Rodney was doing until he felt a sharp prick, followed by a flood of something cool flowing through his veins. He turned, opening stunned eyes to look at Rodney's concerned gaze, feeling betrayed as he realized what McKay had done.

"_Damn it! _McKay, I _told _you to _save _that shot for _yourself_!" he gritted harshly at the scientist. He knew that anger shone from his eyes but he did not care.

"Oh, shut up. Did I ask you?" Rodney retorted smugly, waving the empty syringe in his hand, ignoring Sheppard's look of shock and outrage, appearing extremely pleased that he had taken some form of action to help Sheppard out. It was a miracle that Rodney's trembling hand had been steady enough to find the vein in Sheppard's arm without leaving a needle in there. "Possible concussion or not, I think it's worth the risk, don't you? You're suffering from infection and fever, actually so am I, but not as bad as you, did you know that? Anyway, you obviously need the morphine more than me. While I would have dearly loved to save that full shot for myself, _I_ don't have a piece of a _freaking alien tree _still _impaled _inside me!... Sheppard, I still can't believe you were moronic enough to try to hide how seriously injured you were! Save your hero antics to someone who cares!" McKay ranted.

"Rodney..." John began weakly.

McKay continued to ignore him, continued with his tirade. "Your fall probably did more damage to your insides than that false bravado of yours is willing to admit—you were going to pass out again from the pain, don't bother denying it! Even a blind man could see that! Although I'm no Carson Beckett, even _I _can recognize evidence of someone going into shock, and you're virtually half-way there!" Rodney paused then, as if to catch his breath. "Besides, any idiot can see that you damn well needed it, that is, _if _you're going to _survive _this night, and you goddamn well better _do _so — otherwise I'd have wasted a darn good shot of morphine on an idiot, when I could have used it on myself... I'm _not_ about to let you die, Sheppard... despite that flyboy bravado of yours wanting to sacrifice yourself when you don't need to. Remember Kirk's speech to Spock concerning the 'needs of the one'? Well, like it or not, you're that 'one' now... Oh, and by my two references of idiot? In case you were wondering, I was meaning you... you dolt!"

"Rodney..." Sheppard tried speaking again.

"_What!_" McKay yelled snappishly, a few drops of spittle flew from Rodney's mouth to land like falling raindrops onto Sheppard's face, making him wince in disgust at the clearly flustered and worked up scientist.

"Just wanted to say thanks... You were right, Rodney. I... _needed_ it... It wouldn't be wasted..." Sheppard said sheepishly, having the grace to look chastised. Although he still wasn't happy about Rodney discovering the truth regarding his injuries, sometimes Rodney surprised him by doing something uncharacteristically selfless and brave, like what he was doing now. He just wished that McKay wasn't doing it at the cost of his own health. Yet, despite his anger, fear and frustration, John felt a deep sense of gratitude towards the scientist for already he could feel the effects of the morphine kicking in, dulling the pain slightly, bringing a little relief to his world of agony which never seemed to leave him alone. Although the morphine shot couldn't erase his pain entirely (he probably needed more than the amount he received to do that), it definitely made it more bearable; it was something that he could deal with; it was something that his body could handle.

"_Oh.._.," John heard Rodney say in a stunned and surprised tone, the earlier anger from the scientist's voice quickly dissipated, vanishing as if it had never been. Despite having his eyes closed, Sheppard felt the scientist's worried gaze on him. "So, Sheppard, how are you feeling? Do you think you'll make it?... You look like death warmed over, you know."

In spite of himself, Sheppard managed a weak, humorless chuckle at that last uncomplimentary observation. "I feel like it too," he replied honestly, his eyes half closed in evident exhaustion. "But the morphine has helped... pain's not so bad now... I'll make it, Rodney, we both will. Do we have a deal?" He looked up at Rodney then, his hazel eyes opening fully to lock onto the scientist's concerned blue gaze. He saw McKay nod his head somewhat nervously, looking less flustered now. It was good enough for Sheppard. He gave a soft, low sigh and his eyelids fluttered close again; he was finding it difficult to stay awake any longer. Just before John dropped off into a drug induced sleep, the last conscious thought that he had was that he had forgotten to tell Rodney about his suspicion that Drayx might still be alive somewhere aboard the crashed alien vessel...

oOo

_AN: Anyone know whether the Puddle Jumpers actually have toilet facilities? Cos, every time I see them, I think not... which is why I figured Lorne had to tell Zelenka to get one fixed with it, otherwise don't think the S&R team will be able to hold out for 5 days._

_Just to let you guys know, this story will have to go a bit slower on the updates front. Sorry guys, I know, I can hear the groans... Previously, I've been updating two chapters a week, on an odd occasion, sometimes three in a week, but I can't keep this up. I didn't really expect this tale to turn out quite so long when I started writing it! However, RL is truly taking over and wanting my attention, so there'll be probably less amount of updates until things settle down a bit. Thank you all who are still reading this fic and contributed to reviews, especially all those regular reviewers who have stuck with this story and not fallen off the wagon - I love you guys. (For those who have stopped reviewing it has been sad indeed to see you go). I certainly appreciate all your comments (even though I may not always reply - depending when I receive them and how busy I am - and sometimes when I try to do so, I get a red error message instead... grr!). They do truly help and keep me motivated and inspired to write, and while I really love writing, it can be extremely bad for RL at times (You regular writers out there have my deepest admiration). At least I'm not leaving you with a cliffie this time and I've made it a longer than average chapter - almost three times the size of my shortest one. (So maybe you could take that as three updates? lol) Although I've discovered that long chapters do not necessary give lots of reviews, cliffie or no... So it'll be interesting to see the stats for this. Don't worry, I'll still be working on the next chapter, just slower that's all. Hopefully, you guys will still be here when the next update comes along. Until then, bye for now. _

_P.S: Probably you guys have already read this fic, but if you haven't yet, go and check out "Running on empty" by Sholio, it was awesome! I discovered it last week and boy was it good! (Both for Sheppard and McKay fans) Oh, and also "Coloring books and Lt Colonels" by Stealth Dragon, another great fic! (Perhaps more for Shep whump fans)._


	19. Chapter 19

**In the Mind's Eye**

_A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful, lovely reviews. I was very happy to know that most of you agreed that there are no toilets on board Puddle Jumpers. I also understand that I made a bit of a medical oopsie in this tale, so please forgive me and read it with a grain of salt. (I may go back and fix it when I have some time). Thanks to ESCotLoE for her beta._

**Part 19**

The sound of wild bird songs twittering loudly in idle gossip, filtered though the crashed alien vessel, along with morning rays of sunshine. Sheppard came awake with a start, his eyes snapping open, blinking blearily in confusion as his head lifted slightly before laying back down again as memory returned. His eyes felt gritty and his throat felt dry and parched; he licked his lips in an attempt to bring more moisture to them. His head pounded and every single molecule of his body ached, letting him know that he was still suffering from a high fever. There was a cloth still draped over his forehead, but it felt warm and almost dry now, as if it had been placed there for sometime and left forgotten. Yet, despite all his aches and pains, including a raging thirst, his thoughts felt a little more coherent and he wondered how long he had slept.

"Hmm. So are you finally awake? That grating snore of yours was really getting on my nerves, did you know that?" He heard McKay's delightful greeting nearby. McKay had an even worse bedside manner than Weir, thought Sheppard with half a smile. Turning his head, Sheppard rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the cobwebs out from his brain. He saw Rodney, sitting up, stirring their campfire, his splinted leg stretched out before him, while he munched on an MRE.

Studying the scientist, John frowned. Rodney looked tired and worn out. There was an unhealthy feverish flush on the scientist's face. The shadows around his eyes hinted that he hadn't slept much. He suspected that Rodney had been up the entire night looking after him. "You up for a drink?" he heard McKay ask as the scientist reached for the canteen of water. There were three canteens, and he wondered how long they would last between the two of them. Not long, he guessed, for already since the crash he had been reserving them. At his estimate, he figured that they were down to their last one.

As John was calculating how much water to drink, he heard McKay say in an annoyed voice. "Of course you are. Considering, the bucket loads of sweat you poured out all this time. I'll say that you're close to dehydration if not already."

Yet, as Rodney spoke, John noticed that the scientist's voice sounded raspy, as if he needed a drink himself. Before Sheppard could reply, he heard a hiss of pain followed by an explicit curse as McKay accidentally moved his splinted leg the wrong way. He also observed that the scientist appeared to be trembling more than usual, his face wax and pale. The sight of the scientist made John's frown deepen. He wondered why McKay hadn't taken the last half shot of morphine for he seemed to be in a lot of pain. John thought about his own injuries, his hand going to the thick covering of bandages at his side, only now noticing with surprise that more bandages had been applied to the original ones. He wondered when McKay had done that, but for the life of him couldn't recall, so assumed that he must have been unconscious when McKay did his handy work. He didn't think Rodney had it in him to do what he did, for John was well aware of how squeamish Rodney was at the sight of blood. Sheppard also noted that his mind still felt a little disassociated from the pain in his chest and side, and he wondered about it. However, before he could reflect further, he felt McKay lift his head and a tin cup of water was placed on his lips.

Not having the strength to argue and being really thirsty anyway, he drank every single drop that was given to him. He wondered why he felt so weak, it felt as if he had been asleep for days not only a few hours. He also had disturbing vague memories of moving mists and shadows, a civilization of humanoid ants, of flying a strange alien ship, of shouting, maybe even screaming ... but he could not recall at what or whom. They were scattered recollections, he wasn't sure whether they were part of a dream or something else. When he saw McKay move to pour more water for him from the canteen, he stretched out his hand to touch Rodney's arm. "No," he said, surprised at how unsteady his voice sounded. Rodney looked at him puzzled, then frowned darkly. "You need more liquid in you to replace what you've lost."

Sheppard nodded in agreement but he knew that he couldn't drink his fill. "We need to conserve water, Rodney. There's no telling how long we'll be here and neither of us are in any condition to go scouting for more water."

"Oh? And what if during that time, you die of dehydration, hmm?" McKay snapped back, but despite his words, Sheppard saw the scientist close the stopper of the water canteen and lower it to the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, at least Rodney was still listening to him.

"Care for some breakfast then?" Rodney looked at him hopefully.

Sheppard considered it, then bit his lower lip and shook his head. His vision blurred and danced at the shake of his head. He wondered how much blood he had lost as he felt dizzy and light headed. When he spoke, his tone was weak, almost pleading. "No, I don't think I'll be able to keep it down. Maybe later, Rodney."

McKay's look of concern deepened. "You know what you told me before? That you've got to eat to survive? That applies to you too, Sheppard."

Sheppard nodded, his gaze going back to look at the broken ceiling above him as he considered how he felt. "Yeah, I know, Rodney. Just... not yet. Don't think my insides can handle solids at present."

Surprisingly, McKay appeared subdued and didn't argue back, which was quite uncharacteristic of the scientist. Rodney leaned back and took another bite from the MRE with hands that trembled considerably. John noticed that Rodney didn't look like he was enjoying his food or was even hungry. It was more as if Rodney was going through the motions of eating because he knew that he had to being susceptible to hyperglycemia and all. Sheppard wondered whether Rodney was feeling all right, but then at the sight of the scientist, he answered his own question. No, of course not, the scientist was sick with fever; he had a compound fracture that was only splinted and not set, how could he be all right? However, John noticed that every once in a while Rodney would take furtive glances his way whenever the scientist thought he wasn't looking. It made Sheppard uncomfortable, surely he didn't look _that _bad.

Finally, after the fifth time Sheppard caught Rodney casting nervous glances at him, John lost his temper and snapped, "What? Why do you keep doing that? Do I have Bubonic plague or something?"

Immediately Rodney's defensive hackles were out. "What? What are you talking about? I _wasn't _staring at you! Your fever must be making you delusional." McKay shot back. However, Sheppard detected the guilty look that crossed the scientist's features. It suddenly struck John the reason why Rodney was behaving the way he did. It almost seemed that Rodney was afraid that if he took his eyes away from him, Sheppard might disappear or more accurately, curl up and die at any instant. It was humbling to realize how scared the scientist was for him and it made John uneasy. Give him a sarcastic McKay anytime over a freaked out and scared McKay.

"Hey, remember what I said before?" Sheppard said. He felt exhausted, he wished he could go back to sleep, but first he had to reassure the scientist that they would be okay.

Rodney looked back at him surprised. "What?" McKay asked, his blue eyes had a dull, glazed look in them. Sheppard wondered how much his own eyes reflected that look.

"We're going to be okay. The both of us. We made a deal remember? We're going to get out of here alive." John stated.

McKay looked at Sheppard uneasily. "You really believe that?" he asked, his voice sounded small, a little surprised.

Sheppard locked a determined gaze back at McKay. "Yeah," he said, trying to put as much belief into his voice as he could muster. "Yeah, I do, Rodney. Elizabeth will send a rescue team to come and get us. We never leave people behind, remember? Even now, there's probably a team out there searching for us on this planet with Teyla and Ronon. Help could arrive any instant now. Things are looking up and up. We just need to hold on long enough until that happens, Rodney." As he said those words, he realized that he believed them too. He knew Elizabeth, she would not give up on them; he also knew Teyla and Ronon and all those in Atlantis would not give up on them. A rescue team would come, of that, he was certain.

Rodney considered his words, then seemed to brighten a little. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I would have thought that it should have happened by now."

McKay's words puzzled him. "We've been missing, what less than 24 hours, Rodney, just give them a little more time."

When Rodney didn't answer but looked evasively away, John's suspicion arose. "Rodney, when was the last time you slept?" he asked slowly. "Also..., how long have I been out?" He had thought that he had only been asleep for a few hours, but now he wasn't so sure. It would also explain the dark circles around the scientist eyes and the way he felt.

Rodney looked evasive and refused to meet his gaze. "_McKaaay..." _he stressed the name, his apprehension rising, he had a sudden feeling of foreboding that he would not like the answer.

"Thirty two hours..." the scientist finally mumbled.

Sheppard gasped at him in disbelief. "What? That's..."

"Over a day and a half." McKay interjected. "You were delirious for half the time, sometimes yelling, screaming things that made no sense."

"Oh," John said, not knowing what to say to that as he bit his bottom lip and gave an embarrassed frown. So, the vague memories of him shouting and screaming wasn't a dream after all. He wondered what he had said, or more accurately yelled out, while delirious with fever; he hoped that he hadn't revealed too much about his past. He would rather not deal with uncomfortable questions right now; he preferred if his past remained dead in the past. He looked back at Rodney, his gaze questioning. "And have you slept at all during that time?"

Rodney did not answer but turned away, providing Sheppard with the answer. John felt a twinge of guilt, McKay had probably sat up taking care of him. No wonder he looked that he was about to keel over at any time. Again, it was not a side of Rodney that he normally saw. Usually the scientist was the first to complain about not enough sleep, not enough rest, if he was too hot, or had the slightest cold or fever, and this time John was well aware that the scientist not only had a high fever but was also in a lot of pain from his compound fracture. But then again, Sheppard knew that in times of crisis, Rodney always performed exceptionally well; he knew that during the siege in Atlantis, McKay barely got any sleep, and still he managed to do what was required of him.

McKay's next words brought John's attention back to the matter at hand. "If they were coming, they should have found us by now. After all, they have Puddle Jumpers, with scanners, surely it can't be that difficult to find us."

John looked up surprised, so that was what was bothering Rodney. "This is a big planet, Rodney, we don't know how far Drayx took us in its ship. Don't be so negative. They just need more time to find us, that's all."

Rodney eyes were haunted as he lifted them to look back at Sheppard. "What if the bug used the Stargate to take us to some other planet? Have you considered that? That would explain why a rescue team isn't here yet, maybe because they can't find us. If that's the case, we're so screwed, cos it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

McKay's words were unexpected and had John stumped. He hadn't considered that scenario. He had always assumed that they were still on P3X-279. He looked around then, thinking about it, and his innate observation skills kicked in. "Well, the vessel we're in definitely appears larger than our Puddle Jumpers. So it's likely that we didn't do any gate travel. I still think we're on P3X-279. Try to stay positive, Rodney, Atlantis will find a way to find us, no matter where we are."

"Huh..., I suppose you're right," McKay finally replied.

"Not suppose, Rodney, a definite." Sheppard stated with conviction in his voice. He stared at Rodney for a moment before another thought occurred. "Rodney, do you still have the Ancient scanner handy on you?" When McKay nodded, Sheppard said, "Good, pass it over."

Rodney looked puzzled. "Why? What do you want it for? Are you going to check for the ant creature's presence again?" he asked as he passed the life signs detector over to Sheppard.

John shook his head. "No," he replied as he adjusted the scanner, tuning it to detect power sources instead. "Hmm, that's interesting..." he commented, his eye brows raising slightly.

"What... what is it?" Rodney asked, snatching the life signs detector from Sheppard's hand without so much as a warning. As he looked at the readings, his eyes widened in surprise. "Is that what I think it is?"

John looked at him and said dryly. "Unless the both of us are having shared hallucinations, I'll say we're very close to the second power source. Didn't you say that there were two energy readings when we first arrived here, Rodney? I'll say that this confirms... "

"That we're still on P3X-279!" Rodney cut in, his voice brimming with excitement at what he saw. The scientist's inquisitive spark was back again. However, it didn't last long as another worrying thought kicked in. "Hang on, wait a second. Do you think abominable ant might have been taking us there?" Rodney asked, suddenly nervous again. He didn't want to encounter any more ant creatures, one was bad enough. He had seen how the ant creature had hurt Sheppard, and he didn't want any more of those things doing a repeat performance on his friend.

Sheppard considered the question with a small frown. He shook his head and realized his mistake when his vision started to do crazy flip-flops, making him wish that he had kept his head still. "I might be able to sometimes sense its thoughts, Rodney, but I'm no physic. Actually, I forgot to tell you, I think that Drayx might still be alive on this vessel."

Rodney shot him a frightened look. "What? What makes you say that? I mean, I know that you suspected it earlier, after all you told me yourself that the scanner couldn't detect it when we first arrive, but ... are you sure?"

Sheppard gave a slow nod, the flip-flops wasn't so bad this time, as he turned to squint at Rodney. "Not a hundred percent certain, but let's just call it a gut feeling."

Rodney looked at him quizzically. "You do realize that your gut currently has an alien stick in it, don't you? So it might be giving you screwy ideas..."

John gave a chuckle, then groaned in pain. "Don't make me laugh, McKay..."

Rodney now looked really worried, and John almost wished that he had kept silent. However, his thoughts went back to Rodney's original question. "As for the second power reading, Rodney, it could be that Drayx wasn't heading towards it, that it might have been dump luck that we crashed near it. If that's the case, then we might be able to get help nearby..."

McKay brightened again, looking once more hopeful. "You think?"

John gave him an encouraging smile. "Yeah, maybe we might be lucky. I do know that we can't stay here forever, Rodney. If help doesn't arrive soon, then one of us will have to make it to that power source to see if there's any help available. Even if we can get only water, that would be a start."

"And who would that person be?" Rodney asked, already knowing what Sheppard's answer would be.

"Me." Sheppard replied, giving him a tight smile.

McKay snorted. "Now who's the delusional one?" he asked. "You can barely stand much less walk, Sheppard. Much as I hate to say it, Sheppard, I think I might have to be the one who will have to take that romp out to that power source."

John looked at the flushed scientist, studying him, seriously considering whether the scientist was capable of the feat. When he spoke next there was a hint of steel in his voice. "With that compound fracture, looking like you're about to drop any instant? I think not."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look whose talking?... Oh, it's Mr _'I've got a freaking stick still in my gut' _guy." Rodney retorted while making a face as he lifted a hand towards his face and wiggled all his fingers in sarcasm. "I don't think you're in any condition to go trekking about the woods either, Colonel. And if you should try, you'd probably fall flat on your face, bleed all over the floor, and probably end up having a cardiac arrest. Then you'll expect me to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation," Rodney shuddered at the thought, "and believe I draw the line there. I make it my policy not to kiss guys, even if it's the kiss of life... So that would leave you like a dead fish on a dry desert, with no help from the genius here."

"What about Carson?" Sometimes, Rodney made it too easy, Sheppard thought.

Rodney spluttered indignantly. "Hey, hey, hey! That _wasn't _me! It was _Cadman _in _my _body! It's _not_ my fault that she has the hots for Beckett! I still have nightmares over it, believe me! I had to wash my mouth over a hundred times afterwards..."

Sheppard grinned, glad to be able to find some humor in their banter. It felt good, but it didn't last. He then looked down, frowning slightly as he tried to work out a solution to their predicament. "Okay, Rodney. You're right. Neither of us are in any shape to do any exploring at the moment, nor take any hike through the woods in search for that second power source. I guess then we have to go with 'Option number two' then."

Rodney looked surprised and interested. "What's option number two?" he asked curiously.

Sheppard paused for a moment before giving a sheepishly smile, "I'll let you know once I've figured that out."

oOo

TBC

_AN: For those of you who haven't seen it yet, that kiss was in reference to the episode Duet (2nd season)._

_What could that second power source be? Another ZPM? A deserted outpost? Another civilization that can help our guys? A family of ant creatures ready to eat our guys? Are our guys gonna get help or land themselves from the frying pan into the fire? Updates will still be slow in coming. You'll find out about the second power source a little further down the track. Your reviews make my day, so if you wanna spare a moment and click that wee button down this page, it'll keep the plot bunnies working :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Thanks again everyone who took the trouble to review. The plot bunnies are very pleased with the all carrots and yummy offerings :p... so they hopped to work, plotting away at the next chapter. Hugs back to all of you who left such lovely comments._

**Part 20**

When Teyla finally awoke the first thing she saw was the blurred image of Ronon, his arms folded together, eyes closed and his chin leaning on his chest as he sat upright asleep in the chair. The sight of the tall Satedan dozing on the chair next to her bed made her smile. She turned her head to study their surroundings, frowning slightly as she saw that the room they were in wasn't Dr Beckett's infirmary on Atlantis. It took her a while to recall that they were not on Atlantis but on P3X-279 instead. Despite the sleep that fogged her mind, she noticed that Ronon was dressed in a pale yellow outfit, very similar to scrubs worn at Atlantis: a plain collarless loose shirt without buttons, and a matching set of trousers. She looked at herself, noting that she too was dressed similarly. As she lifted her head back up again, she felt the Satedan's gaze on her.

"How are you feeling?" Ronon asked, leaning across from his seat, then stretching his arms above his head like a mountain cat.

"I feel... strange..." Teyla replied, rubbing her eyes to clear her sleep fogged vision as she turned to look back at Ronon. This time she noticed the horrible bee sting welts on his face and hands, reminding her of a spotted red and cream type fruit called Spotaroo that they had on Athos. She turned to look at her own hands sporting similar bites, and her hands went automatically to her face, feeling the swollen, painful stings with her fingers, which left her wondering whether she looked as bad as Ronon.

"They will not last," Ronon replied, gesturing towards the marks on her hands and face, as if understanding her concern. "You will feel normal soon. At least that's what I've been told."

Teyla nodded, feeling relief at the former Runner's words. She looked around again, her vision getting clearer now that she was more awake. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. The last thing she remembered was feeling terribly sick after the Precyn swarm's attack. The bite marks itched terribly, it made Teyla want to scratch them. However, the Athosian knew that to do so would only make it worse and elevate the scaring.

"The Gernosian City. We needed medical treatment. Dohan and his hunters took us here." Ronon replied. The Satedan began to scratch at the bite marks on his arm, frowning darkly in annoyance and discomfort.

Teyla lifted an eyebrow and glared at Ronon sternly. "I do not think you should do that. If it opens, it will become infected. It is best not to scratch." But as she spoke, her own fingers began rubbing against an extremely itchy spot on her arm.

The Satedan stopped his scratching, gave her an amused look and gestured towards Teyla's own actions. She looked down, only now realizing what she had been subconsciously doing and gave him a sheepish smile. "Perhaps, Ronon, we could help remind each other not to scratch," she said in her calm Athosian manner.

"We could do that," Ronon agreed with a feral grin. Then he turned and looked towards the door at the soft buzzing sound that was rapidly approaching. The sound was familiar and both Teyla and Ronon knew what it was even before the Eye came into view. It wasn't long before the Eye was soon buzzing in their midst, flying about in circular motions around Teyla's bed doing a happy little dance. It did several more spins and loops some high up above the ceiling, some close beside Teyla and Ronon before turning around, flying away to disappear in the corridor beyond. Teyla lifted an eyebrow at the antics of the Eye before sharing a look with Ronon. Both knew that the arrival and disappearance of the Eye probably meant that they would get visitors soon.

"The next time it buzzes in here, it's dead." Ronon finally spoke. The Satedan's words brought a smile to Teyla's face and she lifted an amused eyebrow at Ronon. "I do not think our hosts would appreciate that, Ronon. We are guests here, we should behave as such." Teyla replied calmly.

Ronon scowl deepened in annoyance. "Still, I don't like it," came the curt response.

Teyla gave a soft exasperated sigh, but said nothing more, she understood how Ronon felt. Having the Eye watching their every move reminded her too much of the Wraith's small spy drones. It made her uneasy.

oOo

In the end it took two days instead of three to complete all the modifications to the Puddle Jumper. Major Lorne had assigned additional engineers to help Radek out with the construction of the toilet facilities as well as modifications to the power source. It had been quite a challenge with so many people working under such tight confined space. However, all knew the stakes involved and the reason they were there; everyone tried to do their tasks professionally and efficiently under the strained circumstances. There was only one major blow out. The conflict was soon quickly resolved when Lorne threatened to place the bickering engineer and scientist in the same holding cell without lunch and dinner for twenty four hours so that they might work out their differences. Neither one looked forward to that prospect, resulting in the two individuals quickly amending their story, saying that it was an accident instead of blaming the other.

"How goes it, Major?" Lorne turned to see Dr Elizabeth Weir approach to stand beside him as he watched the final work being done on the Puddle Jumper under Dr Zelenka's supervision. He gave her a brief smile before replying, "We're pretty much there, ma'am, though you may want to check with Dr Zelenka. You never know with doctors, they're a weird bunch."

When he saw the strange look that Weir gave him at his comment about doctors, even though he actually meant scientists, Lorne felt his face grow hot as he realized his verbal blunder. "Uh... I mean, ma'am, I didn't mean... er..."

Elizabeth finally smiled, letting him off the hook. "That's okay, Major, I understand what you meant, but we're all part of the same family here, so weird bunch or not, we've all got to work together, and the scientific community is just as important as the military contingent here."

Lorne had the grace to look abashed. "Yes ma'am. I know that ma'am. I didn't mean like how it sounded."

Elizabeth smiled again, turning to look back at the modified Puddle Jumper. "Good. Then I take it that you and your men are all set to go?"

Lorne nodded with a grin, glad at the change of topic. "Since two hours ago," he replied. Elizabeth lifted a surprised eyebrow. "I see. I didn't expect them to be so keen. After all, staying together in an enclosed environment for a three day journey on a Puddle Jumper is no picnic."

This time Lorne paused, as he took a quick sideways glance at Elizabeth, before turning his attention back to the Puddle Jumper. "No ma'am, I wouldn't say that the team is eager for the trip, ma'am. But we _are _eager to get Colonel Sheppard and his team back to Atlantis."

An approving smile creased Elizabeth's lips as she turned once more to glance at him. "Good, I'm glad to hear you say that Major, because I'm sure that sentiment is shared by everyone in Atlantis too. I also understand that you'll have a medic accompanying you?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Austin is the best field medic that I know of. I understand that he even received some last minute instructions from Dr Beckett." Lorne replied.

Elizabeth nodded. "I asked Carson to ensure that the medic had all the essential information and gear he needed in case there anyone was injured." Elizabeth replied somberly, recalling the conversation that she had with Carson.

"Do you really think that there might be injuries, Dr Weir?" Lorne asked, looking concerned.

Elizabeth turned somber green eyes at him. She shook her head for a moment and then continued to look at the modified Puddle Jumper. "I don't know Major. I hope not, but there's always the possibility, and it's better to play it safe rather than sorry."

oOo

Despite wanting to maintain his level of optimism, McKay's condition had deteriorated rapidly as the day progressed. To John's annoyance, he discovered that Rodney had used the last of the morphine on Sheppard himself in the early hours of the morning, which explained why the pain felt dulled when he first woke up. Sheppard knew that this meant that McKay would be in a world of pain of his own, what with the compound fracture that he couldn't do much about. It wasn't long before McKay's voice started to sound weaker and he started to ramble incoherently, which really started to worry Sheppard. The scientist was getting delirious, and Sheppard wasn't sure whether it was the result of his injury or a hypoglycemic reaction, as Rodney had suddenly stopped eating his regular snacks and meal. He also knew that he needed to clean and wash Rodney's leg wound again in hopes of preventing further infection. However, he couldn't do that while Rodney was still awake, so he had spend his time badgering the scientist to get some sleep.

When Rodney finally dropped off to sleep or fell unconscious, John wasn't certain which, he had to face the fact that they were both in serious trouble. Rodney had been sleeping for two hours now when John's gaze went once again to Rodney's splinted leg. He knew that he should set about cleaning it soon, and he did not like the fact that he had missed a day from doing so. His eyes went to his backpack as he forced his wounded and weakened body to reach for more bandages and the bottle of antiseptic. There wasn't much antiseptic lotion left, so he had to use it with caution. However, there was only so much you could ration, especially if you wanted to do a good job to fight against a nasty infection. John sighed, and tried not to notice the tremble in his hands. It was best to do the cleaning while Rodney was out, especially now that they had run out of morphine. As soon as he had removed the old bandages on Rodney's leg, the rancid smell of infected flesh assailed his nostrils and he knew that the scientist was in serious trouble. He wondered about his own wound, which hadn't a chance to be cleaned; it was not something that he liked to think about. From the way he was feeling, he knew that it couldn't be good. '_Stay focused, John. Concentrate on helping Rodney,' _he told himself. Biting his lower lip, a dark frown creased his brows as he began the process of cleaning Rodney's injury. When he was done and had the scientist's leg nicely bandaged and splinted again, the task left him feeling shaking and terribly weak. The fact that Rodney hadn't awakened during the entire time also worried him, not that he wanted the scientist awake to experience his ministrations, but it showed him how Rodney's condition had deteriorated.

He sighed, leaning back against the slanted wall of the broken vessel, contemplating whether he should try to make it to the power source on his own. He knew that he had given Rodney his word that he wouldn't earlier, but sometimes there were promises that were meant to be broken, especially when it came to saving lives. As of yet, he couldn't think of any other alternative of how to get themselves out from this fine mess that they were in. As he was considering other options, a dry irritation at the back of his throat came creeping up like a thief in the night. He didn't realize it was building to a crescendo until he started coughing, painful racking coughs, that seemed to start at the very pit of his stomach and welled up into a coughing fit that scared the life out of him. Once begun, he couldn't stop. Each cough sent shooting daggers of pain into his chest and injured side, his lungs felt as if they were drowning in molten acid. When he started to cough out blood, he knew that he was in serious trouble. The only blessing he had was that Rodney was still asleep or unconscious to have witnessed it. And for the first time in his life, hope faltered: he knew that if they didn't get rescued soon, there was a strong possibility that neither of them would make it out off this planet alive. Things were definitely looking screwed right about now.

Exhausted, close to losing all hope, with the maw of despair threatening to swallow him whole, Sheppard looked upwards, his mind not seeing the broken ceiling above but rather further beyond, imagining the late afternoon sky which he knew was above them. "_Come on guys, where are you?_" he whispered softly to himself, the tone of his voice was desperate as he thought about the S&R team that he was sure was on their way. "We _need _you guys, like about yesterday..."

'_Rodney and I are dying and there's nothing that I can do about it.'_ The thought came like a physical blow to Sheppard. Never in his life had he felt so helpless as he did then. He felt something akin to despair seep into his soul. It was an unfamiliar feeling, for his nature tended to be more optimistic rather than pessimistic. The last time he felt this way was in Afghanistan, when he realized that he could not save his friend despite disobeying orders to do so. This time, not only had he failed McKay, but he too would die along side Rodney. The deal that he had made with Rodney would not be kept. It would be another broken promise to tag along with other broken promises that he had made to military friends in the past; those whose lives he had failed to save despite his best efforts to do so. Life sometimes sucked big time.

Sheppard moved his hand painfully towards his chest. His head lowered and breathless as he tried to repress another coughing fit. The recent bout of coughing had left him feeling weak and exhausted, he didn't know how long he could last. The pain was becoming almost unbearable now. His chest felt like it was on fire, and his breathing rattled painfully as he slowly drowned in his own blood. He knew that one of his broken ribs must have punctured a lung during that last fall. If they didn't get rescued and receive medical treatment soon, he didn't think he or Rodney would make it. He had never felt so helpless in his life, and he didn't know what to do about it. '_You just need to rest, John, if only for a while, perhaps later, you'll think of something.' _Sheppard counseled himself.

He must have dozed or fallen unconscious, he wasn't sure which. The next thing he knew, he was instantly awake, feeling an indescribable sense of danger present. There was an echo of something, a noise of some sort that had jarred him awake. His hand crept to the makeshift wooden spear that lay close by, taking a firm hold on it. He tried to slow the harsh sounds of his raspy breathing, but wasn't quite successful. He didn't know what had awakened him, but he knew that it was something, some noise, an item that was out of place. His military training was fine tuned enough to sense when danger was close at hand, and so far his instincts had never failed him. Turning his head, he saw that Rodney was still asleep or unconscious, the scientist breaths now echoed his own. Rodney's pale, waxen face made him look more like a corpse rather than a living person. Sheppard frowned at his dark thoughts not liking where it was leading him.

A loud bang of something hard and metal-like falling somewhere deep within the confines of the crashed alien vessel brought Sheppard's startled head whipping around in the direction of the sound. The knuckles of his hand stood out pale white against the wooden spear that he clutching tightly in tensed anticipation. He forced himself to sit up straighter, groaning slightly as the movement awoke the stabbing pain of his wounds. He wondered what could have caused the loud noise, and for an instance, there was a glimmer of hope as he wondered whether it was the S&R team finally making their way through the crashed alien vessel. Then he recalled that the sound came from deep within the alien vessel it, not from outside. Perspiration fell from his forehead to drip into his eyes, blurring his vision slightly. With irritation, he wiped the moisture away and rubbed his tired eyes. His gaze never left the shadowed doorway from where the noise emitted, and he prayed that whatever was approaching, wasn't the ant creature to which he very much hoped was dead.

oOo

_AN: Uh oh! Things are not looking good for our guys... Does John need some extra large cans of bug spray right about now?_


	21. Chapter 21

**In the Mind's Eye**

**Part 21**

Teyla and Ronon were feeling much better when High Legate Kantor, the leader of the Gernosian City decided to pay them a visit. His entourage included Dohan, the patrol leader; Dalter, the blond female hunter who had been part of Dohan's hunting party; Physician Glendale; and a tall slim middle aged woman, with gray hair tied in a bum.

The pale yellow curtain hanging over Teyla's bed was now open, and without asking, Ronon took the liberty of placing himself down on the infirmary bed next to Teyla's. When Physician Glendale had seen what had happened he did not say anything, but only lifted a curious eyebrow and gave an amused smile. Most of the IVs had been removed from Ronon, except for one, which the Gernosian physician still used to administer the antitoxins. So far Ronon was recovering faster than Teyla, along with his hearty appetite.

At present, Ronon was sitting up in bed, with a tray of food laid out before him. There was a plate full of Precyn bees dipped with some Gernosian sauce in front of him. Teyla was looking at Ronon eat with a sick look on her face. Her own plate of Precyn bees was left untouched, and she had started on dessert instead, which was some Gernosian sweet yellow and green fruits that tasted quite delicious. At the Gernosians' arrival, Teyla stopped eating to observe them; Ronon took one look at them and continued with his meal.

"Ah, I hear that our off-world guests are doing much better now?" A man dressed in golden robes was asking Physician Glendale as they walked into the chamber.

"Yes, my lord. Both of them are improving. Pretty soon, the male, Ronon, will be able to leave his bed. He only needs one more treatment of the antitoxin, then he should be fine. The female, Teyla, needs a few more doses, but she's doing well too," Glendale said, his voice sounded pleased.

Ronon didn't like being spoken about as if they weren't there. So, he ignored them and continued eating. While he appeared preoccupied, he nevertheless paid attention to what was being said. When the group finally approached closer to stand before his and Teyla's beds, he eventually looked up.

"Ah, Ronon, Teyla, I am pleased to see that the two of you are looking well again. I would like to introduce you to our esteemed leader, High Legate Kantor," Dohan greeted them with a smile. He was no longer wearing his hunter's garb, but a plain white shirt with a belt that held a blaster, a black jacket and dark green pants.

Teyla returned a polite smile, while Ronon gave them an acknowledgment nod before popping another Precyn bee into his mouth, chewing intently and making loud crunching sounds. He was getting used to the strange, bitter, sweet, hot and sour taste all at once. As the bees were the reason why he was in the infirmary in the first place, they deserved to be eaten. Especially by him. It was sweet revenge, and the Satedan savored every chewy moment of it.

Ronon studied the Gernosian leader. He appeared to be a man in his late fifties, plump, balding, with a dark gray goatee and eyes like a hawk. Attached to his left hand was a large metallic glove. On top of it was a screen that Ronon suspected showed images of what the Eye saw. There were also several colored buttons on it, presumably used to communicate Kantor's instructions to others in the city. Ronon took a quick glance around; he was glad to see that the buzzing Eye wasn't nearby. His gaze then went back to the man who controlled the Eye. From the corner of his eye, he also saw Teyla studying Kantor closely.

"Ah, yes, our off-world guests..." High Legate Kantor said beaming broadly with a self satisfied smirk. "I would like to welcome you both to our fair City! It has been a long time indeed since we've had visitors through the Ring of the Ancestors. So, tell me friends, from which world do you hail from?"

"I am from Athos," Teyla replied, "and Ronon is from Sateda."

At hearing this, Kantor looked a little surprised. "You two are not from the same world then?" he asked curiously.

"No," Teyla replied. "Our homes were destroyed by the Wraith. The both of us have made our homes in a different world now."

"I see," Kantor replied. The High Legate was about to ask them another question when Ronon cut him off with a low query of his own.

"Have you made contact with our friends through the gate?" the Satedan asked.

A puzzled frown formed on the man's features. Teyla intervened and clarified the question. "We mean the Ring of the Ancestors. Our people would have sent others through to search for us when we did not make contact with them. Dohan mentioned that he would be sending his hunters to greet them and tell them where we were."

Dohan at that moment glanced at Dalter, the blond hunter, and turned back towards Teyla and Ronon, his look grim. "Yes, we sent two hunters to the Ancestor's ring. So far, none of your people have made contact nor have any flying vessels come through."

"Dr Weir would have tried to contact us, or sent another team through," Ronon said with a frown, not liking what he heard.

Teyla nodded, her look mirrored the Satedan's concern. "Yes, perhaps the creature that took Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay did more to the gate than what we knew about," she replied, offering the Satedan some sort of explanation.

At hearing Teyla's words, Kantor spoke up again. "Ah yes, Patrol Leader Dohan have informed me that you are searching for some friends of yours who were taken by a Predator. Nasty savages they are..." The High Legate shuddered. "Evil, murdering creatures the lot of them, aren't they?" The High Legate turned towards those surrounding him, smiling as he saw Dohan and the others nod in agreement with him.

"Yes," Teyla replied. "If there is any aid that you or your people could provide us in our search for our friends, we would be most grateful."

Kantor looked at Teyla and Ronon with pity in his eyes and his next words were spoken in a gentle manner. "You do realize that chances of us finding your friends alive are slim, do you not? Never have we known the Predators to take prisoners before. They show no mercy. All our encounters with them have shown that they take great delight in killing humans, they are killer beasts, nothing more."

"No, our friends are still alive," Ronon growled back, angry at the Gernosian's words. "We never leave our people behind." It was Sheppard's words, but the Satedan had been around the Colonel long enough to know that it was what Sheppard expected of them.

Teyla nodded in agreement with the former Runner. "I agree with Ronon. We are not one to give up on our people so easily. We believe that there is always hope, and if this Predator that you speak of wanted our friends dead, it would have killed them when it first attacked rather than taking them prisoners. We followed its trail. The Predator dragged them to its ship, there must be a reason why it did it."

Again Kantor shook his head. "A flying ship?" his tone indicated disbelief. "Yes, Dohan here mentioned that you believed that the Predators had flying vessels... Again I say impossible! These creatures are savages, nothing more, it is inconceivable that they would have technology in their grasp, much less a flying vessel."

"But my lord," Dohan interjected, "What about the City's sensors going off and hitting something from the sky two days ago? Could it have been this Predator's flying vessel perhaps? After all, our lookouts did observe a trail of smoke falling far in the Southern forest."

"We could send a party to check it out, I suppose..." Kantor replied, his hand going to his goatee to stoke it in thought. "But I do not believe that it has anything to do with this Predator that you mentioned."

"It's them," Ronon commented feeling certain of it. The Precyn bees were now forgotten on his plate as he made to get out of bed.

"Ronon, what do you think you're doing?" Physician Glendale asked in alarm, hurrying to the Satedan's side before the former Runner could remove the IV port connected to his arm.

Ronon looked at the Gernosian physician. "I must leave now, our friends might be injured especially if your City's defenses shot down their ship."

"You cannot leave yet, you are still unwell, you need one more dose of the antitoxin to be able to leave the infirmary," Glendale stated firmly.

Ronon ignored him, he was looking at Teyla wondering whether she was well enough for travel. Teyla seemed to read his mind for she spoke up without him asking the question. "You go, Ronon. I will only slow you down. If John and Rodney are injured, they will need medical assistance."

"Please..." Glendale was saying, looking flustered as his patient refused to get back to bed again, "... you cannot leave yet until the treatment is complete."

Ronon whipped around and grabbed the physician's forearm tightly so that the thin physician uttered a yelp of surprise. "Then you're coming with me," he growled, his tone brooking no argument. "You can give me what's required as we journey to the crash site. Besides, my friends might need your services if they are injured."

Physician Glendale looked at the Runner's hand that held him in a tight grip, his face going pale with fright as he stammered nervously, "I... I... su..suppose that could be done... but..."

"Release him, Ronon." Kantor commanded. "You are not well yet, we can discuss this later."

Ronon's frown deepened, he was in no mood to argue the point while Sheppard and McKay might be lying seriously injured and possibly dying while they spoke. They could not afford to waste more time. But before Ronon could say anything else, the woman with the gray hair finally spoke up. She had sharp, intelligent green eyes.

"Tell me, do your friends come from the same planet as the two of you?" she asked curiously.

"No, they are not from our homeworld, but their people also believe in our fight against the Wraith." Teyla replied, wondering where they were going with this line of conversation. "And you are?"

The middle aged woman blushed. "Alas, forgive me, it was very rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Shenary, head scientist of Gernosia. Tell me, Teyla, are there many scientists where your people come from?"

Teyla shook her head. "No. We have no such profession in Athos, I come from a simple yet honorable people. Hunting, planting crops and trading are what we do best." Close by, she could hear Ronon fuming impatiently away. The Gernosian physician had finally managed to get Ronon settled again back on the bed, albeit reluctantly.

"I see," Shenary replied, her green gaze now going towards Ronon. "And what about you, Ronon, do your people have scientists?"

Ronon nodded with an impatient scowl. At his nod, he saw gleam of excitement in Shenary's eyes and she and Kantor shared another look. "Are you a scientist then?" she asked.

In spite of himself, Ronon found the question amusing and barked out, "No." He then looked at Shenary curiously, an idea forming. "But one of our missing friends is."

"In fact," Teyla interjected politely, "the scientist who was taken by the Predator, is considered the best in his field among his peers."

"Yeah, a genius." Ronon added with a smile, recognizing where the Athosian was going with this.

Teyla nodded. "That is true. Dr. Rodney McKay has told us on many occasions how brilliant he is, incomparable to many of his peers. He is also the head of the Scientific community at where we reside."

There were looks of interest that passed between the Gernosian scientist and the High Legate. "I see," Shenary replied.

"Well then, we will do everything in our power to help rescue these two friends of yours." Kantor stated with a glowing smile.

Dohan spoke up, "I will get a team ready to head out to the crash site at whatever it is that our City shot down. You can join us Ronon, if you are feeling up to it."

"I am," Ronon replied.

"Good," the Gernosian patrol replied with a steady smile. "Physician Glendale, I take it that you'll join us so that you can administer the last of the antitoxin for Ronon when it's time?"

The older physician looked reluctant to do so, but receiving a look from the High Legate, he finally sighed and nodded. "Yes. Ronon could probably take it himself, but if his friends are aboard that ship, and if they survived the crash, then it's likely that they would need my services. I'll get one of my nurses to see to Teyla's treatment while I'm away."

"All right then, it would take us several hours, possibly even a day to reach the crash site. We'll leave in an hour." Dohan replied.

A tiny smile formed at the corner of Ronon's lips. The wait had ended. At last they were doing something that would help in the search of Sheppard and McKay.

oOo

The sound of his own ragged breaths seemed extremely loud to Sheppard. Despite trying to soften his wheezing, John discovered that he couldn't, much to his frustrated dismay. When he attempted to do so, he felt light headed, dizzy and close to passing out. So he decided not to try again but instead focused on whatever threat that was approaching them. He turned to look at Rodney once again.

"Rodney? You awake?" he asked the scientist, giving him a nudge. McKay however was still out cold. From where Sheppard was, he could feel the feverish heat that was radiating out from the unconscious man. He wondered whether Rodney was asleep or in a coma, as he hadn't been able to wake the scientist for several hours now and that deeply concerned him.

Still frowning John turned his gaze back towards the shadowed corridor leading deeper into the alien vessel. The sound of heavy footsteps and crunching of scattered debris got his full attention now. With nervous anxiety, Sheppard wiped his sweat covered brow before perspiration could drop into his eyes and obstruct his vision. He could hear every beat of his pounding heart and he licked parched, dry lips; he was thirsty, hot, uncomfortable, breathless and very much in pain. He gripped the makeshift spear tighter with both hands, his gaze focused at the shadowy doorway of where the noise resounded—his stance alert and ready for battle.

Then like the arrival of a drummer's beat, Sheppard heard the sounds of the _clicker-click-click _first, indicating the approach of a nasty alien ant creature. With a heavy sinking heart, John closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it slightly, wishing that he was not hearing the sounds of alien mandibles opening and closing rhythmically. He knew now that Drayx was indeed very much alive. Sheppard's heart started to pound faster and his anxiety increased. He cursed silently to himself; he did not think he could go up against Drayx in the condition that he was in. Weary hazel eyes opened and he scanned the darkened doorway that led to the corridor knowing that there would be where the ant creature would make an appearance.

Like a looming shadow of death, John saw movement, and then the ant creature came into view, the _clicker-click-click_ sounds became louder. From all outward appearance, it looked like Drayx had faired better in the crash than they had. Except for one slightly bent and out of shape antenna, and some minor dents and scratches to its exoskeleton frame, the ant creature appeared to be a picture of health. Drayx was obviously a sturdier species than humans. It stood by the doorway of the crashed alien vessel, accessing the scene of what used to be the holding cell.

From where Sheppard was couched, he felt the hot sting of its gaze as eerie luminous compound eyes darted his way and towards the unconscious form of Rodney McKay. As it moved, Sheppard noticed that it walked with a slight limp. When Drayx started to head towards their direction, John called out a warning. "Stop! Don't come any closer." At the back of his throat he could taste blood from his last coughing bout. He wished that his voice didn't sound so raspy and that his vision would stop fading in and out with each beat of his heart. Where was that extra large can of bug spray when you needed it? he silently wondered.

Drayx paused at the sound of Sheppard's voice, stopping to scrutinize him with alien compound eyes. The intense scrutiny made John's skin crawl. John saw its feelers sway slowly from side to side and the erratic motion of the crooked antenna gave it a slightly comical look. There was a pregnant silence between them, then Sheppard felt the tentative query trickle into his mind, like a slow wave of an incoming tide.

"_+Sheppard, Sheppard, John, John, John...+" _It was the first time he heard the rustled whispering call his name while he was conscious. It awoke memories of his time in the land of mists and shadows.

"_Drayx_... Nice to _see _you too..." John greeted back sarcastically. He nudged his spear. "I mean it, _not _another step closer," he added firmly. To his surprise the ant creature seemed to pause as if considering his words. Its gaze now went to McKay, taking in the scientist's splinted leg and sleeping form. Sheppard didn't like the amount of attention it was giving Rodney, it reminded him of the time where it had studied him when he first woke up in the holding cell.

"_+Kinsman..., brother, brother... injured, injured, injured+" _The mental query flowed into his mind, mixed with of feelings of curiosity and something else that Sheppard couldn't quite identify.

"Rodney's... _not _my brother... just a good friend." Sheppard replied softly, amused that Drayx had mistaken them for brothers. He noticed that the jumble of alien thoughts and emotions that Drayx was now projecting wasn't as confusing as once before. It was as if Drayx had somehow learnt to control the chaotic jumble of its alien psyche from bombarding and overwhelming his human senses.

The ant creature's stare was now focused towards him again. It made Sheppard uneasy as he tightened his grip on the makeshift spear still aimed at Drayx. The _clicker-click-click _sounds started to increase in tone, they became more erratic and agitated the longer Drayx studied him. This made Sheppard nervous and his frown deepened: something was up, and he didn't like it. He fortified his mental wall, not wanting another invasive breach into his mind that would reveal the secrets of Earth or Atlantis.

It took a while before he felt a curious feathery touch reach out towards his mind again, but this time, to his surprise, the mental query was gentler as if it wanted to know how he was feeling. He sensed regret in Drayx's mind, and oddly enough an awareness of concern arising from the alien ant creature.

Drayx's next words surprised him. "_+Sheppard, Sheppard...John, John, John,... ... kinsman brother, brother, brother... both, both... dying, dying, dying..+" _

The ant creature's question made John uncomfortable, did they look that bad? Actually yes, the answer came to him, John could no longer deny the fact that he and Rodney were in deep trouble. He didn't think that either of them could hold out for another day. However, he wasn't about to admit that to Drayx. Besides, he still held out hope for a rescue from Atlantis.

"We'll be fine once we get back to our own people," Sheppard stated weakly. Another part of his mind also noticed that Drayx had decided to ignore his denial over Rodney and him being brothers. "Just... don't come any more closer," he warned.

To Sheppard's dismay, Drayx chose to ignore him and took another step forward. The creature's feelers began to swing more aggressively from side to side; its sharp mandibles making louder _clicker-click-click _sounds as it opened and closed rhythmically. With a grunt of pain, Sheppard forced his body to straighten into a kneeling position. He lifted the spear higher above him and aimed it at Drayx's chest.

With rapid, lightning speed, Drayx suddenly sprang towards him. Forced into action, John propelled the spear at the oncoming ant, gasping as pain flared up by his body's abrupt movement. However, Drayx moved with insect-like speed, a blurring motion, faster than the human eye could see as it easily deflected the oncoming spear with its claw like fist to arrive suddenly at a startled John's side. Before Sheppard could react, it pushed Sheppard violently to the ground. John cried out as the impact stole his breath away and sent exploding daggers throughout his entire wounded side, paralyzing him for several heartbeats where all he could do was just lay there, groaning in pain.

Lying on the ground, gasping, breathless and in a realm of pulsating agony, John saw Drayx through fogged vision heading towards Rodney's unconscious form. There was a strange alien device in Drayx's hand and it moved as if to strike the supine figure with it. "No!" Sheppard cried. Adrenaline and fear for Rodney's safety kicked in, forcing John up again; his hand grabbing his hunting knife that he had kept nearby. Determination and fortitude were his only ally as he got ready to fight back. He would _not _allow Drayx to harm McKay, he would protect his friend at all cost.

Drayx whipped around, immediately sensing Sheppard's intentions. John's actions seemed to make the ant creature fly into a frenzied rage. Mouthing an ear piercing insect shriek, Drayx struck out and grabbed the dagger tightly in its claws, ripping it out from Sheppard's grasp.

_"+**FOOL!**+" _The mental scream struck full force into John's mind, staggering the pilot backwards by its intensity. An insect limb struck out and Sheppard felt himself being flung backwards onto the ground again. John cried out as his abused body slammed against the ground on impact.

The ant creature's attention was now focused back on him now, which didn't make Sheppard feel any better in his agonizing world of pain. But better him than McKay, Sheppard thought fuzzily as he fought to remain conscious. After all Rodney couldn't even defend himself at the moment, so where was the fairness in that?

Suddenly, he felt himself pinned to the ground, imprisoned by a heavy, violent alien ant creature. Before Sheppard realized what was happening, Drayx's claw like hands had ripped the bandages apart. It eyed the alien splinter sticking out from torn, infected and swollen flesh for a tensed moment, before lifting its head to turn unreadable alien compound eyes back at him. Sheppard stared at Drayx in horror, holding his breath, anxious about what it was going to do. His heart started to beat faster when he saw the insect's claw-like hand reach towards the huge splinter at his side.

"No...!" he murmured, knowing what was about to occur, and fearing that it would be the death of him. A cold insect feeler touched the top of his forehead. The rustled whispering of the words "_+Rest, rest, rest...+"_ formed in Sheppard's mind. Yet despite the reassurance, it didn't make John feel any better and his heart started to pound rapidly in fear. It didn't look like it would bear well on him. If Drayx removed the splinter, it might make his injury worse, Sheppard wasn't sure that he could survive the extraction.

It happened fast, too fast for John try to stop Drayx. Claw like hands grabbed the splitter and ripped it out from Sheppard's side in one swift, violent motion. Red hot agony erupted from his side and the action sent Sheppard into shock—he flung his head backwards and let out an agonized scream. Just as his body started to shut down, Sheppard felt something touch his forehead again and then there was a stronger, clearer alien presence invading his mind, dulling out the pain, bringing warmth to his cold, cold body. Then, as if from faraway through a long, dark tunnel, he heard a strange sound and felt something cool and sticky wrap around his wounded side, sealing up the bleed. His eyes rolled over and he knew nothing more as darkness claimed him and dragged him down into the land of inky blackness.

oOo

_AN: Hmm... so the ant creature is alive. What do you guys think about Drayx now? That statement about Sheppard wanting bug spray was the result of a physic link from all you lovely reviewers volunteering to courier bug spray to him. (Shep says thanks btw.) As always, thanks for reading and if you are still enjoying this tale, please spare a minute and press that wee button below. ._


	22. Chapter 22

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Many, many thanks to all the lovely reviewers. The plot bunnies were pleased with all the offerings of carrots. They ate until their wee bellies were full, making them contented and sleepy, thereby allowing this writer to round them up to get them working on another chapter again when they awoke. Thanks also to my lovely beta ESCotLoE. _

**Part 22**

The human, the one called Sheppard, John, confused him. He was an Atlan, he knew that much. As soon as he had touched the human's mind after the capture, he had sensed that this human was different; that the man before him was not like the rest of the humans that he had encountered on the planet. There was a stirring of familiarity in the telepathic touch; and with it came the growing awareness that this one was Atlan.

This one and the other one: the one whose mind was forever moving, forever questing forward in rapid streams of thought, thinking about scientific theories, possibilities, and the never ending need for food. That mind felt very strange indeed when Drayx first touched it. He did not like the feeling of it, yet he had instantly recognized what the other was when he had telepathically touched the mind at their very first encounter during their capture: a scientist. In the Colony there were many scientists, he knew many of their kind, they were the ones who helped build his ship. At the discovery, he had been excited at such a find. The scientist would be most useful indeed.

It had been such a long time since he had met any Atlans. It had seemed that they too had vanished with the disappearance of the Colony. Yet he knew that these two humans would know the answers that he was seeking, that they would be able to tell him what he wanted to know; after all they were Atlans. The last time he had left his homeworld, the Atlans had been there, helping out the Colony with the defense of the city. However, something else puzzled him, he recognized that the two humans before him were not the same in the manner of their link. The taller one, the one who was a warrior seemed to be more Atlan than his brother, the scientist.

He turned his gaze back towards the one that puzzled him the most. He also knew that this one was a pilot. This human loved to fly. Drayx could understand this, for he too shared in the love of flying; being with the stars; feeling the freedom of space and air around him as he controlled the vessel that flew at his touch. Yet, there was more to this human Atlan than met the eye. This one had a strong mind, a stubbornness and a defiance that infuriated Drayx. At the same time, Drayx sensed that somehow this human once knew what it was like to be like Drayx, not in his telepathic ability but in the form of insect strength and speed, in the concept of a Colony.

He recognized that Sheppard, John, had once been more like Drayx than he had been human. Drayx felt a certainty to this fact. There was an imprint in the human's mind, a tiniest minuscule imprint, a part undetectable to others, a part no longer active, but Drayx recognized it, for Drayx was all insect, and as an insect he could recognize a kinship when he saw one. Something had occurred to his human to make it so. Yet, the one who called himself Sheppard, John was no longer an insect now, he was all human, an Atlan no less. Drayx recognized the gene within him. It was that, that had allowed him to communicate with the human in the first place, even without the use of the Comkay device to initiate it, which had surprised him most of all.

Drayx looked down at the human who was lying unconscious on the ground; his musings now turning to concern. These two humans, he sensed that both were seriously injured. Their pain radiated out to him like a blaring call of a Colony food call. He could feel their life ebbing out from the humans like the sands of the Sanderon storm. Soon they would be no more but roaming spirits joining with the rest of their ancestors in the great circle of the living stars. This one, the one that he had sensed an immediate kinship to, this one was stubborn and strong, this one could bring about such fury within Drayx. This human had refused to perform the linking even though he _knew _that Drayx wanted it, even though he knew that Drayx _needed _it. All Atlans knew it, and yet this one had defied him, refusing to do so when he had asked of him.

Yet now, looking at the dying human whom he was trying to save, Drayx also knew that this one was an enigma. He was different from any Atlan that he had met before; his mind was strong, very, very strong, with a determination and a stubbornness that was infuriating. Even now, as the human lay dying before him, this one had his mind closed off from him. Drayx could only read his surface thoughts, no deeper than what the human allowed. Drayx attached the Comkay device to the side of the human's forehead. There, that was better, it allowed him greater access to what he had to do. Drayx should have used it before, at the very start but he had not been thinking straight, lost in his madness of fury, but it would have to do now.

Drayx was no physician, but he knew enough about Atlans and their physiology to be able to repair some of the damage. Already, he had stopped the terrible bleed at the human's side by spraying his mucous membrane discarded from his throat to wrap around the wound like some sort of permanent sticky seal. Yet, the human needed more than that if he were to survive. Drayx could sense the body before him dying.

There was something else, an anomaly that wasn't meant to be there, and Drayx paused when he saw it, puzzling for a moment over it. But he didn't know what to do about it and he felt a tinge of regret. However, he knew that he could help with all the other problems: organs that needed to continue working were shutting down; lungs that provided oxygen were slowly drowning by a bleed; an infected intestine suffering from a puncture wound was slowly poisoning itself; the heart that needed to continue beating was straining in its task. Soon they would cease functioning all together, and when that happened the human would be no more. The spark of life that once shone so brightly before Drayx would cease to exist.

So, he focused his mind and entered the human mind once again, the flow easy despite the resistance that he met. This time, he did not want information; this time his purpose was to attempt to save the human's life by fixing what was broken. He knew that he was not a healer, that his capability was limited, but the situation was urgent and it warranted his intervention. For now, the rudimentary healing skills of Drayx would have to do.

oOo

There was an irritating noise in his mind, projecting feelings, thoughts and sensations that were very much alien, foreign and strange. It annoyed him, refusing to allow him to go back into his nice peaceful slumber. He wanted to sink deeper into the blackness of nothingness, but there was something that refused to let him. It was stubborn, it constantly pulled and nagged him to the surface, like an irritating bee, a mosquito or a fly. What ever it was, it was an annoying insect, a pest, a damn freaking nuisance... _Shoo! Go away! Get! _He tried to brush off the noise, the sensations, the curious rustling whispering from his sleepy and weary mind.

There was a sensation of amusement that tickled into his brain; it was not like any kind of sensation that he had experienced before. Again he was struck at how strange and alien it was, almost as if it wasn't _human_... The thought disturbed him and Dr Rodney McKay opened his eyes and woke up with a tiny yelp of fright escaping through parched dry lips. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Somehow, returning to consciousness, fearing as if there was something alien in one's head, was the last thing he expected to experience.

The alien laughter and sensation of mirth and curiosity still peeled softly in his mind. With growing uneasiness, Rodney wiped sleep from his eyes then ran rough fingers through his messed up hair in an attempt to comb it. He hoped that what he had just experienced was a dream. He hoped that he wasn't hallucinating through a raging fever or in the last throngs of delusions just before his over-exerted heart stopped ticking, thereby leading to his death. After all, he had just spent almost two days on this freaking alien planet: hurt and terribly injured with a compound fracture no less. No telling what alien viruses or infections he could have caught that could result in his impending doom.

It took a moment for him to realize, much to his astonishment, that he actually felt _better_ instead of worse. Placing a hand against his forehead, he noticed that he felt cooler; his skin didn't feel so hot or painful and there was no constant perspiration pouring out from him.

"Hmm, my fever seems to have subsided," he commented softly to himself. He wondered whether it was Sheppard's handy work. The last thing he recalled was feeling extremely exhausted, with fiery agony that radiated from his wounded leg and a heat that seemed to be burning him up from the inside. He had never felt so sick, awful and injured in his entire life. He truly felt like the walking dead, with the exception that he couldn't walk.

He also recalled Sheppard's worried voice, pestering him to get some rest, assuring Rodney that he would be okay, that John would stand guard and work on a plan to get them out of the jam that they were in. Yet McKay had been afraid, he feared that if he slept, two things could occur: he would never wake up, or when he did, he would find Sheppard dead. Okay, so now he knew that he wasn't dead. In fact, for the first time in what seemed like a long time, he felt amazingly better. That left...

_Sheppard! _Frantically, Rodney looked around, his eyes hunting out to see where Sheppard was. He caught sight of the Colonel lying relatively close by, looking for all purposes asleep. Without thinking, Rodney moved towards the pilot, feeling for a pulse just to be certain that the man was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt warm flesh under his questing fingers and the steady beat of a pulse. Getting closer, he noticed Sheppard's chest rising and falling ever so slightly, breathing softly in his sleep.

Satisfied that Sheppard was still alive, Rodney looked down at his broken leg in surprise. He realized that his injured limb, although still splinted, didn't seem to hurt as much. In fact, it seemed as if half the pain was gone. Hmm, that was strange, not that Rodney was complaining about it. But still, being a scientist, his scientific mind couldn't help but wonder about the unnaturalness of it. However, he forced himself to push the thought away for a while. He needed to wake up Sheppard.

He reached out a hand, noticing with pleasure that it didn't tremble as much as it did before, it was more steadier, stronger some how.

"Sheppard? Sheppard, wake up." Rodney nudged the pilot, hoping to see hazel eyes open. The pilot still felt slightly hot, as if he was suffering from a fever, but the heat that radiated out from him didn't seem to be as bad as what Rodney remembered when he had stayed up the night tending him the night before.

"Hey, Sheppard?" he shook the pilot harder. His anxiety now increasing when he realized that he couldn't seem to wake the sleeping colonel.

_"+Do not, not... fear, fear, fear ... McKay, McKay, Rodney, Rodney, Rodney's... kinsman... brother, brother, brother now... sleeps, sleeps, sleeps... Rest, rest, rest...+" _A strange rustled voice, like the sound one hears when you stepped on dried autumn leaves, whispered suddenly in Rodney's mind.

Rodney squeaked in fright, nearly jumping out from his skin.

"Who who who said that?" he stammered, his head whipping around, seeing only dark shadows in the crashed alien vessel caused by the late afternoon sun. He heart started to beat faster, thumping painfully in his chest. He feared that he knew the answer, after all, he clearly recalled the conversation he had with Sheppard.

He shut his eyes tightly for a moment saying to himself, _'Pleasepleasepleaseplease... don't make it be abominable _ _ant!'_

Once again the sensation of alien mirth tickled into his brain. Then from the shadows, Rodney saw movement, and with his heart feeling as if it were trying to escape from his chest, he saw what he didn't want to see. With a gasp of fright, Rodney scrambled backwards, grabbing at Sheppard's shoulder, shaking the sleeping man harder. "Sheppard! Dammit Sheppard! Wake up, damn you!"

_"+He, he, he... does... not not not... hear hear..., kinsman brother, brother, brother. Sheppard Sheppard, John, John, John... rests, rests, rests...+" _Again the alien voice trickled into Rodney's mind.

Taking a loud sounding gulp, Rodney stared nervously at where the ant creature was. He saw alien pitchers, feelers and the exoskeleton frame of an ant creature partially hidden in the shadows of the downed alien vessel. It watched Sheppard and himself curiously with ferocious golden-black compound orbs. He became aware of the soft _clicker-click-click _sounds of its mandibles opening and closing rhythmically in motion to its breathing. Feeling nervous, Rodney tried to drag Sheppard closer towards him, refusing to leave his unconscious friend at the mercy of the ant creature. He started to look around for some weapon to defend themselves with.

On the floor, flung a few feet away, he saw the spear that Sheppard had constructed. He wondered whether he could try to make a dash for it, despite his broken leg and all. He had never felt so frightened and helpless in his life, but he wasn't about to leave Sheppard vulnerable and alone with the ant creature where it could harm him. Rodney had seen what the ant creature had done to his friend and he wouldn't allow the ant creature to hurt him again.

Again there was a sensation of amusement in his mind. _"+Do... not not not... fear, fear, fear... McKay, McKay, Rodney Rodney Rodney. Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... will... not not not ... harm, harm... Sheppard, John John John...+"_

Rodney stared harder at the ant creature, realizing that the ant creature could read his mind. He suddenly recalled Sheppard telling him that the creature was telepathic. He cursed softly to himself, of course, it could read his mind! But what did Sheppard say about preventing his thoughts from being read? Build a wall in his mind? _How in freaking hell did you do that?!_ He tried to think hard, trying to visually a wall being constructed around his mind. The ant creature seemed to sense it, and this time mirth and a little annoyance chimed in his head.

"_+McKay, Rodney Rodney Rodney... tries to ... hide? hide? hide? ... We, we.. do do ... not not... take take ... what Atlans, Atlans, Atlans... do... not not ... want want want... to...give, give, give...+_" The words rustled through Rodney's mind.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's not what Sheppard told me!" McKay shot back, his anger overriding fear as he recalled how Drayx had hurt Sheppard. How much pain he had seen the pilot in during the telepathic attack. How pale, sick and shaky Sheppard was afterwards after he had woken up from Drayx's painful telepathic attack.

There was a pause, a hesitation, and Rodney saw the ant creature lower its head in silence as if in regret. The two feelers lowered (_Was one of them a little off? _he wondered) and the clicker-click-click sounds of the mandibles stilled for a moment. Then he felt a rising wave of shame radiate from the ant creature to enfold his mind.

"_+McKay McKay, Rodney Rodney... speaks... truth, truth, truth. Drayx... had.. harmed harmed harmed... Sheppard, John John John..." _The ant creature admitted. "+_Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... was, was ... angry, angry, angry. Sheppard Sheppard, John John ... raised raised ... shield shied shield. Sheppard, John John John... stubborn... strong strong strong. Drayx Drayx Drayx... furious furious... hurt hurt... McKay Rodney, Rodney's kinsman brother brother brother.+_"

"Well, that's no excuse, you freaked out mind sucking bug! You hurt him and you had hurt him _badly!_ Sheppard has every right to try to prevent you from having access to his mind! We humans like to keep our thoughts to ourselves! It's called _privacy_, _personal space_, ever _heard _of it?!" Rodney ranted.

There was another sensation of guilt in Rodney's mind, so he took it as confirmation that Sheppard must have said something similar to Drayx at some stage. Well, good then, perhaps the ant creature would get the message. "And by the way Sheppard's _not _my brother! Does he even look like me?! _Puh-lease! _It's no contest, I'm a lot _more _good looking and have a lot _more _brain cells than him!"

An alien chuckle formed in his mind. _"+Different... yes yes yes, but... in many many ... ways, ways, ways... same, same, same. He too... tried tried... to protect, protect, protect... McKay, Rodney, Rodney. He...feared, feared, feared... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... harm harm harm... McKay, Rodney Rodney Rodney. Sheppard Sheppard, John John John... will give life, life, life... for McKay, Rodney Rodney Rodney. McKay, McKay, Rodney Rodney... will do do do... same same... same...for Sheppard, Sheppard, John John John... This this this... is ...kinship, kinship, kinship...like... Colony, Colony. Sheppard John John John... McKay Rodney Rodney Rodney ... brothers brothers brothers+"_

McKay looked up speechless, not knowing what to say to that. He felt an uncomfortable lump form at the back of his throat. Drayx's words also made him realize that Sheppard must have been awake when Drayx came. Sheppard must have tried to put up a fight against the ant creature to prevent it from harming Rodney while he slept. After all, he still recalled Sheppard's words just before he dropped off and welcomed the nothingness of sleep.

_"Don't worry, Rodney, we'll be fine... " _Sheppard had said. _"I'll keep watch. Now get some sleep, or do I have to threaten you with a lemon? Remember that deal we made? We'll make it, the both of us. I'll think up of something... After all, there's still option number two, remember?"_

The words had been comforting and McKay had been too weary to argue the point, so he had done what Sheppard had asked of him and had slept. The problem now however was that he couldn't seem to wake Sheppard. There was something wrong with the pilot, he was sure of it.

A rising worry formed, he should have never let Sheppard talk him into getting some sleep, he should have stayed up with his friend. After all, Sheppard had voiced his concerns that he believed that the ant creature was alive. He turned to look back at the motionless pilot. Drayx had said that Sheppard was sleeping, resting. But somehow Rodney felt that Sheppard was more unconscious rather than just asleep. If you were asleep, you should be able to wake up especially if someone was shaking you roughly on the shoulder and screaming at you to get up!

Rodney's eyes went to Sheppard's side. He lifted the flap of the jacket that covered the wound. To his surprise he discovered that the alien splinter was gone and that there was a strange white-like substance, almost like some form of organic webbing covering the entire wound at the pilot's side.

He took a tentative touch at the alien material, noticing that it had formed into a firm yet flexible thick cobweb like substance that felt squashy yet solid at the same. He then moved his own injured leg, taking a closer look at it. As he had suspected, the bandages there were gone too, taking its place was the same cobweb like substance wrapping around his entire wound. The splint however was still in place.

_"+Drayx.. Drayx... could not... not... not... heal, heal, heal... completely... all all.. wounds, wounds, wounds. Only only.. partial partial partial... healing healing healing. Will .. need need need.. more, more, more..+" _The explanation formed in his mind.

Rodney had figured that out already as he wasn't in so much pain and didn't feel so sick anymore. His leg still hurt, but it didn't feel as bad as it did before. Looking at Sheppard, he noticed that the pilot also seemed better than the last time he saw him. Yet, the fact that he couldn't seem to wake Sheppard concerned him greatly. There must be something wrong if he couldn't wake up the man. Getting braver, he looked up at Drayx and glared daggers at it.

"What have you done to Sheppard? Why can't I wake him?" he demanded.

The _clicker-click-click _sounds of the ant's mandibles was back, and for an instant, Rodney wondered whether he had pushed the patience of the ant creature too far. However, once more whispery words rustled across his mind like autumn leaves flying in the wind.

_"+He... heals heals heals... but... slower, slower, slower. He fights fights fights... healing, healing, healing... Even, even... asleep, asleep, asleep... Sheppard, John John John... resists resists resists. He... has, has... shields, shields, shields. He... does... not not not... trust trust... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx.+" _The voice in his head replied.

Rodney didn't like what he was hearing. Trust Sheppard to remain stubborn on something that could help him to get better faster.

"Hmm... Well, can you blame him, huh? Whoa, wait a minute! _I _don't trust you! How come you managed to heal _me_?! Not that you did such a great job at it by the way, my leg still hurts!" He complained, not bothering to mention that it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

_"+McKay, McKay... Rodney, Rodney, Rodney... has... no no no... shields, shields, shields.+"_

O-kay, that didn't sound encouraging. No telling what secrets he had inadvertently revealed to brain sucking, alien bug creature, Rodney thought dryly to himself. He didn't quite trust the ant creature when it said earlier that it would only take what the other was willing to share.

"So, is that why you can communicate to me so easily, because I have no shields? Cos, I seem to recall Sheppard telling me that when you first tried to communicate with him, it was damn confusing and hurt like hell."

From the shadowy corner, he saw the ant creature move, take a step closer towards them. Rodney's heart rate increased a notch, despite communicating telepathically with the ant creature, McKay didn't quite trust it — he was still afraid of it. Cold luminous compound eyes studied him, the angled feelers swayed back and forth in the stillness of the alien vessel. Then words flowed into his mind once again.

_"+No, no, no...+"_ it replied. _"+We... link link link ... because of ... that that that...+"_ The ant creature gestured a taloned hand towards its forehead.

Rodney's hand went automatically to the left side of his forehead, and to his horror, he felt a small warm round shaped device attached to it.

oOo

TBC

_AN: So now we know about bit more about Drayx. More mystery to be resolved in the next chapter, Sheppard learns more about Drayx._

_The plot bunnies love reviews, so if you'll be so kind to feed them some more, I'll see if I can get them chomping up more offerings of chapters. But seriously, your reviews did honestly help to get the plot bunnies going again. There were lots of stops and starts with my last chapter (I practically had to beat it into shape), so I humbly thank all you who took the trouble to read and review. Please know that it is greatly appreciated and your comments made a world of a difference. All the plot bunnies thank you too:) So, please spare a moment and continue reviewing. _

_P.S: The site appears not to be delivering emails, so I might not be able to response to any messages if you sent me any._


	23. Chapter 23

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone. They mean a lot and you guys are truly wonderful. This chap hasn't been beta'ed so all mistakes are mine as my lovely beta is having a super busy week. But I figured that you preferred to receive an update sooner rather than later. Now, on with the tale..._

**Part 23**

Teyla was restless. Ronon, Dohan, two hunters and the Gernosian physician had left the City a little while ago. Despite her assurances to Ronon that she would be fine, Teyla still did not like being left behind. However, she knew that what she said to Ronon earlier was the truth: if she went along with the search party, she would only slow them down. Teyla knew that she wasn't feeling well enough to make such a journey. As it was, she still felt nauseous and her head spun whenever she moved too quickly. She knew that this was the result of her getting more stings from the Precyn swamp than Ronon. However, it didn't mean that she was happy about it.

Teyla shook her head. In her mind, she knew that worrying would not help Colonel Sheppard or Dr McKay in any way. Despite trying desperately to think about other matters, Teyla's thoughts still went of their own accord to her two missing team mates.

Teyla sighed. Not only was she getting restless, but she was also getting bored. Furthermore, the worry knot in her stomach was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable and even a little painful as more time passed and there was still no sign of John and Rodney. It had been almost two and a half days since they had been captured by the strange ant creature, and she was becoming anxious about their well being. So far, she had tried not to think too much about what condition her friends would be in.

However, after hearing that the City had shot down a flying aircraft, she now began to fear that the Colonel and Dr McKay might have been injured in the process. Would the alien creature that had captured them tend to their injuries if it were so? Somehow, from what Teyla had heard about these creatures from the Gernosians, she feared not. What if the creature itself had perished in the crash? Were John and Rodney trapped and injured somewhere in the downed vessel, slowly dying from their injuries perhaps? What if John and Rodney were already dead? _No, Teyla, you will NOT go there_, she rebuked herself sternly. John and Rodney were still alive, she had to believe that it was so.

She knew that worrying would not help the Colonel or the scientist in anyway. However, her heart had other ideas, and in spite of herself, time and again her thoughts still went back to her two missing team mates. Perhaps it was because now she had nothing to do but to remain in the infirmary, whereas before she was moving, doing something, taking some sort of action. She now knew the frustration and impatience that Ronon had experienced. Sighing softly to herself, she closed her eyes and decided to say a silent prayer to the Spirits of the Ancestors to protect and watch over the two missing men; to bring them back safely to Atlantis. She and everyone else in Atlantis needed them. They could not afford to loose either men. To loose one would a tragedy, to loose two would be devastating.

Teyla was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. Opening her eyes, the Athosian frowned slightly, wondering whether she had fallen asleep or dozed off during her prayer to the Spirits of the Ancestors. Normally, she would have heard the person approaching before they arrived at her bed. Looking up, she saw the blond haired female hunter looking politely at her. Teyla recalled the woman's name to be Dalter.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" she enquired in her polite Athosian manner.

Dalter blushed slightly at her interruption. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Telya, but High Legate Kantor was wondering whether you would like a little tour of our City."

Teyla considered it.

"Yes, it would be most welcomed. I am curious to see this City of yours that your people have spoken about with such pride. Being in the infirmary has not allowed me to see much of it." Teyla replied with a smile, touched by the invitation. The distraction would be good, it would also help take her mind off Sheppard and McKay.

Dalter smiled. "We thought so too. I've brought a wheelchair for you, so you do not have to walk. I understand that you may not be feeling up to it yet."

Teyla was just about to nod, then thought better of it, and replied politely as Dalter helped her to the wheelchair. "Yes, your physician told me that I should start feeling better tomorrow, that I'll probably be strong enough to take a bit of a walk myself. The nausea and dizziness should subside by then."

"That is good," replied the blond hunter as she began wheeling Teyla out of the infirmary.

oOo

Rodney was freaking out. He had something stuck to the side of his forehead. Some frigging alien device that could possibly cause brain damage, eat up intelligent brain cells or turn his brilliant mind into a vegetable. No, no, no! He didn't want to become a vegetable — that would be a fate worse than death! Besides, Atlantis still needed him; Earth still needed him; no, scratch that, the two galaxies still needed him. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening!

His hand automatically went to pull out the alien device that was attached to the side of his head. However, before he did so, he paused, wondering whether his actions would do more harm than good. Was it safe to pull it out now? Would pulling out the damn thing fry his brain? He didn't want to become a vegetable, his mind was too brilliant for that, it would be a great loss to humanity as a whole: he still had too much to do, to invent, to discover. He started to breathe more rapidly, he knew that he was starting to hyperventilate, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. After all this was his greatest asset that he was risking here, his brilliant mind, what made him who he was — Dr Rodney McKay scientific genius! Dare he risk removing the strange alien device?

There was a strange noise in his mind, and it took him a moment to realize that the noise was actually alien insect laughter chuckling in his head. It felt strange to hear it in his mind. In addition, there was a strange tingling sensation and he didn't like it one bit. This was not amusing. It irritated Rodney to no end.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that, do you hear me?! What have you done to me? It is safe? Cos my mind is a precious commodity, you know. I'm not going to become a vegetable now, am I? In light of interspecies communication, I must tell you that it would be a tragedy if you turned my mind into a vegetable!"

The mirth in his mind increased and the alien laughter grew louder. Looking at the ant creature, Rodney saw what almost looked like an alien grin form at the sides of the ant creature's mouth. Its mandibles began to move rapidly in succession to the alien chuckle sounding in his head. _Clicker-clicker click-click! Clicker-clicker click-click! _

"Oh, you think that's funny, don't you? Well, I'll... I'll..." he paused, suddenly at a loss for words. What can you threaten an alien ant creature with to stop it from laughing at you?

_"+McKay, McKay, Rodney's, Rodney's... mind, mind... not, not, not.. harmed, harmed, harmed." _McKay suddenly heard the alien words flow easily into his mind. "+_Remove, remove... Comkay device device device, ... if... McKay, Rodney, Rodney... wish, wish, wish. It...it... has, has, has... performed, performed... purpose, purpose, purpose... Our minds, minds, minds... are, are... now, now, now... unison, unison...+"_

The scowl on Rodney's forehead deepened. He didn't like the sound of that one bit. He didn't want his mind to be in 'unison' (whatever that meant) with the freaky abominable ant creature. No no no no, his mind was his own. He needed his thoughts to be his own, he didn't want an alien ant creature to be inside his head. He had enough scientific theories, thoughts and other brilliant deductions in his mind and he didn't like the thought of having an ant creature messing around inside his brain.

Now that he had been given the go-ahead to remove the alien device, he also hesitated, his suspicion flaring. What if it was a trick of some kind? What if Drayx wanted him to remove it so that it would make him more vulnerable? What if the device somehow made his brain more delectable for Drayx to digest? What if Drayx only pretended to be friendly but in actual fact, it really wanted to eat his brain? What if that's the reason why he couldn't wake Sheppard up because that ant creature had already sucked the pilot's brain dry? What if Sheppard's mind was already a vegetable and Rodney just didn't know it yet?

In the midst of his growing panic, which bordered to hysterics, Rodney felt the growing buzzing of alien laughter rolling in his mind like the waves of a stormy sea. With it, he sensed feelings of mirth and amusement coming from the ant creature. It tickled his brain almost like having annoying and buzzing mosquitoes in his head that couldn't be removed.

"Will you _stop _that?!" McKay finally shouted in exasperation.

Compound alien eyes stared levelly at Rodney. It's feelers danced playfully now as if it was having fun with Rodney.

_"+Must, must... McKay, McKay, Rodney, Rodney... always think... think... of... food? food? food? ... Drayx, Drayx... consumes, consumes... yes, yes, yes. But not... not... Atlans... Atlans... brains, brains, brains.+"_

"Atlans? Do you mean Atlanteans?" Rodney asked, his curiosity peaked as he recalled the conversation that he had with Sheppard earlier. Hmm, maybe Sheppard _was _onto something when he said that the ant creature might have mistaken them to be the Ancient Lanteans because of their ATA gene.

"Anyway, how do I _know _that I can _trust _you, eh?" Rodney argued back. "Of course, I want this thing out of my head, but you're an alien ant creature. You kidnapped, imprisoned and hurt us... or at least you hurt Sheppard! And I still _don't _like it that he's _not _waking up! You could be tricking me into doing something that I'll regret later!"

Rodney felt the ant creature pause at his words as if Drayx was considering what he had just said. However, the sensation quickly passed. Suddenly, before Rodney knew what was happening, the ant creature launched forward in a blurred motion of insect speed. A taloned claw struck forward, followed by a sharp stinging sensation as whatever device that was attached to the side of his forehead was roughly removed.

"_Ow!_" Rodney cried out in protest, his hand going automatically to the source of the stinging pain.

"Hey! That _hurt!_" he complained. "Give a guy some warning, will you?"

His protests were met with more alien chuckles that tingled his brain. This time it felt as if there were a thousand ants dancing inside his head. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh boy, this is not good, not good...," Rodney murmured softly to himself, noting that the removal of the alien device didn't seem to remove the telepathic link that he was experiencing with the ant creature.

However, on the positive note, he quickly came to realize that his mind hadn't exploded with the removal of the device either. In fact, it felt as if he was still very much a genius. To ensure that his brilliant mind was still in good working order, he quickly began to recite several complex scientific formulas in his head. Satisfied that he still remembered them, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. Okay, so his memories seemed intact; there didn't appear to be any adverse effects with the removal of the alien device. It was a good sign for it meant that all his genius brain cells were still where they were meant to be. It meant that he could still retain the title of Dr Rodney McKay, residential genius of Atlantis.

However, now that the ant creature was standing closer scrutinizing him, he started to feel nervous again and he didn't like it one bit.

"Er... mind standing a little further away?" he finally piped up. "Go back, shoo! Go back standing to where you were standing before in the shadows. You've done enough damage as it is. Shoo! Go! Get!"

Rodney waved his hand as if he was shooing away a mosquito or a fly, not really expecting the ant creature to obey him. However, much to his surprise, he saw the ant creature retreat back towards the shadows, taking whatever it called that mind device with it.

"Huh... well, what do you know... I didn't expect you to obey me... Yes, well, that's good. Stay there, don't come any closer!" Rodney said, his words getting louder as his confidence grew. He turned his attention back to the unconscious form of Sheppard.

"Hey, Sheppard! Time to wake up!" he shook the man. Still nothing. Damn! Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

Rodney looked back at Drayx who was now staring at them silently in the shadows, the alien feelers moving ever so slightly with its insect breathing.

"So? What do we do now?" he finally asked, unable to believe that he was actually speaking to the freaky ant creature.

_"+We, we, we... wait, wait, wait...+" _came the response in his mind.

Rodney frowned. "Wait for what?" he asked curiously.

_"+For, for, for... Sheppard, Sheppard, John, John, John... to... awake, awake, awake...+"_

"Humph..," Rodney grunted, settling himself comfortably beside Sheppard, being careful with his wounded leg. That sounded fine to him; he preferred if Sheppard was awake so that the pilot could deal with abominable ant creature himself. He wondered how long it would be before Sheppard finally regained consciousness. Looking around, he spotted the tablet that Sheppard had left close by. Getting an idea, McKay reached for it, opening the case. He hoped that it wasn't damaged in the crash as he hadn't had time to test or use it after Sheppard had retrieved it for him. Well, now seemed as a good time as any to see whether his tablet was in still good working condition.

oOo

Sheppard found himself walking along the wide corridors of a large alien spaceship. As he walked, his footsteps echoed loudly bouncing off the shinning floor and walls around him. John frowned, wondering how he got to be there in the first place. His mind felt strange, almost as if it wasn't his own. In his head, he could feel the comforting presence of his brothers and co-workers going about their respective duties on the ship.

This was familiar, he had been through these corridors a thousand times before, it was like second nature to him. He paused then as a part of him noted that something was wrong, that this was _not _meant to be familiar, that he had never been on this alien vessel before. There was an unexplained paradox in his mind and the experience frightened him. One moment, it seemed that he had been there a hundred times before, yet the next moment, he knew for certainty that he had never been in that place in his life. It was a puzzle, an enigma that he couldn't quite solve.

For a moment, he questioned this strange feeling of deja-vu, wondering who he was, where he was, who he was meant to be. Then he felt the presence of an alien memory clouding his identity and he was no longer Lt. Colonel John Sheppard but Drayx. He was the pilot of this ship; the ship that had become home to him for so many years; the ship that he walked on with such familiarity and fondness. The Xetratron, that was the name of the ship. It was the first deep space exploration vessel of its kind and the Colony had commissioned him to be its pilot.

He remembered feeling such a sense of pride to be the first among his people to explore the stars beyond its solar system. Many had wanted the position, but he had been given the honor by the Queen herself. It was an opportunity of a life time — to explore new wonders, new regions of space, with a new spacedrive that they had created with the help of the Atlans. Besides, he was a pilot and all pilots buzzed with excitement at the chance of flying something new. In the midst of it all, he had also sensed the envy of many of his brother pilots, but soon that envy turned into joy, for they were the Colony and all celebrated the achievement of one as the achievement of many.

His memories wove forward going towards their flight in unexplored space. Something struck a jarring cord within him. Something had occurred there, something dark, something unwelcomed. There was a darkness in the memory, something unknown, mysterious, and he hesitated in his walk forward. He lifted a taloned claw towards his forehead, his mandibles going _clicker-click-click_, _clicker-click-click _as the feeling of fear and confusion caused agitation in his mind. Looking at his hand, something within him clicked and the confusion and fear grew within him as he felt the reinsertion of his own memory, his own identity.

_No! This can't be happening! I am NOT Drayx! I am John Sheppard! _That thought shattered away the dream like splintered glass. And like splintered glass, he felt spiked pain erupt in his head at the admission, eliciting a painful moan from him. He felt hands grabbing his shoulder, shaking him hard. It took him a while to make out the words and the voice.

_Rodney! _he thought the words in his mind. The shaking was making the headache worse, causing blinding sparks of pain to spike behind his closed eye lids. _Rodney! Quit it! _

The shaking suddenly stopped. There was a brief pause and he sensed tension in McKay's mind.

"Oh god! Did I just _hear _you speaking in my mind, Sheppard?!" Rodney finally gasped out the words in a panicked tone.

Sheppard heart stopped for a second. He opened one eyelid and took a peek at McKay's anxious face peering down at him.

"Are you screaming multiple 'craps' and 'oh gods' in your mind right now?" he croaked out weakly to Rodney. "Cos if you are... you might want to tone it down a bit, as your 'screaming' is making my headache worse."

oOo

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: First off, apologies for the late update, but anyway here it is. Thanks for your continuing reviews, believe me, they make a difference! Thanks also to ESCotLoE for the beta._

**Part 24**

Teyla had to admit that the Gernosian City was impressive. So far, she had been to visit the Hall of Presentation, where High Legate Kantor met with his people during official ceremonies, the City's Botanical Gardens, which was very beautiful filled with blooming flowers and exotic plant life, all grown under the glare of artificial lighting; and the Hall of Nourishment, where all the Gernosians came together to have their daily meals when they were not eating in their own homes. In fact, Teyla and Dalter had spent some time having some refreshments there, to which Teyla was most relieved to discover that the City had finally run out of Precyn bees on the menu.

However, the Athosian had been most impressed by the City's hydroponic greenhouse which seemed to go on as far as the eye could see. The lush vegetation and fruit trees seemed to strive under the glare of artificial lightning and little potholes of sunlight that were channeled through the high rock-like ceiling above. While there Teyla was also given the opportunity to try out some of the ripe berries and fruits grown there. She found the taste exotic and delicious. She wished that her people could visit this fascinating place as she knew that they could learn much from it. She also knew that the botanists in Atlantis would also be interested in the creation of such advanced hydroponics.

All in all, Teyla found the tour of the City to be very different and interesting as they passed intricate corridors while Dalter spoke about the Gernosian city, their lifestyle and some of their culture. As of yet, she still had not seen a glimpse of the sky, which she wondered about. Along the way, she was also introduced to other Gernosian citizens whom Dalter knew. Mid way through the tour, they came to a place that led to a large hall with a fountain placed in the middle. On the opposite side of it was a large panel of green doors with intricate patterns on them. There were Gernosian sentries guarding the place. Dalter informed her that beyond those doors, was the Chamber of Protection, which according to her led to another large complex. Within it, were the controls where the City protected itself by shooting down all flying aircrafts that flew above them.

At hearing this, Teyla's curiosity peaked, and she asked Dalter whether she could have a look at the place. For the first time since the tour began, Dalter shook her head, informing her that only the City's most elite scientists and technicians were allowed through those doors. Dalter hinted that if they managed to find Teyla's missing scientist, he would probably be given the honor to visit the place, but as neither Teyla nor Dalter were scientists, they did not have the authority to enter there. As the Gernosian spoke, Teyla could hear the sense of reverence and awe the female hunter had for the place.

"Other than specially chosen scientists and technicians, and High Legate Kantor of course, Dohan and Kildex are the only others who have access to the Chamber of Protection. But as both these men are not scientists but warrior hunters, they are not allowed to touch any of the instruments or controls there." Dalter explained.

"Why Dohan? And who is Kildex?" Teyla asked curiously.

Dalter raised a surprised eyebrow at the question. "Did we not tell you? Being the City's Patrol Leader, Dohan Talonter is also our City's Marshall, therefore he oversees to the safety of the City. As such, it is only right that he had access to the place that he is protecting. Kildex Greedar is our Vice Marshall, Dohan's second. I do not believe that you have met him yet. Of course, if the Chamber of Protection were to be attacked by intruders for example, the Ancestors' forbid, then he and his hunters would be allowed into the Chamber to defend it. If I were on duty when it occurred, then I would have the honor of witnessing its glory. But I do not wish it to be so, for if intruders managed to reach into the heart of our City then it would mean that things were dire indeed. No, I prefer peace and not see the Chamber of Protection in my lifetime than to see it in such circumstances."

"It is a wise choice indeed." Teyla said, as Dalter eventually rolled her wheelchair away from the Chamber of Protection. The subject of scientists brought Teyla's mind back to her missing teammates, and she sent another prayer to the Spirits of the Ancestors that they were okay.

Teyla was tiring by the time Dalter decided that she had to take her back to the infirmary to get some rest. Her next shot of anti-toxin was also almost due, so the nurse would be expecting her back soon. Dalter also informed her that she would continue the City's tour the next day as there were more interesting sites to visit. At hearing this, Teyla nodded with agreement, glad that she would get another opportunity to see more of the Gernosian City. As Dalter hurriedly pushed the wheelchair through the City in order to return the Athosian in time for her next medical treatment, Teyla began to realize that the tension knot and pain in her stomach had vanished sometime during the City's tour. With her mind preoccupied at taking in all the new sights and sounds of the City, she had managed to relax enough to stop worrying so much about her two missing teammates.

oOo

McKay's jaw dropped as he stared at Sheppard wide eyed. "Did you just read my mind?! No, no, no, no, no! Wait a second! Scientifically speaking that's _not _possible! Since when did we get telepathic abilities?"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! Maybe this is all a hallucination, or maybe some weird wacky dream as a result of our all injuries... Could that be it? Of course that's it. It's the only logical explanation. _

"Do you hear me, Sheppard? Both of us must be dreaming, delirious, going bonkers, out of our raving minds, suffering from high delusional fevers!"Rodney continued. _Either that or the both of us are going nuts! Nuts! Nuts! NUTS! _

"Whoa, slow down, Rodney... Hey, did you just repeat the word 'nuts' three times? Are you catching it from Drayx?" Sheppard cut in through Rodney's mental tirade, not at all liking the sound of Rodney's voice in his head. _Sounds like McKay is seriously loosing it! _

However, to Sheppard's growing unease, Rodney heard his unspoken thoughts.

"_Loosing it?!_ You damn right I am! Didn't I just say that? Nuts! Utterly mad, the same as insane! That's what I said. Same meaning... Whoa!... Hang on... Wait a second, you might be onto something there... Did you just say Drayx? Hmmm... maybe the alien mind device that abominable ant creature attached to my head really did fry my brain! Probably too many encounters with brain eating giant bug must have affected yours too... Oh boy, that's it, both of us have lost it! If Atlantis hears about this, we're both heading for the nut house for sure. Kate Heightmeyer will lock us up and throw away the key!" Rodney gasped out as he started to hyperventilate. _Crap crap crapperty crap! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a nut house! I'm too much of a genius for that... _

_McKay... _

When Rodney continued to ramble incessantly inside his head, Sheppard squeezed his eyes shut, frowned darkly and focused his thoughts into a loud mental shout.

_McKAY! Will you CUT IT OUT?! All your loud rambling is NOT making my headache any better! _

The effort resulted in spikes of pain inside his head bursting into an impressive array of fireworks and everything spun dizzily for a moment. John bit back a moan as he clutched his head and tried to take slow controlled breaths. However, McKay was too busy panicking at the moment to notice John's pain, despite Sheppard telling him about it. When things settled a bit, Sheppard stilled his mind, and tried to keep his thoughts focused on what he had to say. Somehow, he managed to keep his pain from reaching McKay.

_If you don't shut it, Rodney, _Sheppard broadcast the thought as loudly and clearly as he could after he got back his equilibrium. _I... I'll be running straight for the nut house as your continuous rambling is gonna drive ME nuts! Geez! Which part of tone it down do you not understand, McKay? Can't that mind of yours keep silent for a longer than a nanosecond? Did you wake up on the side of McStupid today?! Besides, try to see the positives in this, Rodney. Maybe this could be fun... We could be like that Mel Gibson character in "What women want"._

Rodney spluttered a little at hearing Sheppard's words in his mind and and his face went redder with high emotion. _What?! ... Shave our legs and wear women's underwear?! Didn't that Gibson character do that?... Hmmph! Your kicks perhaps, Sheppard, not mine. By the way what did you just call me?! I'm Dr Rodney McKay, brilliant scientist, women want me for my intelligence. As for you, you're just nothing more than a ... than a...Kirk!_

_Nooo Rodney... _John gave a mental sigh. _Wouldn't you like the ability to know what women are really thinking about us? Take Weir and Teyla for example, wouldn't you like to know what's behind their calm, polite, diplomatic facade all the time? Women are such a mystery to us, you never know what they're thinking half the time..._

Rodney didn't even need to consider the question. _Hmm, not really... Besides, I already know what women think, I had Cadman in my head, remember? And believe me when I tell you this, it was hell! Oh god, this is gonna be bad, I know it is, having Cadman there was bad enough invading all my thoughts, but I don't think I want a repeat of this with you... And besides, knowing you, you'll just want to find out who has the hots for you... I don't think I'll like having Kirk in my brain..._

There was a pause in McKay's rant and his next thoughts surprised Sheppard. _Actually, hang on a second, I think I've changed my mind. There could be potential in this... Hmmm, I always wanted to know what Katie Brown thought about that very first kiss. I could ask her about it, then see what she thought about it... I mean me, I mean my kiss. Hmm, this could work, this might not be so bad after all..._

_Err Rodney... didn't you tell me that your first kiss with Katie Brown was when Laura Cadman used your body to kiss her? _Sheppard asked.

_Oh? Well, yeah... So what? Does it make a difference? It was still my body that kissed her, wasn't it? Katie just didn't know about it... _There was a giddy sensation in McKay as he obviously relived that moment, Sheppard tried to shy away from it, not wanting to invade the man's privacy. However, in a stroke of heartbeat, McKay's thoughts shifted gears and his original concerns came back louder and more hysterical than ever.

_Hang on... I can't believe that I'm even considering this... Since when did my original concerns about us having the ability to hear each other's thoughts get diverted off track to reading women's minds?! Even if Katie Brown IS hot! This is all your fault Sheppard! That's it, I'm with a Colonel whose a basket case! You tell me that I'm driving you nuts, Sheppard? It's you who is driving ME nuts! Here we are, caught by a crazy ant creature, injured and almost dying, then by some freak of nature, we get lumped with some of its telepathic abilities... How did that happen, huh? Human beings are not meant to have this, it's not natural, I tell you! What if our abilities have some adverse affects on our brains that... oh god, what if it affects a reduction of the human brain cells? How do we know that having this sort of ability is not doing us harm? What if it eventually turns our minds into catatonic vegetables? Oh god... I think I'm going to pass out..._

Sheppard sighed, his headache was getting worse. _Yes! That sounds like a good idea,_ Rodney... _please, pass out !_ _At least it'll give me some peace and quiet. I think if I have to put up with your incessant rambling for more than a day, my BRAIN is going to EXPLODE! Can't you stop thinking for a moment? _

However, Rodney was on a roll with his own dismayed, out-of-control monologue and he attacked Sheppard with the only way he knew how, by responding back with biting sarcasm.

_Hey hey hey! Excuse me? Did I just hear someone who isn't a genius speaking? I'll have you know that these are MY thoughts, I can THINK as I please. The last time I checked, it was a free country, or maybe galaxy, that is, if you don't count the Wraith wanting to suck our life-force from us... Are you trying to create some sort of new Sheppardian phrase 'To think or not to think'? Only a moron would ask me NOT to think! It's not me who woke up on the wrong side of McStupid today, it's you! Besides, I'll have you know that thinking is like breathing for me... so you can't stop me from doing that and.._

In the midst of his ranting, Rodney heard a mental groan coming from Sheppard which he clearly chose to ignore.

_... Anyway, to NOT to think is like being brain dead! So, it's you whose the interloper here... If you don't like it, then shoo! Go away! Get out of my frigging head! Hello? GENIUS living in here ... I really don't need your Sheppardian thoughts contaminating it!_

John sighed. What more could be more torturous than waking up to a nightmare like this? Was fate trying to punish him somehow? He tried to drown out Rodney's voice in his head by thinking of something else. It had to be some catchy, annoying tune, one that would drive McKay nuts. Let's see how about: _Row, row, row, your boat, gently down the stream... Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily... Life is but a dream! Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream... _However, after a while John gave up as he realized that Rodney wasn't even listening to him. Rodney's monologue continued to bombard his head like an annoying buzzing fly that refused to go away. It was driving him up the wall...

Finally John snapped, screaming loudly. "Dammit, Rodney! I would _gladly _get out of your head if I only knew _how_! Believe me Rodney, I don't want to be in your head as you don't want to be in mine!"

Despite his protests, Rodney continued with his internal rambling, choosing to ignore Sheppard as he started thinking up complex scientific formulas just to prove that he still belonged to Mr I'm-still-a-genius-category. Somewhere in the midst of it Sheppard heard Rodney's caustic voice addressed in his head in retaliation to his outburst. _Oh? Did I hear something? Not hearing you...! Didn't hear you...! Still not hearing you!_

John closed his eyes and groaned aloud. _Wall, John! Think of a wall!_ Not only did he have to keep Drayx out of his mind, but now he had to find a way to keep Rodney's thoughts from bombarding his bruised and battered mind. _Maybe heading for the nut house might not be so bad after all.At least I'll have access to happy drugs that will hopefully drown out hearing McKay's voice in my head all the time. If this is how I feel after two minutes of it, I don't think I'll be able to handle an hour of it. _

Rodney obviously could still hear him for there was a pause in the scientific rambling of complicated formulas, some of which included complex mathematical calculations. _Oh har-de-har-har! I'll have you know my ramblings... I mean thoughts do NOT drive people nuts! In fact, you'll probably end up with smarter brain cells as a result of it!_

Sheppard gave a mental sigh that was filled with weariness. _I'm happy with my level of intelligence, thank you very much, Rodney. By the way, that last bit of mathematical equation should add up to 14,284.79 not 14,285.84 _

"What?"Rodney stated aloud, caught by surprise at the correction. He thought back to the calculation that he had been doing in his head, mentally going over it in greater detail. Astonishment hit him when he realized that Sheppard was correct. "Huh... I can't believe it I missed putting that last denominator into the equation and ... Heeeey, wait a second! I thought you were not paying attention to me!"

"Well, Rodney, it's pretty _hard _to ignore someone whose practically _screaming _mathematical equations in my head, won't you say? I..." In the midst of his speech, he lost control in trying to maintain his mental wall as several spikes of pain from his pounding headache suddenly hit him unexpectedly right in between the eyes. _Aargh!_

Now that McKay was paying closer attention to what Sheppard said and wasn't in such a panicky state, he noticed the pain in Sheppard's mental voice. The scientist froze. _Sheppard, what's wrong? _All earlier anger and annoyance were replaced with feelings of anxiety and worry.

John felt a soothing wave of concern tentatively touch his bruised and battered mind. The jarring monologue of Rodney's thoughts abruptly softened like a door being closed, almost dampening all sounds. A second later, he felt what he could only describe as a 'Rodney-ism' questing forward inside his head — the sensation felt odd, yet strangely comforting to his hurting mind. It was almost as if Rodney was trying to use his own brilliant mind to sense and soothe out the pounding headache in his own clumsy sort of way. The imagery made him smile.

By reflex, Sheppard tried to hide the pounding of his aching head behind his mental wall again. He didn't really want to pass his splitting headache onto his friend. After all, who knew what it would do to all those genius braincells that Rodney was always so concerned about. And if Rodney should lose some of his precious brain cells, he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it. Personally, he didn't think his sanity could stand up to that. However, despite his best efforts, he knew that he had failed partially at the task when he sensed shock behind Rodney's mind. Then the feelings of concern increased.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. _


	25. Chapter 25

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: For all of you who are still following this fic, thanks for the reviews, they were greatly appreciate, as always. :) A longer chapter than normal for you guys. Thanks also to my beta for looking over this for me._

**Part 25**

As they needed to get back to the infirmary in a hurry, Dalter decided to take a short cut through a section of the City that wasn't commonly used by the general population. Teyla noted that like the rest of the City, this place too was under cover. So far, she had not seen any sight of the sky while in the City, so much so that she was beginning to wonder whether this was an underground city.

The section of the City that they were traveling in appeared old and worn out through the passage of time. This was evident by numerous cobwebs hanging on the old high ceilings and walls of the corridors. The place, Teyla noted, also had a musty smell associated with disuse.

They were currently passing through a long, dimly lit corridor, which echoed the sounds of Dalter's footsteps and the turning of Teyla's wheelchair when the Athosian spied a large maroon door almost half hidden in the shadows. What attracted her attention was the intricate design of the door panel and an old bronze plaque hanging on the wall beside it. Something about the inscription on the plaque looked vaguely familiar to Teyla but before she could examine it further, Dalter was pushing her wheelchair away.

"Wait, Dalter!" Teyla cried out, stopping the Gernosian hunter in her tracks. "Where does that door lead to?" she asked curiously. "It appears different from all the others that I have seen."

The blond haired hunter looked at where Teyla pointed. Her eyes widened as she stared at the ancient door for a long while. Time stretched in silence for several minutes that Teyla thought that the Gernosian woman was not going to answer her query.

"I do not know," Dalter finally said, there was a sound of reverence in her voice as she spoke. "As long as I can remember, it has been forbidden for anyone to enter there. It has always been off limits. That is why this section of the City is not used so much anymore, it was deemed safer that way."

"Are there other places in the City that are off limits then?" she asked curiously.

Dalter nodded, "Yes, some places are only accessible only to High Legate Kantor or to our most elite scientists, like the Chamber of Protection, but not in the same way as this place. Nobody ever enters there."

The blond hunter then looked at her watch and frowned. "We really should get moving, Teyla, otherwise you'll be late for your medication and I'll be in trouble for not getting you back in time."

"Of course, then we must hurry," Teyla replied as Dalter started to push her wheelchair and headed for the infirmary. Teyla told herself that she would return to this part of the City when she was feeling better, her curiosity was piqued. For now, she filed away what she heard for future use. Often, during the tour, Dalter would speak or say something that would trigger a suspicion or a question in her mind about this City and the people who lived in it. She would need to consider all that she had seen and heard in the tour. Despite the marvelous things that she had seen there, she was beginning to think that there was more to the City than met the eye.

When they finally arrived back to the infirmary, Telya was surprised to find High Legate Kantor waiting for them with the nurse who was getting ready for the next antitoxin treatment. He greeted the two women with a charming smile.

"Ah, Teyla Emmagan. I understand that Dalter here has been showing you our fair City. What do you think of it so far?" the Gernosian High Legate asked congenially.

Teyla considered all that she had seen and heard that day. "Your City is indeed very beautiful with many marvelous sights. It is... impressive," she replied honestly.

"Yes, it is all that, is it not?" Kantor beamed with pride. "That is why most of our people do not venture outside. It's too dangerous there, with murderous Predators taking innocent lives. Not when all is provided for within the confines of the City."

"So I've heard." Teyla replied. "However, it feels strange not being able to see the blue sky whenever I look up. Your City is amazingly large for an underground City. Yet I do not understand how I can sometimes feel fresh breeze as if we are outside."

Teyla was helped back to her own bed as a Gernosian nurse took her arm and attached an IV port preparing the anti-toxin medication. As Teyla got comfortable, she turned to look back at Kantor and Dalter for an answer.

The blond hunter smiled. "The City has excellent air filtration systems, Teyla. Air and wind that blows from the outside are tunneled through intricate wind pipes and sent through to the City at strategically placed positions. They create clean air for all our citizens. We are very fortunate to have our City." The blond hunter informed her. Dalter would have continued speaking but Kanter cut in at that stage.

"Very fortunate indeed," High Legate Kantor agreed with a smile. He then turned hawk-like eyes towards Teyla and gave his dark gray goatee a stroke. "But I am curious, what makes you think that the City is underground?"

Teyla lifted an eyebrow. "I have seen certain parts of the city where the corridors are made of hard compressed earth, the Hydroponic greenhouse for instance had the smell of being enclosed in the earth. But are we not underground then?"

"No," High Legate Kantor replied with an amused look on his face. "Our City is actually built inside a hill."

Teyla lifted an eyebrow surprised. "I have never heard of such a thing. It must be a very large hill."

Kantor smiled. "Oh, yes it is. It is very large indeed."

oOo

"Sheppard? Are you all right? I didn't realize that it was that bad," Rodney spoke in a muted tone filled with concern. Now that he was more attuned to Sheppard's consciousness, he could sense the raging headache that pilot spoke about but was trying hard to hide from him. McKay suddenly recalled that it wasn't that long ago when Sheppard had been unconscious and all he wanted was the reassurance of seeing the pilot awake and speaking coherently to him. Now that he got his wish, what did he do? He bombarded his friend with his unceasing, rapid-lightning and undoubtedly brilliant thoughts, but no doubt such brilliance was painful for Sheppard's not so brilliant brain to handle. After all, one couldn't stare at the brilliance of a sun without being hurt by the glare, what human being would be able to handle the genius of his mind?

With this thought, Rodney felt like mentally kicking himself. Of course, a normal human mind wouldn't be able to stand up to the bombardment of his genius. He should have paid more attention to what Sheppard said when he first awoke. _Crap! Sheppard was right! _He should have tried to control his internal ranting until he was certain that Sheppard was okay. His concern grew when he sensed the mental wall that Sheppard was building, boxing his pain away from him. _No! _he thought. _Don't do that! Let me try to help! _

_No, Rodney, leave it alone... believe me... you don't want this... _He heard Sheppard reply haltingly. He sensed the pounding intensity of it, that was a hell of a lot of pain that Sheppard was trying to rein in. _I don't want give you my headache, one of us suffering through it is enough. I... I think it might be dangerous for your mind..._

Sheppard's last words increased Rodney's anxiety. He sensed fear in Sheppard, mainly concern for Rodney's well being, and it left him feeling angry that Sheppard was not allowing him to help.

_I don't care! _he argued back, even though he knew that his arguing was causing the pilot more pain and worsening the headache, he had to make Sheppard understand. _I'm willing to take the risk!_

_Well, I'm not! _Sheppard shot back. The wall grew stronger, preventing further pain from reaching Rodney's mind. Rodney knew that John was effectively shutting him out, sealing in his pain within the enclosure of his wall. McKay's anxiety grew and his brow furrowed at the fierce stubbornness of his friend. This was one battle that he knew he would not win. He knew the Lt. Colonel well enough to know that Sheppard would not share his burden with him.

_If it's dangerous for my mind, what's it doing to yours? _he silently asked, feeling helpless and frustrated. He didn't know whether Sheppard heard his worried query for the pilot made no reply.

Rodney thought back to what he had done earlier. It has been instinctive, without conscious thought, a reaching out to help a friend in need. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to help Sheppard out, to ease the pilot's raging headache. In that need, his mind had somehow quested forward, clumsily soothing and easing the torment in the other's mind. Whatever he did, it seemed to have brought some relief to the pilot. He would have continued on, and perhaps might have been able to help Sheppard more, if only Sheppard hadn't shut him out now.

With a frustrated sigh, Rodney knew that he couldn't do anything else to help Sheppard except to do what John requested of him. The scientist tried to mute down his own thoughts. _Don't think, don't think, don't think! _he told himself over and over again in a desperate silent mantra. However, to his horror, he discovered that it was quite impossible to do. The more he tried not to think, the more he thought about stuff. He almost broke down sobbing in anger and frustration at himself. _Can't you do this for Sheppard?! It can't be that hard to do, surely?!_ He berated himself for his failure. He wanted to give out a howling silent scream of frustration. However, with great effort, he held it back, fearing that it would bring more pain to Sheppard's mind. He needed to bring relief to John not more pain.

"Rodney... it's okay..." he heard Sheppard release a soft groan; a hand reached out to grip Rodney's forearm as if to comfort him. Then the pilot clutched the side of his head in agony. "I know... you're trying... but maybe... you could...try ... to do... it... softer..."

_Softer? How do you think softer? _Rodney wondered to himself in frustration. He knew that somehow, earlier, he must have somehow done it, for there was a moment there, when Sheppard appeared not to hear his thoughts. Yet, he didn't remember how he did it, it had been instinctive. _God, how do you shut yourself from thinking? _He was made for thinking. Thinking was his greatest asset! At that moment, he hated himself that his thoughts, his greatest asset was causing Sheppard so much pain...

"Rodney... _don't_. Not... your... fault..." Sheppard gasped out the words painfully. Rodney sensed feelings of guilt radiating from John, but in sensing that, he also began to feel worse for making the pilot feel guilty over something that he was obviously causing. It ran in his head like a vicious circle.

_"+Thinking, thinking, thinking... is, is... fine, fine, fine+"_ Rodney suddenly heard the ant creature's voice speak in his head with the usual rustled sound of dried leaves. _"+If, if... McKay, McKay, Rodney, Rodney, Rodney... does... not, not, not... wish, wish, wish... Sheppard, Sheppard, John, John, John... to hear, hear, hear... thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... do... not, not, not... broadcast, broadcast, broadcast... thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... to... kinsman brother, brother, brother...+"_

_Not broadcast my thoughts?_ Rodney asked, looking surprised at the shadows where the ant creature was silently standing, observing them. He hadn't realized that he was doing it. _How do you NOT broadcast your thoughts? _

The ant creature must have heard him for Drayx replied patiently. _"+By, by, by... not, not, not... thinking, thinking... thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... at Sheppard, Sheppard, John, John, John+"_

_Oh..._ Rodney said wordlessly. He thought back to what he had been doing all along and realized that the freaky ant creature was correct. Throughout his entire internal monologue, ever since Sheppard awoke, he had been subconsciously projecting his thoughts towards Sheppard. Once he realized what he had been doing, he calmed down considerably.

_Okay, you can do this. Here goes nothing..._ Taking a deep breath, Rodney squeezed his eyes shut and made extra effort in keeping his thoughts to himself. His silent mantra now changed to: _This will work, this will work, this will work ... _To his pleasant surprise, whatever he was doing achieved the necessary result, for he heard Sheppard suddenly breathe a sigh of relief. Opening his eyes, he saw Sheppard turn relieved hazel eyes at him.

"What did you do, Rodney? I don't hear your thoughts anymore." The tone of the pilot's voice was enough to tell McKay that it had worked and the scientist broke into a smile.

"The ant creature, Drayx, told me how to do it," he said as a way of explanation. It took him a while to realize that he couldn't hear Sheppard's thoughts either. "Hey, did Drayx tell you know how to do it too?"

However, the anxiety he sensed in Sheppard the moment he mentioned the ant creature's name told Rodney that Drayx hadn't spoken to Sheppard. Somehow, the pilot must have figured out how to hide his thoughts behind that wall of his. But how was it that they could hear each other thoughts in the first place? Rodney pondered. It _was_ scientifically impossible for the both of them to get telepathic abilities. Could the mind device have done it?

An alien voice suddenly interjected into both men's minds. _"+Ability, ability ... to... hear, hear, hear... kinsman brother, brother, brother's ...thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... not, not, not... own, own, own... but... through link, link, link... shared, shared... by... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx.+"_

At hearing Drayx's voice in their minds, Rodney saw Sheppard's eyes widen to something like panic. He immediate sensed agitation, worry and fear pulsing from the man. The words, _I'm going to kill that bug! _suddenly sprang into Rodney's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, Sheppard! As much as I hate to say this, I think the big bug there ain't so bad. I think it... er... healed us partially somehow."

For several heartbeats, Sheppard stared at Rodney in disbelief. McKay could see that the pilot was breathing rapidly as if trying to restrain the fear or anger from growing within him. But after a while, it was as if what Rodney said had registered in his mind, and he slowly turned to open the flap of his jacket to reveal the alien white like webbing covering his side.

"What the heck...?" John whispered softly to himself as he gingerly touched the strange alien bandage. The uncertain frown deepened on his forehead. After a few moments, he took a glance at McKay then turned to glare curiously at the ant creature. He looked on edge as if whatever he saw puzzled him and frightened him both at the same time.

Rodney tried to read Sheppard's thoughts at that moment. However, much to his surprise his senses slammed into a dark solid wall. He knew then that the pilot was shutting him out. What he could still sense however was the pilot's 'presence' (for want of a better word) in his mind. There was an energy hum or soft noise in his mind, which he somehow irrationally knew didn't belong to him. It was Sheppard, he was certain of it, as certain as he lived and breathed.

Curiosity peaked, he started to concentrate hard on that presence, he could detect feelings of confusion and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Hmm, interesting, that meant that the two of them were still connected psychically in some way. He studied Sheppard closer as John eyed the ant creature with a look of suspicion and distrust. Rodney thought that the pilot also looked a little shell shocked. Not surprising, after all, Rodney felt a little that way himself considering everything that had occurred. He wondered whether Sheppard could sense everything that he himself was currently feeling at the moment.

His scientific mind went back to what the ant creature said. "So... are you like a telepathic conductor or something?"

There was a familiar ticklish sensation in his head again which Rodney recognized as an ant creature chuckling. Then Drayx nodded its head, its feelers bouncing up and down gracefully at the motion. _"+McKay, Rodney, Rodney, Rodney... could, could... call, call, call... it, it, it... that, that, that.+"_

Rodney frowned. He stared at Sheppard again. He saw that Sheppard was scrutinizing the ant creature more closely. Although he couldn't directly read Sheppard's thoughts, he could still sense suspicion and distrust radiating from the pilot. They were all directed towards the ant creature.

"So why can't I read his thoughts now?" Rodney finally asked, his curiosity peaked.

Despite his initial freak out, he suddenly realized that it would have been quite interesting to be able to see what was under all that laid-back exterior that Sheppard was always putting forth for all to see. He sensed that there was a lot that the pilot kept hidden within himself — like why he never spoke about his past or his family for instance. Rodney always wondered about that, and also about that black wristband that Sheppard always wore but never spoke about even when Rodney asked about it. But then again, that would mean that Sheppard would be able to read Rodney's thoughts too, and from what he encountered earlier, he didn't like the experience. No sometimes, one needed the privacy of one's own thoughts without having to share it with others. Sheppard was right in one aspect, they would have driven each other nuts if the telepathic link had continued.

Yet, somehow Rodney had an uncomfortable feeling that he had shared part of his life and his thoughts with Drayx somehow, even though he didn't actually remember doing it. He recalled the ant creature saying that he didn't have any shields in his mind. Would that mean that Drayx would know about his hidden food stash that he kept shattered across his entire quarters, even in places best not mentioned? He felt his face going slightly warm just thinking about it. His internal monologue was interrupted when he realized that the ant creature was communicating with them through their minds again.

_"+McKay, Rodney, Rodney... Sheppard, John, John... could... hear, hear, hear... other's thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... because, because...both, both, both ... projecting, projecting, projecting... them, them... to... other, other, other.+" _Drayx explained to both men.

_"+Kinsmen brothers, brothers... wanted, wanted... to... communicate, communicate, communicate... each... other, other, other. Speech, speech... thoughts, thoughts, thoughts ... projected, projected ... so, so... other, other, other... could... hear, hear, hear. Now, now... thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... remain, remain... own, own, own. If... so... wish, wish, wish... to communicate, communicate... to kinsman brother, brother, brother... again, again, again... will, will... be able... to, to, to... through... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx+"_

"Oh..." Rodney replied. "Hmmph... right... so you're the conductor then... not too sure that I like that. Does that mean that you'll be able to hear what we're saying to each other?"

_"+Yes...yes...yes... but, but.. if... only, only, only... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... chooses, chooses... to... listen, listen, listen...+"_ Drayx replied.

"Oh! That's fine and dandy now, isn't it?! As if we need an eavesdropper in our thoughts and conversation!" Rodney huffed in annoyance, clearly disturbed by what he heard.

There was a sense of indignation coming from the ant creature at Rodney's words. _"+Most, most... time, time, time... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... does not, not, not... choose, choose... to... listen, listen, listen... to conversation, conversation... between, between, between... kinsmen brothers, brothers, brothers.+"_

"Rodney..." Sheppard called out, giving McKay an odd look, "why is Drayx calling us brothers?" He struggled to sit up and Rodney quickly went to help him.

Rodney paused for a moment at the question, staring at Sheppard. Then he looked away uncomfortably. "Brothers? Well... er... obviously that ant creature doesn't know any better, does he? It's a dumb ant after all!"

The feelers of the ant creature started to sway more aggressively and the _clicker-click-click _sounds of the mandibles increased dramatically at McKay's insult.

John eyed the ant creature suspiciously. "Uh oh, I think it understood you... It doesn't look too happy at the moment."

"Do you think a can of Raid would help?" Rodney asked nervously, suddenly regretting his rash words.

Sheppard looked at the scientist surprised. "What? Do you have one handy?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I was just wondering, that's all." Rodney replied.

"Well, that's not going to do us any good, is it now?" Sheppard gave McKay a disgusted look, his tone annoyed. There were more rustled whispering sounds in their minds, then an alien voice spoke again.

_"+McKay, McKay... Rodney, Rodney's... mind, mind, mind... strange, strange, strange... Never, never, never... stops, stops, stops... talking, talking, talking. Drayx, Drayx... does not, not ... like, like, like... noise, noise, noise...+" _

Sheppard laughed at that statement for once agreeing with the ant creature.

"Well, that's an understatement," he quipped much to Rodney's disgust.

oOo

While Sheppard could no longer hear the astrophysicist's thoughts, he could still hear a soft continuous noise or hum in his mind, which he recognized belonged to Rodney. He couldn't make out any specific words, but the muted noise was more like noise from a faraway crowd. He knew that Rodney's thoughts were still going strong at a hundred miles an hour, but at a more muted pitch, not distracting or nerve racking from what he had experienced earlier.

"I must agree with Drayx, Rodney. How can you even hear yourself think? Are your thoughts always so noisy?"

Rodney's face went red with indignation as he replied huffily "Hey hey hey! My mind is _NOT _noisy, it's a mind of a genius! Didn't you already know that? You should already know that... after all I keep telling you often enough."

_That's WHY it's strange, Rodney. What's worse? A genius who can't stop rambling, or a genius with a big ego? You're both, so what does that make you? _Sheppard decided to project his thoughts back at McKay just to test it out.

"Hey! How did you do that?!" Rodney asked surprised.

John shrugged. "Like Drayx said, I focused my thoughts at you. Guess it worked."

"Humph..." Rodney concentrated hard. _Kirk, this is Spock, can you hear me?_

Sheppard smiled. _Spock, Science Officer, very appropriate McKay. Except for the ears and the fact that he doesn't squeal like a girl sometimes. _He gave a silent chuckle.

_Oh har-de-har-har! By the way, your ears are more like Spock's than mine! _Came back the caustic reply

Their banter however was interrupted by Drayx who now took a step out of the shadows. "_+Move, move, move... now, now, now... we must, must, must... now, now... move, move, MOVE!+"_

He could sense that the ant creature was agitated. Something concerned it, worried it, gnawed at it, nagged at it. He did not know what, he could only feel its impatience for the both of them to obey it. There was an urgency in its words, in its stance — in fact it's entire being screamed urgency. There was something wrong, he knew it. However, he still found it difficult to trust it. From past experience, bugs from the Pegasus galaxy have always meant trouble; there was nothing that was going to change that fact. Yet, McKay had said that Drayx had partially healed their wounds.

Sheppard looked down at his own wounded side, feeling relief that the alien stick had finally been removed. Except for his aching head, he felt better, so he had to acknowledge that Drayx had helped in some way. Also, Rodney certainly looked better too; the scientist didn't look so pale anymore; he looked healthier, more animated than John had seen in a long time. Yet, he could not shake his phobia of bugs, especially bugs in the Pegasus galaxy, not after all that he had experienced. Twice he had almost died as a result of them, and he did not wish to stretch his luck. Did it heal them so that it could interrogate them later in order to get them to reveal information about Earth and Atlantis? The dreams he had been having while unconscious unsettled him. There was something wrong here and he didn't know what. Could he trust this creature? _No, I cannot... I will not. Not until I know what its true intentions are._

The feeling of impatience and urgency he sensed in the ant creature grew. Instinctively, his mind reached out towards the alien mind, trying to sense why it was so insistent that they left now. Then it struck him suddenly why Drayx was so impatient for them to be on the move. It feared discovery from others. This revelation got him wondering whether the others that it feared could help Rodney and him escape from the ant creature. Was Drayx being hunted? If so, were the hunters friends or foe?

Drayx however read his surface thoughts. It obviously sensed Sheppard trying to probe its thoughts and had allowed that probe to occur through the mental thread that they now shared.

_"+They, they, they... are, are... not, not, not... the same, same, same... They, they, they... take, take, take. They, they, they... kill, kill, kill+"_ Drayx shot the rustled words into John's head.

Sheppard frowned. Unsure whether to believe Drayx — he recalled his dream of returning home. No, it was not his home, it was Drayx's homeworld, somehow he knew that. He recalled the sorrow and confusion that Drayx felt at its colony being gone; missing from where it was meant to be. What had happened to it? Was this planet Drayx's homeworld? Was _this_ planet, the same planet in his dream? Was it a dream, or something more? The more he thought about it, the more confused he felt.

_"+Move, move, move... we, we... must, must... move, move, move. Now, now, NOW!+"_

There was more to this, more to the urgency to Drayx's command, more than just being discovered and caught. He frowned, wondering about it.

_"+Sheppard, John, John, John... wants to... know, know, know... why, why, why?+" _the words poured into his mind.

"Knowing would be helpful," he replied aloud, his eyes narrowing in distrust. He wondered what Drayx was up to.

Rodney heard him. He looked at Sheppard then at the ant creature. He noticed the steady glare that the man and the alien shared with each other.

"Sheppard, what's going on?" McKay asked. "Are you communicating telepathically with abominable ant? What are you talking about? This might be kind of obvious, but I really _don't _like to be left in the dark here..."

Sheppard ignored McKay. A vision of an object was projected into his mind and he felt his pulse quicken as he recognized what Drayx was showing him. He knew now why Drayx was suddenly urging them to get out of the crashed alien vessel. He understood the sense of urgency.

"Come on, Rodney, let me help you up." Sheppard said as he struggled to get up on his own feet, gripping his injured side tightly. It still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"What? Why? What's wrong, Sheppard? What did he say to you?" Rodney asked anxiously as he used his make-shift crutch to help him stand up, along with the pilot's help. He sensed the urgency pulsating in Sheppard and knew that something was wrong. He didn't like the feeling, it made him nervous when Sheppard was nervous.

Sheppard looked at the scientist in the eye. "Drayx's just set this ship to auto self-destruct. We have ten minutes, if we're not out of here by then, we're gonna be dust."

oOo

TBC

_Please let me know what are you guys thinking. _


	26. Chapter 26

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Thanks heaps for all your inspiring reviews. Here are e-cakes, cookies and chocolates for ya to enjoy. The plot bunnies have multiplied and I was struck by raging rabbits nipping at my feet ... LOL. Anyway, on with the show, hope you enjoy. It was fun writing esp when you have plot bunnies working for you._

**Part 26**

Ronon Dex was seated in the front seat of a rough terrain vehicle driven by Dohan, the Gernosian Patrol Leader. In the middle row of the back seat, sat the the Gernosian physician, Glendale, along with two hunter warriors. Currently, the physician was clutching his bag of medical supplies tightly to his chest, shooting nervous glances at the wilderness that they were traveling in. It was clear to all that Glendale hadn't been out of the City for a long time and that he was anxious about it. It looked as if he expected an attack from Predators at any moment.

"Relax Glendale, nothing will attack us while we're in the vehicle," one of the hunters tried to reassure him.

Ronon took a quick glance behind him; he saw Glendale give a brief nervous nod and but did not say anything. Further behind the physician and two hunters, were additional seats capable of carrying more passengers should they find Sheppard and McKay.

As they journeyed across the rugged juggle terrain, Ronon Dex thought back to the sights he had seen when leaving the Gernosian City. One of the first things that he had been surprised about was the discovery that the City was built inside a hill. At the City's entrance, he had also been disturbed and fascinated by the sight of approximately half a dozen dried alien husks hanging on tall wooden poles. According to Dohan, they were the corpses of Predators who had attacked their City and killed their people: those that the Gernosians had successfully killed in return. The ant creatures' bodies were placed there in hopes to deter future attacks by the alien Predators. When Ronon asked whether it worked, he was informed that it did in some extend as the attacks had lessened over the years. However, it did not stop a few attacks from still occurring over time.

Ronon's gaze had lingered on the old dried alien remains as Dohan had stopped the vehicle to allow the Satedan time to enjoy the view. He studied the Predators' feet in particular, and observed that they would match the tracks he had seen on the ground where Sheppard and McKay had been taken captive. He informed the Gernosians of this. At his statement, he once again got the standard response of disbelief. "They can't be intelligent enough to have flying vessels, after all, they made no attempt to communicate with us," Physician Glendale had argued back.

A young hunter warrior seated beside Glendale had agreed whole heartedly with his statement. "They are vicious animals, not intelligent beings. They are Predators whose sole purpose is to hunt and kill. I take great delight in killing them."

Ronon had kept his own counsel and the rest of the journey was made in relative silence, each individual occupied with their own thoughts. They had been traveling for some time now when the Satedan turned towards Dohan and asked, "Do you know where we're heading?"

Dohan smiled tightly at the query but kept his eyes on the rugged terrain. "Yes, I am taking us in the general direction where I suspect the ship might have crashed, based on the reports we received. However, we have a large terrain to cover. It'll still take us some time to locate the vessel, that is, if the ship wasn't destroyed in the crash. Let's hope that your friends are still alive."

"They're still alive," Ronon replied with certainty. It was something that he had to believe. Until he saw the bodies of his friends with his own eyes, he would not give up on his team mates. Being around Sheppard had taught him that much

Dohan gave him a grim smile. "For your sake, my friend, I hope that it's so. If not, then all we're bringing back with us are dead bodies."

"Unless we kill ourselves a Predator!" one of the hunters behind replied with glee, gripping his weapon eagerly in his hand. "Then, it won't be a wasted effort! There is nothing better than a dead Predator!"

Dohan took a quick glance behind him then turned back to focus where he was driving. "Yes, Huxen, unless we kill ourselves a Predator."

oOo

Drayx studied the two humans he had captured, noting how different their feelings were towards him in comparison to the others whom he had encountered before — the Atlans who were his friends. He sensed the distrust emanating from within Sheppard John and McKay Rodney at his warning to hurry. Their feelings of suspicion pounded at him almost like wolves at bay, and his feelers drooped with a sense of hurt and isolation for he knew that he couldn't blame them for it. After all, he knew that except for partially fixing their injuries, he had done nothing else to earn their trust. When he felt the one called Sheppard, John, reach to quest for his thoughts, Drayx had been surprised by it but had allowed the human access to it. After all, he needed them to understand the urgency of the situation. Like a star about to go supernova, Drayx knew that they had to get out of his ship fast.

He knew instantly when the human understood him, for he had shown the human the image of what he had done to the crashed ship. He saw the one called Sheppard, John struggling now to aid his brother, McKay, Rodney up to his feet — the scientist, one whose mind never ceased in its continuous thoughts. That one's mind, Drayx recognized, had the potential to rival with the best scientists of Drayx's kind. McKay, Rodney, reminded Drayx of an old scientist whom he knew back in the Colony — their Head Scientist, no less: a crusty old ant with all the brains and technical know-how to work and create anything. It had been funny to see one so ancient racing around like a young, enthusiastic antling and clicker-clicking with bug-eyed excitement when he discovered that the Atlans would be coming to aid them in their battle against the Wraith. That one's mind had been very similar to the human scientist, for he too would be continuously quest forward, always thinking, always on the move, never relaxing just for the sake of relaxing.

Drayx shook his head, he found all scientists to be strange creatures beyond his comprehension and way too noisy for his liking. He preferred the mind of the other one, the pilot, the one who had once known what it was like to be like Drayx; perhaps not Drayx's kind exactly, but an insect nonetheless. There was an odd marker in the human's system that told him as much. Once, not so long ago, this human had been more than human but closer to insect. Drayx did not know how this was so, but only that it was. It was perhaps that, which made it easier for Drayx to communicate telepathically to the one called Sheppard, John, even without the Comkay device.

As Drayx continued to study the two humans before him, he reflected that they were strange creatures indeed. In their words, they pretended that they did not care for one another, they threw insults at one another, sometimes hurtful words, so Drayx had curiously observed. But Drayx could sense the bond between them, the banter when they insulted one another, and he recognized it as a bond of friendship that went closer to brotherhood. These two, he knew, would fight for one another, give their lives for one another without a second thought for their own safety. Though they might not say it, their actions spoke louder than words and to Drayx, the actions in one's heart and mind was all that mattered. He decided that he liked these two strange ones, that they would have been good for the Colony, that is, if they were of Drayx's kind. And Drayx missed the bond of brotherhood that he witnessed being shared by these two humans; he missed his brothers, his family, his Colony.

He clicker-clicked his mandibles in sadness, also recalling those Atlans who were allies to the Colony. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Yet, he knew that it couldn't be that long ago, after all, he was still relatively young, and they had not been gone for too long, otherwise he would have aged more. But he missed the linking of minds, the sharing of lives, the commune that he used to have and share with others.

As Drayx watched the two humans, picking up their gear, getting ready to abandon the vessel, he suddenly realized they would be too slow for his needs. The scientist especially would find it difficult to track across the rough terrain ahead, he would slow them down. He couldn't afford that. He knew that the others in the City would arrive, tracking down the crashed vessel, and he could not afford that. They could not be discovered, not especially since they were so close to his destination. He needed a mobiler-aider, and Drayx knew exactly where he could get one for he had one stored somewhere in his ship. He would get it for the one call McKay, Rodney. But before he went to retrieve it, he shot back another urgent telepathic command to the two injured humans: _"+Hurry, hurry, HURRY!+". _Then he left, going back into the shadowy corridors of his crashed vessel in search for what he needed.

oOo

At the loud urgent command from Drayx, Rodney turned around to look at the departing form of the ant creature disappearing into the shadows of its vessel.

"Where you do you think it's going, Sheppard? Also, how sure are you that the ship is set to self-destruct? Cos, how much time do we have again? Shouldn't we be moving by now, like trying to make our way out from this vessel? I'm not sure how fast I can go with this leg of mine," Rodney stated anxiously. He was standing on his feet now, leaning on Sheppard's makeshift crutch.

Sheppard took a quick glance in the direction of where Drayx went, then bend down to retrieve his military knife which he inserted back into his boot sheath and slipped the small penknife into his pocket. It was interesting that Drayx left these weapons still there for him. His headache was easing, now that he didn't have Rodney's incessant thoughts jarring so loudly in his mind. He found that he could think better, much to his relief. He quickly began rolling up the emergency light weight blanket and placed it back into his backpack. When he completed the task, he packed up Rodney's tablet in its case and handed it back to McKay. "Here's take this, Rodney."

"Um thanks. It actually works did you know that? I checked it out while you were unconscious, and looks like the crash didn't damage it," Rodney stated happily.

"Good to hear," Sheppard replied, barely listening to the scientist as his eyes searched their campsite, making sure that he got all their gear packed inside his backpack, including all the food and empty canteens. Never know when they might come in handle, especially if they find water. Then he removed a couple of powerbars, tossed a couple at Rodney who surprisingly managed to catch them deftly with one hand.

With a painful grunt, John reached out and wore tac vest that was left on the floor. He placed the remaining powerbars in his pocket. Taking one last look around, he spied the makeshift spear that he had tried to attack Drayx with, lying on the ground a few feet away. As he gingerly bend down to retrieve it, he briefly wondered whether Drayx would object him taking it along. But having a weapon of some sort made him feel better, after all, there might wild beasts outside that they might have to defend themselves against, so unless the ant creature objected, he was taking the spear with him. As he retrieved his spear, his gaze fell upon some broken pieces of metal scattered nearby. Picking one up he turned it around with his fingers, liking the feel of the sharp serrated edges around the broken metal bit. Not knowing why he did so, but thinking that it might come in handy, he placed it inside his vest pocket.

Finally, he leaned over and slung his backpack over his shoulders, grimacing at the effort the movement caused to his wounded side and partially healed ribs. He felt a concerned voice ask, "Sheppard, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rodney. Just need to catch my breath that's all," he replied, pulling himself upright into a standing position. They were now ready to move out. By then three minutes had passed.

"I think it's time we hightailed out of here, Rodney," Sheppard said looking at his watch and frowning.

McKay looked around impatiently. "Isn't that what I've been telling you all along? I take it we're not waiting for abominable ant?"

There was no hesitation in Sheppard's voice. "Nope. We leave now, I don't trust Drayx. Not yet anyway. Here pass me your backpack." Sheppard took McKay's small backpack containing the tablet and attached it to the velco sewn behind of the scientist's vest. It was a good thing that Rodney didn't need to wear his backpack around his shoulders; it was doubtful that the scientist would have been able to carry it that way, not with his partially healed shoulder anyway.

"So, how do we get out of here? Any ideas?" Rodney asked looking around for an exit.

Sheppard nodded towards the hole at the side of the vessel's hull caused by the fallen tree. "I'll say that's our best bet."

Rodney eyed the thick branches that were in the way, blocking part of the exit and said dubiously, "We might have to do a bit of tree clearing as I doubt that my leg will be able to do much climbing around it."

Sheppard nodded, "Yeah, I know Rodney. Drayx probably knows of another way out, but I'm not keen to have another encounter with it. I also don't want to waste time trying to find another exit in an unfamiliar vessel. It might take us longer to try find it, or it might be blocked, and time is definitely not on our side." As he moved, he suddenly felt dizzy and everything spun alarmingly, there was a pain in his gut that seemed to radiate throughout his entire body. He swayed and a hand reached out to steady him.

"Whoa, easy there. You okay, Sheppard? You don't look too good." McKay asked in a worried tone.

Sheppard looked up at the scientist surprised and frowned briefly. As abruptly as the attack had occurred, the dizziness and pain was gone as if it had never been. He shook his head, puzzled by it. Maybe he moved too fast. "Yeah, for a moment there, I was light headed, but I'm okay now. Anyway, stay here, Rodney. I'll try to clear as much branches as possible so that we can get make our way out from here."

McKay looked nervously at his watch. "Well, just hurry up, Sheppard. As you say, we're on a ticking clock and there's not much time left. By the way, your blood sugar level might be low, Colonel. After all, it's been some time since I've seen you eat anything. You might want to munch on a powerbar while you work."

John nodded, realizing that Rodney probably was right. He didn't think he had eaten anything in the last twenty four hours, and his stomach did feel empty. The last time he remembered trying to eat something was his unsuccessful attempt with the turkey sandwich. It seemed like a lifetime ago. So, taking out a powerbar, he ripped open the wrapping, took a large bite from it and went to work clearing away the branches from the hole in the ship's hull.

oOo

Sheppard was halfway clearing a path through the tree branches when the two men heard the clicker-click sounds of the returning ant creature. John didn't bother to turn around but continued to focus on his manual labor. He knew that he needed to work faster if they were to make it out of the ship alive. By now, perspiration was flowing down his body in rivulets from all the exertion of trying to clear away the thick tree branches that were in the way. He tried to ignore the growing source of pain pulsating from his partially healed side and ribs that beat in sync with his pounding heart. However, he knew that he couldn't afford to rest, not if they were to make it out of the ship in one piece.

Suddenly, he felt an alien hand grip his shoulder, pushing him aside. "+_Out, out, out... of, of... the way, way, way!+_" came the abrupt command.

Turning around, Sheppard saw that Drayx had a large alien blaster in its hand; it aimed the weapon at the large set of branches that was still partially blocking the exit. John knew what it intended to do and he took a quick step backwards, standing beside Rodney while he clutched his wounded side tightly, taking large painful breaths.

The single shot of Drayx's powerful weapon disintegrated the thick branches that blocked the hole in the ship's hull. The ant creature turned back towards them and spoke an urgent command in their minds, _"+Quick, quick... Move! Move! MOVE!+"_

They didn't need to be told twice. With his mouth pressed tightly in a firm line, Sheppard aided Rodney as the scientist hobbled out as fast as he could from the crashed alien vessel. Drayx waited for the two men to make it out of the ship first before gathering up the item it had retrieved from the vessel and exiting the ship.

Once they were out of the vessel, Sheppard and McKay tried to make their way as fast as they could from the crashed spaceship with only Rodney's injured leg slowing them down. Both men knew that they had to create as much distance as possible between themselves and the ship before it exploded. Drayx quickly caught up with them, coming up behind a hobbling Rodney who was partially being supported by Sheppard. John discovered that taking on Rodney's weight was causing hell to his partially healed ribs and side. However, he sucked up the pain and didn't complain as he knew that the scientist was trying his best to go as fast as he could. But as the ant creature whizzed past them, it suddenly scooped up Rodney, and carried the protesting scientist off in one of its strong arms. The ant creature soon left Sheppard behind in a trail of dust as he panted along, trying to keep up with Drayx and Rodney now.

The surprised astrophysicist was flabbergasted for a second, before he started to wiggle and scream indignantly, "Hey, hey, hey! I was doing just _fine _with Sheppard's help! Put me down right now, you overgrown ant!"

Drayx ignored Rodney's protests but instead began to broadcast urgently in their minds: _"+Faster, faster, faster! Further, further, further!+" _

Sheppard grimaced, relieved at not having McKay's weight to support any longer. On his own now, he was able to pick up speed. He clutched his wounded side tighter, as he focused on trying to keep up with the ant creature's pace. However, despite his best efforts, he was soon left further behind. Perspiration dripped down his forehead to fall into his eyes, which he wiped away in irritation. He took a quick look at his watch — they had less than a minute left before the ship exploded. His anxiety deepened as he took a quick glance backwards. Drayx was right, they needed to be further away from the vessel in order to totally escape the blast. He looked ahead and told his burning legs go faster; he tried to ignore the wheezing of his lungs that needed more air from all the exertion that he was doing. Suddenly, an intense bright light appeared behind him followed by a sonic boom. Sheppard found himself being lifted off from the ground by the concussive force of the explosion. Further ahead, he saw Rodney and Drayx also being flung forward by the momentum of the violent blast. Then suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet him. Dazzling pain exploded all around him as his body slammed hard onto solid earth sending him back to oblivion.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Aw, poor Shep, he doesn't get a break does he? Inspiration of Rodney being carried off by Drayx is credited to Stealth Dragon. I had originally intended for Shep and Drayx to carry Rodney together, but the image of ant creature scoping Rodney up and carrying his protesting ass off, was too good to resist... lol. Anyway, thanks for the idea, here's an e-Puddle jumper for ya. _

_I know that this tale is long, I'm shocked at how long it's become (bangs head on wall) and we still have more whumps and action in store. I didn't realize how long and complicated it got until I started to write it. There are times when the story fights me tooth and nail so it gets kind of tiring sometimes. Although I have a skeleton outline for it from start to finish, there are still details to be fleshed out, characters to be developed, situations to be plotted... and when you're writing it one chapter at the time, well... it gets complicated as you can't back track to fix plot holes, etc. (Serves me right for writing such long complicated plot!) Therefore, everything has to be thought out as much as possible when you're writing the current chapter. _

_I'm sure you know how it's like for all the seasoned writers out there. My admiration and kudos to all the novel length writers (Stealth Dragon, Titan5 and Sholio are a few outstanding writers that come to mind, or at least that I know of, or remember at the spur of the moment - I'm sure there are many others). They weave their tale with amazing skill in order not to get tangled up in the plot. I also know that it's better to have a few chaps completed ahead as buffers in case you need to go back and tweak things later, and that's what I used to do, when I first started this. But it's been a while back since that's occurred due to happenings in RL and lack of writing time, I've decided to live on the edge, whip up one chap at a time... Needless to say, it hasn't always been easy. Anyway, if you're still enjoying this fic, please review._

oOo


	27. Chapter 27

**In the Mind's Eye**

_AN: Bah! Humbug! RL have been interfering with my writing and reading time. Haven't had a chance to log into FF for days or check my fanfic emails until recently. Anyway, plot bunnies have been naughty, refusing to co-operate, so I pulled their little bunny tails and told them to get to work otherwise they don't get carrots. In answer to some questions, Lorne's bit will come later - I have to make sure that it correspond to the timeline. I'm also trying to cut unnecessary scenes if not required. As for the complexity of the tale, let's just say things that occurred earlier will come back to haunt our intrepid heroes later - by the time we reach closer to the end, things will start heating up dramatically - can't say anymore without ruining the plot. Thanks for the reviews by the way, they are very much appreciated._

**Part 27**

Some one was calling his name, the voice sounded scared and urgent. A hand was shaking his shoulder persistently. He moaned, he heard the voice pause, then heightened in excitement, the voice got louder. Soon he made out the words, it was McKay, calling his name, over and over again, asking, almost pleading for him to wake up. In the midst of it, he also heard the buzzing noise, an internal monologue of McKay's unceasing mind chattering in his head. He also sensed feelings of concern and near panic emanating from the scientist.

"All right, McKay I hear you!" He frowned, knocking Rodney's hands away from shaking him some more. He forced his eyelids to open. However, the vicious glare from the twin suns above stabbed into his eyes to tear into his brain, eliciting a grimace and painful moan. He felt a shadow cover his face, bringing blessed relief to the sunspot glare through his closed eyelids.

"Sheppard?" he heard McKay's worried voice call him anxiously.

He made another feeble attempt to peel open his eyelids again. He was successful at his third attempt. He saw a blurred form of what he assumed was Rodney looming over him. He frowned, wondering what was providing the shade on his face. Looking up, he gave out a startled cry and tried to scramble backwards, his heart pounding painfully in his chest at the blurred form of the alien ant creature, Drayx, bending over him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sheppard! It's all right! Drayx's not going to hurt you!" Rodney hurriedly exclaimed, his hands firmly holding Sheppard in place as he tried to calm him down.

John stilled his struggles as more of his memory returned. Breathing harshly, it took him a moment to realize that something was not quite right in McKay's voice; he had heard it before. The tone in McKay's voice told him that the scientist was in pain. In fact, not only did he hear it in the scientist's voice but he also seemed to sense some of it in the scientist's mind - the source of pain seemed to be around Rodney's leg again. He tried to narrow his focus, but couldn't do much against the red haze of agony in his own head.

"Are you all right?" he asked, turning his worried gaze back towards McKay. He couldn't see the scientist's leg, which was being blocked by his body and the angle that he was laying. His vision was still blurred and his head pounded as if there were a thousand jack hammers competing for his attention. He wondered whether he was suffering from a concussion. Blinking rapidly, he managed to get his vision to clear slightly but not much. However, he did manage to make out McKay's face looking exceedingly pale and covered with a fine layer of dust.

"Are you trying for a Caspar look, McKay?" he asked weakly. He saw McKay move, then felt hands dusting against his jacket and clothes. He frowned, looked down at himself and realized that he too was covered with earth, debris and dirt. In fact, there was more dirt on him than Rodney, which made sense, considering that he was closer to the alien spaceship when it exploded.

"Speak for yourself," Rodney replied haughtily as he continued to remove the dirt from Sheppard. "If you think I look bad, I dub you 'Mr. Sand-pit man'. Or maybe, I should say 'Debris, dirt and sand-pit man,' better yet 'Dirty Sand-pit man'!"

"Hey! I only called you 'Caspar'! I didn't insult you, Mr. Dustman!" Sheppard objected.

Rodney reached out and tried to brush off dirt, stone and other various foreign objects from John's unruly hair. A hail of dust and dirt rained down from Sheppard's head, swirling about as it fell, making Sheppard cough harshly. He realized that it wasn't a good idea to cough as pain rippled inside his chest and lungs, leaving him breathless. He closed his eyes when black dots started to appear before his hazy vision. However, he opened them quickly again when unexpected nausea rose from the pit of his stomach, making him urgently turn around to throw up the barely digested remains of the power bar that he had recently consumed.

He groaned, laying back down, the pain forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut tightly again, while he took a couple of slow deep shuddering breaths as he tried to ease the burning fire deep in his chest. It took him a while to steady himself. In the midst of his misery, he also heard Rodney coughing loudly - the result of the little dust storm that the scientist had inadvertently created.

"Sorry, sorry... Never realized that hair of yours could carry so much dirt! Are you okay, Sheppard?" asked Rodney anxiously amidst his own bout of coughing. There was one more cough, then a pause, as if McKay's attention was caught by something else. When he spoke again, his voice sounded on edge. "I... I think we really have to get moving soon, Sheppard. Mr. Ant here seems to expect company."

John nodded, as he tried to straighten himself, feeling a familiar soreness in his chest. He wondered whether he had broken a few ribs again when he impacted violently with the ground. He didn't think he had broken any other limbs which was a good thing and a miracle in itself. However, he wished that he could just lay there, just to rest for a while, but he recalled that Rodney didn't look too good himself. Neither had the scientist answered his initial query, which wasn't like the scientist at all. If the injury was minor, Rodney would be the first one to whine about it, but if it was more serious, like his leg injury after the crash, he tended to be more silent especially if he thought that Sheppard's needs were more pressing. His frown deepened as he forced his eyes open again. Fortunately Drayx's shadow was still blocking out the glare of the twin suns from hitting his eyes.

Rodney's next words surprised Sheppard, and it took him a moment to realize that McKay wasn't addressing him but the ant creature. "Hey! Will you stop that?! I know that we have to hurry! But Sheppard's hurt! I'm not sure how bad, but it looks like he might have a concussion. And I'm not doing too good myself. Give us a moment to catch our breath will you?! Besides, unless you can do anything to help us out here, we're _not _going to go anywhere soon until we assess our injuries! Have you gotten a look at the mess your little explosion made of _this_?!" he spoke with agitated annoyance in his tone.

The dark shadow looming above his head moved and John felt something cold and alien touch the side of his forehead. It felt invasive and creepy, making Sheppard want to pull away. However, something held his head steady and he heard a rustled command fill his mind, "_+Remain, remain ... still, still, still!! Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... wants, wants, wants... to, to... help, help, help...+_"

It took a while, as if it took some effort for the ant creature to do what it wanted to do, then he felt the calming presence of something soothing wash over his throbbing head. It lasted for less than three heartbeats, and when it was over, he suddenly felt tired, weaker, but the splitting headache he experienced had eased considerably. Able to think more clearly now, without the pain in his head paralyzing him, he now became more aware of the new aches, bumps, cuts and bruises inflicted on his body from the impact with the ground. Yet, he didn't complain as he felt better than he did a moment ago.

He breathed a sigh of relief, blinked a couple of times and realized that his vision was now clearer. "Hey," he said to Rodney in greeting. "How are you doing?" He recalled that Rodney had mentioned something to Drayx about not being too well himself.

He saw Rodney give him a wane smile, but he looked less anxious as if he noticed that John's hazy vision had improved. "I... I think I re-fractured my leg again at the same spot." The scientist moved his body to show him the injured limb. The strange bandage that had wrapped around Rodney's broken leg looked a mess. The impact of their fall had broken and shattered it, displaying Rodney's injured limp underneath. The wooden splints that he had tied around Rodney's leg had also broken from the impact.

Sheppard winced at what he saw, feeling for the scientist and knowing that he must be in a lot of pain. He turned to look suspiciously at Drayx. He wondered whether it could help McKay, it was worth a try, after all, in spite of his distrust, the ant creature had helped ease the pain in his head.

"Can you help him?" he asked Drayx, "Like you did me?" He felt a stab of pain in his own side, which he chose to ignore.

The ant creature nodded its head, its feelers bounced up and down with the motion. However, Sheppard sensed a weariness within the ant creature, as if the healing of his head injury had sapped some of its strength.

_"+Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... will, will, will... attempt, attempt... to, to.. set, set... fracture, fracture... in, in, in... place, place... again, again, again.+"_

The ant creature now approached Rodney. It was McKay's turn to look wild eyed at the giant bug. "Hey... er.. Sheppard? You sure this is a good idea? After, all this _is _a bug that you just asked help from. And I didn't like being scooped up by abominable ant just now... like I was a baby or something... that was just plain creepy!" Rodney made a face, obviously recalling that event. "I..., I don't think I'll like Abominable Ant touching my leg now, who knows what kind of germs he might leave behind."

John smiled. For some odd reason, he was now beginning to like Drayx, especially just to see Rodney squirm like it he was doing right about now. Revenge was sometimes sweet. Mr. Dirty Sand-pit man he was certainly _not!_ "Relax Rodney, whether you believe this, Drayx actually helped ease the pain in my head. Let's just allow it to help you too. Besides, it can't be better than having an open fracture again. And somehow I think that Drayx might be better at fixing you up causing less pain. I could try to do it, Rodney, but as we're out of morphine..." He left the rest unsaid, the meaning was obvious.

Rodney looked at him wide-eyed, gulped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, shivering slightly. "Okay," he whimpered. "Just tell me when it's over so that I can open my eyes again."

Sheppard gave him a weak smile. "Sure, Rodney." He then turned back to the ant creature and touched its leg. "You can do to this right? Fix his leg? Rodney will be fine, right?"

Drayx turned and looked back at him with unreadable compound eyes. "_+Not, not... fully, fully, fully... Drayx, Drayx, Drayx... not... healer, healer, healer... Later, later, later ... at, at... destination, destination... yes, yes, yes. There, there... is, is... equipment, equipment... that, that... would, would, ... help, help, help... But, but, but... Drayx, Drayx... will do, do, do... what... can, can... now, now, now...+"_

"Okay, just as long as it helps McKay," he had no choice now but to trust the ant creature. He turned and looked at the bandage around his own waist, and was disturbed to see that blood was slowly seeping out of it from the broken cracks of the strange alien bandage. It looked like he didn't fair any better. He wondered what Drayx used for the bandage, it wasn't long before he soon found out and wished that he hadn't.

oOo

Rodney McKay was feeling nauseas. It wasn't because he was suffering from a concussion or a stomach bug — the reason for his recent bout of nausea was the result of something else entirely. True to his word, he had kept his eyes shut the entire time the ant creature had tended to his leg. In some strange way, Drayx seemed capable of numbing the pain in his mind when his leg was being reset again. However, it was after the ministration of his limb, after the fiery pain had subsided, when he started to hear a strange spraying sound and felt something cool, damp and sticky pouring on his leg, that was when he opened his eyes.

To his horror, he witnessed the ant creature discarding some sort of strange white mucous from its mouth to fall around the source of his injured limb, sealing the injury like some sort of white appendage.

"Eewwww!" he heard Sheppard comment with a disgusted look on his face. He echoed Sheppard's sentiment, looking up at the pilot, and gasped out loud, "We're using Drayx's _puke _for bandages? Oh, this is sooo gross! I think I'm gonna be sick... I can't believe I'm allowing it to _do _that! Please tell me I'm dreaming! If I come down with some horrible alien disease that turns me into a bug, I'm going to blame you, Sheppard!"

"_Please!_ Don't remind me, McKay!" Sheppard shuddered, looking a little green in the grills himself. "Well, they say that when an animal is injured, it licks its wounds because the saliva sterilizes it somehow. Perhaps Drayx's ... er... mucous or whatever it is, is doing the same for you, Rodney?"

"They? Whose they?" demanded Rodney.

"I don't know! _They! _Stuff you hear from people..." Sheppard tried to hide a worried expression from showing as he glanced down to his own wounded side again, not wanting to experience Drayx puking on him, that little joyful experience can be for Rodney only — at least the last time he had been unconscious. However, quick as an eagle, McKay caught the gesture. He was sitting close enough to Sheppard for his hand to reach across and lift up the pilot's shirt to reveal the broken and cracked white wrapping around Sheppard's side.

"Ah hah!" he gloated. "You're going to be next! Looks like 'Mucous bug' there will have to fix your bandage too! Now I won't have to be the only one having to personally experience being puked on by a giant bug!" Somehow the thought of it made him feel better. But the look that Sheppard gave him was priceless and he wished that he had a camera to capture the reaction. It was what he would have called a perfect 'Kodak moment'. Better yet, he wished he could capture Sheppard's expression while abominable ant creature was doing the fix-up deed itself.

oOo

After Drayx had also 're-bandaged' Sheppard's side with his white mucous, a memory that Sheppard would rather soon forget, John went about gathering a few more pieces of wood to splint up Rodney's leg again. Somehow, he didn't trust the reliability of Drayx's 'bandage'. The first chance he got, he was going to apply standard military dressings to both their wounds. To hell with what he told McKay about alien saliva having healing properties, that was a load of crap to calm Rodney's nerves, it didn't mean that he had to believe it himself.

When he had completed the splint, he turned to look up at the site of the ship's detonation. What he saw disturbed him and Rodney's voice interrupted his internal musings.

"You done, Sheppard? I getting a feeling that abominable ant there is getting impatient with us," McKay said nervously.

As if to prove his point, both men suddenly heard Drayx's voice in their minds, _"+Move! Move!... Now! Now! Now!+" _

Sheppard looked up at it with a frown. "McKay still won't be able to go fast, not with that leg of his, despite the crutch that I made for him."

"Oh yes, why don't you tell irritated ant creature off! If it thinks I'm a cripple, it might decide to eat me instead," Rodney replied sarcastically. "Besides, I don't think bug puke is helping me much at the moment, as my leg is still hurting considerably!"

"Oh, shut it, Rodney, it's not going to eat you," Sheppard paused. "Well, maybe it might take a little nibble out of that brainy head of yours, after all, it _did _say that your thoughts were too noisy..."

"_Hey!_" came McKay's indignant reply.

The alien antennas twitched, and Drayx's mandibles went _clicker-click-click _between alien laughter and impatience. "_+Use, use, use... mobiler-aider, mobiler-aider, mobiler-aider...+_" It handed what looked a like a large surf board to Sheppard. There was a pad with some buttons at the top of it, and at the bottom were some wide round devices that reminded Sheppard strangely of hover jets.

Sheppard looked at it quizzically. "What's it for?"

Drayx pointed to McKay. "_+Sit, sit, sit+_"

"What me?" Rodney asked, looking suspiciously at the device.

Sheppard said a little impatiently, "Yes. You, Rodney. I thought you're meant to be the genius here, cos it's certainly _not _pointing to me. I think it's some sort of wheelchair transporter thingy, so that you don't need to walk. It actually looks pretty cool, it reminds me of a surf board."

"Wheelchair transporter 'thingy'? Oh, such intelligent words, I'm impressed," Rodney snarked. "You're not the one having to slide his ass on it."

"Well, if you don't want to use it, then I will. I think maybe it might be able to fly or something." John replied, his hazel eyes lighted up with childlike eagerness as he thought about the dark round pad devices under the mobiler-aider.

"Oh, ha ha! Only a flyboy would think that it could fly," Rodney grumbled, nevertheless he scooted his butt across onto the alien board. Sheppard helped the scientist to remove the tablet PC attached to his back so that he could place it on his lap, that way, the scientist wouldn't squash it if he decided to lay down. The makeshift crutch, he placed at the side of the board. There was enough space for Rodney to lay on his back full length on the board if he so wished. "Hmm, not very comfortable, they should have placed soft pads on it. Well, what now?" McKay asked a little impatiently.

Drayx moved across and pointed at the control pad next to Sheppard's hand. "_+Touch, touch, touch... on, on, on+_"

"What, turn it on?" John asked, looking at the ant creature. "How do I do that?" Sheppard wondered.

_"+Think... think... think... on, on, on+" _the ant creature advised.

"Oookay," Sheppard said, frowning slightly at the alien device. He looked back at the control pad, thought about how he controlled the Puddle Jumper to switch it on. To his surprise, the alien pad actually lighted up below his hand. "Whoa! Did I do that?" he asked, looking at it curiously and feeling pleased with himself.

Drayx nodded, its feelers bouncing up and down, even the crooked one. Sheppard thought that it was smiling at him, if ants could even smile at all. Curious now, John decided to experiment, concentrating and thinking: _Lift_. He had not expected it to work, but to his amazement, the board that McKay was sitting on actually activated with a low hum and vibration, then it floated up expelling a gush of strong wind under it. It rose to hover approximately three feet from the ground. Rodney, not expecting it to move, gave a small yelp of surprise and quickly grabbed the sides to prevent himself from tumbling off the board.

"_Whoa! _What just happened?! Am I _floating_? I think I'm floating! Did you do that, Sheppard? How did you do that?!" Rodney ask accusingly, shooting a wild eyed look at the pilot. He saw Sheppard staring at him or more accurately at the alien device with a look of wonder, astonishment and longing on his face.

"Cool!" Sheppard said breaking into a grin. He turned to look at the ant creature. "Did I just do that?" he repeated McKay's question back to Drayx. He felt a strange tickle in his mind and a soft paper-like rustling sound; if he didn't know any better the ant creature appeared to be laughing at him.

The mobiler-aider, he decided, felt strangely familiar to control somehow, almost as if he was operating an Ancient device, but with a slight difference in the 'feel' to it. Yet, it still felt comfortable enough for him to manage.

"See, Rodney, I told you it could fly." Sheppard smirked at the scientist. "I wonder how fast it could go? It reminds me of a large version of Marty McFly's hoverboard in Back to the Future II."

"Hmmph," Rodney replied, as he eagerly opened his tablet to do some diagnostics. Then he paused, turned his head to shoot a warning glance at Sheppard. "All well and good, as long as you don't send me flying into a load of Drayx manure!"

oOo

_AN: So now you know what a mobiler-aider is for!_


	28. Chapter 28

**In the Mind's Eye**

**Part 28**

Rodney's mobiler-aider floated before him, moving gently along where Sheppard directed it. The scientist was currently sitting up, fiddling with his tablet PC which he had attached to the life signs detector. John didn't bother asking the astrophysicist what he was doing because he knew that his friend would inform him about it when he was good and ready.

Behind him, Sheppard noticed that Drayx, the ant creature, was busy using some small alien device to wipe off evidence of their tracks from the forest floor. It was obvious that the ant creature didn't want anyone following them or knowing that they were still alive. He recalled seeing the remains of the ant creature's ship after it had detonated. The self detonation had been impressive, there was no longer any piece of large wreckage for others to find - it had practically disintegrated the ship leaving only thousands of small fragments littering the forest floor. If anyone came across it, nobody in their right minds would expect survivors.

Sheppard frowned. It might be in Drayx's favor for others to think that everyone had perished in the crash but it certainly wasn't according to his plans especially if they awaited rescue from Atlantis. He needed people to know that they were alive. He was certain that Teyla and Ronon and those in Atlantis would come looking for them. He knew that he had to find a way to ensure that if others happened upon the ship's wreckage, they would know there were survivors. He knew that he had to leave a trail for his people to follow without Drayx knowing about it. As he mulled over it, he made sure to keep his thoughts hidden behind his mental wall so that the ant creature won't be able to know what he was planning. Maybe Drayx might suspect something, but as long as it didn't outright know his plans, he could live with that.

He casually removed a powerbar from his pocket. At the sound of the wrapper opening, Drayx came towards him, looking at him suspiciously. John sensed distrust in the ant creature and it left him wondering whether Drayx knew what he was intending to do with the powerbar, perhaps it suspected that he was planning something. Making sure that he kept his thoughts tightly reined behind his mental wall he said, "Hey, it's just a powerbar." He opened it and showed the ration to the ant creature. At the same time, he casually dropped the wrapper on to the ground. Sure, it was littering, but it was also leaving a trail that was blatantly obvious and he wanted to see what the ant creature would do.

Drayx looked at the wrapper, its mandibles clicker-clicking before shooting John what he can only assume as an evil look. Then with a speed only a bug had, it used one of its pincers to pick it up and incinerated the wrapper with the device it held it its hand. The clicker-click-click sounds continued angrily for a while.

"Sheppard! What are you doing?!" McKay snapped nervously from his floating stretcher. "Don't antagonize it!"

"Relax Rodney," Sheppard replied as he continued to stare at the ant creature. He waved the opened powerbar at Drayx. "It's just an energy bar? You know, food? We humans need it for sustenance," he explained, hoping that it would understand.

At the mention of food, Rodney's frown disappeared and his head peaked up as his stomach rumbled slightly. "Hey I could do with a snack! Got a spare? I don't want my blood sugar level to get too low."

Sheppard made a face. "Didn't I hand you a couple of powerbars when we were packing up to leave?" Nevertheless, he hand went to his pocket feeling out a powerbar and tossed one at Rodney.

"Thanks!" the scientist beamed in gratitude as he caught it and swiftly began munching away.

Sheppard in the meantime held the opened powerbar towards the ant creature. "You want one?" he asked. He didn't think it could cause any harm to offer one to Drayx, in fact, it might even ease some its suspicion. Drayx looked at the ration, its feelers going towards it, touching and maybe sniffing it. Apparently satisfied with what it found, it cast one last suspicious look at John before heading back to the rear to continue covering their tracks.

Sheppard looked at the ant creature then took a bite out of the powerbar to demonstrate that it was really food even though he wasn't hungry. The taste of the powerbar unfortunately aggravated his nausea and after chewing on it for a while he spat it out while the ant creature wasn't looking. Unlike Rodney, he had no intention of eating the nutrition bar. Sometimes, children's fairy tales came in handy, in particular the tale of Hansel and Gretal. Slowly without making it obvious, he began to peel the powerbar into tiny pieces. It was a good thing that the mobiler-aider could float and move on its own accord without really needing Sheppard's hand to direct or control it. All he needed was to give it a little nudge with his mind to get it to turn where he wanted it to go or to avoid any forest tree, boulder or branch that occasionally blocked the way.

When he had completed peeling it into small pieces, he placed them in his right hand and slowly began throwing them towards the side, leaving an erratic trail of tiny powerbars. It was not an obvious path, as he didn't want Drayx to come across them when it cleared their tracks with the alien device, but it should hopefully be enough for someone with Ronon's ability to track. However, like Hansel and Gretal, he wondered whether the powerbar would be eaten up by wildlife. At that thought, he also prayed that he and Rodney weren't being led by the ant creature to be fattened up and eaten, with the ant creature ending up being the wicked witch. He seriously didn't really think so but he realized that he was beginning to think like Rodney which wasn't a good thing so he decided to not tell Rodney about his paranoid thoughts. It was only best to think like McKay when he needed a solution to some scientific or technological problem.

"How's the leg?" Sheppard asked looking at his friend who had now gone back to analyzing the information on his tablet.

"Hmm? Still throbbing painfully but I suppose it could be worse," Rodney replied between mouths full of powerbar. "Huh, this is interesting!"

"What?" Sheppard asked as he leaned forward while his left hand moved to his pants pocket, palming the broken piece of serrated metal.

Rodney looked up at him with a sparkle of excitement in his blue eyes. "Well, I've been analyzing the schematics of the mobiler-aider and from what I've been able to determine, it's quite similar to Ancient technology, which is why you can control it with your ATA gene."

Sheppard frowned. "How similar? I thought I sensed some familiarity with it, but yet, it's still a little different somehow." His left hand tightened, clutching harder onto the serrated metal piece until the sharp edges bit into the palm of his hand, breaking flesh and drawing blood. The cut felt deep and throbbed painfully; John pursed his lips, trying to take his mind away from the pain and focus on what Rodney was saying. He turned to see where Drayx was, the ant creature was quite a distance from them, still clearing evidence of their tracks. Trying not to appear obvious, he brushed his bleeding hand onto some leaves, leaving a trail of blood on the foliage. Hopefully, it would be enough to mark evidence of their passage even if wildlife ate up the pieces of powerbar. He noticed that a few drops of blood also fell on the ground, which he quickly brushed off by kicking some sand onto it. A blood trail on the sandy ground was too obvious and he couldn't afford that as that was something that Drayx would spot.

Thinking about the ant creature made him explore that small mental thread that seemed to have formed between him and Drayx. There was a growing sense of urgency that resonated from the ant creature's mind and he wondered whether he was doing the right thing. He hoped that by leaving a trail he wasn't placing themselves or the ant creature in greater danger. One thing he knew was that the ant creature didn't seem to be their enemy for it had saved both their lives had partially healed their wounds. Therefore the giant bug could be all that bad. John's frowned deepened. He hoped that he was doing to right thing but it was a risk that he was willing to take. While the trail wasn't easy to spot, he hoped that it good enough for Ronon's expert tracker skills.

"Sheppard you listening to me?" he heard Rodney ask in rising ire.

"Huh? I didn't realize you were saying anything," knowing that he was winding McKay up but at this stage he didn't really care.

"I knew it! I was speaking to the wall!" the astrophysicist snapped. "I said that it looks like Drayx is taking us straight towards that strong energy reading that we picked up earlier in the ship. Do you think that's a good thing or bad?"

John thought about it before shrugging his shoulders. "Guess we'll just have to wait and find out," he replied before he tossed another piece of powerbar towards his right and wiped a piece of rocky moss covered boulder with his blood stained hand.

oOo

TBC

_AN: Short, yes, but that's all the plot bunnies offered. I'm hoping to ease my way back to this, and fingers crossed get it completed asap before events in RL takes over. Reviews of course helps the story along :)_


End file.
